


Temporada de Dioses

by AbraxasTheGreat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Olympic Gods
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraxasTheGreat/pseuds/AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como siempre, Harry Potter no es un chico normal, pero algo sucede durante las vacaciones previas a su séptimo año, que lo colocara en otra categoría de anormalidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la he escribo en inspiración de la película Thor 1, que fue la que me dio la idea, pero después de investigar sobre la cultura nórdica, decidí mantener la idea principal pero con la cultura griega. Por ende será de dioses Olímpicos. Los sucesos en los libros solo mantendré uno que otro, pero será algo diferente, sobre todo porque, SPOILER (not hahahaha), Dumbledore sigue vivo, y muchos otros.
> 
> Y si, la historia es vieja, terminada, pero en mi cabeza, hahahaha. La tenia en otra famosa pagina de fan fiction, pero decidí publicarla aquí también, ya que tuve, y tengo, un block de escritor, pero desde que leo netamente aquí, no se, siento que la inspiración vuelve poco a poco. Espero tener suerte. Los primeros 15 capítulos, de posibles 40, mas 2 interludios de 7 u 8, ya están listos, así que tendrán actualizaciones progresivamente. Por los momentos uno a la semana para que me de chance volver a la marcha y poder plasmar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, ya que la historia esta mapeada, pero falta es plasmarla, fácil ¿no?
> 
> Bueno de todas, todo se ira explicándola como vaya avanzando la historia. Reviews con cualquier tipo de duda o sugerencia.
> 
> Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares, y otros contenidos de esta historia, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Excepto personajes propios.

### 

Prologo

Era una noche tranquila, fresca, la luna brillaba en el cielo lleno de estrellas, perfecta para salir y tomar un paseo y conocer una ciudad con tanta historia como Atenas. Para otros, la noche era perfecta para explorar ruinas ocultas a la vista de personas comunes, no para magos y brujas.

Claro, esto si se tiene acceso a una de las más grandes investigaciones privadas y multimillonarias en busca del tesoro arqueológico más importante jamás descubierto. La Caja de Pandora, según humanos comunes o muggles, era aquella que tenía los poderes de todos los males catastróficos que aquejaban la tierra, para los magos, contiene poderes desconocidos y codiciados hasta por el mismo Merlín.

Para una de las arqueólogas era un sentimiento no compartido. Ella pensaba que algo en el lugar se sentía extraño, como si no deberían de estar ahí. Por supuesto, sus presentimientos eran algo que no podía compartir, la excavación era privada, financiada por un millonario ingles, ergo, su opinión valía lo mismo que la de un elfo, y a pesar de tener integridad para decir que no basándose en sus creencias, Atenas es la cuna para arqueólogos, llena de tesoros invaluables y excitantes como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, además, sabía que a la final no encontrarían lo que buscaban, en milenios nadie lo ha logrado ¿Por qué lo harían ellos? Pero pronto se daría cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

Esa noche, mientras leía un libro sobre la antigua Grecia en busca de pistas, recibió una llamada desde la excavación explicándole que durante la limpieza de un pequeño deslave que sucedió durante el día, descubrieron una pared de mármol puro y llena de magia tan poderosa y pura que tuvieron que colocar encantamientos de protección poderosos para evitar ser quemados, o aun peor, adsorbidos.

Ahora se encontraba con sus otros dos colegas a la esperar de descubrir algún tipo de acceso o puerta. Ya llevaban al menos 8 metros de pared, impresionando a todos ya que era poco común encontrar una edificación antigua bajo tierra con tanto tamaño como aquella. Todos se encontraban ansiosos y emocionados, pero tanta espera los estaba volviendo impacientes.

\- ¿Cálmate quieres?- le dijo Alex, uno de sus colegas.- de seguro ya estamos cerca, no creo que esto exceda los 10 metros, ninguna edificación griega era tan grande a menos que fuera un estatua, incluso si resulta ser mágica en su totalidad.

Justo cuando iba a responder que su impaciencia se debía a otra cosa uno de los trabajadores grito en griego haberla encontrado. Al acercarse un poco más al foso se percataron que de verdad habían dado con la entrada, una puerta de madera, conservada a la perfección por la magia en el lugar y tallada lujosamente ilustrando viñas y otras cosas que no se distinguían muy bien a la distancia. 20 minutos y otros 3 metros después, estaban en frente de la entrada observando la magnitud de la puerta y su tallado, mientras otros chequeaban por maldiciones y trampas.

\- Roble negro puro- explicaba Alex.- bastante raro por estas tierras. Y esta construcción se ve más egipcia que griega.

\- Y el tallado claramente habla de los dioses- dijo Erick, su otro colega.- ¿entramos?

Y eso hicieron, notando que por muy egipcia que se notara por fuera, era difícil de confundirla por dentro. Pilares y pilares al puro estilo griego llenaban el lugar hasta perderse en la distancia que se podía ver con la poca luz del exterior. Sin pensarlo encendieron sus varitas. La poca luz que reflejaban no ayudaba mucho con tan penetrante oscuridad, pero les ayudaba al menos a saber por dónde pisar. Al iluminar el suelo, vieron que las bases, y probablemente los topes, de los pilares eran de oro puro. Mientras caminaban los tres concluyeron que la edificación definitivamente era un templo, y mucho más grande de lo que habían anticipado que seria, y al parecer, sin ningún tipo de iluminación que les ayudara.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra- dije después de unos 5 minutos caminando.- algo que no me gusta, como si algo extraño viviera aquí.

\- No exageres tanto- le dijo Alex.- eso es simplemente la profundidad en la que estamos y la magia antigua de este lugar.

\- No creo que sea eso- intervino Erick.- ella tiene razón, algo se siente fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Alex.

\- Como si no deberíamos estar aquí- explico como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras yo asentía de acuerdo con él.

\- No vinimos hasta aquí por nada- empezó Alex, mientras caminábamos.- además estamos en busca de reliquias e historia. No podemos regresas y dejar este hallazgo como si nada, eso es de estúpidos. Estamos haciendo historia aquí, historia que nos pondrá en libros y en boca de todo el mundo.

\- No- dije.- estamos aquí en busca de la caja para el millonario excéntrico número 1567 que cree que su dinero y estatus lo ayudara a conseguir lo que desee.

Ante mi aclaratorio no se dijo mas, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que quizás no era la única que encontraba todo el asunto de la caja una muy mala idea.

A pesar de lo que Erick y yo presentíamos, seguimos adelante. Por lo que pareció una hora caminamos hasta llegar a unos escalones. Los bajamos hasta contar 15, e iluminando nuestros lados, nos dimos cuenta que iban de manera circular.

\- Estamos en el centro, al parecer- dije.

Alex pensando lo mismo, ilumino hacia el techo, algo que no habíamos pensado en hacer (estúpido lo sé). Erick y yo hicimos lo mismo, y nos sorprendió ver un gran candelabro de oro, de al menos 3 metros de alto y 6 de largo, exquisitamente forjado.

\- ¿Lo iluminamos?- ofrecí.

\- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Alex, que con un simple movimiento de su varita, lanzo una pequeña llama azul hacia el candelabro.

La pequeña llama impacto con una de las velas, que se encendió rápidamente, logrando instantáneamente una reacción en cadena, encendiendo el resto del candelabro. Por primera vez pudimos apreciar la grandeza y magnitud del lugar en el que estábamos. Mas grande de lo que podíamos imaginar, y con un techo interminable lleno de estrellas.

\- Al parecer Hogwarts no es tan original como pensábamos- dije caminando hacia el centro del circulo en el que nos encontrábamos.- y el candelabro tiene una magia increíble, por lo que se nota. Podemos ver más allá del círculo pero la luz solo se enfoca en nosotros.

\- Esto debe de tener un radio mínimo de 25 kilómetros- dijo Erick, sin prestarme atención.- y si mis deducciones son correctas, estamos en un templo, y no uno cualquiera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Alex, mientras observaba todo pero nada en particular.

\- El circulo- dijo como si nada. Al ver la cara de confusión de Alex, simplemente señalo al suelo. Tanto Alex como yo lo observamos y vimos un sinfín de dibujos, escenarios y representaciones de un sinfín de historias a las cuales ninguno estaba familiarizado. Claro a menos que seas Erick VanHotl, uno de los intérpretes de runas más jóvenes y famosos en el mundo.- Por lo poco que se ve solo en este lado, este templo era dedicado exclusivamente a los dioses, como una especie de Panteón. Y si mi varita no me falla, únicamente entraban magos y brujas a este lugar.

\- Eso es extraño- dije.- según los libros no todos los magos y brujas compartían la creencia de deidades tan poderosas como los Dioses. Ellos creían que la magia venia de la tierra misma. Así que la mayoría de los templos hechos por magos terminaban siendo compartidos con muggles, ya que no eran los suficientes como para mantener un templo a flote.

Mientras Erick y yo discutíamos historia, ninguno noto como Alex inspeccionaba con más detalle el suelo del círculo. Si hubiéramos hecho eso, habríamos podido detenerlo cuando, con una sonrisa, descubrió un pequeño activador, que revelo el secreto mejor guardado en la historia, y, sin tratar de sonar pesimista, el final de nuestros días.

De la nada, una luz blanca ilumino las orillas del círculo, donde el suelo se unía a los escalones. Todo temblaba, o eso asumíamos, cuando la realidad era solo el circulo el cual estaba siendo atacado con un temblor tras otro.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- le grite a Alex, mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie a pesar de tal movimiento.

Alex no pudo contestarme, ya que los tres caímos al suelo con el último temblor, mientras que del mismo centro emergía un pedestal. Al verlo surgir, mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Me sentía orgullosa que habíamos descubierto el tesoro más buscado de los últimos milenios, algo que, según la historia, ni Merlín había logrado. Pero la verdad era que sentía que el mundo se me venía encima. ¿Que habíamos hecho?, ¿Habíamos condenado al mundo con semejante hallazgo? Era increíble que una simple caja contuviera poderes jamás visto por nada vivo en el mundo, y que fueran capaces de acabar con el planeta completo.

Justo cuando mi mente iba a auto lanzarse mil preguntas mas, todo se detuvo. Erick, Alex y yo poco a poco nos levantamos de donde habíamos caído. Alex fue el primero en acercarse, siendo el que estaba más cerca del pedestal.

\- ¿Es…?- empecé.- ¿Esa es…?- algo en mi me impedía formar pregunta alguna, pero Erick capto lo que quería saber.

\- Al parecer si- me contesto en susurros, como si al hablar en voz alta fuera un peligro mortal.- No puedo creerlo, pero si es la caja.

\- Entonces lo logramos- dijo Alex, con una sonrisa, como si nada malo fuera a pasarnos.- hemos logrado el hallazgo arqueológico más grande de la historia.

Oírlo formar palabra alguna, fue como si despertara del shock en el cual me encontraba. Voltee a mirarlo, con una mirada que rivalizaba las de Severus cuando se enojaba.

\- ¿Crees que deberías sonreír?- le dije, en voz baja y gélida.- ¿Crees que deberías estar feliz por algo como esto?

\- ¿Y porque no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- esto es algo que mas nadie ha logrado y nosotros tres juntos aun somos más jóvenes que Gred Greyson, y él es el mejor arqueólogo del mundo y el no pudo lograrlo en su tiempo de gloria.

En ese preciso instante, algo paso que hizo congelarme en mi lugar, olvidándome de mi furia contra Alex, olvidándome de la maldita caja, olvidando de quién era yo. Mis ojos se habían fijado en algo blanco e inmenso, que se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad. Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, haciendo que Erick y Alex miraran hacia el lugar donde mis ojos se posaban.

\- Pero que mie….- empezó Alex, pero no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento la niebla blanca se había convertido en algo solido, una mujer, mas hermosa que una Veela y con una mirada más venenosa que la de un Basilisco.

\- ¿Quiénes se atreven a entrar y robar en el Templo de los Dioses?- pregunto en voz baja y calmada, que para nosotros sonó peor que el grito más potente de una Banshee.

\- La pregunta aquí es quien eres tú- dijo Alex de manera amenazante. Algo en la mirada de la hermosa mujer debió de asustarlo, espantarlo o hacerlo correr por su mama, como nos pasaba a Erick y a mi, pero al parecer el descubrimiento de lo caja le dio una valentía que rezábamos no acabara con su vida.

\- Yo, insulso mortal, soy Herófila, protectora de este Templo- dijo con su calmada voz.- y ustedes son tres intrusos que han de morir en mis manos.

Lo último nos hizo reaccionar al mismo tiempo a Erick y a mí. Levantamos nuestras varitas, preparados para lanzar cualquier maldición que nos protegiera, aunque sabíamos que nada nos protegería contra un ente antiguo y hecho de magia pura.

\- Magos- dijo Herófila con sorpresa al ver nuestras varitas.- han pasado cientos de años desde que vi un mago entrar a este templo.

\- Tú eres una pitonisa- exclamo Erick en sorpresa. Al parecer el nombre despertó algo entre tanto de sus conocimientos.- fuiste la primera entre tantas. Eres la pitonisa de Delfos.

\- Exacto- dijo con una sonrisa la pitonisa.

\- Pero…- dije interrumpiendo.- tú moriste hace milenios y fuiste remplazada por otras sibilas.

\- Eso es cierto- dijo.- pero yo morí en un plano físico, no en uno astral. Yo fui la primera sibila en este mundo, y por eso los dioses del Olimpo me pidieron ser la protectora de este templo. He pasado milenios protegiéndolo de intrusos y ladrones como ustedes.

\- Nosotros no somos ladrones- reprocho Erick insultado.- somos arqueólogos, hombres, y mujer, que buscan elementos antiguos que nos ayuden entender mejor nuestros antepasados y su historia.

\- ¿A si?- dijo Herófila, volviendo a parecer amenazante.- y si es cierto, ¿Por qué su amigo intenta robar La Ánfora de los Dioses?

Iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando me di cuenta de que Erick a punto su varita hacia el pedestal donde estaba la caja, justo en el momento en que Alex intentaba hacerse con ella. Sin pronunciar palabra, un hechizo salió de la varita de Erick, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Alex, el cual no pudo esquivarlo, siendo lanzado a varios metros de distancia, cayendo en su espalda. Cuando iba a respirar en alivio, vi que la caja estaba brillando, al parecer Alex logro tocarla.

\- ¡NO!- oí un grito en mis espaldas, y al girarme, vi a Herófila dirigir al oscuro techo.  
Una luz lleno todo el templo, mientras la caja iba abriéndose lentamente. Olvide como respirar mientras veía como luz tras luz de color, salía dispara de la caja a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que todo se detuvo, tan rápido como había iniciado.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho?- pregunto casi sin voz.

\- Condenar al mundo- respondió alguien. Al girarnos, vimos a la pitonisa, mirándonos con cara de asesinato puro.- les recomiendo que salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible.  
No los tuvo que decir dos veces. Erick salió en busca de Alex para ayudarlo, pero una fuerza invisible lo lanzo hacia donde me encontraba.

\- Su amigo se queda- dijo Herófila.- pasara el resto de sus días aquí, hasta que la muerte lo llame. Ese será su pago por abrir la Ánfora.

Erick y yo enseguida sentimos el suelo moverse, de nuevo.

\- Les recomiendo que salgan si no desean ser sepultados de por vida en este lugar- decía mientras subíamos los escalones de dos en dos.- y les advierto, que a pesar de no haber abierto la Ánfora, aun pagaran castigos por entrar sin permiso al Templo. Sus maldiciones sucederán en orden a sus faltas hacia los Dioses, así que prepárense, porque la muerte será una brisa pura en comparación.

Erick y yo llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos lanzamos a correr como alma que se la lleva el viento. Los temblores no pararon, se intensificaron. Mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas, veíamos como las columnas colapsaban entre ellas, el Templo se estaba auto destruyendo.  
Cuando estábamos casi en la puerta, oí su voz tan claro como si la tuviera a mi lado, y lo que dijo, me congelo la sangre.

\- Y tu Lily Potter, serás la siguiente.


	2. El Rayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero para unos pocos, que cayeron enfermos con el comienzo de la tormenta, sentían como la vida volvía a ellos, abriendo los ojos y viendo al mundo por primera vez en verdad, sin darse cuenta, que lo que sentían, era un poder más antiguo que la tierra misma, que traía consigo, una batalla que había postergada por milenios.
> 
> No sabían que sus vidas cambiarían con la nueva temporada que se avecinaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el primer capitulo de la historia. Se que dije durante el prologo que colocaría una vez a la semana, pero me pareció mejor tener los viernes como día para colocar capítulos que los lunes, ademas, dejarlos con solo el prologo por una semana era mucha ratada hehehe.
> 
> Espero que disfruten del capitulo, y gracias por leerme, creo que he tenido buena respuesta desde que coloque el prologo.
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.  
> Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

### 

Capitulo 1

Petunia Dursley no era mujer que le gustaba estar bajo presión. Nunca en su vida trabajaba bien si era presionada, y cuando lo era, todo pero absolutamente todo le salía mal.

¿Otra cosa que detestaba? Tener a un sobrino indeseado enfermo, casi muerto, en la habitación para invitados. Y para empeorarlo todo, la madre de todas las tormentas azotaba toda Europa desde hace mas de una semana. Su pobre jardín parecía campo de guerra, y estaba totalmente sola con el mocoso. Su marido, Vernon, y su retollo, Dudley, se habían ido a Mallorca unos días antes de que la tormenta y el mocoso se enfermaran, ella había decido quedarse un poco más para no dejar al indeseado solo en su casa, podría haberlos robado. Estaba esperando que la gentuza del colegio a que el atendía, lo recogieran, pero justo el día que eso pasaría, la tormenta y la enfermedad de su sobrino estallaron, a su máxima potencia.

Le había escrito al idiota de Dumblendore, pero este había dicho que la tormenta afecta su magia y que el mundo mágico estaba en cuarentena hasta que el peligro pasara, ella había rezado porque fueran días. Pero al 4to día de espera, ya estaba desesperada. Para colmo, no sabía cómo ayudar a su sobrino. Ella lo detestaba, no por lo que era, si no porque era la viva imagen de su hermana, a pesar de que decían que era igual a su padre, ella no lo veía así. Muchos creían que su aberración a la magia venían de los celos hacia su hermana, pero la realidad era que eran celos hacia el resto del mundo mágico, porque desde el momento en que Lily había descubierto que era una bruja, pasaba menos tiempo con ella. Cuando había terminado sus estudios, pensó que todo regresaría a una cierta normalidad, pero no. Lily había decido ser arqueóloga y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en excavaciones y biblioteca por todo el mundo. Y lo poco libre que tenia, lo pasaba con su nuevo y flamante esposo, el idiota de James Potter.

Desde el día de su boda, se juro a si misma que odiaría todo referente a la magia. Pensó que iba a ser fácil, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Lily había muerto a manos de un psicópata con deseos de grandeza, y le habían encargado a un sobrino de un año que apenas conocía. Cuando se encontró con él, no sabía qué hacer, pero al tenerlo en sus brazos y ver su pequeña carita e impactantes ojos verdes, no pudo evitar llorar por su hermana. Para ella, Harry representaba lo que Lily había sido, y sumándole eso el hecho de que era un mago, Petunia al instante lo odio.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso era más difícil de lo que parecía. Durante toda su infancia Petunia lo trato con mano dura, pero jamás lo maltrato de manera física y no dejaba que Vernon tampoco lo hiciera. Sabía que de momentos, pasaba del límite al no alimentarlo o encerrarlo en la alacena, o culparlo de cosas fuera de su control, pero para ella era más fácil. Durante las noches ella lo vigilaba con discreción y trataba de cuidarlo y dale el poco cariño que su razón le permitía.

Cuando empezó en Hogwarts, respiro en alivio, ya que sería más fácil, y solo serian 7 años mas hasta que se fuera, cosa que muy, muy, pero muy dentro de ella, le daba tristeza. Pero verlo como estaba, sudando frio, con fiebre tan alta para freír huevos, blanco como la muerto y vomitando todo lo que ella trataba de darle de comer y beber, le partía el corazón. Petunia había caído bajo presión, al no saber qué hacer, y cuando faltaban apenas minutos para el 31 Julio, ella sabia su cumpleaños a pesar de hacerse la que no, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar de pura impotencia, desesperación y tristeza por todo lo que puso a sobrino a pasar por sus primeros 11 años de vida.

\- Lily perdóname- murmura contra la sabana de la cama de Harry. Se encontraba arrodillada cerca de su rostro, tratando de no despertarlo o incomodarlo, aunque eran dos cosas que eran inevitables en su estado.- perdóname por todo lo que te dije y lo he hecho pasar a tu hijo.

Ahogo un gran sollozo mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba tan encerrada en sus lamentos y tristeza que no se dio cuenta cuando el reloj marco las doce, ni que la tormenta se intensificaba, casi volviéndose huracán, ni como Harry empezaba a brillar levemente. Ni tampoco se percato del gran rayo que parecía que estremecería al mundo entero.

________________________________________

Albus Dumblendore jamás mostraba cuando estaba preocupado, se auto consideraba una persona calmada durante tormentas, por muy feroces que fueran. Pero no podía negar que esta, lo tenía al borde de la preocupación, y eso era ser considerados con la realidad.

\- Albus ¿Qué haremos con Potter?- pregunto Severus, rompiéndole el silencioso en el que habían caído.- no podemos seguir dejándolo en casa de los abominables Dursleys un segundo mas, y menos en las condiciones en las que el mundo mágico se encuentra. Sus protecciones estarán obsoletas y el Señor Oscuro aprovechara y atacara.

\- Lo dudo mucho Severus- le dijo con una calma que no le llegaba al alma.- Tom no atacara en momentos así.

\- ¿Y porque lo crees?- pregunto con algo de impaciencia. Siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando era estudiante.

\- Porque esta tormenta mi querido amigo, es la tormenta que lleva sus días finales escritos- le dijo.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

En ese preciso instante, el mundo tembló ante la potencia del rayo que había caído y que se veía a la distancia. Ilumino hasta el rincón más oscuro con su potente luz, y tanto Albus como Severus tuvieron que sostenerse para no caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Severus, después que todo pasara.

\- Eso, Severus, fue el inicio de una batalla en la que seremos simple mortales.

Albus se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando el después del poder del rayo, rezando con toda su fuerza, que el presentimiento que se había instalado una semana antes cuando Petunia Dursley le había dicho que Harry había caído enfermo, no fuera lo que Lily le había dicho casi 20 años atrás.

________________________________________

Lucius Malfoy estaba al borde del colapso. Su cuerpo no daba más, pero debía de resistir por su hijo.

Se encontraba en la elegante habitación de Draco, sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, mientras este respiraba cortadamente. Había caído enfermo casi una semana atrás, y nada de lo que hicieran parecía ayudarlo a mejorar. Ningún medimago sabía que le pasaba, y ni Lord Voldemort, con su vasto conocimiento, podía descifrar el porqué del sufrimiento de su hijo.

Lucius había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre los había hecho con la creencia de que ayudaría a su familia, a los cuales no pondría en riesgo por nada del mundo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que cada decisión que realizaba, hacia que eso mismo pasara, ponerlos en riesgo.

Cuando se unió a Voldemort, pensó que podría hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que su Lord era no más que un niño molesto con el mundo. Ya era muy tarde para desertar, así que cuando el cayo a manos del pequeño hijo de los Potter, un peso de encima se fue de sus hombros, y se prometió que no volvería a poner a Narcisa y a su recién nacido, Draco, en peligro otra vez. Se esmero en hacerlos felices y por años la calma regreso a la mansión. Pero debió saber que no debía confiarse. Voldemort regreso, y tuvo que regresar a él si quería salvarse a él y a su familia.

Deseaba que llegara el final de esa batalla a la cual había sido arrastrado cuando era joven e idealista y no sabía nada del mundo a pesar de decir lo contrario.

Pero ahora no podía preocuparse de eso, porque sabía que significa esa tormenta que azotaba el mundo. La había estado esperando, y había rezado para que su Draco no fuera elegido. Pero al parecer, este era su maldición, su castigo y la pena que debía de pagar por el error que cometió hace 20 años.

Narcisa entro a la habitación portando la misma cara que el sabia que tenia, justo en el momento que el rayo azoto la tierra y la hizo temblar, casi sucumbir ante él. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, aferrándose más a su hijo. Cuando todo paso tan rápido como sucedió, miro a su esposa sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, que ya no podía vivir siguiendo un Lord que seguramente buscaría a su Draco hasta encontrarlo.

\- Cissa- dijo.- corre al vestíbulo y cierra la mansión al mundo, levanta todas las protecciones y destierra a todos los que no sean leales a los Malfoy de la propiedad.

\- ¿Estas seguro Lucius?- pregunto preocupado.

\- Confía en mi amor- le dije, tratando de sonreír para calmarla, pero fallando incontrolablemente.- llego el momento de protegernos sobre todas las cosas.

\- Tu sabes lo que ese rayo trajo con el ¿cierto Lucius?- dijo mientras abría las puerta de la habitación.

\- Si- conteste con simpleza.- sé lo que significa y lo que traerá, aunque a veces desearía no saberlo, ya que fue mi culpa de que el llegara.

Narcisa salió de la habitación, justo cuando voltee a ver a Draco. Lo vi brillando y supe, que todos mis temores se habían cumplido. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, mientras me inclinaba a besar su frente.

\- Perdóname Draco, por no poder protegerte- susurre con dolor, mientras más lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, cayendo en su frente, sin impactar con ella.

________________________________________

Detestaba soñar, realmente lo hacía. Siempre le traían recuerdos indeseados y culpa que no deseaba sentir, pero eran cosas que para él, eran inevitables, y sabia que debía proteger sus sueños de intrusos indeseados. Nadie podía penetrar a su mente, nadie lo intentaba y lograba sin salir lastimado irreversiblemente. Nadie. Bueno, quizás Severus Snape, pero el hombre sabía que no debía intentarlo.

Por eso le sorprendió el sentir una presencia en su mente, mucho más poderosa de lo que jamás el hubiera soñado a llegar a ser.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto a la nada que era su mente "¿Qué intentas?

"Yo, Tom Riddle, soy el que cumplirá tus sueños de poder y los hará realidad" le contesto una voz, baja y profunda.

"¿Y qué quieres a cambio?" le pregunto, sabiendo que los sueños no se cumplían sin tener que dar algo a cambio. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que era pagar por hacer algo realidad.  
"Si mi ayudas a conquistar lo que he deseado desde los principios de mi existencia" le respondió la voz.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, y abrió sus ojos rojos sangre al mundo, mientras sentía como cada fibra de su mutilado cuerpo de llena de un poder desconocido hasta para él. Vio una de sus manos blancas y huesudas y los vio brillar con un suave resplandor dorado, que incrementaba poco a poco, imitando a la fuerza que crecía por su cuerpo y la presencia que se hacía más real en su mente.

\- Prepárate Harry Potter- dijo con su serpentina voz.- tus días estas contados.

Y sin más, soltó una risa, fría y poderosa, que paralizaba el interior de todo el que la oía.

________________________________________

La población europea se encontraba en alerta con el pasar de la tormenta, que los azotaba desde hace una semana. Esta crecía con cada minuto que pasaba y parecía traer consigo el fin de los tiempos como lo conocían.

A los 12 de la noche del 31 Julio, lo peor se les cumplió. Un rayo cayó en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, haciendo la tierra estremecer y más de uno gritar de puro terror. Todos rezaban por su dios particular, que los salvara de tan horrible muerte, cuando de la nada, todo se detuvo. El cielo se aclaro, dejando una luna llena y una noche llena de estrellas. La tierra se detuvo, y por primera vez en días, pudieron respirar un aire nuevo, que los llenaba de tranquilidad.

Muchos sonrieron de alivio, otros creyeron que esta era la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta, mientras otros seguían en sus camas durmiendo a pesar del terror que trajo aquel extraño rayo consigo.

Pero para unos pocos, que cayeron enfermos con el comienzo de la tormenta, sentían como la vida volvía a ellos, abriendo los ojos y viendo al mundo por primera vez en verdad, sin darse cuenta, que lo que sentían, era un poder más antiguo que la tierra misma, que traía consigo, una batalla que había postergada por milenios.

No sabían que sus vidas cambiarían con la nueva temporada que se avecinaba.


	3. El Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Me partes el corazón- contesto con drama, llevándose la manos a su pecho.- ¿qué paso con el dicho, puedes mirar pero no tocar?
> 
> \- Ni idea, pero contigo uno no está seguro- dije caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta, mientras me colocaba la camisa.- así que para ti es ninguna de las dos.
> 
> Ambos nos reímos de camino a la cocina. Bajando las escaleras, capte mi reflejo en uno de los espejos en el pasillo.
> 
> \- ¡Qué guapo te ves querido!- coqueteo este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que su semana haya ido de maravillas, la mía algo tediosa, pero bueno, es parte de la vida tener una semana tediosa, o varias, o casi todas. Hehehe
> 
> Aun no entiendo muy bien AOOO, pero asumo que todos los "Hits", son las veces que han leído la historia y no solo hacer click y medio scanear a ver que tal. Si es así, entonces estoy mas que abrumado por la respuesta de la historia T_T, no saben como me puse con esos primeros bookmarks hahahaha
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo, miren que cuando lo escribí me inspire un poco bastante y mi imaginación voló bastante lejos, ya se daran cuenta de porque!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Feliz fin de semana!

### 

Capitulo 2

\- Harry- una voz me llamaba, mientras me tocaban delicadamente el hombro.- despierta Harry, mama dice que si no bajas a desayunar, no te quedara nada.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz. Tantee con mi mano la mesita de noche, en busca de mis lentes, hasta recordar que ya no los necesitaba. Me levante de golpe, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, con sueño en mi voz.

\- Hora de que te levantes- me contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Tu no estuviste medio muerta por una semana- le refute, volviéndome a recostar en la cama.

\- Estuve por lo menos 4 días- me dijo riéndose un poco.

Le di una sonrisa, lo más sinceramente posible. Pero la realidad es que, para mí, esa semana está llena de extrema confusión. Lo único que recuerdo era sentirme absolutamente mal y mucho cansancio, así que fui a dormir un poco, rezando que tan repentino malestar se me pasara rápidamente. Después de eso, la única memoria que tengo, es de mi tía Petunia llorando histéricamente, abrazándome y pidiéndome perdón.

Probablemente cualquiera que haya pasado por las que he pasado, no lo encontraría extraño. Pero, conociendo a mi familia muggle, esto indudablemente era la situación más bizarra que he vivido. Eso claro, hasta que mi tía, entre sollozos, explico todo lo que paso en la semana en que estuve inconsciente.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí pena por la hermana de mi madre. Mientras ella hablaba, yo la escuchaba, cuando sentí que algo en mi desapareció. A veces, mejor dicho todo el tiempo, la gente asume que por ser quien soy, soy incapaz de odiar a alguien a menos que se llama Tom Riddle. Cuando en realidad, odiaba a muchos, especialmente a los Dursleys.

Pero viendo a mi tía en ese momento, supe que uno de ellos había dejado lo más lejano de mi mente, donde lo que más deseaba era verlos 10 metros bajo tierra.

Después de calmarla y asegurarle de que me encontraba bien, comí un poco y volví a dormir. Descanse como nunca, sin sueños ni pesadillas, y menos aun, alucinaciones enviadas por cara de serpiente, aun no lograba mejorar mi Oclumancia. Y como todo en mi vida, al despertar, otra sorpresa me esperaba, y esta, era la más grande de todas, literalmente.

Me levante para ir al baño como dios manda, y casi pierdo el equilibrio. No le di mucha importancia, asumí que era por estar acostado por 8 días en cama, cosa que no era cierta. Seguí mi camino al baño, sin ver a mi tía para en la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo a la cocina, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, o peor, a Dobby. Hice mis necesidades como siempre y al verme en el espejo mientras me lavaba las manos, sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo.

¡Y qué cuerpo! No solo me percate que mi vista era perfecta sin necesidad de mis lentes, o que mi cara poseía un toque más tosco, pero a la vez sutil, masculino, perfecta, si no que había crecido al menos unos 20 o 25 cm. ¡Era tan alto o del mismo tamaño de Ron! Y mi cuerpo también tenía cambios, muy buenos cambios. Siempre supe que tenia buen cuerpo, definido y con algo de músculos, el Quidditch daba sus frutos. Pero esto, esto era mejor que el cuerpo de un dios griego. Pectorales perfectos, 8 abdominales, que parecían cincelados en un fuego mágico, brazos con una musculatura de envidia, la V que todo hombre deseaba tener en la cintura y piernas tan marcadas que daban la sensación que dé un paso romperían el mármol del suelo. Me di media vuelto y observe por encima de mi hombre mi espalda, marcada y perfecta, y al baja la vista, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro. No me considero alguien vanidoso, pero siempre he estado orgulloso de mi trasero, mi mejor atributo personalmente, a parte de mis ojos claro. Ahora, ahora merecía su propia religión, era redondo, fuerte, simplemente perfecto.

Por sana curiosidad, alargue el elástico delante de mis bóxers y, conteniendo un poco la respiración, mire. Mis ojos eran platas cuando levante mi cabeza. Una sonrisa, la más sincera que nadie vera, cruzo mi rostro. Antes era considerado de buen tamaño, no tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto y con el suficiente grosor para no ser intimidante ni raquítico. ¿Ahora? Ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a Charlie. Era incluso mejor que el. El largo perfecto, unos 22 cm o más, y de un grosor que si pudiera yo mismo me haría el favorcito.

Y si todo eso no les dio la pista, nada se los dará.

Durante mi tumultuoso 5to curso, tuve tiempo para auto descubrirme, y todo gracias al segundo mayor de los hijos Weasley.

Sucedió por accidente, en uno de mis fines de semana en Hogsmeade, después de Navidad. Nos habíamos encontrado con Charlie por accidente mientras comprábamos en Zonko's. Luego de comprar, nos fuimos a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

Al rato de habernos sentados, con grandes jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en frente, y en el caso de Charlie Hidromiel, Ron salió disculpándose rápidamente, y nervioso ahora que recuerdo, que había quedado con Dean y Seamus. Minutos después Hermione, sintiéndose ignorada por nosotros, se fue diciendo que tenia deberes que terminar. Por horas Charlie y yo hablamos de todo y nada sin parar, flirteando, inconscientemente en mi caso. Cuando ya habíamos salido del local y mientras caminábamos en dirección al colegio, Charlie, siguiendo más instinto qué razón, me empujo hacia un callejón solitario, me arrincono contra una de las paredes y sin más, me beso.

Me sorprendió, es quedarse corto. En comparación con Cho, bueno, no la había con sinceridad. Charlie me llevo al cielo y me de vuelta con un beso. Jamás alguien me había hecho sentir como él lo hizo con ese solo gesto. Por un tiempo después, estuve en pánico, ignorando todo intento de comunicación de su parte, y todo intento de mi cuerpo por hacerme ver la realidad cada mañana que me levantaba con una erección de envidia. Hasta que una semana después del beso, algo hizo click en mi mente, y sin mucho, me dije:

\- ¡A la mierda el mundo!- proclame, demostrando el famoso valor Gryffindor y nuestra estupidez también, ya que lo grite en pleno vestidor, con todo el equipo en asistencia, después de un entrenamiento.- ¡soy gay y me quiero tirar a Charlie Weasley!

Todos quedaron en completo silencio después de mi pequeña declaración. Por un tiempo todo fue incomodo entre mis amigos y compañeros más cercanos, mientras se acostumbraban al hecho de que el famoso Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, era gay. Un poco más para Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Con Hermione, resulto algo sorprendo para mi tanto como el resto del grupo. Resulta ser que era algo homofóbica.

\- ¿Qué?- había dicho casi gritando, en la reunión que había organizado para des homoficarme.- no comprendo a gente así, son antinaturales.

Nadie quiso decirles, que si íbamos a cosas antinaturales, los magos y brujas caerían en esa categoría. Pero nadie quiso entrar en una batalla de razón contra la bruja más inteligente del colegio. Lo único que lograrían es un gran dolor de cabeza.

Decir que le había costado aceptarlo es quedarse corto. Por semanas Ron y yo luchamos para que entendiera que nada me "curaría". Cosa que me desconcertó fue la actitud de Ron.

Al principio fue un shock para él, pero extrañada mente fue el primero en darme su apoyo total.

\- ¿Qué?- me dijo la misma noche de mi sorprendente salida del afamado closet.- no todo el tiempo tengo el rango emocional de una cuchara para te.

Eso hizo reír a más de uno. Incluyendo a Ginny.

Ginny.

Ella lo tomo bastante bien a los pocos días de mi confesión. Una noche, no sentamos a conversar y me confesó:

\- Creo que lo único que me molesto de verdad fue el hecho de que eligieras a Charlie- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- llamo celos de niña caprichosa, pero no estoy acostumbrada a compartir, y más aun siendo la favorita de todos en cuanto a los 7 hijos Weasley se trata.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Era bueno saber que uno dejaba un corazón roto en la pequeña Weasley. Siempre la he considerado una hermana a pesar de su amor platónico conmigo.

Después de un tiempo, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, excepto por Hermione, a ella a un le incomodaba aunque insistiera de que no.

Con Charlie todo fue maravilloso mientras duro. Fue un gran maestro para mí, en casi todo. ¿Besos? Me enseño que no son húmedos y que son perfeccionables, si quieren se los demuestro. Los míos derriten a más de uno. ¿Sexo? Oral, 69, kamasutra, beso negro, cualquier cosa que mencionen, la aprendí. Fue bastante bien perder mis virginidades con alguien que de verdad te trataba con algo más de cariño, que no pensaba en ti como solo un sex toy y ya.

Además, ayudo a aceptarme por completo, que sobre todas las cosas, fue lo que más le agradezco que me enseñara, ya que a pesar de sabe de verdad quien era, sentía que decepcionaba a muchos. Especialmente a mis padres.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks e incluso Moddy, me apoyaron. Toda la orden lo hacía, a pesar de que algunos, al igual que Hermione, no compartían mi "elección en gustos". Todos los que conocieron a mis padres me aseguraron que estarían orgullosos sin importar lo que fuera o dejara de ser.

Pero fue Sirius quien se llevo el pastel, convenciéndome que ninguno de los dos me hubiera dado su apoyo, especialmente mi padre.

\- A James no le importaría, no solo porque eres su hijo, si no porque sería hipócrita de su parte, porque creo que se lio con Snivellius por un tiempo cuando estábamos en 4to.

Su declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes durante mi reunión de apoyo. Nombre que se le ocurrió a Tonks no a mí. Yo no tuve mucho tiempo para analizar que a la final, la tan famosa disputa entre mi padre y Snape se debía a otra cosa que en casa estaban durante Hogwarts, ya que otras cosas me mantuvieron ocupado ese año. Charlie y yo acordamos que lo de nosotros era algo mas físico, mas platónico, que otra cosa, de mi parte lo era, tengo la leve impresión que Charlie esperaba más, pero igual acepto el final de nuestra "relación". Además de eso tuve la situación con Sirius, El Ministerio, Sirius, El velo y la cereza de la torta, la bendita profecía.

\- Harry- Ginny me llamo, chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara.- ¿me estas prestando atención a lo que te digo?

\- Lo siento- me disculpe.- me perdí en recuerdos.

Y era cierto. Sentía como si me hubiera ido por años dentro de mi mente cuando en realidad solo pasaron unos 10 minutos.

\- Espero que de mi- dijo, levantando sus cejas de manera sexy, en broma.

\- Ya quisieras- le conteste con una sonrisa, levantándome de la cama y estirándome a la final.- deja de mirarme Ginny.

\- Me partes el corazón- contesto con drama, llevándose la manos a su pecho.- ¿qué paso con el dicho, puedes mirar pero no tocar?

\- Ni idea, pero contigo uno no está seguro- dije caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta, mientras me colocaba la camisa.- así que para ti es ninguna de las dos.

Ambos nos reímos de camino a la cocina. Bajando las escaleras, capte mi reflejo en uno de los espejos en el pasillo.

\- ¡Qué guapo te ves querido!- coqueteo este.

Pero no le preste atención. Volví a mis pensamiento, especialmente a mis dudas sobre mis cambios, el porqué de ellos y que significaban, aun no había podido hablar con el profesor Dumblendore, ya que este parecía ocupado después del supuesto mega rayo que cayó en pleno Londres. Mi auto depresión no veía límites durante estos días, ya que sus razones para no verme eran totalmente validas. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía pasarme a mí. ¿Acaso las hadas del destino no tenían otro muñeco con el cual experimentar?


	4. La Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hablo de su pasado, de sus temores, de porque su unión con El Señor Oscuro, sus errores y lo más importante, sobre mis cambios. Hasta ese punto, me sentía en una nube. Al fin lograba que mi padre confiara en mí. Pero después de oír su última declaración, quería huir y esconderme, y no volver jamás. ¿Cómo pensaba el que podría afrontar algo como esto? ¿Yo? ¿Un dios griego? ¡Imposible!
> 
> Al finalizar su historia, y de explicarme todo lo que sabía se quedo mirándome, esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte. Pero no la obtendría. Mis neuronas no parecían querer cooperar conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello!
> 
> Como están todos? Espero que bien! Mi semana ha sido un poco tétrica, pero es fin de semana!! Así que soy feliz hehehe.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia, y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como los otros, ya que en este siento que tuve un poco mas de ingenio con ciertos momentos que a mi me parecen graciosisimos, pero como yo tengo un humor que no todos comparten.....no sabría hehehehe
> 
> En fin, disfruten el capitulo y recuerden que pueden escribirme cuando quieran!!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Feliz fin de semana!!

### 

Capitulo 3

\- Madre- pregunte.- ¿Qué hace el profesor Dumblendore en la mansión?

Vi como ella levantaba la mirada del libro que leía, con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué hablas Draco?- me pregunto como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loco.  
Nos encontrábamos pasando la tarde en uno de los salones de té que estaba encima del vestíbulo. Tenía un inmenso ventanal que mostraba una hermosa vista del jardín delantero, y la entrada la mansión.

\- De que porque el profesor Dumblendore está aquí.- repetí algo cansado.- lo acabo de ver entrar.

\- De seguro tu padre lo llamo- contesto ella, sin darle importancia. Note como evito mirarme.

\- Pero ¿Por qué?- insiste.

\- Pregúntale a tu padre Draco- dijo pasando la página de su libro. Seguía leyendo como si nada.- sabes que yo no me meto en sus negocios, nunca lo he hecho.

Eso fue una clara declaración de celos. Mi padre jamás pedía la opinión sobre cosas importantes a mi madre, ni siquiera aquello que involucraba a toda la familia. El creía que su opinión era la que valía y que siempre tenía razón. Y claro, mi madre siempre le recordaba lo equivocado que estaba, cada vez que sus decisiones nos llevaban a peores situaciones.

\- Eso hare- dije mientras me levantaba, saliendo del salón. No vi como mi madre suspiro en cansancio.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido duras para todos en la mansión. Primero caigo enfermo, luego mi padre decide cortar lazos con El Señor Oscuro, y yo obtengo extraños cambios físicos que nos dejo a los tres más que impactados.

Siempre he sido vanidoso, y siempre me vanagloriado de tener unos genes de envidia. Hay que ser realistas, mis padres parecían dioses. Pero los cambios que sufrí, los dejaba pareciendo pordioseros a mi lado. Ahora era más alto que mi padre, aunque sea por uno centímetros. Mi cara se había vuelto un poco más masculina, siempre odie lo delicado y mujer que parecía, de eso culpo a los genes de mi madre. Físicamente me veía mejor de lo nunca hubiera soñado parecer. Cualquier jugador de Quidditch sabe que el deporte te ayudo a mejorar la condición físico, eso si juegas cualquier posición excepto la de buscador. Siendo buscador uno tiene que ser ligero y algo pequeño, claro, la posición te definía como nunca, pero no ayudaba a mejorar la musculatura. Cuando me vi en el espejo después de despertar de mi semana casi en coma, me di cuenta que ahora era la combinación perfecta entre músculos y definición. No lo tenía que enviar nada a Adonis.

También había cambiado en otros aspectos, pero esos, son para mí, privados. Si soy vanidoso, pero tampoco me considero alguien que debe contar que tan grande es o si es perfecto. Eso se demuestra cuando estas con alguien que de verdad aprecio las cosas perfectas, como yo. Solo esperaba, que muy a pesar estos cambios no fueran algo que me trajera dolores de cabeza innecesarios, me trajera mucho más hombres de donde elegir.  
Sí, soy gay. Lo descubrí alrededor de mi 4to curso, durante el torneo. Solo diré que esos chicos de Durmstrang si saben complacer a su pareja. Además de ser creativos en el sexo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de Pavel. El perfecto de Pavel. Lástima que no pudimos vernos más después del torneo, estaba comprometido con una chica italiana y yo no podía darme el lujo de que mis padres descubrieran que su querido Draco, le gustaba ser abusado por su pequeño, y ahora perfecto, trasero.

Mi madre creo que lo sospechaba, y mi padre también, pero este, como en todo, prefiere dar la vista loca cuando descubrí algo que no comprende.

Suspire al pensar en mi padre. No sabía que pensar en sus últimas decisiones. De la noche a la mañana, pasa de ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, a enemigo número 2, el puesto 1 ya sabemos quién se lo lleva. Harry Potter. Mmmm Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Si solo tuviera un chance, que no le haría al Elegido. Pero eso eran sueños. Uno, Potter no era gay, la chica comadreja era su futura esposa, aunque nadie lo confirmara, era algo que todos sabían. Y dos, si mi padre me descubre, me mata.

Aun pensando en Potter y todo lo que le haría, llegue al despacho de mi padre sin darme cuenta. Pestañee varias veces, enfocando otra vez en el mundo. La puerta estaba cerrada, de solo verla sabía que ni un Alhomora me ayudaría. Así que saque mi segunda mejor arma, para descubrir que se traía mi padre con el director.

Invoque unas orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley, algo que si alguien me pregunta, yo jamás compre y use. Las deslice delicadamente por debajo de la pequeña rejilla que existía entre la puerta y el suelo de mármol, y puse el otro extremo en mi oreja. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la cosa enfoco sonido alguno.

\- ¿Estas seguro Lucius?- pregunto la soñadora voz del director.

\- ¿Crees que hubiera cortado todos los lazos con El Señor Oscuro si no estuviera seguro?- dijo la cansada voz de mi padre.- he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento en esta vida Albus, y esa es una de ellas. Jamás quise que esto pasara, jamás quise a mi familia envuelta en tanto peligro, pero mis creencias y arrogancia al ser joven me llevaron a donde estoy. Y estoy más que seguro, que ese rayo, es el presagio que estaba esperando. Llego la hora de que pague por todos mis pecados, y lo que le pasa a Draco es uno de ellos.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nunca en mi vida había oído a mi padre arrepentirse por los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida, pero esto cambiaba mucho las opiniones que tenia sobre él. Si se arrepentía de todo los que nos hizo pasar a mi madre y a mí, aunque no nos los demostrara a nosotros.

¿Qué tanta importancia tiene ese rayo? A pesar de no haberlo visto, sabía que impresiono a toda la comunidad mágica, y a mis padres, los puso en un estado de nervios total, aunque creían que no lo demostraban. Los conocía, era su hijo, y sabia cuando estaban nerviosos o no.

Y ¿Qué era eso que me pasaba? ¿Tenia que ver con mis cambios físicos? ¿Habría caído en algún tipo de maldición? ¿Acaso el rayo me afecto de formas que jamás podría imaginar? ¿De qué pecados hablaba? Tantas preguntas pasaban por mis cabezas, pero tenía que enfocarme, la conversación entre mi padre y el director aun no acababa.

\- Lucius- empezó el director, después de una pequeña pausa que parecía durar horas.- esto que me acaba de decir cambia muchas cosas en esta guerra, para bien como para mal. Sabes lo que también significa.

\- Lo sé- contesto mi padre.- lo sé. Por eso te busque. No puedo dejar que El Señor Oscuro sepa de Draco. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, el también fue afectado. Pero ¿Por quién? Eso no lo sabremos hasta que él se revele.

\- ¿Sabes de alguna forma de descubrir quien fue afectado y por quien?- pregunto el director.

\- No- respondió simplemente.

Oí a Dumblendore suspirar, con cansancio.

\- Debe haber alguna forma de saber cómo ayudarlos- dijo este.- ¿hay alguien más que sepa de esto?

\- Solo una persona más sabe lo que ese rayo pudo significar- empezó a decir mi padre.- pero perdí todo contactos con el después de que regresaron. No sé si seguirá vivo, la maldición iba a afectar a todos los que estaban involucrados en la profanación del templo.

\- ¿Erick?- dijo Dumblendore.

\- El mismo- contesto.- Erick VanHotl.

\- Habrá que buscarlo- sugirió el director. Oí una silla moverse, y supe que la reunión estaba llegando a su final, pero algo me mantuvo en mi sitio, sin poder moverme.- por ahora, solo podemos rezar que Tom no haga uso de sus nuevos encontrados poderes, eso sería desastroso.

\- Mucho- concorde mi padre.- ¿Qué pasara conmigo y mi familia?

\- De ahora en adelante están bajo mi protección y la de la Orden- dijo Dumblendore un tono algo más serio.- y si lo deseas Lucius, tú y tu familia pueden formar parte de la Orden. Eso no quiere decir que tengan que tener un rol activo, pueden ayudar en lo que pueda, así sea solo dar asilo a los que lo buscan o apoyo financiero.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Albus Dumblendore tiene de todas las casas, incluso Slytherin, perfecto para ser director de un colegio como Hogwarts. Impresionante con la sutileza que engatuso a mi padre a que estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

\- Lo pensare- contesto este.

\- Esperare tu lechuza con ansias entonces- dijo el director. No tuve que verlo, pero estaba seguro que sonreía.- ahora debo retirarme. He dejado a Harry a oscuras por mucho tiempo, es hora de que sepa a lo que se enfrenta. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Draco.

\- Lo sé, pero no veo como hacerlo, nunca es un buen momento- contesto mi padre.- esta es una carga que no quiere que el cargue, pero sé que no puedo evitarlo más.

\- Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora, está detrás de la puerta oyendo la conversación.

"Mierda" pensé. ¿Cómo mierda supo que estaba espiando la conversación? "Daaaaa, estúpido" mi conciencia regaño, "¡Es Albus puto Dumblendore! Por supuesto que sabe si alguien lo espía o no, además de manera tan obvio"

Justo entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando la cara de sorpresa de mi padre. No tuve la fuerza de levantarme de mi lugar, estaba congelado.

\- Draco- dijo este en casi susurros.

\- Bueno Lucius estamos en contacto, que pases una buena tarde- dijo el director saliendo del despacho.- Draco- me saludo al pasar a mi lado, siguiendo hasta la salida, sin necesidad que nadie le escoltara.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por lo que parecían horas, hasta que un ruido lejano nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Entra- ordeno mi padre gélidamente. Era más claro que el agua, estaba en problemas. O eso creí.

\- Draco- comenzó.- lo que te voy a decir en este momento debe quedar entre nosotros hasta que te ordene que puedes revelarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber de esto.

\- ¿Ni siquiera madre?- pregunte.

\- Ella ya sabe lo que está pasando- dijo.- tú tienes la impresión de que yo no tomo en cuenta a tu madre, pero la realidad está muy alejada de eso. Yo la amo, y siempre la he tenido en un pedestal de oro en mi cabeza. Su opinión es ley. En el pasado no la tome mucho en cuenta, pero después de muchos años de la caída del Señor Oscuro, me di cuenta que era un error.

\- Pero…- empecé.- ella está enojada por algo. Y tiene que ver contigo.

\- No lo niego- aclaro.- está enojada, pero no por secretos guardados por mí. No hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tu padre. Ella está enojada es por lo que está por pasar.

\- ¿Y exactamente que esta por pasar?- pregunto algo enojado. Era típico de mis padres no decirme nada, y si lo hacían, era a medias.

\- Siéntate- me ofreció.- esto que te voy a decir es para largo.

Lo hice sin que me lo repitieran dos veces. Un elfo nos trajo una bandeja con te y galletas. Por un momento pensé que no me iría a decir nada, ya que los minutos pasaban sin que hiciera más que sorber de su te, hasta que dejo la taza en su escritorio, me miro con profundidad, como debatiendo, y empezó hablar.

Hablo por horas.

Hablo de su pasado, de sus temores, de porque su unión con El Señor Oscuro, sus errores y lo más importante, sobre mis cambios. Hasta ese punto, me sentía en una nube. Al fin lograba que mi padre confiara en mí. Pero después de oír su última declaración, quería huir y esconderme, y no volver jamás. ¿Cómo pensaba el que podría afrontar algo como esto? ¿Yo? ¿Un dios griego? ¡Imposible!

Al finalizar su historia, y de explicarme todo lo que sabía se quedo mirándome, esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte. Pero no la obtendría. Mis neuronas no parecían querer cooperar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué piensas Draco?- me pregunto, al ver que no diría palabra por mí mismo.

\- Soy gay- fue lo que salió de mi boca, sin pensarlo.

Eso me hizo reaccionar, nuestros ojos se abrieron del tamaño de la luna. De mi parte, porque no esperaba que mi cerebro me traicionara de tal manera, y por la suya, la sorpresa de mi declaración, algo que ya debía saber que estaba por venir, pero sin esperárselo en un momento así.

\- Yo…este…yo no…lo siento yo…- intente decir algo, pero no podía. No sabía que decir. ¿Disculparme? Primero muerto.

\- Esta bien Draco- dijo mi padre, con ¿resignación? Aunque así era, es algo inevitable.- siempre lo supe, pero trate de no hacer a tus preferencias, pero si lo que verdad eres, no me opondré, siempre y cuando escojas a alguien digno de tu estatus.

\- Gracias- dije, dejando que un suspire escapara por mis labios. Al fin me sentía completamente libre, bueno, sin contar el hecho de que soy un "dios".- y no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente cierto candidato.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar quién?- la curiosidad mato al Malfoy. Eso nunca cambiara.

\- Aun no- le dije con una sonrisa medio maliciosa.- aun tengo que atar ciertos cabos. Cuando lo atrape, créeme, madre y tu serán los primeros en saber.

\- Eso espero- dijo, reclinándose en su silla.

\- ¿Saben de alguien más que haya sido afectado?- pregunto, volviendo al tema de los dioses.

\- Como probablemente oíste, El Señor Oscuro- me contesto.- pero de los otros, aun no estoy en libertad para decir nada.

Me resigne que eso era lo más que sacaría de mi padre. El resto de la tarde hasta la cena, hablamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Cuando nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al comedor familiar, sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a tener a mi familia.  
Si solo no fuera un dios y la guerra no estuviera en pleno apogeo, todo sería perfecto. Pero esos, son simples sueños.


	5. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la tercera habitación que me acerque, oía los gemidos con aun más fuerza. Lástima que no tenía ninguna de las orejas extensibles conmigo, serian de mucha ayuda. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con el seguro. Saque mi varita y con un simple movimiento, la puerta estaba sin seguro.
> 
> \- ¡Oh mierda! Estoy cerca bebe ¿y tú? ¿Vas a acabar? Hazlo por mí- fue lo que me recibió al entrar en la habitación en silencioso. Y reconocer la voz como la espalda del cuerpo desnudo tirado en el suelo en frente de la ventana, con las piernas abiertas y una mano perdida de la vista, pero no era difícil de imaginar quien era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! 
> 
> Como han estado todos? Yo bien, desde el fin pasado he estado de fiesta en fiesta y estoy que caigo rendido del sueño atrasado que cargo. Mi alma ya no aguanta un minuto mas en pie!
> 
> Gracias a todos nuevamente por continuar leyendo, cada vez que veo un nuevo hit salto de la alegría como niño de 5 años atiborrado de azúcar hahaha. 
> 
> Con este capitulo empiezo a develar un poco mas el grupo de mortales que son Dioses, y empiezo a develar mis OC's, y empiezo a lanzar pistas de quien es quien, espero que sepan agarrar esas pistas y descubrir los Dioses de cada uno mas rápido.
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo, y no se olviden que pueden escribirme cuando quieran.
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Feliz semana!!

### 

Capitulo 4

Decir que estaba frustrado, no, enojado, era quedarse corto. ¿Cómo era posible que la magnífica Orden del Fénix no me dejara participar en una reunión? ¿Iban a volver a los viejos tiempos? ¡Por el amor a Merlín, ya tenía 17 años! Pero no, oh no, seguían con su modus operandus "Dejemos a Harry fuera de esto".

Grupo de idiotas. Eso es lo que son. ¡Todos!

¡Ah! Y sumemos el hecho de que estamos en MI casa.

Estar encerrado en una habitación de Grimmauld Place era horrible, mas con Ron perdido por la casa haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, y Hermione "estudiando", o traducido, "evitando al homosexual". Bufe de pura frustración. Era mejor que me calmara o acabaría volando le cabeza a Hermione de solo pensar en ella y su homofobia. Necesitaba una distracción, algo que me forzara a pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba sexo, y pronto.

A la final me resigne y fui en busca de Ron. Podíamos jugar una partida de ajedrez, aunque siempre terminaba perdiendo. Después de unos 20 minutos estaba a punto de tirar la toalla ¿Cómo alguien se pierde dentro de una casa? Okey admito, es mágica, pero aun así, hay habitaciones que no se pueden abrir, otras que tiene peligro dentro de ellas y otras que son inútiles, simples depósitos. Pero aun así, no lo encontraba. Decidí probar en el último piso de la casa, donde solo estaba la Lechuceria y unas pocas habitaciones de huéspedes.

No lo vi en la Lechuceria, pero algo llamo mí atención mientras acariciaba a Hedwig. Unos gemidos venían del pasillo. Me despedí de la lechuza y salí a investigar de donde venia. Mi mente me decía que era estúpido, que probablemente era un fantasma o un Ghoul, y lo más seguro que lo fuera, pero su aburrición y sentido de la aventura, algo que estaba tratando de superar, le ganaron a mi razón.

En la tercera habitación que me acerque, oía los gemidos con aun más fuerza. Lástima que no tenía ninguna de las orejas extensibles conmigo, serian de mucha ayuda. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con el seguro. Saque mi varita y con un simple movimiento, la puerta estaba sin seguro.

\- ¡Oh mierda! Estoy cerca bebe ¿y tú? ¿Vas a acabar? Hazlo por mí- fue lo que me recibió al entrar en la habitación en silencioso. Y reconocer la voz como la espalda del cuerpo desnudo tirado en el suelo en frente de la ventana, con las piernas abiertas y una mano perdida de la vista, pero no era difícil de imaginar quien era.

\- ¿Ron?- pregunte con delicadeza.

\- ¡MIERDA!- grito este, tanto de sorpresa, como el éxtasis que acababa de alcanzar.

Mis ojos crecieron en ese instante, me di media vuelta, tratando de darle paz a mi mejor amigo, mientras estaba en el séptimo cielo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Harry toca la próxima vez!- grito este después de unos minutos, mientras volvía a la realidad.- ¿te llamo después vale? Tengo que lidiar con este intruso, y no digas palabra.

Sabía que no era conmigo, pero debía darle respeto a Ron. Lo había interrumpido en un momento intimo, así que lo menos que debía era voltearme y curiosear con quien estaría comunicándose.

\- ¿Estas vestido?- le pregunto cuando oí los sonidos inconfundibles de alguien poniéndose la ropa.

\- Si ya te puedes voltearte pedazo de degenerado- me reclamo.

No pude evitarlo. Tuve que reírme, y lo hice, con fuerza. La cara de Ron era un poema. Y la mía lo más seguro no era mejor, entre la risa, la pena y el impacto de ver a Ron de tal manera. Yo jamás me había imaginado a ninguno de mis mejores amigos en un plano sexual. Pero esto definitivamente cambiaba todo.

\- Tremendo show- dije con una sonrisa burlona, aunque trate de no tenerla.- muy entretenido.

\- Cállate- dije entre dientes Ron, molesto.- ¡debiste tocar antes de entrar! ¿Acaso no conoces el término privacidad?

\- ¿Qué mierda iba a saber yo que estarías echándote una paja en el ultimo piso de esta casa en frente de…? ¿Es eso un espejo de doble vía? Ron ¿con quien hablabas?- ahora que me acordaba, se había despedido de alguien. Interesante.

\- Ese no es tu problema- contesto este terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

\- ¡Claro que lo es!- le reclame.- soy tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?

\- Pues la próxima recuerda tocar la puerta- dijo aun enfurecido, mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Ron, lo siendo ¿sí?- dije siguiéndolo.- estaba frustrado y aburrido con lo de la estúpida reunión de emergencia a la que no me dejaron asistir. Hermione anda en sus momentos de "estudios" y no tenía con quien hablar.

Ron se detuvo. Lo vi suspirar. Se dio media vuelta y me miro cara a cara. Ron había crecido mucho más de lo que pensaba, estaba casi en los dos metros, y físicamente era atemorizante, era más corpulento que Charlie, pero a su vez, de una manera muy sutil. El también había caído enfermo por una semana y cuando nos vimos después de que me fui recogido de Privet Drive, me di cuenta de que no fui el único que había sido afectado por la famosa enfermedad traída por la tormenta. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione también sufrieron, pero al parecer Ron y yo fuimos los se llevaron la peor parte.

\- Te entiendo ¿okey?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Por primera vez note lo inmensos, hipnotizantes y azules ojos de Ron. Eran impresionantes. Si alguna vez quise ver el mar, ahora los veía, una sensación de calma. No crean que estoy enamorado o algo por el estilo, solo que jamás había notado el poder de una mirada, bueno si, Draco Malfoy tiene una mirada que congela, pero Ron, a Ron jamás pensé verle sus azules ojos de tal manera. Era inquietante.- ¿Harry? ¡Harry despierta hombre!

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento- me disculpe.- me perdí por un momento pensando en cosas. ¿Decías…?

\- Que se lo que sientes con lo de la reunión de la Orden- repitió con algo de irritación.- indudablemente Hermione, tu y yo hemos hecho más en esta guerra que todos ellos juntos. No lo entiendo, no lo comprendo y lo único que quiero es ¡lanzarse una buena sarta de Cruciatus para que expliquen porque no nos dejaron asistir!

\- Lo sé, lo sé- concorde con sus sentimientos.- pero volviendo al tema ¿con quién hablabas?

\- Agrrhhhhh ¡eres imposible!- dijo bajando las escaleras volviendo a estar enojado.

No podía evitarlo, pero me reí. Otro misterio más que resolver, al menos este era divertido. Solo esperaba que Ron no estuviera envuelto con alguien peligroso ni nada por el estilo. O peor aún, un Slytherin. Asco. Eso es imposible.

Aunque sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita, no quería que mi amigo saliera lastimado, y un Slytherin no es de fiar.

Me decidí por ir al salón donde estaba el árbol de la familia, y leer un rato. Ron había ayudado a despejar un poco mi mente de la rabia que sentía, así que aproveche la sensación de calma y no pensar en la Orden mientras se congregaban en la cocina.

No me había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba. A mitad de mi lectura sobre genealogía me quede dormido. Sin sueños ni nada, como inusualmente pasaba ahora, hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, tratando de traerme de el país de los sueños.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto soñoliento.

\- Nos convocaron a todos a la cocina- dijo la voz seca de Hermione. Ya había acostumbrado a su tono serio cuando estaba alrededor mío.- el profesor Dumblendore quiere hablar con nosotros.

Y con nosotros se refería a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el cuartel. Fred, George habían llegado hace poco del callejón, me saludaron con su típico entusiasmo al ver me. Ginny ya estaba sentada elegantemente cerca de la puerta y Ron estaba recostado de la pared, al parecer aun molesto por la situación de la mañana. Sonreí.

Cada uno de los hijos Weasley había cambiado. Los gemelos, no habían crecido mucho, pero su físico incremento y ahora parecían bateadores de verdad. Y también algo extraño pasaba, o al menos veía yo. Podía distinguir quién era quién. No era nada físico, seguían siendo como dos gotas de agua, pero algo en ellos los separaba, como una fuerza invisible que me decía cual era cual. Ginny se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que era, si eso era posible (que se gay no me impide apreciar la belleza femenina). Ahora, era tan alta como una modelo y con cuerpo bien proporcionado y con una actitud elegante. Pura belleza. Cuando estabas en una habitación con ella, no podías evitar verla, como si un aura te llamara a observarla y apreciarla.

Hermione también había cambiado. Al igual que Ginny, su belleza incremento, aunque seguía siendo algo despistada. Hermione siempre ha sido de la que más le importa sus estudios de cómo se ve, con sus excepciones. El baile de 4to y la fiesta de Slughorn. Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo en ella se había vuelto más ¿maligno? ¿Sería mi imaginación? Claro, ella y yo ya no éramos los amigos de antes, y todo por culpa de sus creencias respecto a la sexualidad, pero aun así, ¿no estaba siendo algo exagerado? ¿Hermione maligna? Jamás pasaría.

\- Me alegra que estén aquí chicos- empezó a decir el profesor Dumblendore, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- pero esperaremos un poco para comenzar. Aun faltan invitados.

\- ¿Quién mas vendrá?- pregunto con Ginny con inocente curiosidad.

\- Ya verán- dijo con una sonrisa y un resplandor infantil en los ojos.

En ese momento la chimenea de la cocina, cobro vida, y unas llamas verdes aparecieron escupiendo gente. Una tras otra. Todos volteamos a ver a los recién llegados.

Primero salió Neville, algo que nos sorprendió a todos, especialmente sus cambios. Al igual que todos ahora de verdad parecía un dios griego e irradiaba un aire de confianza, muy lejos del Neville que conocíamos. Nunca le preste atención, pero verlo ahora, era inevitable no dársela. Este captando la atención sonrió. ¡WOW! Pero no, no pensaría en el de esa forma.

Luego de Neville le siguieron Susan Bones, la cual estaba tan cambiada que era casi irreconocible, tanto como Hermione pero menos que Ginny. Y había algo en ella, como un aire de sabiduría, sus ojos mostraban una madurez y conocimiento que dejaría a Hermione en el suelo. Luego Seamus y Dean, que si mis deducciones eran correctas, habían sido igual de afectos que los Weasley presentes y yo. Sus cambios eran demasiados. Y me estaba costando concentrarme.

Luego salió un chico, bueno de chico nada, un hombre. Pelo castaño, algo desaliñado, dándole un look de surfista bastante atractivo, lleno de tatuajes, o por lo menos se asumió, iba con una camisa arremangada hasta los codos y solo se veía el inicio de ellos. Se notaba que estaba en excelentes condiciones, al igual que todos los hombres presentes, a excepción del director por supuesto. Algo debió advertirle que lo estaban observando, por que voltee y me sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana, muy lindo de verdad. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente me sonrió, y que sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de saber si el chico me daba vibras de mi equipo, porque las siguientes tres personas que salieron de la chimenea me dejaron impresionado.

Blaise Zabini, salió de ella, limpiándose el poco hollín que le quedo en su túnica. Y no era de sorpresa, también había cambiado, y era innegable, que si el chico antes era el segundo de las serpientes en estar de un bueno, ahora le daba competencia a Malfoy. Levanto la mirada y escaneo el lugar, y si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo detenidamente, no hubiera captado el pequeño cambio en sus ojos, que brillaron en el momento que encontraron lo que buscaban. Hmmmm, a quien encontraría. No tuve tiempo de ver la dirección de su mirada porque en ese preciso instante salieron Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, uno seguido del otro, portando esos aires de grandeza y soberbia que distinguía tanto a los Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- demande, olvidándome de los nuevos invitados.

\- Están aquí porque yo los invite Harry- dijo el profesor con calma.- Lucius y Severus me ayudaran a explicarles los que les tengo que explicar.

\- No me importa- dije con testarudez.- no los quiero aquí, en mi casa. No confió en ellos.

\- Harry ya te he explicado muchas veces que lo que sucedió el año pasado fue todo un plan hecho por mí- dijo el director con cansancio en la voz. Sabía que estaba siendo obstinado, pero no me importaba, no los quería aquí.- si no fuera por el profesor Snape, no estuviera vivo en estos momentos. Y en cuanto a Lucius, el hizo un cambio de bando bajo un costo más allá de lo que te puedes imaginar. Esta bajo mi protección, así que si desconfías de ellos, desconfías de mí. Así que por favor siéntate, si no, te tendré que pedir que salgas.

No me movía, solo miraba a Malfoy mayor y Snape con ganas de cruciarlos hay mismo.

\- Te advierto que si no lo haces, no escucharas nada de lo que se diga aquí y nadie podrá decirte nada, un hechizo ha sido puesto en la habitación que prohibirá a todos los presentes hablar de esto sin mi permiso.

Eso me hizo pensarme dos veces el iniciar una batalla campal contra los dos ahora ex mortífagos. Me senté al lado de Ginny a regañadientes, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Bueno- empezó el director.- antes de empezar, Lucius ¿Esto es lo que conseguiste?

\- Si y no- respondió el rubio.- el resto no quiso aparecer por razones obvias. Pero podremos introducirlos después ¿no cree?

\- Claro, claro. Tomen asientos muchachos- dijo el director, señalando las sillas vacías. No sabía a qué se refería el director con esa breve conversación con Malfoy, pero sabía que el grupo no está completo.- Bien, primero bienvenidos al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

De la nada una mano se levanto. Era Susan Bones.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que existe?- pregunto con un tanto de inocencia, al verse el centro de atención.

\- Daaaaaaaaaa ¿no lo acaba de decir el director?- respondió Hermione, bufando de fastidio. Más de uno quedo impresionado con la actitud de la chica, tan no ella.

\- Señorita Granger, por favor, no tenga esas actitudes aquí o la hare salir con la misma amenaza que Harry- dijo con una calma amenazante el director.- Pues claro señorita Bones, por mucho que el Ministerio quiera desmentir nuestra existencia.

La chica quedo satisfecha, pero se veía algo apenada después del semi ataque de Hermione. Neville, que estaba sentado junto a ella, le toco el hombro con gentileza, asegurándole que no pasaba nada.

\- Dumblendore continua, no tengo todo el día, tengo que verme con mi familia en Paris- dijo Lucius, con fastidio. Ojala pudiera ir con él.

\- Si, si, sigamos- el director, que estaba de pie durante todo el rato que llego, tomo asiento en la silla que quedaba justo en la cabeza de la mesa.- Me imagino que mucho de ustedes se darán cuenta que todos aquí presentes, excepto el señor Malfoy, el profesor Snape y mi persona, tienen cambios físicos y mágicos que sufrieron durante la semana previa a la caída del rayo.- todos asistieron, el profesor siguió como si nada.

\- Eso es porque mis queridos muchachos, ustedes son parte de una raza milenaria, traída de vuelta por culpa de una maldición que no espera que ninguno sobreviva.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no espera que sobrevivamos?- pregunto el chico de los tatuajes.

\- Señor Bauder, eso quiere decir que ustedes son parte de un castigo, no dirigido hacia ustedes, pero hacia aquellos que tomaron parte en la profanación de un templo dedicado a los dioses griegos- contesto el director.- Y no teman, están aquí es porque haremos todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Entrenaran para ganar esa guerra que ha estado esperando un final desde hace milenios.

\- ¿Quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir?- pregunto Hermione, algo pálida. Típico, ella era la única que resolvía el acertijo sin tener toda la información.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero decir?- pregunto el director con una sonrisa.

\- Somos dioses- respondió Susan, adelantándose a Hermione.- somos dioses griegos ¿cierto? O por lo menos somos una versión de ellos.

\- Exacto- dijo el director.- Hasta donde sabemos, son hasta un punto, reencarnaciones de dioses o semi dioses de la antigua Grecia.

\- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Zabini, hablando por primera vez.

\- Hace 20 años, un grupo de arqueólogos, siguiendo los planes de un millonario ingles, fueron en busca de la afamada Caja de Pandora- contesto Lucius, adelantándose al director.- ¿alguno sabe que es la Caja de Pandora?

\- Según leyendas muggles es aquella que posee plagas y poderes capaces de destruir la tierra- contesto Hermione.

\- Y según nuestras leyendas, contiene poderes inimaginables, que fueron buscados y deseados hasta por el mismo Merlín- le dijo Lucius.- en fin, esos arqueólogos encontraron la caja en un templo enterrado a mas de 15 metros bajo tierra. Ellos entraron, y encontraron la caja, pero fueron descubiertos por el espíritu protector del templo, que les recomendó que salieran antes de que lo lamentaran, pero uno de ellos no escucho he intento tomar la caja. Uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo con un hechizo, pero la caja fue abierta de todas maneras /y dejo libre sus poderes, que en realidad estaban más cerca de las leyendas muggles que las nuestras.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Lord Malfoy?- pregunto Neville. Me impresiono que fuera tan formal con alguien como Malfoy, pero me imagino que debe ser la crianza que tuvo.

\- Simplemente, que a pesar de que si contiene poderes inimaginables, también libero el alma de Crono, el padre de Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y Hera, con lo cual también libero las ganas de venganza de este y la guerra que estos llevaban tantos años atrás.

\- Ósea ¿nosotros somos los que debemos cargar con esa guerra?- dijo Seamus, algo pálido.

\- Tememos que si- contesto el profesor Dumblendore.- las almas de los dioses y Crono, buscaron durante todo este tiempo desde que fueron liberadas, los cuerpos de aquellos que se asemejaran o fueran dignos de ellos. Claro que también estuvieron esperando para castigar a dos de los profanadores del templo.

\- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Ron.

\- Lily Potter y Lucius Malfoy.


	6. El Ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba pensar, y mucho. Todo lo que había oído hasta el momento de mi partida de la reunión, y pesar de ser poco en comparación a otros anuncios impactantes en mi vida, el ser un dios griego se llevaba el premio. Y no solo era eso, era también el hecho de que ahora tenía dos batallas que luchar. Una milenaria y una personal. Y para peores, el querido Tom, también compartía estos nuevos poderes. Que divertido. Cuando uno piensa que lleva las de ganar, las cosas se igualan para ambos bandos. ¿Es que solo por una vez en mi vida me dejaran llevarle la ventaja al sin nariz de Tom Riddle?
> 
> Gruñí de pura frustración.
> 
> En ese instante, oí la puerta abrirse, con un crujido de espanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como están mis amados lectores? 
> 
> Yo ando medio enfermo de la garganta, pero feliz que podre descansar ya que es fin de semana!! YAY! xD
> 
> En este capitulo empezara un poquito la acción y como dijo en el otro, empezaremos a ver a mis OC, en el momento que todos los OC ya estén dentro de la trama, les dejo una lista para que no se pierden, ya que son muchos hehehe, al igual que una lista de quien es quien en cuanto a Dioses, pero esas se las coloco cuando revele quien es cada uno, aunque como he dicho, hay pistas donde pueden darse cuenta quien es quien.
> 
> Otra cosilla, tengo una pre cuela escrita que muestra como y porque la Caja de Pandora fue creada, pero no se cuando montarla, si quieren esperar unos capítulos mas o que la monte para el otro sábado después de haber montado el capitulo.
> 
> Háganme saber que prefieren! 
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> PS. Eso es un débil intento de hacerlos dejar reviews hahaha
> 
> Feliz fin de semana para todos!

### 

Capitulo 5

\- Madre, ¿te falta mucho?- pregunte ya aburrido.

Una cosa que deben de saber de mi es que amo comprar, lo que sea. Especialmente ropa. Claro está, siempre y cuando yo este comprando y no siendo un simple espectador/bolsero. Pero no podría decirle no a mi madre, la amo demasiado. Aunque se estaba siendo difícil seguir haciéndolo, y lo entenderían si ya llevaran 4 putas horas comprando en Paris, y sin decir que aun no llegábamos a mis compras. Cuando fuera mi turno, la hare pagar.

\- No falta mucho querido, solo necesito probarme estos tres vestidos y luego vamos contigo- dijo mi madre sin mirarme ni una vez.

\- Pero eso me dijiste hace 4 tiendas atrás- le recordé, tratando de sonar afligido y cansado.

\- Cariño te prometo que esta vez es cierto- me dijo, mientras se miraba en un gran espejo el vestido color vino tinto que se acababa de colocar.- además tu padre está por llegar y si sigo así, me va es a querer negar el acceso a las cámaras en el banco.

\- Busca el mismo pero en negro- le dije, al ver el vestido que cargaba.

\- Me veré como fantasma Draco- me recordó.

\- No, te veras como una reina- le dije con dulzura.

Mi madre me sonrió con alegría en el preciso instante que las vitrinas de la tienda estallaron. En un instante saque mi varita agachándome detrás del asiento de cuero en el que estaba, cubriéndome de cualquier hechizo. Vi como la empleada era lanzada contra la pared, por la fuerza de la explosión, cayendo desmayada con el impacto. Afuera se oían gritos y explosiones. Era un ataque, ¿pero con qué propósito? Sentí una ligera briza pasar a mi lado, y al ver, me di cuenta de que algo plateado salía disparado de la tienda. Un patronus.

\- Hermanita, hermanita, ¿donde estas?- hoy una voz muy conocida.

\- Aquí querida Bella- contesto mi madre, colocándose en su usual postura de gran dama. Eso, mas el vestido, le daba un porte de reina, además de dar miedo.- ¿se puede saber que deseas?

\- Oh nada, solamente saber ¿Por qué mierda desertaron tú y tu familia a nuestro señor?- dijo mi tía enojada.

\- Bella, cuida tu lenguaje, o ¿es que acaso olvidaste todo lo que aprendimos en nuestra niñez?

\- ¡Déjate de mierdas Narcisa y contéstame!

Mi madre se había colocado justo a en frente de mí, tapándome de la vista. Mi tía no me había prestado atención porque ni ella, ni los dos lacayos que la acompañaban habían hecho ningún tipo de intento de ataque. Eso me puso alerta. Sin ataque quiere decir que vienen es para atrapar, no a matar.

\- Eso es algo que a ti ni a nadie le incumbe Bella, más que a mi familia y a mi- contesto mi madre en tono definitivo.

\- Entonces no te tendré piedad- respondió mi tía lanzando la primera maldición.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, mi madre levanto un escudo que hizo rebotar el ataque de Bellatrix. Al instante los otros dos mortífagos atacaron simultáneamente, pero el escudo se mantuvo en posición. Mi madre bajo su protección en el momento del rebote y contra ataco, lanzando a uno de los lacayos a un metro fuera de la tienda. Mi tía aprovecho para atacar nuevamente, y fue en el momento que decidí hacerme notar.

El hechizo salió disparado hacia el techo, rompiendo un poco de este, gracias al escudo que levante en frente de mi madre.

\- Draco, pero que agradable sorpresa- dijo mi tía, con una brillo de maldad en los ojos.- no te había notado escondido entre las faldas de tu madre.

\- Tía Bella- le dije con sencillez.

\- Pero que guapo y grande te has puesto desde la última vez que te vi- dijo detallándome. Mi madre me tomo por la muñeca ante esto.- Mi Señor estará contento de saber esto.

\- ¿Saber qué?- pregunte.

\- De que tú también fuiste afectado por el rayo- respondió, sonriendo con maldad.- ¿Por qué no vienes y me acompañas a verlo? Quizás te perdone la vida al ver que has sido bendecido al igual que el.

No sabía qué hacer, esperaba que el patronus de mi madre llegara rápido, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de Londres. Se notaba que eran muchos mas mortífagos los que estaban en este pequeño ataque y no creo que pudiéramos mi madre y yo con ellos.

\- No te dejare llevarte a mi hijo Bella- contesto mi madre, colocándose en frente de mi.- primero muerto.

\- Como lo desees- dijo lanzando una maldición contra nosotros.

Levante un escudo en frente para evitar el ataque de mi tía, pero me había olvidado del otro mortífago, el cual ataco a mi madre al mismo tiempo que mi tía, impactándola en su costado izquierdo.

\- Oh- fue lo único que dijo mi madre, antes de caer entre mis brazos, respirando entre cortadamente. Su sangre se derrama con gran rapidez, bañando el suelo y mis manos con ella.

La sostuve, sin decir palabra, sintiendo un odio creciendo dentro tan rápido como su respiración. Oí a mi tía reírse, mientras levantaba su varita, dispuesta a disparar de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que paso, lo sentí como si vivera en cámara lenta.

Deje a mi madre en el suelo con delicadeza, tocándole con mi mano las heridas que la maldición había generado. El Sectusempra. Me gire hacia mi tía y el mortífago, sin levantarme del suelo, y por simple instinto, puse mis manos en el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como una fuerza increíble se formaba bajo mis manos. Justo cuando mi tía disparo su maldición hacia nosotros, abrí los ojos.

Una fuerza salió expulsada de todo mi cuerpo, como un tornado en pleno apogeo. La fuerza desvió la maldición, y lanzo a mi tía y al mortífago a unos 5 metros de distancia.

En seguida me levante, y camine hacia ellos. Todos los mortífagos que estaban atacando, dejaron de hacerlo, para mirarme. No los veía hacerlo, solo los sentías o más bien a sus magias, es difícil de explicarlo. Durante esos momentos todo era odio en mi mente y solo pensaba en matar a aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a mi madre.

Tome al mortífago por el cuello. El pobre hombre temblaba completamente, apestando a miedo. Sonreí con malicia, sin poder evitarlo. Ese miedo era algo fascinante, hermoso, llenándome de orgullo al hacer la persona en causar eso. Lo mire fijamente y el no podía apartar la mirada de mi. Algo en mi mente me dijo lo que debía de hacer, y siguiendo aquel instinto casi animal, sople su rostro.

Un grito se oyó en toda la calle, y quizás fuera de las protecciones que evitaban que los muggles nos notaran. El hombre entre mis manos había causado eso. Son mi simple aliento contra su cuerpo, se había desintegrado totalmente, dejando solo polvo ante mis pies.

Mire hacia donde estaba mi tía, arrinconándose contra una pared, buscando donde esconderse como una rata ante su depredador. No lo pensé dos veces. La mote de la misma forma que al otro mortífago, pero en vez de por el cuello de su ropa, por sus cabellos, haciéndola gemir de puro dolor.

Verla de esa forma era patético. La gran Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga más temida en el mundo, temblando y gimiendo como el más cobarde de los hombres. No le tendría piedad.

\- ¡Draco no!- oí a alguien gritar. Quite la mirada de mi tía y vi a mi padre seguido de un pequeño grupo de personas, todos con sus varitas en manos.

Ese pequeño momento de descuido, dejo que mi tía escapara, usando la aparición de una manera riesgosa, dejándome con un puñado de cabellos entre mis dedos. La furia que sentí por dejarla escapar fue demasiada para mí. Lance un grito al cielo, mientras que en mi palma derecho una pequeña bola de luz se formaba en ella. La dispare contra la tienda que tenía en frente, haciéndola explotar en pedazos.

Me di media vuelta, acordándome de mi madre herida. Camine hasta ella, sin percatarme de mi padre y del resto de los presentes, que me miraban con algo de terror y admiración en sus ojos. No sabía porque, pero toda esa experiencia la viví como si no fuera yo, todo lo hacía por instinto, como algo pre programado para funcionar.

Llegue junto a mi madre, arrodillándome a su lado, tomando sus manos frías entre las mías. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía que aun seguía con vida, no tenía uso de razón en esos momentos, lo único que hizo fue colocar mi frente entre nuestras manos unidas, y soltar varias lágrimas en silencio, llorando por una muerte que no sucedió.

No sentí la presencia de mi padre detrás de mí, ni el hechizo que me lanzaba. En un instante, había perdido el conocimiento.

________________________________________

Aun no quería aceptar nada de lo que habían dicho en la reunión con el profesor. Era imposible que mi madre fuera responsable, no directa, pero aun así responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando y estaba por pasar.

Y tenía razón, en cierta forma. Mi destino siempre ha estado escrito, por mucho que intente de ir contra él. Lo único que quería era poder tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que pensar que en algún momento alguna extraña maldición cambiara mi vida, otra vez,

Después de que nombraran a mi madre y a Lucius como culpable directos de todo lo que pasaba, salí rápidamente de la cocina y me escondí en el desván de la casa. Llevaba rato hay sin ser molestado. Era un lugar oscuro, lleno de polvo y con olor algo asqueroso, bastante lúgubre, perfecto para mi estado en estos momentos.

Solo Ron sabía que suelo esconderme en este lugar y quizás sea gracias a el que no he sido molestado desde que salí de la cocina.

Necesitaba pensar, y mucho. Todo lo que había oído hasta el momento de mi partida de la reunión, y pesar de ser poco en comparación a otros anuncios impactantes en mi vida, el ser un dios griego se llevaba el premio. Y no solo era eso, era también el hecho de que ahora tenía dos batallas que luchar. Una milenaria y una personal. Y para peores, el querido Tom, también compartía estos nuevos poderes. Que divertido. Cuando uno piensa que lleva las de ganar, las cosas se igualan para ambos bandos. ¿Es que solo por una vez en mi vida me dejaran llevarle la ventaja al sin nariz de Tom Riddle?

Gruñí de pura frustración.

En ese instante, oí la puerta abrirse, con un crujido de espanto.

\- ¿Harry?- pregunto la voz de Ron.- ¿Estás aquí compañero?

\- ¿Qué quieres Ron? No estoy de humor- conteste sin levantarme.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero pensé que quizás te interesaría saber que hubo un ataque contra el Huron y su madre mientras compraban en el Paris y están por traerlos al cuartel.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando Ron estaba por entrar. Este sonrió sin que yo lo notara.

Bajamos a toda prisa hasta el salón de estar del primer piso. Todos miraron al vernos entrar, y por un momento pensé en salir corriendo otra vez de puro susto. No pensé que nadie seguiría aquí después de la reunión.

\- Llego un patronus mientras el profesor Dumblendore seguía explicando nuestra situación- explico Ron, al ver mi pequeño susto.- Y nos mando a todos aquí.

No dije, me fui y me sentí al lado de Neville, el cual me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar. Tenía que tener mejor control de mis hormonas. De la nada sentí un golpe en la nuca.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- dije de pura sorpresa.

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera Harry James Potter- me regaño Ginny, haciéndome encoger en mi asiento. Ella daba miedo cuando quería.

\- Lo siento- dije en un susurro.

Neville, Seamus y Dean, se reían de mí, aunque trataban de no hacerlo. Los mire con cara de pocos amigos, luego me decidí a esperar como el resto. Observe a todos los presentes, notando al chico de los tatuajes examinando el árbol de la familia Black. Susan conversaba animadamente con Zabini, el cual miraba a la dirección donde estaba constantemente, mire a mi lado y Ginny hablaba con Dean. ¿Sera que le gusta Ginny? Dean estaba con Seamus y más de la mitad de Hogwarts lo supo a las horas de haberlo confesado en la torre hace un año. Quizás tendría que tener una charla con Zabini, solo por si acaso.

Seguí recorriendo el salón, hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunte.

\- En la biblioteca- respondieron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No que había terminado sus deberes como hace una semana?- dije, no impresionado. En realidad no le daba mucha importancia.

\- Si, pero ahora anda buscando sobre lo que el director nos conto en la cocina hace un rato- contesto Ron.

Eso trajo la atención del grupo completo.

\- ¿Exactamente que dijo después de que salí de la cocina?- pregunto, algo apenado por mi comportamiento.

\- Bueno, primero nos mando a quedarnos donde estábamos que nadie podía seguirte y había que dejarte tranquilo y que te calmaras por ti solo.- dijo Ginny.

\- Luego Lucius Malfoy empezó a explicar que habían más de los que estamos aquí, y que algunos ya fueron advertidos pero no quisieron estar presentes en la reunión por auto protegerse- dijo Neville.

\- Slytherins- razone.

\- Probablemente, pero que para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, todos estarán presentes- dijo Ron.

\- También dijo que debemos usar un encantamiento que vuelva nuestras apariencias a como éramos, y que solo aquellos que supieran de su presencia, nos veríamos como estamos ahora- dijo Susan.- que muchos se impresionarían y sería peligroso que saliera a la luz sobre nuestros cambios y que llegue Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

\- Y si eso fue todo lo que dijo ¿Qué cree Hermione que lograra descubrir?- pregunto.

\- Bueno, el Sr. Malfoy y el director dijeron que cada uno de nosotros posee ciertos poderes, que cada uno es un dios diferente- dijo el chico de los tatuajes. Lo mire algo impresionado al oírlo hablarme tan directamente.- Parker Bauder.

Extendió su mano y la tome. Sonara estúpido, pero sentí una sensación de calor, y no una calidez, si no un calor como estar al sol por mucho tiempo. No molestaba, pero era una sensación bastante extraña.

\- Harry Potter- le dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, es difícil no saberlo- dijo, sonriendo también. Tiene una linda sonrisa, debía de admitir.

\- En fin otra vez al tema- dijo Ginny, notando la conexión que Parker y yo compartimos.- Lo que ella intenta descubrir es una manera de saber quién es quién.

\- ¿Y existe una manera?- pregunto. Me estaba arrepintiendo no haber podido controlar mejor mis emociones.

\- Claro que la hay, pero no existe en libros- contesto Susan. Al notar que iba a preguntar otra cosa, añadió.- La única manera no es mediante un objeto o hechizo, es con la ayuda de uno de los arqueólogos que profano la tumba. El problema es que ni el director ni el Sr. Malfoy saben dónde está. Perdieron contacto con él hace algunos años.

\- ¿Pero lo están buscando?- dijo con algo de emoción. Conocer a otra persona que conoció mi madre era algo por lo que siempre rezaba.

\- Claro que si- contesto la chica de nuevo.- ellos creen que probablemente para Diciembre lo hayan localizado y llevarlo al colegio para que nos ayude y así poder controlar nuestros nuevos poderes.

Justo en el instante que iba a preguntar algo mas, un fuerte ruido se sintió en la habitación, y luego los indiscutibles aullidos de la madre de Sirius. Capte a los gemelos mirándose el uno al otro, luego corrieron a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Zabini, quien había permanecido callado durante la conversación.

\- Probaremos un nuevo invento- dijo George, mientras Fred cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador. En eso George saco una de las orejas extensibles, pero estas eran de un color morado, en vez de carne.- Son nuestras nuevas orejas extensibles con parlante. No hay necesidad de colocarla lo más cerca de la oreja, y más personas pueden oír las conversaciones sin tener que apretujarse.

Todos observamos como el delgado objeto se deslizaba por la rendija de la puerta. Por un instante nada se oyó, pero después, las voces en el vestíbulo cobraron vida. Y al parecer, se dirigían hacia los pisos superiores de la casa.

\- Hay que llevarlos a una habitación y rápido- dijo la voz del profesor Lupin.

\- ¿Estás seguro que Potter no dará problemas? Sabes cómo es de quisquilloso con quien entra en su "casa"- dijo la voz del profesor Snape, arrastrando la última palabra como un insulto.

\- ¡Que se vaya a la mierda El Niño Que Vivió!- bramo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.- es culpa de Dumblendore que estemos aquí, yo estaba feliz de ir me a la Mansión, pero no, oh no, él quería venir al cuartel. Así que a la mierda con Potter.

Luego se oyeron pasos subiendo por la escalera, pasando en frente a la puerta, hasta perderse en los otros pisos.

\- Parece que los Malfoy te invadieron Harry- dijo Fred con una sonrisa de bufón. Todos se rieron por el comentario, pero yo solo pensaba en el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba en mi casa.

________________________________________

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y todos estaban en la cocina preparando la cena o descansando en sus habitaciones. Hace rato que nos habían explicado como los mortífagos habían atacado el barrio mágico parisino en busca de Narcisa y Draco, y como estos sostuvieron el ataque hasta que llegara la ayuda, dejándolos bastante heridos. Algo en la historia no encajaba, pero nadie presiono por la verdad. A la final, la verdad siempre se descubre sola.

Yo me encontraba en frente de la puerta donde tenían a Draco descansando. Nos habían prohibido, especialmente a mí, molestarlos, pero algo me decía que debía verlo. Ahora que me encontraba a una puerta de él, no sabía si entrar.

Suspire, buscando la valentía Gryffindor, que al parecer, se había ido de vacaciones. No lo pensé mas, simplemente entre.

Y ahí estaba. El ser que desde el ultimo año había estado plagando mis sueños, mis pensamientos y mi mente todo el tiempo. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, sabia de que mi obsesión del año pasado no se debía a buscar algo malo en el, si no que se debía a mi gusto por el, que se desarrollo de la noche a la mañana, tomándome por sorpresa.

Era increíble que un simple gusto me pusiera de tal manera, pero era imposible evitarlo. Me acerque a su cama despacio, olvidándome de cerrar la puerta. Me senté al borde de la cama, y me dedique a mirarlo.

Parecía un ángel. Siempre me había pregunto cómo se vería durmiendo, y era mucho de lo que imagine. Se veía en paz, y más sin esa mascara de odio al mundo con la que siempre andaba. Solo detallándole sus rasgos me di cuenta de que el también era parte de los afectados. Cerré mis ojos por un instante. Debía de calmarme.

Sentía unas ganas de protegerlo contra todo. Desde que Ron me había dicho del ataque, lo que quería era salir corriendo y buscarlo, asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero debía controlarme, nadie podía enterarse de mis sentimientos por él. Y ahora, verlo ahí, ese sentimiento volvió con más fuerza. El solo saber que era un dios, y debía tomar parte de esta doble guerra, me hacia querer salir corriendo con él y escondernos del mundo entero.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano estaba dibujando su rostro. Al abrir mis ojos, la vi hacerlo, casi por voluntad propia, pero sabía que no quería apartarla. Acaricie su nariz, sus mejillas, sus parpados cerrados y su boca. Tan tentadora. Sonreí ante la pequeña imagen de nosotros besándonos. De alguna forma, antes de ir me de esta vida, debía hacerla realidad. Acaricie su cabello, quitándole unos cuantos de su frente. Se movió un poco, pero no despertó.

\- ¿Harry?- una voz preguntado, haciéndome saltar. Quite mi mano con rapidez, como si su toque me quemara.- ¿Qué haces?

Me levante en un instante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola con delicadeza.

\- Nada Hermione, simplemente me aseguraba que Dra…Malfoy se encontrara bien- dije, sonriendo nerviosamente. Le di la espalda, y me dirigí con rapidez a la cocina, sin ver las miradas que cruzaron los ojos de Hermione, una de sospecha y otra de asco.


	7. El Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Celeste- le dije.- lleva esto lo más rápido que puedas. Si no, muchas vidas se perderán hoy. Sabes cómo llegar al director.
> 
> Ella ululo, captando mi preocupación. Le ate la carta a su pata, y con un picoteo en mi dedo, la solté hacia la noche estrellada. La vi perderse en el horizonte.
> 
> Le rezaba a Merlín que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola muchachones!
> 
> Espero que su semana haya ido de maravilla, la mía normalita, medio enfermo de la garganta, pero hay vamos.
> 
> Estoy emocionado, no solo porque la historia cada vez tiene mas hits, cosa que me emociona, si no porque me invitaron a formar parte de un programa de radio sobre temas nerds, como Harry Potter. Sale al aire el 15 de Octubre y no aguanto para empezar! Si en algun momento les apetece escucharlo, me escriben para enviarles en link de la pagina de la emisora y el canal de youtube donde colocaremos los vídeos de cada programa, como un podcast.
> 
> Sobre el capitulo, es como un preludio para lo que viene en el capitulo que viene. Y sobre la precuela, la colocare la semana que viene, el sábado, para que tengan chance de leer el capitulo 7 y luego leer la precuela.
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Disfruten del fin de semana!!

### 

Capitulo 6

\- Draco…- sentía que lo llamaban.- Draco ¿me oyes?

Lo único que pude emitir fue un gruñido, indicando claramente que me dejaran en paz. Mi cuerpo dolía por todos lados, hasta lugares que eran desconocidos para mí. Y el cansancio que tenía era peor que el de los entrenamientos con Flint. ¿Es que acaso otro hipogrifo me ataco y en vez de arañarme me embistió? Era la única razón posible para sentirme así.

\- Draco…- volvieron a llamarme.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, pestañeando rápidamente, tratando de quitarme la fatiga. Gracias a dios el cuarto no estaba severamente iluminado. Eso hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza aun peor del que cargaba encima.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- dijo la misma voz, ahora la reconocía como la de mi madre. Sentí que me abrazaban con delicadeza.- me tenías preocupada Draco. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

No sabía si estaba soñando o alucinando, pero no concebía la posibilidad de que mi madre siguiera viva después del ataque. Verla caer muy mal herida en mis brazos era algo que fácilmente uno asumió muerte, y más si mas cuando la toque y estaba helada como estatua. Me aparte un poco de ella, y me sobe los ojos con mis puños, tratando de enfocar mejor la habitación y mi madre.

\- Sigues viva- fue lo único que pude decir, con voz ronca.

\- Claro que lo estoy- contesto ella.- viva y preocupado y todo gracias a ti.

Tuve que sonreír ante su comentario. La mire detenidamente, y me di cuenta que de verdad estaba muerta de preocupación, al igual que lo estuve yo por ella. No lo resistí y la volví a abrazar, esta vez de verdad. Ella lo devolvió gustosa.

\- Me alegra que estés bien- dije contra su hombro.- no sabría qué hacer con papa sin ti.

\- No te preocupes mi dragón- dijo acariciándome el cabello.- no iré a ningún lado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos por cierto?- pregunte notando que la habitación no era la mía.

\- En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix- contesto alguien desde la puerta. Al levantar la mirada vi al profesor Dumblendore. Típico de el de tomar los momentos más inoportunos para aparecer o hacerse notar. Tan Slytherin de él. Mmmm.- me alegra verte despierto Draco.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí si tanto le sorprende?- le pregunte.

\- Por 5 días- contesto mi madre, levantándose de la cama, donde estaba sentada.- Bueno, yo me retiro. Debo avisarle a Lucius que ya despertaste.

\- ¿Y donde esta?- pregunte.

\- Buscando al resto de los afectados con Severus- contesto, sonriendo.- nos vemos en un rato querido.

Con eso salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos al director y a mí. Algo bastante incomodo, si contabas toda la historia que tenia con él.

\- No te sientas incomodo Draco- dijo él, como si leyera mis pensamientos.- Yo no muerdo.

Asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer. Levante la mirada, observándolo a la cara. No debía de sentirme así, soy un Malfoy y debo enfrentarlo todo de frente, como hombre.

\- ¿Deseas algo?- pregunto este, conjurando un sillón donde sentarse.

\- Un poco de te estaría bien- dije. Al momento un elfo apareció con una bandeja, dejándola sobre la mesa de noche. Capte su mirada, y vi como sus grandes ojos se volvían aun más grande de sorpresa. Desapareció al instante.

\- ¿Ese no era…?- empecé a preguntar, pero el profesor se adelanto y respondió.

\- Si, es Dobby, uno de los ex elfos de tu familia.

\- No sabía que ahora trabajaba aquí.

\- El no trabaja aquí, trabaja es en el colegio. Esta aquí protegiendo a Harry.

Bufe. Típico de Potter de tener a medio mundo, incluyendo criaturas mágicas, protegiéndolo. Note al director mirándome mientras tomaba mi te.

\- ¿Quiere decirme algo?- pregunte, tratando de hacerlo hablar.

\- No exactamente- dijo este.- está esperando que usted me preguntara algo.

\- ¿Debería?

\- Después de lo sucedido en Paris, cualquiera lo haría.

Suspire con resignación. Lo menos que quería hacer era hablar de eso, pero sabiendo que el profesor sabía todo lo que mi padre me había contado sobre mis nuevos poderes, era obvio que estaría interesado en saber todo lo que recordaba. Que era todo.

\- No sé cómo sucedió ni como los invoque, solo seguí mi instinto- le dije antes de que empezara a atacarme en preguntas.- y siento mucho la muerte del mortífago, pero no me arrepiento. Lastimo a mi madre y solo eso merece la muerte. Lástima que la perra…lo siento, mi tía Bellatrix se escapara. La próxima no tendrá tanta suerte.

\- No te preocupes por decir lo que sientes en voz alta, a mi no me importa- dijo el hombre.- y gracias por tu fragmentado pedazo de información sobre tus poderes. Al menos esto nos ayuda un poco a saber que son controlables, aunque sean bajo puro instinto.

\- ¿Es que acaso cree que nos volveremos asesinos de repente?- le pregunte, algo insultado.

\- No, nada eso- dijo, apaciguándome un poco- me refiero a que sus poderes son controlables, es decir, yo deduje, erróneamente, que si en algún momento daban señales de ellos, pasaría como cuando un niño da señales de magia, la cual es salvaje y algo impredecible. Lo que te paso ahora me da a saber que aunque no sabemos si podrán ser entrenados, solamente pueden ser peligrosos si sienten amenazados o bajo la influencia de algún sentimiento especialmente fuerte.

\- Entiendo- y de verdad lo hacía.

\- Draco- me llamo el director. Al verlo, me sentí como de 5 años otra vez.- Se que lo que se viene en el futuro te tiene algo asustado, y estas en todo tu derecho. Pero no creas que estas solo en esto. La Orden y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos a cada uno de ustedes, porque esta también es nuestra guerra. Y no te preocupes mucho por lo que paso en el pasado, eso quedo atrás, olvidado en el tiempo.

\- Muy fácil para usted decirlo- murmure, bebiendo otro poco de te.- pero dudo que el resto de su Orden sean tan tranquilos con el pasado.- Con eso me refería a Potter y a su banda.

\- Si te refieres a Harry y al resto de los chicos, no te preocupes, muchos te sorprenderán- dijo con una sonrisa. Una vez más el viejo me leía la mente. Debía mejorar mis escudos mentales.

\- ¿Cuántos afectados han encontrado?- pregunte, después de un rato, recordando lo que había dicho mi madre sobre mi padre.

\- Ustedes son dioses, almas divinas con poderes inimaginables para el mortal común- dijo con seriedad el director.- llamarse afectados es algo insultante ¿no lo crees?- sonrió como un abuelo indulgente.- y hasta ahora son 16, contándote a ti y a los que está buscando tu padre y el profesor Snape. Pero sé que hay más.

Dicho eso, el director se levanto, acomodándose un poco la túnica, de un color morado algo horrible.

\- Bueno mejor te dejo descansar Draco- dijo aun sonriendo.- me retirare así la señora Ponfrey podrá examinarte. No sabes lo que me costó que me dejara verte primero.

No tenía que saberlo, porque ya lo sabía y podía imaginármelo.

\- Que pases buenas tardes- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Justo unos segundos después, la enfermera entro como un hipogrifo en plena embestida, con varita en alto, y dispuesta a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos de diagnostico. Su saquito de pociones repicaba con cada paso que daba contra su cintura. Trague con miedo. ¡Quería a mami de vuelta pero ya!

________________________________________

Me tuvieron otros dos días más en cama, solo con las visitas de mi madre, un muy nervioso Severus, nunca sabia como actuar con gente que amaba, a veces me pregunto porque, y un muy lagrimoso padre, increíble como últimamente mi padre estaba actuando tan no él, tan común, tan no Malfoy, pero igual lo apreciaba.

Pero hoy por fin podría levantarme y hacer lo que quería, siempre y cuando fuera dentro de la casa, el jardín, y si quería ir a algún lugar, debía de ir con al menos un batallón de 3 miembros de la Orden, totalmente absurdo.

Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ahora estaba en la cocina, leyendo un poco para matar el tiempo, según Dobby, no había nadie en la casa más que los guardianes de turno. Tomaba una taza de chocolate mientras leía un libro sobre los dioses de la antigua Grecia, cuando sentí alguien abriendo la puerta de la cocina, y al ver hacia la puerta, me quede impresionado. Nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo Blaise Zabini.

\- ¡Blaise!- exclame con mucha excitación, más de la normal. Me levante y fue hasta el, dándole un abrazo de oso.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también eres un dios? ¿Qué dijo tu madre?- no sé que me había atacado, pero me estaba pareciendo a Granger con tantas preguntas.

\- Wow Draco, cálmate un poco ¿sí?- sonrió el moreno.- me acaban de avisar que ya te habían dado de alta, y vine lo más pronto que pude. Y sobre tus preguntas, bien, el día de tu ataque, ahorita, visitarte, si, no mucho, estaba ocupada planeando su 11va boda.

\- Gracias a dios estas aquí- dije abrazándolo de nuevo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin contacto físico del masculino, y a pesar de que Blaise era mi mejor amigo, y estaba fuera del mercado, no lo veía desde el final del curso y los cambios lo habían dejado como el perfecto dulce de chocolate al cual no puedes esperar para comer.

\- Draco, ¿sabes dónde estamos no?- me pregunto.

\- Si ¿por?

\- Porque no deberías abrazarme de tal manera- contesto.

\- ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!- exclame.- eres mi mejor amigo y hago lo que se me venga en gana.

Blaise sonrió.

\- Igual quiero que me sueltes- me pidió, yo lo hizo a regañadientes.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa, donde ya había aparecido otra taza de chocolate, la mía estaba nuevamente llena y había más pastelillos recién horneados. Como me encanta la eficiencia de ese elfo, y me importa que sea porque me teme. Mejor aun.

\- ¿Has visto a Potter?- fue lo primero que le pregunte. Sabía que la casa era suya, pero aun así, no lo había visto ni una vez desde que desperté.

\- ¿Aun interesado no?- dijo Blaise, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

\- Cállate- murmure contra mi taza. Esto lo hizo sonreír aun más, si es que era posible.

\- Pues si te interesa, el está con el resto de los Weasley en La Madriguera, preparando la boda de Bill, el mayor de los hermanos, y la francesa que fue campeona de Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- ¿No podían contratar a alguien?- sabia que la pregunta era estúpida, pero los Weasley, especialmente el mayor, ganaba bien, y no digamos de la familia de la chica. Francesa y adinerada.

\- Sabes que ellos les gusta hacer todo por ellos mismos- Blaise suspiro.- yo debería saberlo mejor que todos.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ahora interesado de verdad.

\- Nada interesante- la tristeza se le notaba en la cara.- siempre hay alguien en esta casa, y no digamos en La Madriguera, y se hace muy difícil vernos. Además, aun no le dice a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A nadie aun?- si fuera yo me sentiría insulto, pero como es Blaise, el lo comprende.- tú me dijiste a mí, ¿Por qué no podría decirle a alguien?

\- Yo no te dije, tu nos encontraste en el dormitorio en pleno trabajo- dijo sonriendo. Puse cara de espanto, aun no podía sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.- Y yo lo entiendo, no voy a presionar a nadie a que hagan cosas que no quieren hacer.

\- Aun así, si fuera yo…- empecé a decir.

\- Pero no lo eres- me interrumpió enseguida Blaise.- además, mira quien viene a hablar. Ni siquiera puedes decirle a tu madre que te gusta Potter, y todo el mundo sabe lo que mucho en que confías en ella.

Me sonrojo un poco. Era la pura verdad. ¿Cómo iba a reclamarle algo a alguien que solo quiere protegerse si yo hago lo mismo?

\- En fin, ¿ya conociste al resto de los "dioses"?- pregunte, tratando de hacer honor a lo que me había dicho el director.

Desde ese punto en adelante, Blaise se lanzo a explicarme todo sobre los que fueron afectados, sorprendiéndome con algunos nombres, ¿Longbottom? ¿En serio?, e interesándome con otros. No aguantaba para ver a Harry y sus cambios. Solo rezaba que todo su cuerpo haya mejorado. Sonreí de solo imaginarlo.

________________________________________

Estaba absolutamente muerto del cansancio. No podía creer que la Sra. Weasley nos tuviera a los gemelos, Ron y a mí, ayudándola a armar la boda, ¡sin magia! ¿Es que acaso nos quería matar? Y su razón, era estúpida. Decía que debíamos de reforzar nuestra nueva encontrada fuerza, que usando la varita lo que hacíamos era desperdiciar puro musculo. Si bueno, pero no eran sus músculos. Y si se sintiera tan mierda como me siento, se pensaría todo otra vez.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Aun no podía creer que nos hubieran enviado a La Madriguera, un día después de que Draco y su madre llegaran al cuartel. Era como si pensaran que los fuéramos a atacar de sorpresa. ¿Quién haría eso? Ron quizás, pero era inevitable. Ron y Draco, son como el agua y el aceite. No se mezclan por ningún motivo.

Y sabía que debería sentirme furioso por eso, pero la realidad era que me sentía totalmente deprimido. Quería estar cerca de él. Solo el saber que estábamos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, me daba una sensación de calma. Una paz mental que solo sentía cuando sabia que todos los que quería y amaba estaba seguros y no les pasaría nada, algo que se intensifico días después de la muerte de Sirius.

Lo que antes la gente llamaba un complejo subconsciente de proteger a todos, ahora se había vuelto algo más real, hecho a propósito. Buscaba que todos estuvieran a salvo cada vez que una situación peligrosa me conseguía. Y el saber que Draco estaba solo, me ponía en un estado de total alerta.

Sabía que exageraba. Draco no estaba solo y no estaba en un lugar inseguro. Pero me daba igual. No lo tenía cerca y solo me bastaba para volverme loco. Desde que llegamos a La Madriguera hace 5 días, no había ningún momento en el que pensaba en cualquier plan o situación extrema que podría pasarle estando en Grimmauld Place. Loco, lo sé. Pero no había manera de evitarlo.

\- ¿Harry?- oí la voz de Hermione que me llamaba. Extraño.- ¿estás hay?

\- ¿Qué pasa Mione?- le pregunte. Desde hace un tiempo me auto forzaba a decirle su apodo, aunque ya no me sentía bien hacerlo. Sentía que había perdido ese derecho.

\- Molly te está buscando- dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

\- Hermione- empecé a decirle. El que no me mirara a la cara, me hizo estallar.- la próxima vez que alguien te pida buscarme, por favor, evítate la molestia y di que no. O simplemente mándame un patronus.

No la deje contestarme, simplemente salí de la habitación. No la oí seguirme, y eso me indicaba que también para ella, nuestra amistad estaba más que terminaba. Me dolía mucho, pero no podía seguir aparentando algo que no sentía, y de tratar de ocultar quien era solo porque ella no lo "entendía". Para ser la bruja más inteligente de los últimos tiempos en pisar Hogwarts, el hecho de ser tan cerrada con algo tan estúpido como mi sexualidad. Pero a la mierda con ella y sus creencias.

\- ¿Me llamaba Sra. Weasley?- pregunte al llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba.

\- Si querido, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Ginny a colocar otras 4 mesas en la tienda- me dijo.

\- ¿Invitados de último momento?- pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Claro, pero algunos llegaran hoy para quedarse hasta la fecha- me explico.

No quise preguntar más, ya me estaba excediendo con mi curiosidad a pesar de que ella decía que no le importaba cuando me comportaba así. Salí por la puerta de la cocina, hacia el patio, donde se encontraba una inmensa tienda de un morado pálido con toques dorados que brillaban con la luz del atardecer. Parecía un pequeño palacio. Se notaba que Fleur tenía tremendo gusto.

\- ¿Ginny?- llame al entrar en la tienda. Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. La magia nunca dejaba de impresionarme.

\- Harry, anda y busca las tablas para las mesas- me mando sin mirarme, contando los centros de las mesas.- ya sabes donde están. ¡Y nada de magia!

De tal palo tal astilla. No quería invocar la furia de la chica haciendo un comentario, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo parecida a su madre que se volvía cada día que pasaba.

Busque las tablas y las cargue sin mayor esfuerzo. Claro, no requería mucho con mi nuevo físico, pero no contaba que aun seguía siendo tan torpe como siempre. A pesar de mi altura, las tablas semi tapaban mi vista, y no me di cuenta de una de las estacas de donde estaban atadas las cuerdas que sostenían la tienda.

No pude evitarlo, por más veces que mis pies intentaron permanecer en su sitio. Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y espere el dolor de la caída, especialmente el de mi nariz.

Pero nunca llego.

Abrí los ojos, y me vi a unos centímetros del suelo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba levitando. Alce la vista y vi al rubio por el cual mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Potter ¿acaso no sabes que puedes hacer magia?- me pregunto, tratando de sonar insultante, pero raro en él, no lo logro.

\- Ehmmm…- fue lo único que pude balbucear. Por una parte estaba emocionado y feliz de verlo, por otro estaba más nervioso que el día de mi primer partido de Quidditch y por otro, me preguntaba que mierda hacia Draco Malfoy en La Madriguera. Y hay caí de cuenta. Los Malfoy eran parte de los invitados de último momento.

\- ¿Harry porque mierda tardas…- preguntaba Ginny sin levantar la vista.-…tanto?- termino dándose cuenta quien estaba entre nosotros.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

\- Salvándole el cuello al Elegido- dijo señalando mi predicamento. Ginny me miro esta vez y se sorprendió un poco. Pero yo estaba era pendiente del rubio. Odie que me llamara el Elegido. Odiaba ese apodo. Quería matar a Skeeter.

\- Bueno puedes soltarlo- dijo Ginny.- ya estoy aquí. Entre él y yo podemos con todo esto. Gracias por tu ayuda Malfoy.

El rubio la miro con algo de rabia el verla ayudándome con las tablas, las cuales solté para que cayeran al suelo. De un segundo a otro, sentí el pequeño impacto con el suelo. Sentí un poco de dolor, a pesar de estar centímetros de este.

\- Podías haberme advertido- le reclame.

\- ¿Y desde cuando yo te advierto las cosas?- dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la casa.

\- Harry- me llamo Ginny. Voltee y la mire fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos no me gustaba apara nada.- ¿No tienes algo que contarme?

Suspire. La chica era demasiado perceptiva con estas cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que de este simple momento captara más de lo que debía? Me levante del suelo, y camine hasta la tienda. Ella me siguió.

Era hora de que la primera persona conociera mi mayor secreto. Solo esperaba que lo comprendiera.

________________________________________

\- Nooooooooooooooo- grite con fuerza, despertando de lo que esperaba fuera un terrible sueño.

Respiraba agitadamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de soñar. ¿O era algo más que un sueño?

Mi cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor, y mi cara de lágrimas, las cuales eran imposibles de evitar. Recogí mis piernas contra mi pecho y las abrace, tratando de calmarme. Lo que había soñado era imposible, no podía pasar. Fue algo demasiado real, demasiado doloroso.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Debía contárselo a alguien, no podía quedarme con esto guardado. Tenía que evitar que se volviera realidad.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa. Las 4 de la mañana del 25 de Agosto. "No…." Dije en susurros en mi mente. No podía ser sueño. El solo hecho de ser el día de la boda de Bill Weasley y la chica francesa era mucha coincidencia.

Me levante de mi cama, colocándome la bata. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio, tome la pluma, tinta y pergamino y empecé a escribir lo más rápida que mis dedos daban.

Al terminar salí de mi habitación con rapidez en busca de mi lechuza. La vi durmiendo en el sillón de mi sala. Que rara era. La cargue y la lleve hasta la ventana de la sala. Ella despertó al sentirse levantada y me miro con sus extraños ojos azules.

\- Celeste- le dije.- lleva esto lo más rápido que puedas. Si no, muchas vidas se perderán hoy. Sabes cómo llegar al director.

Ella ululo, captando mi preocupación. Le ate la carta a su pata, y con un picoteo en mi dedo, la solté hacia la noche estrellada. La vi perderse en el horizonte.

Le rezaba a Merlín que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	8. La Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bajo la mirada, mirando nuestras manos unidas. Luego me miro fijamente a los ojos, y sin titubeo, me beso.
> 
> Fue algo bastante corto y fugaz, como una estrella cayendo o un cometa, pero la sensación fue algo que por mucho tiempo jamás olvidare. Con solo ese beso, sentí que podría con Voldemort, la guerra y el mundo entero. Con ese beso el me confirmaba que valía la pena gritar mis sentimientos a los 4 vientos, sin importarme las consecuencia.
> 
> Muy pronto para mi gusto, el se separo de mis labios, colando su frente con la mía. Ninguno pudo evitarlo, sonreímos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Disculpen lo tarde que estoy colocando este episodio! Estuve concentrado toda la mañana con la destrucción (criticas "constructivas") de una serie que me encanta (RuPauls Drag Race). 
> 
> Ya les habia comentado antes, sobre el programa de Radio/Youtube, ya tenemos fecha! A partir del 17/10 estará el programa de radio y a partir del 21/11 el de youtube! Luego colocare los links para todo haciendo una publicidad sin pena alguna, hahahahaha.
> 
> En fin, en este capitulo empieza la acción, la cual ira en crecimiento poco a poco, y como les había comentado, mañana (08/10), no se que hora, estará la pre cuela que les comento, es un solo capitulo, así que la pueden leer con calma luego de terminar este.
> 
> Disfruten del fin chicos, y gracias por leerme!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Disfruten del fin de semana!!

### 

Capitulo 7

Todo era caos el 25 de Agosto en La Madriguera. Un caos dirigido por Molly Weasley, con una muy irritada con suegra a su lado tratando de llevarle la contraria. Por eso el Sr. Weasley nos había hecho desaparecer a todos, para que nadie quedara en medio de aquella guerra de poderes entre ambas mujeres.

Ron y yo estábamos sentados en una de las bancas que habían sido esparcidas alrededor de la tienda, la cual había sido rodeada de bellos jardines mágicamente conjurados ayer gracias al padre de Fleur.

\- Ya quiero que este día acabe- dije, observando todo el caos que se veía dentro la tienda.

\- Yo también- dijo Ron, el cual estaba distraído con la corbata de su traje.- ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que ser tan apretadas?

\- Honestamente Ron, ¿Eres mago o no?- dijo la voz de Hermione, apareciendo al lado del pelirrojo. Estaba radiante, y eso que solo nosotros la veíamos con su verdadera imagen, el día anterior nos habían colocado los encantamientos que camuflaban nuestra verdadera apariencia al resto del mundo. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con un corte de sirena, ajustado en todas las partes correctas.

\- Si tú hubieras pasado 10 días sin usar magia, créeme que hasta a ti se te olvidaría que la tienes- contesto Ron, sacando su varita y apuntándola a la corbata, la cual se aflojo al instante. Ron suspiro de alivio.- Mucho mejor. Te ves bien Hermione. El rojo es definitivamente tu color.

\- Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojándose.- ustedes no se ven tan mal.

No conteste a su alago, de verdad que ya no soportaba estar alrededor de ella, pero por Ron lo aguantaba.

\- Tu madre me dijo que les dijera que estén listos, que los invitados deben de empezar a llegar en cualquier momento.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al camino de arbustos que había sido levantado. Su entrada y salida daban hacia el frente de La Madriguera. Nos reunimos con los gemelos, Percy, el cual había sido perdonado casi en totalidad por la familia (Ni Ron ni los gemelos lo habían hecho aun) y Charlie. Algunos dirán que era incomodo estar cerca de tu ex, pero para nosotros era cosa normal. Aun tenía sentimientos por él, pero sabía muy bien que no regresaríamos. Yo quería era a cierto rubio que aun no salía de la pequeña cabaña que fue conjurada al lado derecho de La Madriguera, el día que él y su familia habían llegado, con el resto de los afectados (no me importaba que el director quería que nos llamáramos dioses, aun era extraño).

Todos eran Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott y Adrian Pucey. Obviamente ya todos sabíamos que Draco debía de estar involucrado, de ninguna manera sus padres ayudarían tanto, especialmente Lucius, si no fuera porque el también está metido en esto tanto como los otros.

Su llegada causa algo de alerta en el resto de nosotros, pero ellos parecían inmunes a nuestras miradas.

Y aun faltaban más. O eso había dicho el director. Era sorprendente cuántas vidas fueron afectadas por todo esto, y mi madre tenía parte de la culpa. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos. Todas esas dudas y sentimientos encontrados tendrán que esperar hasta que encuentren el arqueólogo que también ayudo. Quería hablar con él, lo necesitaba o la culpa por asociación me mataría. Solo esperaba que el director me dejara a solas con él.

Ron me golpeo con su codo, llamando mi atención. Acababan de llegar la primera tanda de invitados. Todos teníamos que estar presentes para darles la bienvenida en nombre de las familias Weasley y Delacour. Estaban todos los hermanos Weasley, excepto Ginny que era parte del cortejo, y Bill, era el novio. A mí me obligaron, argumentando que era como un hijo mas. Después de eso, no tuve el corazón para negarme. Por los Delacour estaban dos primos de Fleur, ya que ella no tenía hermanos. Guapos y rubios franceses. Como me gustaban.

Paso al menos media hora, y ya llegaban constantemente invitados. Estaba dándoles la bienvenida a unos tíos lejanos de Fleur, cuando capte que de la cabaña salía un pequeño grupo de personas. Al parecer a pesar de estar hospedándose en el lugar, ninguno de ellos pretendía llegar de primeros.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi al rubio de mis sueños. Estaba extremadamente sexy con ese traje gris cobalto, hecho de una tela que daba un pequeño brillo, camisa verde musgo y una corbata de un gris un poco más claro. Se veía perfecto. Aunque lo hubiera preferido sin nada puesto, igual así lo único que quería, era brincarle encima y devorarlo a besos.

De pronto caí en cuenta que ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo. Si seguía así todo el mundo se enteraría, y no había trabajado tanto en cubrir ese secreto y la boca de Ginny para nada. La chica prácticamente grito de pura alegría cuando se lo conté, cosa que me sorprendió. Por un segundo jure que estaba en otro universo o que a Ginny la habían maldecido, porque yo esperaba una reacción típica de Ron. Eran hermanos a la final. Pero Ginny me sorprendió una vez más.

\- Esta de un guapo ¿no?- dijo la voz de la chica, espantándome.

\- ¡Ginny!- exclame.- me asustaste. No vuelvas a llegarme de esa manera.

\- Y si fuera el no te importaría ¿verdad?- se rio con esa típica sonrisa de chicas. La detestaba.

\- Cállate ¿quieres?- le pedí.

\- Nadie está mirando ni prestándonos atención. Cosa rara- dijo parándose a mi lado.- siendo Harry Potter, esperaba que eclipsaras a mi hermano, pero al parecer a ti te pusieron un encantamiento extra.

Y así era. Querían que tomara polijugos, para aparentar ser un Weasley. Pero el solo pensarlo, me rehusé. Así que con ayuda de Susan, raro que no fue Hermione pero de seguro lo intento, descubrieron un encantamiento derivado del que repele muggles. Me fascino desde que me lo dijeron. Era sabroso sentirse normal en mi propio cuerpo, sin atraer atención indeseada. Además, este día era de Bill y Fleur, mas de Fleur, así que no podía opacar a la pareja, o la novia me sacaría los ojos.

-¿No deberías de estar con la novia?- le pregunte, algo incomodo. Desde que le había contado, Ginny buscaba cualquier excusa para lanzar puntas sobre nosotros.

\- Ni loca- dijo.- Es demasiado. Son solo ella y la hermana y me vuelven loca. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen y para más me hizo usar esto.

Llevaba un vestido dorado, ajustado en el busto, y suelto al resto del cuerpo. Parecía diosa griega. La ironía.

\- Te ves hermosa- le dije. Y era verdad, aun no entiendo como las mujeres se quejan de todo.

\- Gracias- contesto sonrojándose un poco.- tú no te ves tan mal. Él lo apreciara.

Con eso la chica se fue. Riéndose. Quería matarla, pero no podía. Esperaría hasta mañana.

Aunque acordaba con ella, no me veía tan mal. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Ginny protesto al ver la corbata, decía que una verde iría mejor, acentuaría mis ojos. Pero éramos parte de la corte de Bill, y en honor a la familia, y ordenes de Fleur, todos los hombres llevábamos una corbata roja.

Paso un rato, y pronto ya todos los invitados habían llegado. Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en la segunda fila del lado del novio, mientras Charlie y Percy esperaban a Bill. Ellos dos eran sus padrinos.

El bullicio de los invitados hablando, ceso, cuando una suave música empezó a sonar. Todos giraron hacia el arco que daba la entrada al jardín encantado donde la ceremonia se estaba realizando. Aparecieron primero Percy y Charlie, ambos vestidos igual que yo. Luego salió Bill, que se veía tan elegante como el resto, un traje negro, camisa blanca, pero una corbata de un azul marino bastante hermoso. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, y no había nada que no hiciera a más de una, y uno, suspirar en anhelo. Nadie veía las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. A nadie le importaban.

Bill sonreía, algo nervioso, pero se le notaba la felicidad en su cara. Camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al altar, donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, el cual, sorprendiendo a muchos, decidió oficiar la boda en el último momento. Nadie se le opuso.

La música cambio en el momento que Bill tomo su puesto. Era la marcha de la novia. Todos se pusieron de pie, y Ginny inicio el trayecto, sonriendo a pesar de su incomodidad con el vestido, seguida de la hermana de Fleur, la cual iba vestida igual que Ginny. A pesar de sus 14 años de edad, la pequeña daba un aire de elegancia y confianza, que solo una mujer adulta lograba conseguir. Luego salió la novia.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un elfo, elfo, solo podía imaginarlos. Pero ver a Fleur, en su vestido, irradiando una luz que solo ella podía, era como si viera a uno. Sabía que era parte Veela, y quizás lo que estaba haciendo era parte de su herencia, pero sin importar nada, Fleur era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. O en ese momento lo era.

Iba del brazo de su padre, que a pesar de la edad, aun seguía siendo bastante apuesto. ¡A la mierda! Ahora me ponen los señores mayores que pueden ser mi padre. Mmmm, Lucius Malfoy tampoco estaba mal. ¡Pero no! No iba a pensar en eso, no en plena boda. Además, no había nadie que yo quisiera más que Draco.

________________________________________

Todos se sentaron en el momento en que el padre entrego a la novia en el altar. Después de eso, todo fue típico de una boda entre magos. Todo iba a normal, mujeres llorando, especialmente las madres de los novios, hombres con cara de aburrido y aquellos que la aburrición era tanta, que se quedaban dormidos. Para mí, nada era nuevo, siendo un Malfoy, había asistido a bastantes ceremonias que podía hasta oficiar una.

Claro, no pensé en el leve detalle de la cultura de las Veelas. Después de que ambos recitaron sus votos, y antes de que Dumblendore los declarara, el cortejo, los novios y el director, levantaron sus varitas y recitaron un pequeño encantamiento en francés. De sus varitas, salieron unas sogas doradas, que envolvieron a los novios, circulando entre ellos, como si de una burbuja se tratara. En ese momento, el director los declaro, y ambos se inclinaron por el primer beso como pareja casada.

Justo en el segundo que sus labios se tocaron, las sogas desaparecieron en una corriente de magia, que se expandió más allá del lugar en donde estábamos. Para muchos, la sensación fue poderosamente hermosa, pero para mí, y apuesto que al resto de los dioses, fue algo de otro mundo. Fue como si por primera vez mi corazón latiera. Algo me lleno todo el cuerpo, no pude evitarlo, sonreí. Me sentía feliz, contento con el mundo. Me sentía en paz.

Mire hacia donde estaba la familia Weasley sentada, y me quedo algo sorprendido en ver a Harry mirándome. En ese momento, mientras todos aplaudían de felicidad, el y yo compartimos algo mas allá de una simple mirada de reconocimiento. Fue como si declaráramos algo en silencio. Un peso, que no sabía que llevaba, desapareció de mis hombros, y desde ese momento supe, que mi vida estaba atada al Niño Que Vivió. No tuve miedo de ese pensamiento, jamás de esa realidad. Y más cuando me sonrió, con esa sonrisa única, que casi nadie veía, pero que yo había captado más de una vez cuando algo lo hacía feliz de verdad. Siempre la desee, que solo me mirara y sonriera, que me diera el regalo al cual ningún humano había presenciado.

Desde ese momento supe que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Harry Potter. Y lo mejor, el devolvía los sentimientos.

Y tan solo con una mirada… El amor a primera vista si existe.

\- Draco- me llamaron. Al voltear vi a Pansy, mirándome algo preocupado.- ¿A quién miras?

\- A nadie- le conteste rápidamente. Me levante como el resto de los invitados, que se dirigían hacia las salidas que daban a la tienda, donde se llevaría la recepción.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy no me mientas- dijo Pansy, intentando darme miedo.- ¿A quién mirabas?

\- Pansy te dije que a nadie- le conteste, contando mentalmente hasta 10 para no enojarme y explotar.- así que deja de darme la lata y vete con Daphne a criticar los vestidos de las invitadas.

\- Se que me mientes Draco, lo sé- dijo indignada.- pero te aseguro que sabré a quien le lanzabas esa mirada que se supone que debe estar dirigida a mí, tu prometida. Hare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida si me entero de que veías a alguien más.

Con eso la chica, se fue, en busca de Daphne.

\- Con que prometida ¿eh?- pegue un pequeño brinco de susto. Al voltear vi a la chica Weasley.- interesante.

\- ¿Qué es interesante?- pregunto, tratando de sonar amenazador.

\- No tomes ese tono conmigo Draco Lucius Malfoy- me reprocho la chica, con las manos en las caderas. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí apenado. Como si mi madre me regañara.- Y si pienso que tengas una prometida es interesante, es mi problema. Es información que a ciertos les interesaran.

Con eso la chica se fue con rapidez en dirección opuesta de la tienda, en busca de alguien. Al momento bufe, y pensé en ir hacia la tienda, me estaba dando algo de hambre. Pero luego, me percate del peligro de haber dejado ir a la chica Weasley con semejante error en información. Se lo diría a Harry. Apostaría mi herencia a que lo haría. Mis ojos se abrieron de puro horror, y sin pensarlo, salí rápida y elegantemente de tras de la chica.

________________________________________

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - Oi a Ginny llamar me. Seguí caminando. Después de ese momento intimo compartido a través de una mirada con Draco, me sentía con ganas de estar solo y pensar un poco.- ¡Harry, coño! ¿puedes pararte? ¡No puedo correr con estos zapatos del demonio que Fleur me hizo usar!

Me reí un poco ante su predicamento, pero aun así me detuvo para que me alcanzara. Y así lo hizo.

\- Eres una mierda ¿lo sabes?- dijo tratando de reformar su respiración normal.- hacer correr una dama en vestido y estos zapatos, no es de caballeros.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Ginny?- le pregunte sin mirarla. Mi vista estaba clavada en el cielo, que poco a poco se llenaba de estrellas.

\- Te tengo noticias de tu rubio que quizás no te gusten- dijo con calma. Ante ese la mire.

\- ¿Qué oíste?- sabia que cualquier cosa que fuera, lo escucho sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle algo Weasley!- grito alguien, acercándose a nosotros. Ginny y yo volteamos, y vimos a Draco con cara de asesino, mirando a Ginny, la cual se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

\- ¡Esta comprometido con Parkinson!- dijo ella con rapidez, corriendo después de haberlo hecho.

Mi cara era un poema. Primero me sorprendí, luego me enfurecí, y luego me puse cara de estúpido al darme cuenta, que a pesar de mucha mirada, el y yo no éramos nada. No tenía porque sentir tantas emociones ante algo como eso. Eso me entristeció.

La cara de Draco también lo era. Primero de sorpresa y luego se enfureció. Parecía que iba a perseguir a Ginny, buscando venganza. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Volteo a mirarme.

\- No es verdad- fue lo único que dijo.

\- No me importa- contesto, enojándome nuevamente.

\- Si, si te importa- me refuto, acercándose. Yo retrocedí.

\- Que no Malfoy- dije elevando un poco la voz.- Me sabe a mierda con quien te vas a casar y con quién no.

El sonrió. Quería golpearlo, para luego besarlo y golpearlo otro poco más.

\- Si verdad no te importara, no estarías tan enojado- dijo con simpleza.

Gruñí. Le di la espalda, y mire al cielo, sin decir palabra. Seguí con mi búsqueda estelar.

\- Si estas buscando lo que creo que buscas- dijo, colocándose a mi lado.- la constelación Draconis, no se ve por estos lados, pero en Wiltshire, donde está la mansión Malfoy, se ve bastante.

Bufe ante su vanidad. Aunque no iba a decirle nada, jamás. Si estaba buscando esa constelación. Por un rato nos quedamos mirando el cielo, uno al lado del otro. Note como él se acercaba de a poco, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocaban. Me ponía mal, de buena manera, su cercanía, y quizás debía decirle que se apartara, pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría.

\- Lo de Pansy no es verdad- dije casi susurrando después de un rato.- eso es algo con lo que nuestras madres bromeaban cuando éramos pequeños, y por un tiempo lo fuimos, hasta que le conté a mi madre que era gay. Enseguida anulo el contrato. A mi padre casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando se entero.

\- ¿El que fueras gay o lo del compromiso cancelado?- pregunte en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Lo del compromiso- se rio un poco.- mi homosexualidad la trato de obviar de su vida por unos años hasta que hace como unas tres semanas que lo dije sin querer.

\- ¿Cómo así?- pregunto sin entender.

\- Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano, llevando hacia una de las bancas que habían colocado ayer. Sentía que moría al sentir su mano contra la mía. Nos sentamos al llegar a ella, el colocándose bastante cerca nuevamente. Sin pensar, también me acerque a él.- hace tres semanas, estaba espiando al director y a mi padre. Hablaban sobre los efectos del rayo y la maldición que se desato hace 20 años, tu sabes- yo asentí.- bueno, después de un rato, el director se levanto para ir se y le dijo a mi padre que debía contarme todo. El dijo que pronto, el director le contesto que ahora sería un buen momento, ya que sabía, y no me preguntes como, que estaba espiándolos al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Típico Dumbledore- le dije, entendiéndolo totalmente.

\- En fin, el director se fue, yo entre, y mi padre me conto muchas cosas sobre él, su pasado y sobre los eventos de hace 20 años- dijo el rubio, tomando aire para continuar.- luego nos quedamos en silencio, y como yo no decía palabra, me pregunto qué pensaba, y sin pensarlo le dije que era gay.

\- No- dije con sorpresa. Ambos nos miramos y luego nos echamos a reír.- Como desearía verte la cara después de decirle eso- dije cuando pude calmarme.

\- Créeme yo también- admitió el. Sin darme cuenta, había puesto un brazo sobre mi hombre.- ¿Cómo saliste tú del closet?

\- Para hacerlo corto. Charlie, el segundo Weasley, me beso durante un paseo al pueblo durante 5to- le dije sin ver como sus ojos se endurecieron de celos.- al principio negué todas esas sensaciones que uno siente cuando esta sexualmente atraído a otra persona. Hasta que un día, algo en mi hizo click y grite en pleno vestidor, con todo el equipo presente, que era gay y el mundo se podía ir a la mierda, que lo único que quería ir y tirar con Charlie.

Draco no dijo palabra. Lo mire y me di cuenta que había metido la pata, y en grande.

\- El y yo terminamos ese mismo año- dije. No sabía porque, pero debía decirlo.

\- Bueno- dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.- al menos demostraste la valentía típica de un Gryffindor.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Tome su mano y enrede nuestros dedos, dándole un pequeño apretón.

El bajo la mirada, mirando nuestras manos unidas. Luego me miro fijamente a los ojos, y sin titubeo, me beso.

Fue algo bastante corto y fugaz, como una estrella cayendo o un cometa, pero la sensación fue algo que por mucho tiempo jamás olvidare. Con solo ese beso, sentí que podría con Voldemort, la guerra y el mundo entero. Con ese beso el me confirmaba que valía la pena gritar mis sentimientos a los 4 vientos, sin importarme las consecuencia.

Muy pronto para mi gusto, el se separo de mis labios, colando su frente con la mía. Ninguno pudo evitarlo, sonreímos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta durante todo ese tiempo, como Ginny se oculto detrás de un árbol y vio todo con ojos casi llorosos de felicidad.

________________________________________

\- Hola preciosa- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, dándome un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Parker!- exclame dándome cuenta que era el chico de los tatuajes.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿A quién espiamos?- pregunto colocándose detrás de mí, mucho más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

\- A nadie- dije rápidamente. Gracias a dios estábamos bastante lejos de Draco y Harry, si no, tendría que prepararme para lanzar un buen Obliviate.

\- ¿Esos no son Harry y el rubio que pareciera que tuviera una escoba en el trasero las 24 horas del día?- pregunto el chico. Mátame Merlín, mátame.

\- No- dije, quitando la mirada de la escena más romántica que jamás había visto en mi corta vida.

\- Vamos preciosa, no me creerás estúpido ¿o sí?- me pregunto Parker, algo dolido. Suspire, resignada. Esperaba que Harry no me matara después de esto. O peor, Draco.

\- Si son ellos- le dije, mirándolo a la cara.- pero si le dices algo a alguien, conocerás porque nadie debe meterse con un Weasley.

El simplemente sonrió. Sin decir palabra, me acorralo contra el árbol, colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza, y su cara a centímetros de la mía. ¡Mierda! Odiaba ser tan enana, y aun con los cambios que sufrí.

\- Jamás traicionaría tu confianza o la de Harry- me dijo en susurros.- pero he de decir que me encantaría verte toda furiosa. Debes de ser todo un espectáculo.

Mientras decía eso, su mano derecha recorría mi mejilla con delicadeza, delineándola con sus dedos. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojo como la propia Hufflepuff enamorada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? Al terminar su recorrido, hizo a aparecer una rosa de las más rojas que jamás había visto.

\- La rosa roja, entre muchas cosas, significa pasión- me dijo, entregándome la flor.- como tú.

\- Gracias- le dije con poca voz.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto, apartándose, mientras me ofrecía una mano. Era tan caballero. Ojala mis hermanos no lo mataran.

No le conteste, solo le sonreí y acepte su mano. El sonrió de vuelta. Fuimos hasta la tienda, donde la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Se me había olvidado por completo que era la boda de mi hermano. El drama de Harry era tan emocionante. Pero ahora era momento de divertirme con mi adonis personal.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la sombra que corría en dirección a la fiesta. No habíamos sido los únicos que había presencia el principio de un amor épico.

________________________________________

Ya estaba muerta del cansancio. Y la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Los zapatos me estaban matando y no encontraba alivio para descansar. No podía decirle que no a nadie cuando me invitaban a bailar, y parecía que todas las mujeres preferían hablar de pie que sentadas.

Cuando tuve un momento de respiro fui hasta la mesa de bebidas, necesitaba algo que me refrescara.

\- Hermione, ¿has visto a Harry?- me preguntaron. Al girarme, me encontré con Luna.

\- No Luna, lo siento- le dije, disculpándome. La chica simplemente siguió con su búsqueda como si nada. Raro. ¿Qué querría Luna con Harry?

Al terminar de beber mi cerveza de mantequilla y tener otra en mano, me dedique a buscar a Ron. Antes de que terminara esta fiesta, tenía que bailar al menos una vez con él, a pesar de que él era algo torpe con los pies.

Pregunte y busque por un rato, pero parecía que el pelirrojo había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

\- ¿Han visto a Ron?- le pregunte a Neville, el cual estaba sentado en una mesa con el grupo más raro que había visto en mi vida. Seamus, Dean, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey y Susan Bones.

\- No lo siento- me respondió el chico. Mire al resto de la mesa y todos agitaron su cabeza, negando a verlo visto.

Bufe de pura frustración.

Busque otra cerveza y converse un poco mas con los invitados, hasta pude hablar con los novios.

\- Fleur ¿no invitaste a Viktor?- le pregunte a la hermosa novia.

\- Si, pego me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, pego no podgia asistig, ya que tenía asuntos de impogtancia que atendeg en casa- contesto la chica con su típico acento francés. Imaginaba que tanta bebida afectaba un poco su mejorado acento.

\- ¿Y a Ron no lo han visto?- les pregunte a ambos. Fleur negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo vi, saliendo de la tienda hace rato, parecía que iba hacia la escobera cerca de la cabaña de los Malfoy- contesto Bill.

\- Gracias- le dije, saliendo de prisa en busca del chico.

Me levante de la mesa en la que estábamos, dirigiéndome a una de las salidas de la tienda, cuando alguien tropezó conmigo.

\- ¡Hey!- dije indignada. No me habían pedido disculpas. Pero al ver quién era, note que era Parkinson. Iba totalmente distraída, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le habría pasado? No le di importancia, saliendo de la tienda en busca de Ron.

Los zapatos me impedían caminar más rápido. Estaba a punto de quitármelos cuando oía risas viniendo del camino entre la cabaña y La Madriguera.

\- Ya para- decía la voz de Ron.- nos van a ver.

Me acerque en silencio, colocándome detrás de un grupo de cajas amontonadas a una de las paredes de La Madriguera.

\- Te digo que ya enserio- dijo entre risas.

Me asome un poco, para ver con quien estaría, y desee no haberlo hecho. Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como galeones y se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente. Me tape la boca con una mano, mientras la otra se iba contra mi pecho. Salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, tumbando una de las cajas, alertando al par de enamorados que estaban entre risas y besos. Pero no me importaba. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

________________________________________

Harry y yo acordamos en caminar con cierta distancia el uno del otro. Debíamos guardar las apariencias un poco, aunque sería difícil, nuestros labios nos delatarían para cualquier con un buen par de ojos. Mi mente volvió a esos besos que apenas unos segundos atrás acababan de terminar. La pasión que existía entre nosotros, la química sexual que compartíamos, era asfixiante, y adictiva. Si no fuera por el hecho de que nuestras conciencias nos recordaron donde estábamos y que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo lugar, no a unos 20 metros de distancia, hubiéramos terminado sin ropa, y conmigo cabalgando a Harry como en su vida lo habría hecho. Sonreí. Cuando el momento fuera apropiado, me aseguraría que el chico se olvidara de cualquier persona que estuvo antes de mí. Lo prometo en nombre de mis antepasados.

Harry iba delante, por unos 5 metros de distancia. Cuando solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la tienda, se giro su cabeza, me miro y sonrió. Se la devolví.

Ambos entramos con unos 5 minutos de diferencia. Y ya estaríamos perdidos entre los invitados, si no fuera por lo que sucedió.

Una luz blanca, atravesó el techo de la tienda con rapidez. Un patronus. Tenía la forma de un lince, todos hicieron un círculo alrededor.

\- ¡El Ministerio ha caído! ¡El Ministro está muerto! ¡Se acercan!- bramo la figura desapareciendo al instante.

Nadie hablo, ni se movió. Todos parecían petrificados de repente. Estatuas reales que solo se veían en palacios o museos. Dumblendore fue quien rompió el hechizo, dando un paso al centro.

\- Ya saben que hacer ¡Muévanse!- demando a nadie en particular. Un grupo de personas, al menos 20 se movilizaron a diferentes puntos de la tienda, saliendo de ella.

Eso puso a todos alerta. Harry llego a mi lado en un instante, con su varita en mano.

\- Debes de ir y esconderte en la casa- me dijo, tomándome con fuerza por la muñeca, arrastrándome hacia afuera.

\- Ni loco- le dije, soltándome bruscamente.- yo también pudo luchar ¿o se te olvida que ahora somos iguales?

No pudo responderme, porque el primer impacto contra el escudo que había levantado la Orden, se oyó por toda la tienda. Nadie grito. Todos tenían sus varitas en mano.

Harry y yo nos miramos, luchando con la mirada, la cual gane yo. Salimos de la tienda y miramos al cielo lleno de estrellas y mortífagos.

Sin perder un segundo, ambos empezamos a disparar contra ellos, protegiendo aquellos que mantenía el escudo en su lugar, protegiendo al resto. Fue cuando me di cuenta que era uno anti aparición bastante raro, ya que también protegía contra casi todos los hechizos.

Muchos más se unieron a la batalla, tratando al máximo de proteger a los invitados. Por el rabillo del ojo, capte a Blaise junto a Theo y la Comadreja, luchando juntos. Un grito surco el cielo nocturno, y al girarme para ver donde venia, vi caer el escudo protector. Estábamos muertos.

Los gritos no hicieron esperar, cuando los mortífagos se dieron cuenta que podían aparecerse. La pelea se mudo a los adentros de la tienda, donde la mayoría de los hermanos Weasley, trataban de mantener a los mortífagos a raya.

\- ¡Draco!- oí a mi madre gritar. Gire y la vi correr a mi lado, siendo seguida de dos enmascarados. Les ataque con rápida agilidad, dejándolos heridos en el cuelo.

\- Madre debes de ir y protegerte- le dije tomándola por los hombros.

Ella asintió, saliendo de la tienda, seguida de Daphne y Lunática.

\- ¡A mi magido no, maldita!- se oyó el grito de guerra de Fleur.

Voltee y la vi correr como podía hacia mi tía Bellatrix y Bill, el cual estaba herido en brazo derecho, con su varita en el suelo. La furia segó mis ojos al ver a la desgraciada de nuevo. Esta vez iba a pagar.

Pero parecía que tampoco me tocaba mi venganza esta noche, porque Fleur al llegar en frente de Bill, choco su palmas, para luego abrir sus brazos al máximo, haciendo surgir una luz dorado, formando una barrera protectora alrededor de ella y su marido.

Tanto mi tía como yo quedamos impresionados. Eso no era común de una Veela.

Aproveche el momento y ataque a mi tía de sorpresa, golpeándola con un Sectusempra al costado derecho de su cuerpo. Igual que mi madre. Ella me miro con cara de pánico, y no se lo pensó, desapareció a pesar de su herida. Tenía que reconocerlo, la bruja no le temía a nada.

\- ¡Fleur!- grito alguien en francés. Los novios y yo giramos a donde estaba el grito, y vimos a la hermana de Fleur, atrapada en brazos de un mortífago, el cual la tenia sujeta por el cuello.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Fleur se levanto, y camino hacia el mortífago con paciencia, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada. Su hermana también estaba siendo rodeada por la misma aura. El mortífago abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión. Ambas hermanas conectaron sus miradas y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, inexpresivos.

Fleur levanto su mano derecha, mientras su hermana, Gabrielle, agarraba al mortífago por las piernas. Un pequeño rayo salió del dedo índice de la novia, el cual salió dispara en dirección al mortífago. El hombre no tuvo de tiempo de apartarse, ya que la pequeña lo tenía en su sitio con tremenda fuerza.

El rayo impacto justo entre sus ojos.

Por un instante nada paso, el mortífago solo se quedo parpadeando, hasta que empezó a gritar mientras de sus ojos, orejas, nariz y boca salían rayos de luz blanca. El hombre reventó en miles de motas de polvo dorado.

Todo parecía volver a su velocidad normal. Fleur y su hermana, dejaron de brillar, cayendo desmayadas con sus ojos cerrados. Salí hacia la pequeña mientras Bill iba por su esposa. La chica estaba bien, parecía haber caído dormida del cansancio. Levante mi mirada y me encontré a Bill mirándome, y supe que su mirada era un reflejo de la mía.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

No tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo, el director llego seguido de Harry y la Comadreja, los tres con las mismas caras de asombro, aunque la del director algo más sutil.

\- ¡Rápido! Hay que sacarlas de aquí- ordeno el director. Harry fue junto a la comadreja a ayudar a Bill, que estaba herida y no podría con su esposa. Yo levante a la pequeña entre mis brazos. La pelea parecía haber terminado, ya que todos estaban chequeando a los heridos y apagando uno que otro fuego.

Los miembros de la Orden que estaban en pie y sin herida fatal, se pusieron a trabajar en proteger el lugar.

Harry, la comadreja, el director y yo, llevamos a los novios y la pequeña chica hacia la casa.

Harry y yo cruzamos miradas mientras entrabamos en ella. Le di una leve sonrisa la cual él me devolvió.

Gracias a dios habíamos salidos bien de esta.

________________________________________

Estaba feliz. En éxtasis. Mis planes estaban marchando a la perfección. Mis nuevos poderes me daban una nueva visión de las cosas. Me hacían pensar de manera más racional, menos maniática.

Poco a poco volvía a ser Tom Riddle. Física y mentalmente.

Había conquistado el Ministerio, y el ataque contra la boda de los Weasley había tenido algo de éxito. Debía sentirme furioso del fracaso de Bellatrix, pero no podía. El Ministerio estaba bajo mi poder. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con Gran Bretaña y nadie podría detenerme. Harry Potter y el viejo loco serian más fáciles de cazar.

Me encontraba torturando a unos muggles para pasar el rato. Hubiera usado a Bella, pero la muy escurridiza logro esconderse para evitar su castigo. Más tarde lo haría.

Estaba en el salón de la mansión de mi difunto padre, cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, dejando pasar un muy apurado lacayo.

\- Mi Señor- dijo con temor, arrodillándose ante mí.- ha llegado esto.

Me ofreció una carta en un pergamino negro. La tome con curiosidad.

Al leer su contenido, escrito en sangre, me lleve una muy grata sorpresa. Sonreí con malicia. Le perdonaría el castigo a Bellatrix solo por esto.

_QUERIDO Tom:_

_No te preocupes en revisar por ningún residuo de magia, ni por usar la sangre ni posibles huellas que encuentres, para saber quién soy. He ocultado todo tipo de rastro que pueda ayudarte a encontrarme, así que evítate la pérdida de tiempo._

_Esta carta es para decirte, que en mi, encontraste un aliado. Quiero ayudarte a traer abajo a Harry Potter, la maldita Orden del Fénix y todos los que lo apoyan. Quiero verlo sufrir hasta que este rogando por su muerte. Nada me dará más placer que verlo parado con los cuerpos de sus seres queridos rodeándolo._

_Seré tus ojos y oídos dentro de los suyos, y aunque no tengo manera de luchar contra los hechizos que me impiden decirte todo la información que tengo, buscare una forma alrededor de ellos. Así que se inteligente Tom y usa ese maravilloso cerebro que tienes para descifrar la información que te daré._

_Y si crees que esto es una broma, pues te diré que se tus mayores secretos. Se de tus queridos 7 tesoros, aunque creas tener 6. Sé que tu serpiente es más de lo que aparenta. Y sé exactamente que te paso el 31 de Julio al caer el rayo en Londres. Así que confía en mí. Soy el mejor aliado que tienes contra la orden desde que perdiste a tu Príncipe. Aunque a la final el jugo las dos caras de la moneda, no solo una._

_Antes de despedirme te diré que los afectados son más de lo que crees, y si mis deducciones son correctas, Potter y el pequeño Malfoy juegan un papel más importante de lo que creen. Son varias serpientes y unos cuantos rastreros de poca monta. Uno de ellos fue afectado por tu querida Bellatrix._

_Y con esto Tom, querido, me despido. Que tengas dulces sueños. Hasta la próxima._

_Atte._

_La Aurora al borde del océano._


	9. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche era totalmente negra. Como la de un cuento de terror. Los bosques estaban silenciosos, siendo interrumpidos solo por el susurrar del viento y el ulular de un búho cercano.
> 
> Un sonido de aparición rompió esa calma tenebrosa, asustando al búho, haciéndolo volar en otra dirección. El sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo se oyó por todo el bosque, hasta detenerse en un claro no muy lejos de la entrada del mismo.
> 
> \- Llegas tarde- reprocho la voz de una mujer.
> 
> \- Lo siento- se disculpo la recién llegada.- Fue difícil escabullirme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, hola!!
> 
> Como están todos? Yo estresado! Desde el viernes pasado todo a sido caótico! Por eso no coloque la Precuela que les prometí, por lo cual estoy apenado. Por eso decidi que la colocare el día de hoy, así que esperen la en cualquier momento!
> 
> Con este capitulo desviamos la historia principal un poco, tanto por cliffhangers como para descansar de la acción y tener otras historias necesarias para la trama principal. Son 8 Interludios en total, los cuales colocare aletoriamente, es decir, no hay una secuencia de cantidad de capítulos entre interludios. Pueden ser 3, 4 o 5 capítulos antes de que coloque el siguiente.
> 
> Ademas, aquí introduzco mas personajes mitológicos como las Musas y mis amadas Parcas. Las llamo parcas porque es el nombre que mas me gusta de los varios que tienen. 
> 
> Y hagamos esto divertido, los reto a adivinar quien es cada una de las Parcas, a ver si la pegan hehehe.
> 
> Disfruten del capitulo!
> 
> Disfruten del fin chicos, y gracias por leerme!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Interlude

### 

Calíope/Polimnia

Sentía mi cuerpo totalmente como una piedra. Como si pesara 10 veces mi peso normal, lo que sería horrible. Tengo una figura perfecta y así quiero quedarme. Y sí, soy vanidosa ¿y?

Daba igual. Me sentía hecha pedazos, y todo antes de mi… ¡MI BODA! Ya estoy casada, ¡Que Felicidad! Ahora podre separar a William de su madre, esa mujer tan metiche. Buena gente, pero metiche. Debe de aprender a cuando no meterse en la vida de los demás. Y pensar que casi no me caso por su culpa. Vieja gorda metiche.

Esperen. Ahora recuerdo. ¡Gabrielle!

\- ¡Gabrielle! - exclame, levantándome de un solo golpe de la cama. Eso fue una muy mala idea. Sentí pasos apresurados, y en un instante la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Amor!- exclamo Bill, acercándose a zancadas a la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no te recuestas?

\- Bill, déjala respirar- lo regaño la indiscutible voz de mi suegra. Lo que me faltaba.- Toma querida, bebe un poco de agua.

Acepte con ganas, estaba sedienta y me acaba de dar cuenta. Bill se sentó a mi lado, tomando una de mis manos entre la suyas. Lo mire, y vi toda la preocupación que cargaba por sabe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Y el amor. Siempre me sonrojaba cuando Bill me miraba de esa manera, y esta vez no era diferente.

\- Je t'aime- le susurre. Sabía que le fascinaba oírlo en mi lengua natal. Lo ponía como me gustaba, lástima que me sintiera fatal y la metiche de su madre presente.

\- J'ai aussi- me dijo vuelto con su tosco, pero bastante atractivo francés. De verdad no podía pedir más en una pareja.

Un carraspeo rompió la burbuja en la que estábamos, trayéndonos de vuelta al mundo real. De verdad no esperaba el momento de irnos de La Madriguera.

\- ¿Deseas algo más querida?- me pregunto la mujer.

\- No, gracias- le conteste.- Bill, ¿Cómo esta mi hegmana?

\- Tranquila, está bien- me aseguro.- solo algo cansada, al igual que tu. Entendible después de lo que paso.

Esa pequeña frase trajo de vuelta todos los recuerdos de la boda, y la horrible emboscada de los estúpidos mortífagos.

\- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto algo preocupada, por el resto de mi familia y amigos.- ¿Pog cuanto tiempo estuve dogmida?

\- Si todos están bien, gracias a dios- contesto Molly.- solo unos cuantos heridos. Los mortífagos sufrieron más caídas.

\- Y estuviste dormida por 3 días- me dijo Bill.

Eso me dejo pasmada. ¿3 días? Ya habíamos perdido las reservaciones en la villa que habíamos rentado en España por nuestra luna de miel. Malditos mortífagos. No solo me arruinaron la boda, si no que me habían arruinado la luna de miel.

\- ¿Qué vamos ha haceg Bill?- le pregunto.- hemos pegdido las resegvaciones de la villa. Nuestra boda se arruino y nuestra luna de miel también.

Oculto mi cara entre mis manos, ahogando un sollozo. Sabía que debía estar agradecida de que todos estuvieran a salvo, especialmente mi familia. Pero para mí, este día, este momento, era algo por el cual había estado esperando desde pequeña. Siempre soñé con una hermosa boda, una perfecta luna de miel y un esposo que me amara.

Casi lo tuve todo. Casi. Ahora lo que me quedaban eran recuerdos marcados con la tragedia. Maldito sea el día que Lord Voldemort nació. Maldito sea el día en el que el destino lo cruzo en nuestros caminos.

Sabía perfectamente lo superficial que sonaba todo eso. Pero para mí, era algo que siempre he esperado, y ahora todo era un desastre.

Sentí dos fuertes brazos envolverme y apoyarme suavemente contra un perfecto pecho. Me aferre a él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en cierta forma era verdad. Muy dentro de mí, sabía perfectamente que todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos era simplemente una reacción retardada de todo lo que paso la noche de mi boda. El solo imaginarme el perder a Bill o Gabrielle, hacia que mi corazón doliera como nunca lo había hecho. Esta era una guerra a la cual no quería formar parte. No quería sentir ese dolor, esa perdida, la cual en cualquier momento sentiría.

\- Tranquilla- me susurro.- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

\- Yo iré a buscar al profesor Dumblendore- dijo Molly, con voz ahogada, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Pogque…hip…tu madre…hip… iga a…hip… bugcag al directog?- le pregunto con hipo.

\- Porque lo que tú y Gabrielle lograron esa noche es algo que ningún mago o Veela puede lograr- me contesto.- y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo mierda lograron hacer eso?

\- No lo sé- conteste con sinceridad.- solo seguí mi instinto. Cuando te vi hegido en fgente de esa loca mogtifaga, supe que debía haceg algo.

En ese instante el director hizo acto de presencia.

\- Srta. Delacour, o mejor dicho, Sra. Weasley, me alegro verla tan bien- saludo al ver me. No me gusto mucho que me dijera Sra. Weasley, me hacía sentir gorda, pero ese ahora era mi apellido. Tenía que aguantarlo.

\- Buenos días Digectog Dumbledoge- le salude de vuelta. Estaba intrigada de porque el hombre quería hablar conmigo.

\- No voy a andar con rodeos contigo Fleur- empezó.- se que lo que paso hace 3 días es algo que quisieras olvidar y algo que te quito muchos sueños que quisisteis ver hechos realidad por mucho tiempo- yo simplemente asentí. Ni Bill ni yo podías decir palabra alguna.

\- Lo que tú y tu hermana lograron esa noche, es algo que jamás en toda mi vida he visto. No sabría darte un nombre sobre lo que paso, pero sé que puedo hacer una asunción bastante acercada a la realidad. Ustedes dos son parte de algo que el rayo que cayó en Londres hace ya casi un mes, trajo consigo. No son lo mismo que Harry y el resto, son algo totalmente diferente, pero algo que está relacionado con todo esto.

\- No voy a mentirles. Lo que se avecina no es una simple guerra entre magos, es algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Y lamento decirte, que tu y la pequeña Gabrielle están en el medio de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Bill, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que ya era parte de esto definitivamente, y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Muchas cosas muchacho, muchas cosas- dijo el director.- pero lo que quiero es que vayan y busquen otros como Fleur. Sé que tú y tu hermana no son las únicas, querida, por eso quiero que salgan lo más pronto posible y busquen a todos los que actúen de la misma manera.

\- Como unas mini vacaciones- sonrió Bill, mirando a los ojos. No había caído al momento, pero el director nos estaba dando la oportunidad de ir y estar solos, así sea en busca de quien sabe que.

\- Aceptamos- dije sin pensarlo mucho. Quería salir de la casa, quería estar sola con Bill y disfrutar de esa soledad al máximo.- ¿Pero que pasaga con Gabrielle?

\- De eso no debes preocuparte- contesto.- ya he hablado con tus padres, y han acordado quedarse en Inglaterra, así que tu hermana asistirá a Hogwarts, hasta que todo se soluciones. Te prometo que estará bajo las mejores protecciones y que nada le pasara.

\- ¿Le dijeron sobre esto también?- pregunte. Sabía que a Gabrielle no le gustaba ser dejada a ciegas.

\- Claro que le contamos- contesto.- ella tiene tanto derecho en saberlo Fleur, su edad para mí no cuenta.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Bill.

\- En cuanto lo deseen- dijo el director.- mientras más pronto mejor para esta misión. Aquí tienen toda la información que pude recoger durante estos tres días.

Bill tomo el paquete, abriéndolo. Varias hojas de pergamino estaban dentro de el, con información de diferentes situaciones que empezaron a reportarse el día después de la boda. Impresionante como el director pudo recoger todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

Bill saco la primera hoja y la ojeo.

\- ¿Francia?- pregunto, algo asombrado. Yo quería gritar de emoción.

\- Si, ese es el primer punto que deseos que busquen, más que todos los alrededores de Beauxbatons. Madame Máxime fue la que mando ese reporte.

Tome el pergamino entre mis manos. Uno de los posibles nombres me llamo la atención, en realidad todos, pero ese aun mas. La conocía.

\- Son todas mujerges.

\- Si- dijo Dumblendore.- mi teoría es, o mejor dicho, la teoría de un amigo es, que lo que ustedes podrían ser son musas.

\- ¿Musas?- Bill pregunto sin entender mucho.

\- En la antigua Grecia las musas eran diosas inspiradoras de las artes, la música, la poesía y la historia- contesto el director.- Eran 9 y cada una representaba algún tipo de arte. Eso según la historia muggle, pero para nosotros los magos, las musas representaban las protectoras del Olimpo. Cada una tenía un poder especial, relacionado con un arte, pero juntas, era una de las armas más letales que los dioses poseían.

¿Era un arma? ¿Una simple herramienta para la protección de otros? Ahora entendía porque Harry odiaba ser quien era. El era un peón mas en esta guerra, una pieza clave de este juego de poder ente magos. Yo pertenecía a este juego, no había vuelta atrás, pero aun así, la sensación de saber que tu destino ha sido forjado para siempre, sin que puedas hacer nada contra ello, era algo que me hacía sentir con ganas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás. Dejarlo todo, mi familia, mi Bill, mis amigos, todo por solo ser libre. Sonaba débil y lo sabía, pero era algo que para mi tenía el mayor sentido del mundo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Bill, sacándome de mi pensamientos.

\- Si- conteste.- solo pensaba.

\- ¿Entonces Sres. Weasley?- pregunto el director.- ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

\- Por supuesto- dijo Bill, mientras yo asentía.

El director sonrió de manera indulgente.

Por mucho que detestara todo esto, debía poner mi granito de arena en esta guerra. Era parte de ella, al igual que mi hermana, y por ella, debía ser fuerte y tener éxito buscando al resto de las musas.

Si era la única manera de ganar, lo haría.

________________________________________

La noche era totalmente negra. Como la de un cuento de terror. Los bosques estaban silenciosos, siendo interrumpidos solo por el susurrar del viento y el ulular de un búho cercano.

Un sonido de aparición rompió esa calma tenebrosa, asustando al búho, haciéndolo volar en otra dirección. El sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo se oyó por todo el bosque, hasta detenerse en un claro no muy lejos de la entrada del mismo.

\- Llegas tarde- reprocho la voz de una mujer.

\- Lo siento- se disculpo la recién llegada.- Fue difícil escabullirme.

\- No te preocupes- dijo una tercera voz.- solo trata de avisar si no puedes llegar a tiempo la próxima vez.

\- Eso no será necesario- contesto.- Hogwarts está por iniciar. Se me hará más fácil salir. No tendré tantos ojos encima.

\- A lo que vinimos- dijo la tercera mujer.- ¿para qué invocaste esta reunión?

\- Para saber quien de ustedes advirtió a Albus Dumblendore sobre lo que sucedió en la boda- anuncio la segunda mujer.

\- No nos veas a nosotros, tu eres la que tiene el ojo- se defendió la primera mujer, de los ojos acusadores de su hermana.

\- A mí tampoco me veas- reprocho la tercera dama.

\- Si no fue ninguna de nosotras, entonces es claro que hay alguien más con el don- dijo con solemnidad.

\- Invoca el ojo y veamos quien es- pidió la primera mujer.

Las tres formaron un triangulo. La segunda mujer, envuelta en una capa rojo sangre, extendió su mano izquierda, y con un sutil movimiento con su mano derecha encima de la izquierda, hizo a parecer un ojo humano, algo más grande de lo normal, con un iris de mil colores. El ojo observaba en todas direcciones, girando sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- pregunto, extendiéndole el ojo a su hermana, la tercera dama, ella estaba en vuelta en una capa negra como la noche.

Ella acepto con una sonrisa, tomando el ojo entre sus manos, llevándolo hasta su frente. El ojo al contactar con la piel, se fusiono con ella, creando un tercer ojo. La mujer respiro en alivio, cerrando sus tres ojos, dejándose arrastra al vasto universo, en busca de las respuesta que necesitaba.

Por mucho rato sus dos hermanas, no hicieron más que observarla, ansiosa por descubrir el nombre de la informante del director.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la mujer regreso en si, respirando como si recién saliera del agua.

\- ¿Y?- pregunto la primera, la cual estaba envuelta en una capa verde musgo.- ¿Qué vistes?

\- No me van a creer lo que vi- contesto.

\- ¿Qué es? ¡Dinos!- demando la segunda mujer con impaciencia.

\- Una nueva profetisa ha nacido- contesto con una sonrisa- ¡La Sibila de Hogwarts!

Sus dos hermanas se llevaron sus manos a la boca, impresionadas. Lo último que esperaban era que una sibila regresara al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto la dama de verde.

\- ¿Con ella? Nada- contesto la dama de rojo.- pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que ejerzamos nuestro destino.

Sus hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. Eso quería decir que había llegado la hora de que los hilos de la vida empezaran a cortarse. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por quién comenzar?


	10. Otros Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante una de las tantas peleas entre Harry y Malfoy, capte la mirada del moreno. No sé porque, pero me sentí intrigado por esos ojos. Había en algo en ellos que me hizo querer conocerlo. Le sonreí sin pensarlo, y para mi suerte, el sonrió de vuelta. Había quedado enganchado desde ese momento, y no sabía porque. Por muchos días lo único que pude hacer fue más que pensar en el Slytherin y sus seductores ojos. Lo único que me mantenía en la tierra era el bendito Torneo, y aun así, la mayoría de mis días los pasaba pensando en el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, buenas!!
> 
> Como están todos?......*El silencio me responde*
> 
> Espero que su semana fuera placentera, la mía fue tranquila, para alivios míos. Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir atentos a la historia, de verdad me alegra mucho que haya gustado tanto la idea.
> 
> Como verán, este si es otro capitulo, aunque el siguiente Interludio no esta muy lejos. Aquí introduzco los OC que faltan, y empiezo a revelar quien es cada Dios, algo que ya sera constante a partir de este capitulo, hasta revelarlos a todos. Pero claro, si uds. descubren quien es quien antes, mejor hehehe.
> 
> Como vieron, ya coloque Pandora, y para aquellos que me leen por primera vez, o se les olvido, es la Pre cuela a esta historia. De como llego a existir la famosa caja y uno que otro detalle que a futuro aparecerá en esta historia, ademas de ciertas cosas que también sucedieron antes.
> 
> Espero que disfruten del episodio, y de su fin de semana!
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo viernes!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capitulo 8

\- ¡Harry no puedes ir te así como así!- dijo con alarma la voz de la señora Weasley.

\- Debo hacerlo. Aquí, y no trato de ofenderla, pierdo el tiempo- la voz de Harry se defendió.- Usted no lo entiendo señora W…digo Molly, pero hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer que quedarme aquí esperando el comienzo del año.

Sabia de que se trataba, hace dos noches que Harry había sido llamado por Dumbledore. Hermione, el y yo sabíamos que se trataba de los Horrocruxes, no había duda alguna.

Después del ataque en la boda hace 3 días, todos estaban en alerta constante. Aun más al saber la caída de Moody ante unos mortífagos que atacaron en el callejón Diagon. ¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviera hecho un desastre en tan solo tres días?

\- Ron- alguien susurro a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué haces? Vuelve al cuarto, es muy temprano y tengo frio.

\- Pues busca una frazada Blaise- le dije a mi novio de ya casi 3 años.- vuelve a la cama. Voy en un rato.

\- No- dijo sin moverse.- quiero que vayas ahora.

\- Blaise no seas tan mandón- me queje.- y por favor haz silencio, no quiero que me descubran.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Potter ahora?- pregunto recostando su mentón en mi hombro derecho, tratando de ver mejor.

\- Lo mismo de siempre- le dije. No había nada que no compartiera con él. Nada. Lo sentía por mis mejores amigos, pero yo por el doy la vida. Y sé que el por mi también lo haría.- Se quiere ir a buscar los Horrocruxes que faltan. Una locura, y más ahora que todos tenemos una gran señal de se busca encima de nuestras cabezas.

\- Deberíamos de decirle a Draco- opino, mientras me masajeaba un poco la nuca con una de sus manos.- el podría detenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué Malfoy podría detenerlo?- arrugue la nariz al mencionarlo. No importaba que fuera el mejor amigo de Blaise, el hurón aun me caía de las patadas.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de ser tan distraído Ronald?- me pregunto en tono serio, casi igual al de mi madre cuando me regañaba. Tengamos en cuenta, Blaise es un hombre, así que el solo lograr eso lo hace 10 veces más temeroso que mi mama.

\- Que es malo y me pierdo de lo que pasa en la vida de los demás- conteste como un niño pequeño que se disculpa por una travesura.- y que no debería de serlo porque me pierdo de información muy importante que podría servirme en el futuro.

\- Ese es el león con corazón de serpiente al que tanto amo- me susurro al oído con seducción, mordiéndolo un poco.

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Desde el momento en que cedí a los encantos del moreno, siempre ha intentado convertirme en un Slytherin honorario, fallando estrepitosamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, yo era tan o más Gryffindor que el mismo Godric. Creo que el único que puede compararse conmigo es Neville, pero seamos honestos, eso es una causa perdida. O lo era.

Me di media vuelta con sutileza, capturando a Blaise entre mis brazos, y sus labios con los míos. Cada vez que lo besaba parecía la primera vez. No pasaba un día donde no lo hiciera, y durante los veranos después de que empezamos a salir, me sentía como si estuviera siendo torturado por mil Cruciatus. No dormía, comía (buenos sí, pero no tanto como normalmente lo haría) o hacia lo que normalmente hacia. Era como si mi alma hubiera sido adsorbida por un dementor. Lo único que hacía era existir y contar los días hasta el primero de septiembre.

Nuestra relación sucedió por instigación de ambos, pero el que dio el paso final había sido Blaise.

Durante una de las tantas peleas entre Harry y Malfoy, capte la mirada del moreno. No sé porque, pero me sentí intrigado por esos ojos. Había en algo en ellos que me hizo querer conocerlo. Le sonreí sin pensarlo, y para mi suerte, el sonrió de vuelta. Había quedado enganchado desde ese momento, y no sabía porque. Por muchos días lo único que pude hacer fue más que pensar en el Slytherin y sus seductores ojos. Lo único que me mantenía en la tierra era el bendito Torneo, y aun así, la mayoría de mis días los pasaba pensando en el.

Durante mi fallida cita con una de las gemelas Patil, lo volví a ver. El baile daba la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con él. Pero no lo supe aprovechar. Hermione y su amistad con Vicky, me tenían concentrado esa noche. Además, Harry estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo, era imposible escabullirme sin que se diera cuenta. Así que lo deje pasar. Pero en esa noche supe, que quería conocerlo.

Después de las navidades, tuve el valor suficiente para escribirle. No esperaba respuesta. Mi carta fue algo sencillo, y estúpido. Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado, y el mismo día que la envié, recibí una respuesta. Era igual de corta y sin sentido que la mía. Pero era la señal que esperaba.

Por semanas nos escribimos hasta no parar, enviándonos casi 10 cartas al día. Pequeñas notas, pero solo el sentimiento que cargaban, decía mucho más que las palabras que portaban.

No sabía qué, pero algo en mí estaba cambiando. No había palabras para describirlo, pero fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver con Blaise.

Después de la segunda prueba, el pidió para vernos. Estaba preocupado por mí, y para él las cartas ya no eran suficientes.

Le robe la capa a Harry sin que se diera cuenta, y me escabullí de la torre cuando el reloj dio las doce. Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento, que solo de recordar mis nervios, me quiero morir de la risa. Casi me hacía en los pantalones. Cuando llegue a las orillas del lago, el lugar que habíamos acordado, y lo vi sentado, lanzándole piedras al agua, bañado por la luz de la luna, lo supe. Supe que estaba enamorado. Quería dar media vuelta y correr cuando mi mente dio con esa revelación, pero no sé porque seguí caminando hasta el. Al estar cerca, me quite la capa con cuidado.

Lo tome por sorpresa abrazándolo por detrás. El dio un pequeño salto y al notar que era yo, se relajo. Por un rato no hicimos mas nada que estar así, sentados, juntos, mirando al lago. La luna brillaba, bañándonos con su luz, cuando Blaise giro su rostro, mirándome fijamente. Note en su mirada los mismos sentimientos que yo había recién descubierto. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sentía? No me importaba, solo sabía que queríamos estar juntos. Sin mucho, lo bese. Comenzó lento, casi tierno hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Nunca había pensado como sería mi primera vez, hasta ese momento. Bajo la luna y las estrellas, y el silencio de los terrenos del colegio, nos convertimos en uno solo por primera vez. Para mí, siempre sería el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. El solo hecho de que Blaise se ofreciera ante mí, tan libre y sin pudor, era lo más erótico que jamás vería en mi vida.

Después de esa noche, mi vida cambio para mejor. Si, tenía que escabullirme y perder horas de sueño, o perderme en escoberas, rincones oscuros y hasta el mismo baño de Myrthle, pero todo valía la pena. Blaise valía la pena. Lo valía todo. Y si estoy perdidamente enamorado. No tengo remedio. Soy lo que siempre jure no ser.

\- No sean asquerosos, esto es un área pública- dijo una voz, haciéndonos saltar de la sorpresa.- ¿No que aun querían mantener todo en secreto? Pues déjenme decirles no están haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

\- Cállate Draco, no estorbes- le reprocho Blaise al rubio, volviendo a guindarse a mi cuello.- Anda, se de utilidad y detén a Potter.

\- ¿Detenerlo? ¿De qué?- pregunto sin entender.

\- De que se vaya a cazar mortífagos y buscar Horrocruxes- le dije. Sabía que el sabia de todo. Si Blaise estaba en lo correcto y Harry y el hurón estaban juntos, apostaría todo a que Harry no se aguanto de contarle toda su vida a su nuevo gran amor. Asqueroso.- Mi mama está intentando detenerlo, pero sé que perderá a la final. Anda se útil y haznos un favor hurón.

\- ¡Ron!- me reprocho Blaise. A él no le gustaba que llamara a su amigo así, pero la tentación era muy grande.

\- ¿Qué?- le pregunte, sobándome el hombro derecho. Era más grande que él, pero aun así, Blaise sabia dar buenos golpes.- A él ni le importa. No creo que haya oído nada después de haber dicho lo de Harry.

Y así parecía. El chico estaba perdido en otro planeta, mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja. Blaise se sorprendió ¿o se asusto? No sabía distinguir esa mirada que tenia.

\- Vayamos a tu cuarto de nuevo Ron- dijo mi novio, obligándome a levantarme.- podemos seguir lo que Draco interrumpió.

Sonreí ante eso. Sabía que la cocina estaba por volverse un verdadero campo de batalla, y mientras más lejos estuviera, mucho mejor.

\- ¿Qué esperamos?- le susurre a Blaise al oído. Este se estremeció de pura excitación, y olvidándonos del hurón, nos apresuramos hasta mi habitación.

"Recuérdate del encantamiento silenciador" mi mente me recordó. Blaise era bastante ruidoso, y no quería molestar a nadie.

________________________________________

¡Maldita sea el día que descubrí estos nuevos poderes! No estaba acostumbrado a correr por mi vida, eso era de cobardes, pero no podía solo contra los Sabuesos del Infierno.

No sabía quién los había enviado, pero estaban dándome caza desde hace 1 semana. Solo hace unos minutos habían descubierto mi escondite en este bosque. No pude desaparecerme, solo tuve tiempo de correr. Y correr era lo que hacía. Mis pulmones parecían que querían ceder, pero la sensación era algo mental, y no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Sentí algo a mi derecha, y al girar mis ojos, vi a uno de los Sabuesos. Apreté el paso para dejarlo atrás.

Mis piernas iban al máximo, y sabía que debía buscar una forma de escape pronto. No podía seguir siendo el conejo de caza. No me percate, pero uno de los Sabuesos estaba ya en frente de mi. Me lance al suelo justo cuando salto a atacarme. Me levante rápidamente en posición de ataque. El resto de los Sabuesos me había alcanzado, radiándome. No tenía salida.

Uno de las bestias salto al ataque, pero una flecha le atravesó el cráneo, cayendo al suelo muerto. Mire en busca de donde había salido, pero no tuve tiempo, el resto ataco en grupo. Mi varita estaba en mi mano en segundos, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Uno a uno fue cayendo al suelo, entre maldiciones y flechas, pero más y más Sabuesos seguían llegando de la nada. ¿De dónde salían?

\- ¡Usa tus poderes!- una voz grito.

No tuve tiempo para darme vuelta y buscar al portador de la voz, pero la pequeña frase decía más de lo que necesitaba. ¡Estúpido! Eso era lo que era, un estúpido. ¿Cuándo tiempo no habría salvado si hubiera usado mis poderes desde el principio?

No podía pensarlo mucho, debía de actuar y rápido. Seguía disparando toda maldición que conocía, tanto en latín como búlgaro, mientras las flechas seguían saliendo de la "nada". Cerré mis ojos, buscando en mis adentros la fuerza que ahora poseía. Poco a poco la sentí acumularse en mi puño izquierdo, llenándome de una energía con la que solo podía haber soñado antes. Cuando estuve seguro, mis ojos se abrieron al instante que levantaba mi puño, conectándolo con la tierra a la velocidad del rayo.

Fue instantáneo. La tierra se fue agrietando con rapidez, tragándose todo a su paso. Los arboles caían uno a uno, mientras los Sabuesos eran tragados a la infinidades del infierno. Sus aullidos llamaban por ayuda, aturdiendo mis oídos, pero nadie vino a por ellos. Las flechas empujaban a aquellos fuero del alcance de mi golpe hacia su muerte, o matándolos al instante.

Cuando el aullido del último Sabueso dejo de oírse, saque mi puño enterrado, levantándome del suelo. Me estire un poco, ya que todo el cuerpo lo tenía adolorido. ¡Merlín! Como necesitaba un buen baño. Un crujido me saco de esos sueños, recordándome que no estaba solo.

Mi varita quedo en el cuello de un hombre, casi tan grande como yo. Tenía razón, la voz era uno de los míos.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Cálmate Krum- dijo un segundo hombre, saltando de uno de los arboles más altas. Portaba una casaca llena de flechas.- No somos el enemigo.

\- Lo siento- me disculpe, bajando la varita.- Solo me sorprendió un poco. Pensé que era el dueño de los Sabuesos. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Mi nombre es Julian- dijo con una reverencia. Un bromista.- Y al grandote al que apuntaste es mi querido hermano Lucas.

\- Viktor Krum- me presente.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Lucas.- quien no te conozca ha vivido debajo de una roca por mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces…-empecé.- ¿Están en las mismas que yo?

\- Si te refieres a que somos dioses, si- dijo Lucas.- pero si te refieres a que apestamos de aquí a la luna, entonces no, lo siento.

Mi cara se volvió roja en un instante. Siempre he sido muy consciente de que por ser tan activo como era, sudaba mucho, por ende, olía demasiado. Aunque siempre me mantenía limpio, en una situación como en la que acababa de estar, era difícil decidir que me bañaría primero antes de seguir corriendo por mi vida.

\- En fin- les dije.- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

\- Probablemente al mismo lugar que tu- dijo Julian, quien se había sentado en una roca.

\- ¿Hogwarts?- pregunte.

\- Correcto- contesto con una sonrisa el chico.

\- ¿Sabes quién eres?- me pregunto Lucas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte, sin saber de que hablaba.

\- Si sabes que dios eres- aclaro el chico.

\- No- dije.- ¿Ustedes si?

\- ¡Claro!- contesto Julian con más emoción de la necesaria.- Yo soy Artemisa y mi Lucas es Apolo.

\- ¿Eres Artemisa?- le pregunte impresionado. ¿Artemisa no era mujer?- ¡Pero si eres hombre!

\- Bueno no es mi culpa quien soy- dije levantándose, insultado.- no es como si dije ¡Oh gran Zeus, sé que soy hombre, pero déjame ser una diosa!

\- Lo siento- me disculpe.- no quise insultarte, solo quede sorprendido.

El chico volvió a sentarse, con cara de perros. Acaricio su arco dorado con delicadeza. Capte el mensaje al instante. Era mejor no meterse con el si no quería acabar con una flecha en el trasero.

\- No le prestes mucha atención- dijo Lucas.- es muy susceptible, así que el que sea una diosa es más que perfecto.

Ambos nos agachamos al instante, al sentir el sonido del arco al lanzar una flecha, la cual quedo atascada en un roble.

\- Vuelve a decir algo así Lucas, y la próxima te juro que no falló.

Lucas me miro con una sonrisa. Como que era común el que los hermanos estuvieran siempre peleando.

\- ¿Cómo saben quiénes son?- les pregunte, mientras me enderezaba.

\- Después de pasar como 5 días enfermos durante la tormenta y despertarnos como nos vemos ahora después del rayo, ambos empezamos a notar que ciertas cosas se nos hacían más fáciles- empezó Lucas.

\- Yo por ejemplo, empecé a tener unas ganas enormes de cazar, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida, y al tomar un arco fue como si siempre lo hubiera hecho- dijo Julian.

\- Conmigo fue lo mismo, pero además los hechizos y encantamientos se me hacían más fáciles- dijo Lucas.- Como a las dos semanas recibimos una carta sin remitente, explicándonos que nos había pasado. Ambos quedamos locos al saber que éramos dioses, pero después de unos días, lo aceptamos.

\- La carta también decía que debíamos ir a Hogwarts cuanto antes- dijo Julian.- debatimos si hacerlo o no, pero confiábamos que quien sea que haya enviado la carta, tenía razones para querernos en el colegio. Así que tomamos el primer avión a Europa que pudimos encontrar y aterrizamos en Bulgaria hace unos días.

\- ¿No son de Europa?- pregunte.

\- ¿No notas el acento?- pregunto Lucas.- Somos de Nueva York.

\- No soy muy bueno adivinando acentos- les aclare.- Y ¿Cómo me encontraron?

\- Uno de los poderes que descubrí es que puedo sentir cuando uno de nosotros esta cerca- explico Lucas.- cuando íbamos en camino a Londres, sentí tu presencia, luego la de los Sabuesos. El resto, es historia.

\- Pues gracias- les dije.- me sacaron de una de la que pensé no saldría.

\- Es nuestro deber- dijo Julian.- pero ¿Tu porque vas al colegio?

\- Porque sé que si alguien puede ayudarme, es Dumbledore- les dije.- y apuesto lo que sea a que Harry Potter está metido en esto también.

\- ¿Harry Potter? ¿El chico que vivió?- pregunto Julian impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué dices que debe estar metido en todo eso?- pregunto Lucas.

\- Porque si algo se con seguridad en esta vida, es que siempre que algo pasa que cambia al mundo, Harry Potter esta en el centro de todo- explique- el pobre chico es un imán para este tipo de cosas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron impresionados.

\- Bueno sigamos al colegio- les dije, tomando el morral que traía, que con la pelea, había quedado tirado en el suelo.- Sin los perros estos, será más rápido.

\- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- pregunto Julian.

\- ¿No lees el periódico idiota?- le pregunto su hermano.- todo el pueblo y el colegio reforzaron sus defensas contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Desde que cayó el Ministerio nadie está a salvo.

\- Sabes que no lee noticias, para eso estás tú- se defendió Julian.

\- Pues empieza a hacerlo- le reprendió Lucas,

Ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras salíamos del bosque. Si fuera por mí, hubiera seguido solo, pero en estos tiempos, mientras más fuéramos, mejor. Debía soportarlos a ellos y el dolor de cabeza con el que venían.

________________________________________

\- Tráiganla- pide con una calma venenosa.

Peter salió disparado hacia la puerta, lleno de miedo. Dos mortífagos entraron, llevando entre ellos una hermosa de mujer de pelo negro y ojos tan claros que era como si no tuviera irises. Sonreí al verla.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto mi señor?- pregunte Bella a mi lado.

\- Cállate Bella, y no te metas- dije mirándola con dureza.- aun no te perdono de tu fracaso en la boda.

La loca mujer se retiro hacia las oscuridades de la habitación, totalmente abochornada. Me levante con suavidad, dirigiéndome al centro de la habitación, donde habían depositado a la chica.

\- Pero mira lo que trajo el gato- dije al estar en frente de ella.- El pequeño Morfeo. Te ves bien después de todos estos siglos.

La chica no levanto la mirada, la tenia fija en el suelo.

\- ¿No quieres ver a tu querido abuelo una vez más?- le pregunte, dando vueltas a su alrededor.- ¿No? ¿No quieres ver a tu amo y señor?

La chica seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Nada que le dijera la motivaba a mirarme.

\- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo maldita!- grite, abofeteándola. Perder la paciencia era algo que odiaba, ya que demostraba debilidad, pero a veces era inevitable.- Mírame cuando me dirija a ti. Mírame cuando yo, tu maestro, te dirige la palabra.

Al fin levanto la mirada, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos claros y ese rostro perfecto, desfigurado por una marca roja y un hilillo de sangre en su mejilla.

\- Ahora nos entendemos- dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le di la espalda volviendo a mi sillón.- ¡Bella!

\- ¿Si mi señor?- dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa, saliendo de las sombras.

\- Envía la carta al viejo decrepito, y dile exactamente a quien tenemos de visita- le ordene.

\- Si mi señor- dijo la mujer, sin mirarme a los ojos, caminando de espaldas a la puerta.

\- Y Bella…-le detuve cuando ya estaba en la puerta.- No te pierdas de nuevo, querida. Recuerda que aun tenemos una cita pendiente.

La mujer se estremeció. Salió de la habitación sin decirle palabra. Mi mirada volvió a la mujer que aun seguía en la habitación, sin dejar de mirarme. Sonreí. La fuerza bruta ayuda a que aprendan la lección.

\- Saquen a esta inmundicia de mi presencia- dije con un movimiento de mi mano.- Y que los guardias se tomen la poción. No quiero que use sus poderes en ellos.

________________________________________

_Querida profetisa:_

_Sabemos quién eres, pero tú no sabes quienes somos, por los momentos._

_Sabemos de tus poderes, pero tú no sabes de los nuestros, pero aun así, te diremos. Nosotras vemos el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Nosotras controlamos la vida y la muerte. Nosotras somos odiadas y amadas por igual. Somos seremos siempre._

_Esta pequeña carta es para darte un consejo. Es hora de que tengas un rol más activo en esta guerra. Sabemos lo que ves, porque también lo vemos. Es hora de que seas útil para tus amos, los cuales están perdidos sin ti._

_Hace milenios jugaron contigo, pero fue por el bien de todos. Ellos te dieron la vida inmortal que llevas ahora, y debes de pagarles._

_Así que, querida, usa tus visiones. Dales el conocimiento que posees. No los dejes en la oscuridad, porque si lo haces, acabaras con el mundo entero._

_Estaremos pronto en contacto de nuevo, y esperamos que cuando lo hagamos, no tengamos nada malo que decirte._

_Solo una cosa más, una advertencia. Nunca menciones las muertes que ves en tu mente. Nunca digas a quien le llego la hora. Ese no es tu trabajo. De hacerlo, lo lamentaras._

_Sinceramente,_

_Las tres herederas del ojo._


	11. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Repite, con lentitud- dijo el moreno.- ahora.
> 
> \- Porque son novios- dijo con algo de pena.
> 
> No pude ver su rostro, pero si pude oír su cuerpo caer al suelo con fuerza.
> 
> \- ¿Harry?- dije arrodillándome con incomodidad junto a él, aun tenia los pantalones en mis tobillos.- Que poco hombre eres Potter. No quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaras cuando quiera tener hijos.
> 
> Me reí con fuerza, mientras nos vestía con rapidez, para llevarlo hacia la casa de nuevo. Verlo despertar y enfrentar a su mejor amigo y al mío, será la mejor escena en el mundo después de una obra de William Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento!!
> 
> De verdad disculpen mi falta la semana pasada, pero las cosas en mi país, Venezuela, se caldearon bastante la semana pasada y no tuve cabeza para nada, por eso no coloque el capitulo como todos los viernes, y no lo quise colocar otro para no perder la rutina. Y bueno, me da una semana mas para seguir adelanto los episodios, así que el descuido fue una bendición hehehe. Pero de verdad disculpen.
> 
> Sobre este capitulo, esta fue mi segunda vez escribiendo una escena sexual y no me sentía cómodo escribiendo en esa época. No quise cambiarla mucho para que no pierda la originalidad, pero las próximas escenas si serán algo mejorcitas (se aceptan criticas), así que bueno, espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Espero que pasen un feliz fin de semana, nuevamente disculpen la falta de la semana pasada, y ya saben, cualquier cosa me pueden escribir!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyéndome!!

### 

Capitulo 9

Draco había cruzado la línea. Sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo es que el rubio se creía con tal poder en menos de una semana? Si lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero de ahí a gritarme a pleno pulmón delante de la Sra. Weasley, ordenándome a quedarme y que ni porque Dumbledore lo quisiera, iría a buscar los Horrocruxes. ¿Qué humo de poción se fumo?

Por eso estaba en los límites de la protección de La Madriguera, sentado, mientras el atardecer se volvía cada vez más rojo, completamente solo. Sabía que lo que Draco había dicho y hecho venia con buenas intenciones, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un solo mordisco….Esperen, ¡eso sonó totalmente mal! Quiero decir que si volvía dentro de la casa, le cortaría la cabeza de un solo hechizo. Así está mejor.

\- ¿Este asiento está ocupado?- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Al girarme vi a Charlie en toda su gloria y esplendor. No pude evitar sonreír, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver al segundo de los hijos Weasley.

\- Para nada- le conteste, haciéndole espacio en el tronco donde estaba.

\- Entonces…- empezó el pelirrojo después de unos minutos en silencio.- Malfoy es el elegido.

\- No, el elegido soy yo- le contesto, riéndome un poco.- Draco es simplemente una vieja cuarentona atrapada en el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años.

\- Y que cuerpo ¿no te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- No juegues con eso- le dije con total seriedad.- no menciones a Draco de esa manera.

No sabía que me había picado, pero el simple comentario sobre el cuerpo de Draco por parte de otra persona, me daban ganas de asesinar, ver sangre correr en el suelo, mientras alguien gritaba por su vida en pura agonía.

\- ¿Harry?- me llamo.- ¿Estás bien? Lo dije en broma.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente.

\- Si, lo siento.- me disculpe.- no sé que me paso.

\- No te preocupes, está en tu naturaleza- dijo Charlie sin darle importancia.

\- ¿Mi naturaleza?- repetí sin entender.- ¿Te refieres al hecho que soy un dios?

\- Claro que me refiero al hecho de que eres un dios- explico.- ellos eran venerados por magos y mortales por igual, por su poder, belleza e inteligencia. Pero eso no les quitaba que a pesar de ser benevolentes con aquellos que pedían por su ayuda, fueran un poco sangrientos. Evitaban la guerra, pero como lo amaban cuando llegaba. No les gustaba quitar vidas, pero se excitaban al hacerlo. Los dioses, eran seres complicados, sus mentes trabajan de maneras inexplicables para nosotros.- tomo una pausa antes de seguir, mientras yo trataba de asimilar el hecho de que ahora parecía un vampiro- ustedes son, en esencia, ellos. Por eso en momentos comparten algo de sus personalidades. Es como si compartieran dos almas, dos mentes a un nivel poco conocido.

\- Pero yo no comparto nada con nadie- dije tratando de no entrar en pánico. Eso de ser poseído no iba conmigo.

\- No me entiendes Harry- dijo Charlie tratando de no perder la paciencia.- no digo que alguien te esta poseyendo y haciéndote hacer cosas que no quieres, lo que trato de explicarte es que sigues siendo tú, pero con ciertos vestigios del dios que eres. Pequeños rasgos, pero importantes.

\- ¿Y por casualidad no sabrás quién soy?- le pregunte, más tranquilo.- porque pareciera que sabes más que yo de este tema y tu no fuiste afectado.

\- No, no lo sé, lo siento- se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, ya están buscando la manera de saberlo- le dije.- pero yo personalmente creo que la clave está con el otro arqueólogo que participo y aun sigue vivo.

\- Yo también lo pienso, pero nadie en la orden quiere arriesgarse a buscar al hombre antes de lo planeado- explico.- las cosas están muy peligrosas como para tomar esos riesgos.

\- Gallinas- dije con hostilidad.- eso es lo que son. Un grupo inmenso de gallinas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- concordó conmigo.- pero sabes cómo es la orden. Si es un riesgo que pueden evitar, lo evitaran. Y el plan de buscar al arqueólogo es para mediados de Diciembre, no para estas fechas.

Caímos en un silencio que nos empezó a incomodar, se notaba en ambos. No sabía que era, pero el hecho de estar cerca de tu ex/primera vez/hombre que te saco del closet, era algo que a otros no le incomodaría, y menos de la forma en que ambos terminamos las cosas. Pero para mí, era como estar en una iglesia llena de monjas pre juiciosas y una Hermione tratando de sacarte tu "gay interno" con agua bendita.

\- No estoy molesto ni celoso- dijo Charlie, rompiendo el silencio. Voltee a verlo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.- respecto a Draco- rectifico al ver que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.- de verdad. Estoy feliz por ambos.

\- Gracias- le dije. No sabía si era la mejor palabra que decir, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

\- No te sientas mal- me dijo, colocando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.- Si, estoy triste, pero tú y yo terminamos hace mucho y Harry, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú.

No pude evitar colocar mi cabeza en su hombro, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Típico de Charlie haciéndome sentir mejor y menos culpable cuando más lo necesitaba.

De la nada, empezaron a caer rocas, grandes e inmensas rocas. Mis rápidos reflejos sirvieron de ayuda, lance un potente escudo que nos protegió de que impactaran con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué mierda está pasando?- pregunto Charlie, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. No sabía que decirle, pero tenía una buena idea de que era lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho, quien.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Deja de ser tan niña!- grite a la "nada".

\- ¿Draco?- pregunto Charlie confundido.- ¿El está haciendo esto?

\- Claro que lo estoy haciendo- dijo el rubio, saliendo de entre los arbustos.- Soy un maldito celoso que no le gusta que le toquen lo que es suyo. Y tu Weasley, estas tocando mi más preciada posesión. Así que quita tus manos de MI novio.

Charlie no se lo pensó dos veces al ver al rubio a los ojos. Nadie lo hubiera hecho. Si las miradas mataran, nadie hubiera sobrevivido ni para ir al inframundo.

\- Draco deja los celos- le dije, haciendo desaparecer el hechizo.- Charlie y yo solo conversábamos.

\- ¿Y desde cuando conversar requiere que el te abrase?- me pregunto, hecho una bestia.- No soy estúpido Potter, así que no intentes jugar conmigo.

\- Charlie, déjanos solos por favor- le pedí al pelirrojo.- hablamos después.

\- Primero muerto antes de verte hablar con el de nuevo- dijo Draco.

\- Cállate Draco- le siseo enojado. El rubio se estaba pasando de la raya. Una cosa era meterse en mis asuntos, pero otra cosa muy diferente era meterse con mis amigos, y Charlie era uno, a pesar de nuestra historia.

\- No me mandes a callar Potter- escupió el rubio con odio.- Nadie me dice cuando callarme.

Eso lo hizo. No sé que me poseyó a hacerlo, pero no me importaba. Camine hasta el rubio, lo tome por el cuello, lanzándolo con fuerza en contra un árbol. Su mirada de total sorpresa pudo haberme hecho retroceder en otras circunstancias, pero esta vez había ido muy lejos.

\- ¡Harry!- dijo Charlie, preocupado.

\- Charlie, por favor te pido que te vayas por las buenas- le dije, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Draco, el cual intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.- no me hagas pedírtelo por las malas.

El segundo Weasley no se lo pensó dos veces. Mi voz cargaba un tono de amenaza bastante real, que hasta Voldemort sucumbiría ante él.

Cuando ya no sentía la presencia mágica del hombre, saque mi varita y de un simple movimiento invoque un escudo que nos protegería de ser vistos y oídos. Lo que tenía en menta era algo que jamás quisiera que alguien más tuviera la experiencia de ver.

\- Ya que estamos solos, mi querido Draco, vas a aprender una buena lección- le susurre al oído.- vas a aprender a jamás meterte en mis asuntos, a jamás maltratar a mis amigos y a jamás refutar una de mis órdenes ¿Estamos claros?

Draco no pude más que asentir ligeramente, aun lo tenía agarrado con fuerza del cuello.

\- Bien- dije acercándome nuestros rostros.- Es hora de que aprendas tu lección.

Lo bese con fuerza, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, sacándole un gemido. El ver a Draco no aceptar una orden de mi parte, totalmente lleno de celos y con un leve tono rosado en su rostro, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que jamás en mi vida espere. No entendía como no me enojada a tal punto de querer lastimarlo de verdad. Lo que sentía, y quería, era poseerlo como jamás nadie lo había hecho, lastimarlo hasta el punto de que sea el único que podía curar sus heridas. Quería hacerlo mío a tal punto de que mi nombre quedaría tatuado en su alma, cuerpo y mente.

________________________________________

Nunca había pensado que mi primera vez con Harry sucedería en el patio trasero de los Weasley, en pleno atardecer y ambos enojados con el otro. ¿Lo estábamos? Yo por mi parte perdí la noción de las cosas al momento en que sentí sus labios con los míos. No sabía que era, pero hacían que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

Harry dejo de besarme para descender poco a poco por mi cuello, mordiéndolo un poco, marcándome como suyo. Yo no podía hacer más que revolver de puro placer, aunque si por mi fuera, hubiera hecho un poco más que disfrutar, pero Harry me tenia fuertemente presionado con su cuerpo contra el árbol.

Sentí sus dedos en los botones de sus camisas, mientras sonreía, la cual se desvaneció al oír el inconfundible sonido de tela rompiéndose en dos.

\- La camisa no- susurre, pero me olvide de todo al sentir sus labios en mis pezones, los cuales fueron torturados con lentitud. Pude liberar un poco mis brazos y ayudarlo a desvestirse, o al menos intentarlo.

\- No- me dijo con seriedad, sacando mis manos de sus pantalones.- Aun no.

Yo no tuve el valor de decirle que no. No solo era por el pequeño discurso que hizo sobre la necesidad de aprender a tomar órdenes dadas por el, pero algo muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy dentro de mi me impedía llevarle la contraria. Era extraño, dada nuestra historia, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no haría más nada que tomar órdenes él. Claro, si todas llevaban a este inmenso placer.

El seguía su recorrido de besos, bajando por mi pecho, hasta estar al nivel de mis pantalones. Mi respiración iba a millón, y no pude evitar y bajar la mirada, esperando a que sacara mi polla y la devorara. Pero lo que hizo, fue quizás aun más sexy y caliente de lo que pensaba. Sus labios devoraron el no tan pequeño bulto formado en mis pantalones, sin necesidad de bajarlos, mordiendo un poco aquí y allá, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva por donde pasaban. No intente evitarlo, deje que mis caderas se movieran, buscando más de esos labios.

\- Harry…- le rogué, pidiendo por mas, porque nos llevara al siguiente nivel.

El moreno cumplió, quitándome el cinturón y bajándome los pantalones y bóxers de un solo tirón, haciendo que mi polla rebotara en contra de mi piel, haciéndome sisear de placer.

Ahora solo necesitaba esa boca de nuevo, con ese contacto aun mas directo que te hace llegar al clímax. Pero lo que siguió, fue algo que jamás espere del Niño Que Vivió. Sin una palabra, me voltio con fuerza, aplastando mi cara contra el árbol. Gemí de dolor y placer. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta un poco de dolor con el sexo.

Harry, aun totalmente vestido, se coloco detrás de mí, posando su pecho en mi espalda, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran lo más que podían mientras depositaba húmedos besos en mis hombros.

Sentí su pierna izquierda entre las mías, separándolas un poco. Sus besos siguieron por mi espalda, combinando uno que otro mordisco, hasta llegar a mis perfectas y redondas nalgas. La vanidad ante todo.

Yo he tenido mis experiencias en cuanto sexo, pero nada jamás me preparo para Harry. No sabía si matar a Charles Weasley o besar la tierra que pisa, porque lo que Harry estaba haciendo, no solo se lo hacía a mi cuerpo, si no a mi mente también.

Sus besos llegaron al punto más sensible en mi cuerpo. Besos húmedos y llenos pasión. Húmedos y seductores. La manera en que lo hacía, era de la misma manera como me había estado besando los últimos días.

\- Mierda…- fue lo único que pude articular. Trataba de controlar mis gemidos, no quería llamar la atención. Era estúpido, sabía que estábamos bajo un hechizo, pero aun así, la pena era demasiado.

\- Déjate llevar Draco- Harry dijo con su voz ronca y sexy.- déjate llevar, nadie nos molestara.

El levante, y sin duda alguna, desato sus pantalones, dejando libro a su pequeño amigo. Jamás lo había visto, así que cuando lo vi por encima de mi hombro, me lleve la mejor sorpresa del año. ¿Era mi cumpleaños? ¿Navidad? ¿Hanuka? No sabía que era, pero debía darle gracias a Merlín y a los cielos pero este regalo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa. Yo solo pude asentir, me había quedado sin palabras.- ¡Milagro! Draco Malfoy se quedo sin palabras- se rio.- si sabía que ver mi polla haría esto, créeme lo habría hecho hace años.

Ambos nos reímos un poco, dejando que la verdad de todo cayera por sí sola. Lo que estaba por pasar era algo bastante grande para nosotros. Sabía que para él, y para mí también, esto no era algo que uno hace tan temprano en una relación. Pero se sentía correcto, el momento, el lugar. Todo era perfecto a pesar de lo poco convencional que era.

Todo volvió a su ritmo cuando sentí su mano en una de mis nalgas. Lo mire fijamente por encima de hombro, dándole a entender que estaba listo. El sonrió, conjurando sin decir palabra, un poco de lubricante. Me arquee un poco, esperando ser preparado, pero Harry, siempre sorprendiéndome, simplemente me penetro.

Se empujó lentamente, haciéndome saborear y disfrutar cada segundo que demoraba en entrar, mi cálido cuerpo recibiéndolo, siendo estrechado poco a poco por el mejor pedazo de hombre jamás creado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apretando los dientes por el control que necesitaba mantener.

\- Oh… sí - conteste, exhalando suavemente, sentía cierta incomodidad, pero no importaba, el que fuera Harry, haciéndome sentir un poco de dolor, bastaba para alejarlo. Me mordió los labios, tomando una bocanada de aire mientras lo sentía jadear sobre mi espalda, su aliento golpeando contra mi piel, enviándome pequeños espasmos de placer por todo cuerpo.

\- Mierda… -suspiró el moreno.- necesito… lo siento —murmuró algo apenado e irguiéndose nuevamente, se afianzó con ambas manos en mis caderas, comenzando a empujar con fuerza y rapidez.

\- Ah… - levante un poco más las caderas y entonces, el Niño Que Vivió acertó mi pequeña próstata, haciéndome gritar con fuerza.

\- ¿Bien?- preguntó apenas, sin detenerse.

Gemí nuevamente buscando entre mis piernas con mis manos, hasta llegar a mi polla erecta, comenzando a masturbarse casi al mismo ritmo veloz que Harry imponía.

\- Sí… así- pedí entre gemidos de placer.- no… no te detengas.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, empezó a morder y lamer uno de mis hombros mientras mí interior lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza

\- Merlín, Draco eres tan… ¡Oh por Zeus!- dijo el moreno, al sentir los músculos de mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de su polla.

\- Sí… - dije sin importarme que mi voz sonara ahogada o necesitada mientras Harry se empujaba con tanta fuerza haciendo que mi mejilla se raspara un poco contra el árbol.- justo ahí…

\- ¿Estás…?- Harry se detuvo un instante, estaba consciente de que el moreno estaba cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno.- ¿Cerca?

\- Demonios sí…- le dije ahogadamente.- No te atrevas a parar.

Y en ese preciso instantes, Harry soltó una de mis caderas y su mano fue hacia delante, alcanzando la mía, ayudándome a acariciarme mientras se empujaba con fuerza y ya sin ningún ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte…

Sentí como un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la punta de la hebra de pelo más larga de mi cabello, arqueándome descontroladamente. Gemí mientras los dedos de Harry se entrelazaban con los miso con fuerza, acariciándolos un poco.

\- ¡Oh…Mierda! —gritó Harry dando una embestida tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeo contra el árbol con fuerza, que de seguro iba dejarme un gran bulto.

\- ¡Harry!- grite a la vez que sentía algo cálido en mi interior y se derramaba entre sus dedos y los de Draco. Todo mi cuerpo fue embestido por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, llevando mi éxtasis a un nuevo nivel de placer y satisfacción.

Harry se apoyo en mi con delicadeza, tomándome con fuerza por la cintura para no dejarme caer al suelo, mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y parecían querer ceder en cualquier momento. Su mejilla se apoyada sobre mi espalda, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y riendo suavemente, se sentía tan ido y aquello era fantástico.

Harry no se movió, aunque me sentía aplastando me sentía a gusto con el cuerpo cálido del chico envolviéndome, sintiendo mi corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada, acrecentando los espasmos de placer que aún me quedaban del potente orgasmo.

Pasamos un tiempo más en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando que nuestros corazones y los espasmos de nuestros músculos se calmaran poco a poco.

De la nada, la verdad se vino.

\- ¡Eres Zeus!- exclame mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía.- ¡Eres el puto dios del rayo! ¿Cómo no lo vi? Si es tan obvio.

\- Cálmate ¿quieres?- me dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme?- le pregunte. No estaba exaltado por el hecho de descubrir que Harry era Zeus, rey soberano sobre todos los dioses, si no por el hecho de que yo era Hera. ¡Una puta mujer! No podía haber otra explicación a nuestra relación tan explosiva.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir? ¡Soy Hera! ¡Una diosa! ¡Una mujer! ¡El Horror!- trate de ocultar mi cara entre mis manos, pero estas estaban atrapadas fuertemente entre las de Harry.- Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra a Blaise, o te juro por Merlín que hare que tu amigo pelirrojo te de una paliza.

\- Tres cosas- empezó a decir Harry.- ¿Qué importa que representes a una diosa? Mejor para mí que seas Hera, nadie podrá reclamarte como suyo.- con eso el moreno me beso en el lugar donde el cuello se uno con mis hombros- segundo, ¿Por qué le diría a Blaise? Y por último ¿Por qué Ron me daría una paliza pedida por ti?

\- Ehmmm…- la había cagado, y en grande. Cuando la Comadreja y Blaise se enteraran me iban a matar.- No me mates por lo que voy a decir, pero la comadre…digo Ron te daría una paliza porque yo le diría a Blaise que le dijera a el que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Ah?- pregunto, sin entender ni una palabra. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar su confusión, lo que me hizo sonreír.- ¿Por qué Ron haría algo que Zabini le mande?

\- Porquesonnovios- dije con rapidez.

\- Repite, con lentitud- dijo el moreno.- ahora.

\- Porque son novios- dijo con algo de pena.

No pude ver su rostro, pero si pude oír su cuerpo caer al suelo con fuerza.

\- ¿Harry?- dije arrodillándome con incomodidad junto a él, aun tenia los pantalones en mis tobillos.- Que poco hombre eres Potter. No quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaras cuando quiera tener hijos.

Me reí con fuerza, mientras nos vestía con rapidez, para llevarlo hacia la casa de nuevo. Verlo despertar y enfrentar a su mejor amigo y al mío, será la mejor escena en el mundo después de una obra de William Shakespeare.

________________________________________

\- ¿Qué haremos Albus?- pregunto la preocupada voz de Lucius.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos ir por ella- dijo el director.- no sabemos qué podría hacer Tom con ella, si es verdad lo que dice y la chica es Morfeo, y si el logra realizar su amenaza de controlarla, estamos en grandes problemas.

Una pequeña reunión se estaba realizando en el despacho del director, solo con Lucius, Minerva, Narcisa, algo extraño que estuviera presente, y yo.

\- ¿Pero como la rescataremos?- pregunto Minerva, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué piensas Severus?- me pregunto el director.

\- Pienso que hay que enviarlos, y probarlos en batalla- opine.- no podemos dejarlos sentados en sus traseros y desperdiciar tiempo preciado en el que podrían entrenar sus poderes para el futuro.

\- ¡Pero no sabemos quién es quién!- exclamo Minerva, escandalizada.- Seria catastrófica para todos enviarlos a ciegas.

\- Podría serlo, pero también nos ayudaría a descubrir quién es cada uno- razono Lucius, apoyándose en su silla, con calma.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Erick- dijo Narcisa.- el quizás sea la mejor manera de saber quién es quién.

\- Sabes que podría ser peligroso- le recordó Albus.- No podemos arriesgar a nuestras fuerza en estos tiempos, cuando Tom tiene bajo su poder a todo el Ministerio.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando un pequeño ruido nos sorprendió a los 5. Todos miramos hacia una de las ventanas, y vimos a una lechuza común picoteándola. Minerva, que estaba más cerca, la dejo entrar. El pequeño animal dejo caer la carta frente al director, saliendo de la ventana nuevamente.

\- ¿De quién es Albus?- pregunto la vieja gata.

\- De la misma persona que me informo del ataque en la boda- explico. Todos compartimos miradas, al saber que el ataque fue contenido gracias a la misteriosa ayuda que recibió el mismo día el director.

\- ¿Qué dice?- pregunto con curiosidad Narcisa. Extraño.

\- Estimado director, espero que esta pequeña carta lo reciba bien, y en buena compañía- empezó el viejo hombre.- No entrare en muchos detalles, pero debe ir en busca de Morfeo, no puede dejarlo en las garras de Crono. Su fabricante de pociones tiene razón, debe enviar a mis señores. Pero no a todos. Solo envié ha Ares, el podrá contener mientras la ayuda llega- todos estábamos en silencio, mientras el director leía, impresionados con la información.- el hijo de Zeus está en camino, y trae consigo a los hermanos gemelos. Ellos ayudaran a rescatar a Morfeo del Palacio de Crono en el viejo pueblo donde descansa su padre- Narcisa gimió de la sorpresa. No sabíamos la ubicación de Morfeo, pero esa pequeña información quería decir que estaban en las ruinas de la vieja mansión Riddle.- No pierda el tiempo sabio hombre, mucho esta en juegos, y las tres damas han entrado al juego- el director nos miro a todos con preocupación.- No se preocupe por Heracles, ya le he advertido que debe cambiar su ruta, llegara a tiempo para el rescate. Me despido por ahora.

El despacho cayó en un silencio sombrío, mientras asimilábamos la información que acabamos de oír.

\- ¿Esta vez hay alguna firma?- pregunto Minerva en voz baja.

\- Lo firma la Sibila de Hogwarts- dijo el director.

Todos nos sorprendimos ante eso. Había más que dioses, titanes y musas despertando tras miles de años de sueño.

\- Ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Narcisa, con falsa preocupación. No sabía que era, pero algo en ella era diferente. Ella era una mujer inteligente, pero ahora parecía llena de una oscura sabiduría. Atemorizante incluso.

\- Pues ir por Morfeo- dijo Lucius, explicando lo obvio.- fue lo que ella pidió y eso haremos.


	12. El Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis preguntas eran infinitas, pero eran preguntas que jamás haría. Ser virtualmente nuevo en este grupo hacia que mi voz y voto valieran lo mismo que la de un elfo domestico, o menos. Suspire, tratando de soltar toda la tensión de mis hombros.
> 
> \- Esta bien- contesto.- ¿Cuándo debo partir?
> 
> \- De inmediato- dijo el profesor Murciélago. A veces dudaba que el hombre conociera la palabra estilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos de nuevo!
> 
> Como les ha ido en la semana? La mía tranquila, esperando el estreno de Bestias Fantásticas con muchas ansias! Hablando de cine, les recomiendo Dr. Strange, sobre todo en 3D o IMAX, los efectos son tremendos! Ah, y si se arriesgan, con un poquito de Ganja/Hierba/Weed xD. No se arrepentirán, se los aseguro, pero eso si, vayan preparados de esas con mucho cuidado, la experiencia es algo intensa hahahaha.
> 
> Sobre este capitulo, bueno, empiezo un poco la acción, y seguimos revelando quien es quien, ademas de darle importancia a la segunda opción que tuvo Voldemort el 31 de Octubre, otro personaje que me encanta y que JK no lo desarrollo al máximo. Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo me (aunque sea en silencio hahaha).
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> Disfruten de su fin!!

### 

Capitulo 10

\- ¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunte, con algo acerca de toda la situación.

\- ¿Tiene miedo señor Bauder?- pregunto el profesor Snape.

\- No, claro que no- le asegure.- es solo que no quiero que esto falle y termine yo con los huesos rotos y compartiendo una celda con la chica.

\- Eso no pasara, se lo aseguro- dijo el viejo director.- tiene mi palabra.

No quería dudar sus palabras, pero el hecho de que confiaran en la palabra de un desconocido, me aterraba. Yo me considero alguien valiente, cuando conozco a que me enfrento y las posibilidades de que podría ir mal. Pero esto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Y si la ayuda no llegaba a tiempo? ¿O si no venían del todo? ¿O si todo era una simple trampa hecha por el mismo Voldemort?

Mis preguntas eran infinitas, pero eran preguntas que jamás haría. Ser virtualmente nuevo en este grupo hacia que mi voz y voto valieran lo mismo que la de un elfo domestico, o menos. Suspire, tratando de soltar toda la tensión de mis hombros.

\- Esta bien- contesto.- ¿Cuándo debo partir?

\- De inmediato- dijo el profesor Murciélago. A veces dudaba que el hombre conociera la palabra estilo.

________________________________________

\- ¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunte por 3ra vez.

Los gemelos y yo ya llevábamos varias horas caminando, en busca del punto exacto para aparecernos. Ellos habían saltado a la oportunidad de una batalla en cuanto la carta llego. Yo por mi parte, no estaba tan seguro. No por el hecho de ir a rescatar a uno de los nuestros, sino más bien por el hecho de la fuente de donde la información provenía. ¿Era seguro? ¿Podíamos confiar en alguien totalmente desconocido? ¿O todo era una trampa para capturar a más de nosotros?

Sabía que cada vez sonaba aun más paranoico, pero era inevitable. Quería llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes, pero esto nos desviaba demasiado del camino.

\- Tranquilízate un poco Krum- dijo Lucas.

\- Si Viktor, cálmate- le siguió Julian.- confía en nosotros.

\- Confió en ustedes- les asegure.- en quien no confió es en su informante.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una Sibila?- pregunto Julian.

\- Si- conteste.

\- Pues esa es nuestro informante- dijo Lucas.- una Sibila. Y para más, la Sibila de Hogwarts.

Era algo tan increíble de confesar, que no dude por un segundo de ellos. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, empezando por el hecho de que teníamos una aliada extremadamente poderosa de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque hacemos las cosas que ella sugiere sin pensarlo dos veces?- me pregunto Julian.

Yo solo asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que mi mente estaba trabajando en sobre tiempo. Si había una Sibila en Hogwarts, lo más probable Dumbledore sabría quien es.

\- Llegamos- anuncio Lucas. Habíamos llegado a un gran campo, sin un árbol a la vista.

\- ¿Estás seguro este es el punto?- le pregunto.

\- Claro que lo estoy- me aseguro.- están son las coordenadas exactas que ella nos dio.

\- Perdemos tiempo, y Ares podría ya estar en problemas- dijo Julian.

Los tres nos colocamos uno al lado del otro, y pensando en el pequeño pueblo de Little Hangleton, desaparecimos.

________________________________________

\- ¡Parker!- alguien grito mi nombre.- ¡Espera!

Voltee y capte a Neville, corriendo con rapidez por el pasillo. Estaba por partir a la misión de rescate.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Neville?- le pregunto, cuando el chico se detuvo delante de mí, patinando.

\- Nada- dijo entre cortadamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento.- solo necesitaba alcanzarte.

\- Neville, tengo que ir a realizar algo para el director, no puedo perder el tiempo- le dije con seriedad.

\- Lo sé- dijo el chico.- por eso necesitaba alcanzarte. Voy contigo.

\- Ni lo pienses- le dije impresionado.- esto es algo que me confiaron a mi no a ti. Y es muy peligroso.

\- Lo sé, y por esa razón, entre otras, iré contigo- dijo con seriedad. Al ver su rostro, me di cuenta que no habría forma de evitarlo.- y no hay nada que puedas decir que me convenza de lo contrario.

\- Esta bien- dije, rindiéndome.- pero antes, ¿Cómo te enteraste de la misión?

\- Simple- dijo con una sonrisa.- Harry.

\- ¿Harry?- pregunte sin entender.

\- El está cansado, al igual que el resto, de estar esperando porque nos digan las cosas- dijo el Gryffindor.- por eso, con la ayuda de los gemelos, plantaron unos aparaticos muggles para poder escuchar cualquier conversación que tenga el director en su despacho, sin que él lo note.

\- ¿Plantaron micrófonos en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore?- pregunte sin creérmela.- Impresionante. Pero ¿Están seguros que el viejo no se dará cuenta?

\- Claro que no lo hará, usaron magia de dioses, y esa es magia que él no conoce- el chico se rio un poco.- En fin, estamos retrasados ¿no crees?

\- Cierto- dijo acordándome que teníamos cierto tiempo para llegar al punto de encuentro.- Vamos.

Caminamos por los desolados y oscuros pasillos del colegio en silencio, hasta llegar a los jardines, los cuales cruzamos con bastante rapidez hasta la entrada del colegio. Yo durante el pequeño trayecto, me pregunto, como era que nuestra informante no vio esto. Como era posible que una vidente con tal poder no haya predicho que Neville me acompañaría. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si lo había visto? Y si era así, ella había dejado información fuera del alcance del director. ¿Por qué? Eso quizás nunca lo sabría.

\- ¿Parker?- me llamo Neville con un leve susurro, sacando de mis pensamientos.- Es hora.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el punto de aparición.

\- Es hora- repetí, tomándolo por su muñeca por sorpresa, despareciendo del lugar.

Solo rezaba que mi acompañante extra no arruinara la misión.

________________________________________

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto a Harry, mientras sobrevolábamos el colegio por última vez.

\- Confía en mi Draco, es lo correcto- me aseguro.

No es que no confiara en él, no confiaba en Longbottom. El chico había sufrido significantes cambios, pero aun así, no dejaba de darme la sensación de torpeza por la que siempre ha sido conocido.

\- Debimos enviar a Finnigan- dije por lo baje.- O a Thomas.

\- Ya deja de quejarte como mujer en celo Draco- se quejo el moreno.- me das dolor de cabeza.

\- Yo te enseñare lo que es un dolor de cabeza- le amenace, golpeándole la espalda.

\- ¡Ouch!- se quejo el chico que vivió.- ¡Mierda Draco! ¡Mide un poco tu fuerza!

\- Entonces cuida con qué y quien me comparas- le recordé.

\- Contigo no se puede bromear- el chico tomo con fuerza el palo de su escoba, lanzándonos a gran velocidad hacia la noche.

________________________________________

\- ¿Este es el lugar?- pregunte, impresionado.

\- Si- contesto Parker.- y ahora haz silencio, que debemos de ver como entrar y rescatar a la chica.

\- ¿Sabes exactamente donde esta?- pregunte, mirando hacia los lados del desolado camino que pasaba frente a la mansión.

\- Si- contesto.- está en una de las celdas subterráneas.

\- ¿Qué tan profundas están las celdas?- no quería arruinar nada de este, plan por eso era preciso que supiera cada detalle que Parker sabia.

\- Si la información no es errónea- empezó.- esta en el segundo piso de celdas, a un mínimo de 6 metros. Probablemente más hacia el Noreste de la mansión.

\- Bien- dije, levantándome y caminando hacia la mansión.

\- ¡Neville!- susurre Parker con fuerza.- ¿Qué haces?

No le conteste, solo seguí caminando hasta el centro del camino, siempre mirando hacia la mansión.

Nadie lo sabía, ya que yo no me sentía seguro de contárselo a nadie, pero hace unos días había descubierto que dios era, mientras trabajaba en los jardines de la madriguera.

Al principio fue incomodo saber que era Deméter, una diosa, una mujer. Fue como un golpe a mi frágil autoestima. ¿Una mujer? Imposible. Pero pronto, caí en cuenta de que era perfecta, hasta obvio. Siempre la herbología había sido lo mío, y Deméter era la madre de la naturaleza. Todo encajaba tan perfectamente, que cuando Susan me pregunto porque sonreía de tal manera, solo pude sonreír aun más.

El darme cuenta de que tan potente eran mis poderes, hizo que me ofreciera cuando Harry pidió para que alguien acompañara a Parker a su misión "secreta". Muchos se impresionaron y otros dijeron que sería suicida mandarme, pero Harry no le hizo caso a nadie, solo me miro fijamente, como midiéndome. Por minutos que parecían horas pensé que el chico diría que no, pero a la final un si salió de sus labios.

Por eso hacia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esa valentía Gryffindor empezó a surgir desde el momento que aparecimos frente a la mansión, y solo crecía y crecía, empujándome aun mas a probarme a mí mismo que yo era tan buen mago, hasta mejor, que el resto. Ese reto me empujaba a tirar la razón y miedo por la borda, e ir contra todo instinto que siempre he tenido en mi vida.

Cuando estuve en la posición precisa que necesitaba, abrí mis manos a la nada. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante.

\- ¡Neville!- volví a oír la voz de Parker, llamándome.- ¡Regresa! ¡Deja tus actos suicidas!

¿Suicida? ¿Esa era lo que pensaba? ¿Esa era la percepción que todos tenían de mí al hacer algo valiente? ¿Qué estaba al borde del suicidio? Era triste pensar eso, pero no me permitirá hacerlo.

Debía concentrarme. Cada célula de mi cuerpo fue llenándose de una energía familiar para mí. Una energía llena de vida, de fuerza, que clamaba por ser dejaba en libertad, por ser dejaba libre y ser salvaje como siempre había querido. La Madre Naturaleza. Deje que llenara todo mi ser, mientras la voz de Parker, fue cayendo en la distancia, al igual que los sonidos de hechizos y voces de mortífagos que se unieron después.

Debía preocuparme por el hecho de que Parker estaba solo, sin apoyo, pero mi cuerpo se había apagado al mundo entero.

________________________________________

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda!- seguía repitiendo como un mantra, mientras luchaba contra los mortífagos que habían salido de la mansión de Voldemort.- cuando te vuelva a ver Neville, las pagaras.

Eran demasiados, pero debía resistir, y proteger a Neville a cualquier costo. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo el idiota funcionara a la larga, porque si no, le patearía su puto culo por el resto de la eternidad.

\- ¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses maldito- le grite a uno, que intento lanzarle una Cruciatus a Neville.

No supe que tan rápido pasaron las cosas, pero me había lanzado contra el mortífago, rodeando su cuello con mis manos. El hombre empezó a gritar al instante que nuestras pieles habían hecho contacto. Y como no hacerlo, si mis manos se habían encendido en llamas, quemando cara molécula alrededor de su cuello. La impresión no se hizo esperar, pero no solo por el hecho de estar viendo por primera vez de lo que era capaz desde los cambios que había sufrido, si no la sensación de poder, alegría y pura excitación ante los gritos de dolor del hombre. Era impresionante. Quería mas, quería mucho mas de eso, de esa lujuria empedernida de ver el sufrimiento ajeno, el dolor de las heridas y el olor a muerte. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero no sería tan estúpido para detenerlo.

El mortífago murió con rapidez, su cabeza cayendo decapitada al suelo, llenando el aire a carne quemada. Me levante con lentitud, mirando a mi siguiente víctima.

El mortífago tembló ante mi mirada y sonrisa, ambas llenas de locura. La palma de mi mano había invocado una pequeña flama, preparada para ser lanzada. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el mortífago cayó al suelo de un golpe. Voltee a ver quién me había quitado mi nueva presa, dispuesto a matarlos, pero tuve que reprimir esos deseos, ya que la caballería había llegado.

________________________________________

\- Gracias a dios llegamos a tiempo- dije, al mirar al chico delante de nosotros, dispuesto a matar a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto.

\- La ayuda que de seguro la Sibila prometió- le conteste disparando otra flecha hacia uno de los mortífagos que luchaba contra mi hermano y Viktor.- me llamo Julian por cierto.

\- Parker- contesto, mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia uno de los enmascarados que quería atacar al chico en trance.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- le pregunte.- ¿Y que está haciendo?

\- Neville- contesto.- No lo sé. Esta así desde que llegamos, y por su culpa, los mortífagos fueron alertados.

Estaba por contestarle, cuando un temblor sacudió la tierra entera. Parker y yo miramos justo a donde se estaba originando todo. El chico Neville había despertado de su trance, y sus manos estaban conectadas al suelo, lanzando onda tras onda, las cuales impactaban en la mansión, la cual temblaba sobre sus cimientos como la hoja de un árbol en pleno tormenta.

Los 4 quedamos impresionados al ver tal espectáculo, pero quedamos aun más, cuando inmensas raíces empezaron a surgir de las grietas que el terremoto había causado, tomando a cada mortífago, y hundiéndolos hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamo Parker, de pura impresión.- Y yo pensé que estaba loco.

\- ¡No pierdan el tiempo!- grito la voz del chico, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.- vayan y búsquenla.

Parker y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, saliendo disparados en busca de la chica.

\- ¡Por aquí!- guio el chico lleno de tatuajes, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras que bajaban a los sótanos.

Los temblores seguían, las paredes se resquebrajaban y mas raíces salían de la nada, mientras nosotros corríamos a la velocidad del rayo, buscando la celda correcta.

\- ¡Aquí!- exclame al encontrarla.

La chica era hermosa, y era de esperarse. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche y de una tez tan blanca como el mármol. Dormía apaciblemente, a pesar de todo el desastre que ocurría alrededor.

\- ¿Se habrá auto hechizado?- pregunte, mientras Parker la tomaba entre sus brazos.

\- Lo más probable- contesto, mientras corríamos por el laberinto de pasillos, en busca de las escaleras.- Es Morfeo ¿no?

________________________________________

\- Señor…yo…- empezó al patético hombre, pero no pudo terminar, ya que una luz verde lo hizo caer al suelo, muerto.

\- Patético- dijo en poca voz. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera visto esto venir? ¿Cómo fue que el vejete y sus niños acabaron con mi cuartel? Algo no encajaba en todo esto, y lo sabía.

\- ¡Bellatrix!- grite a la nada del salón de la mansión Parkinson.

La mujer entro temblando de pies a cabezas.

\- ¿Lord?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Sabía que su temor era fundado por su castigo. Ella estaba loca, pero lo que la hice pasar, la dejo psicótica. Podía recordar cada grito, cada plegaria, y cada ayuda que pedía la mujer mientras la hacía mía, de la manera en que mas me gustaba. Su sufrimiento había sido mi placer, y su agonía mi éxtasis.

\- Envía una lechuza, cual sea, a nuestra Aurora- le comande.- necesito saber que paso y porque no me informo.

\- Pero señor- empezó a decir.- ella dijo que se comunicaría.

\- ¿Te he pedido opinión?- le pregunte, levantándome de mi asiento.- ¿te he pedido que dijeras lo que piensas?

La mujer negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

\- Recuerda tu posición Bella- le dije, haciéndola estremecerse ante los recuerdos de su castigo.- no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo- asintió con lentitud.- Ahora haz lo que te pedí.

Ella salió con rapidez de la sala. Era bastante gracioso verla comportarse como el pequeño Peter.

\- ¡Yaxley!- brame.

\- ¿Mi Lord?- pregunto el hombre, apareciendo por una de las puertas laterales.

\- Es hora de poner en marcha el plan- le dije.- de inmediato.

Era hora de recordarle al mundo mágico quien era su amo y señor.


	13. La Estación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me las pagarían los muy malditos, se arrepentirían por haberme dejado sola. Y Draco también, por elegir a Potter sobre mí. ¡Oh! Y Potter también. El pagaría primero que todos. Nadie me quita lo que es mío sin pagar las consecuencias.
> 
> \- Me las pagaran- dije, yendo hacia el escritorio de mi habitación.- Uno a uno, me las pagaran.
> 
> Tome un pergamino y una pluma y me dispuse a escribir una carta, una carta que esperaba me ayudaría con mi venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!! 
> 
> ¿Como han estado? Perdón lo tarde, pero he estado celebrando el inicio de la navidad en mi oficina y me atraso un poco el colocar el capitulo, hehehehe.....
> 
> Que tan emocionados están por Fantastic Beast?!?!?!?! Yo ya tengo mis entradas y esta noche la veré. Mi cuerpo no cabe la emoción, esta que estalla!!
> 
> Sobre este capitulo, mas acción, mas dioses revelados y una que otra sorpresilla. Les recuerdo a todos, nuevos lectores (asumo que tengo hehehe) y demás, que Pandora es la precuela espiritual de esta historia. Revela mucho sobre el end game de la historia y sobre cosas que podrían o no pasar en futuros capítulos.
> 
> Feliz fin de semana chicos, y gracias por leerme como siempre!!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> PS. No dejen de ver Fantastic Beast!! Hay que apoyar a nuestra Reina JK en esta nueva entrega de la mejor saga de todas!!

### 

Capitulo 11

\- Es hora- dije con un pequeño siseo, mientras acariciaba a mí querida Nagini.

\- ¿Esta seguro mi señor?- pregunto Yaxley estúpidamente. Lo mire con intensidad dándole a entender que su pregunta fue innecesaria.- Lo siento. ¡Mortífagos! ¡Prepárense para el ataque!

Todos mis fieles súbditos se formaron en pequeños grupos de 5, preparados para lanzar el ataque en masa que tenía en mente. Era hora de recordarle al mundo mágico quien los gobernaba. Era hora de darles a entender de una vez por todas que yo no iría a ningún lado, y era mejor que cayeran a mis pies de buena manera o todos morirían de la forma más cruel que se me ocurriera.

Levante la vista al cielo, y vi los primeros rayos del amanecer. Una brisa ligera recorrió la montaña en la que estábamos. Mire a Yaxley, a los hermanos Lestrange y a Bella. Asentí un poco, dándoles a entender que ya era hora.

Los sonidos de aparición no se hicieron esperar, grupo por grupo partiendo a su destino.

\- Espero que estés listo Dumbledore- fue lo último que dije a la nada antes de aparecerme en las desiertas calles de Londres.

________________________________________

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya sabias quien eras Neville?- le pregunto, impresionado con la historia de rescate que nos había contado junto con Parker, el cual no paraba de alabar a la actuación de Neville.

\- No lo sé- contesto con honestidad.- no me pareció algo que debía contar al momento de descubrirlo.

\- Bueno- dijo Draco, entrando en la conversación.- ya somos 8 de nosotros que saben quién son.

\- Yo tengo ciertas sospechas de quien pueda ser- interrumpió Susan, la cual había estado callada durante todo el relato.

\- ¿Enserio?- le pregunte.

\- Si- contesto.

\- Y según tú quien eres- le pregunto Hermione algo altanera.

\- Atenea- contesto la chica con simpleza.

\- ¡NUNCA!- chillo Hermione.- ¡Primero muerta!

\- Hermione cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Ron, tratando de calmar a la chica.

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?- le pregunto Hermione, casi a gritos.- ¡NUNCA! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? YO debo ser Atenea, no hay nadie en todo el colegio con un mayor conocimiento que el mío- Ron se encogió poco a poco en su asiento, al verse en el centro de su furia.- Esta estúpida no me llega a los pies. Jamás lo hará. Y que se crea Atenea confirma cuan estúpida es.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estúpida?- dijo Susan, levantándose amenazadoramente del sillón en donde estaba sentada.- Dos cositas, _querida..._ \- dijo con un tono de voz que nos hizo a todos encogernos en los asientos, y retroceder hacia las paredes.- ...que te hayas auto proclamado la bruja más inteligente del colegio en 100 años, no te da el derecho de llamarme estúpida.- iba acercándose a Hermione con cada palabra que decía.- y dos, tu tendrás un conocimiento basto, pero es tan lineal, que eres mediocre. Tú no eres más que una muggle superdotada, porque si de verdad fueras inteligente, la sexualidad de tus amigos de supiera a mierda.

Como coño Susan había descubierto el secreto de Blaise y Ron, era algo que confirmaba que en verdad era Atenea. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de Draco y yo, y aun así, ellos aun pensaban que Draco era el único.

Sentí una mano apretar mi hombro con fuerza, y al levantar la vista, vi a Draco con una mirada asesina. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de que entendiera que yo no había dicho nada.

\- ¿Me estas llamando mediocre?- la voz de Hermione me trajo de vuelta a la batalla de fieras que se llevaba en frente de mi.

\- Al menos captas insultos- le dijo Susan, cruzándose de brazos, dándole una sonrisa algo malévola.

\- Tu maldita desgra….- empezó Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione!- exclamo Ron, tratando de evitar que insultara a Susan. El pelirrojo se levanto, y la tomo por el brazo, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad.

\- ¡No me toques!- dijo Hermione, alejándose de un asombrado Ron.- Jamás vuelvas a tocarme.

\- ¿Qué mier…?- empezó a preguntar Ron, pero Susan se le adelanto.

\- Veo que no eres tan _idiota_ como pensé, si fuiste capaz de descubrir eso- dijo con superioridad la chica. La cara de Ron era un poema de emociones, mientras la de Blaise era de pura sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo…?- empezó a decir el moreno, pero un estruendo seguido por un grito de dolor lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Susan!- exclamaron las preocupadas voces de Neville, Parker y Ron al mismo tiempo.

\- Maldita- dijo por la bajo Susan, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.- ¡Mierda!- exclamo de dolor al levantarse. Neville fue a su encuentro pero una sola mirada de la chica lo detuvo. ¿Había algo entre ellos?- Es mi turno. ¡Bombarda!

Hermione fue rápida, levantando un escudo que la protegió del hechizo de Susan, pero Susan fue aun más rápida al lanzar otro enseguida, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de mantener el escudo. Golpeo la pared con un sonido seco.

Hermione contraataco con rapidez, pero Susan lo esquivo. Un gruñido de frustración salió de la Gryffindor, al verse ante un contrincante de temer. La chica volvió a atacar, lanzando varias maldiciones seguidas. Susan esquivo cada uno de ellas con impresionante agilidad. Hermione siguió atacando, mientras que de su mano izquierda empezaba a emanar una luz blanca, la cual lanzo hacia la Ravenclaw, segándola. Sonrió victoriosa, mientras lanzaba otra maldición, la cual le dio de lleno a Susan.

Una lanza de plata cruzo el salón, clavándose en la pared encima de del hombro izquierdo de Hermione. Todos quedaron boquiabiertas, y en el caso de Hermione, con los ojos tan abiertos como galeones.

\- Maldita rata traicionera de alcantarilla- dijo Susan, haciendo desaparecer la luz en que Hermione la había envuelto.- ¿Ahora te queda claro quién soy?

Más de uno pensó, yo entre esos, que Hermione aceptaría la derrota, al ver que Susan había invocado la lanza perteneciente a Atenea, pero la chica lanzo un grito al cielo, tan potente y lleno de furia que el grito de un Banshee quedaba con un simple susurro. Se lanzo contra Susan, cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica. Susan no se quedo atrás, cerrando los de ella alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

Ninguno sabia que hacer, ha ambas les estaba cambiando el color del rostro con una rapidez alarmante.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!- dijo una voz. Ron, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Parker y yo, nos sobresaltamos del susto. El profesor Snape, parado en el marco de la puerta, miraba a Susan y Hermione, luego a nosotros, sin saber a quién gritar primero.- ¡Hagan algo grupo de bestias!- nos ordeno.- ¿No ven que se están asfixiando la una a la otra?

Neville, Parker, Ron y Draco, salieron disparados hacia las chicas. Parker y Ron sostenían a una agitada Hermione, mientras Neville y Draco sostenían a una igual de agitada Susan.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que mierda pasa con sus cabezas?- les pregunto Snape ha ambas.- ¿Acaso no son las brujas más inteligentes de su generación? Me esperaba esto de Potter y Draco…

\- ¡Hey!- exclamamos ambos, totalmente insultados.

\- …Pero no de ustedes- ambas miraron al suelo, totalmente apenadas.- Espero que de ahora en adelante se comporten, porque juro por Merlín que si las vuelvo a cachar matándose la una a la otra, no se graduaran mientras yo viva.

Las caras de terror de Susan y Hermione era confirmación necesaria para el profesor, de que su mensaje había sido captado y entendido.

\- Ahora prepárense, tenemos problemas y grandes- dijo, girándose para bajar a la cocina de nuevo.

\- ¿Problemas?- pregunte.- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

\- La clase que causa el Señor Oscuro, Potter- contesto Snape, arrastrando las palabras.- Esta atacando varias partes de Londres, y no hay suficiente miembros de la Orden para ayudar en todos los puntos. ¡Así que apresúrense que no tenemos tiempo!

Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra. Un segundo paso, cuando ya todos nos agolpábamos en la puerta, empujándonos para salir.

________________________________________

\- ¡Ginny!- alguien exclamo mi nombre en alegría.

\- ¿Colín?- pregunte al girarme y ver al chico, totalmente irreconocible.- Por Merlín…

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

\- Estas…estas….- no podía formular palabra, estaba totalmente impresionada.- ¿Qué te…?

\- _¡Oh mon dieu!_ \- Gabrielle exclamo a mis espaldas, interrumpiéndome.- ¡Ginny! ¿Él es uno…?

\- Si- la corte en seco.- eso creo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto el chico, sin entender nada.

Una explosión estallo justo cuando iba a contestarle, haciéndonos caer al suelo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Levante la mirada, con algo de dolor en lo bajo de mi espalda. Mortífagos, putos mortífagos.

\- ¡Mierda!- exclamé. Mire a mis lados, y no vi ni a Colín ni a Gabrielle.- ¿Gabrielle?- grite su nombre con algo de pánico en mi voz.

Otra explosión sonó a cierta distancia, y al mirar que había pasado, vi a Colín batiéndose a varita limpia con 3 mortífagos.

\- Está loco- susurre levantándome para ir a ayudarlo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?- dijo una voz, mientras una mano me tomaba con fuerza mi muñeca. Entre pánico al ver a uno de los hermanos Lestrange. Si Bellatrix estaba loca, ellos eran psicópatas.

\- ¿Yo?- pregunte con estupidez.- yo voy a ayudar a mi amigo.

\- ¿Con que es eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica.- No lo creo.

\- No seas malo ¿Rabastan, cierto?- dije, tratando de ser seductora.- déjame ir y así poder ayudar a mi amigo. No seas malo.

Los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron, y su diabólica sonrisa se convirtió en la de un bobo con retraso mental.

\- Lo que desees- dijo, soltando mi muñeca.

\- Eres tan lindo- le dije con una voz melosa.- ahora ve y acaba con unos cuantos mortífagos por mi ¿sí?

El hombre asintió con felicidad, girándose y atacando al primer mortífago que tuve en frente, matándolo con un simple hechizo. Sonreí. Definitivamente sabía que era Afrodita. "Oh, esto será tan genial" me dije a mi misma. Un grito penetrante me saco de cabeza. Lo que vi casi me congelo la sangre.

\- ¡Gabrielle!- grite a todo pulmón. Un mortífago la tenia elevada del suelo, agarrándola por su dorada melena de cabello, haciéndola gritar y gemir de dolor, mientras su varita estaba clavada en su cuello.

Me detuve en seco al ver una sombra correr hacia el mortífago y lanzarse en contra de él, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza con bastante fuerza. El mortífago soltó un grito de pánico, soltando a Gabrielle para llevarse ambas manos hacia aquellas que no lo soltaban, que se habían adherido a él cómo tentáculos de pulpo.

\- ¡Ginny!- grito Gabrielle en auxilio, estaba herida. Corrí hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Te duele esto?- le pregunte, tocando su tobillo.

\- Más de lo que cgees- contesto con su distintivo acento y una mueca de dolor. Un golpe seco nos hizo voltear de nuevo hacia el mortífago, que había caído al suelo, temblando y con las pupilas en blanco.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Gabrielle. Al ver con quien hablaba, quise de gritar de pura frustración. Dennis Creevey también era parte de nuestro selecto grupo. ¿Cómo diablos nadie se había dado cuenta?

\- Nada en especial, solo jugué con su mente- contesto, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Tanto Gabrielle como yo temblamos de puro miedo ante esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes quienes son tú y tu hermano?- pregunte.

\- Eso fue algo obvio para nosotros- dijo Colín apareciendo detrás de nosotras. La mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido contenidos por los padres y alumnos de años superiores, y un enamorado Rabastan.- Somos Deimos y Fobos, dioses del miedo y el terror.

\- ¿Son dioses hegmanos?- pregunto Gabrielle, impresionada, sin dejar de mirar a Dennis. Lo que me faltaba, tener que cuidar a la francesa de un dios.

\- Claro que si- le contesto el Creevey menor con una sonrisa. Si, definitivamente debía cuidar a Gabrielle.

Un rugido nos espanto de la nada, haciéndonos brincar de sorpresa. Un inmenso oso, hecho de lava, había aparecido en medio de la estación. Los gritos volvieron en toda su potencia, mientras algunos padres intentaban detener al oso de que siguiera.

Colín corrió hacia ellos, para ayudarlos.

\- ¡Colín no seas loco!- le grite. Solo había alguien quien podría contra algo hecho de lava, pero esa persona llegaría en una semana con el resto al colegio.

\- Obliguen a todos a entrar al tren- grito el chico, mientras lanzaba hechizos contra el oso gigante.

\- Vamos Ginny- me dijo Dennis. Yo asentí, aun preocupada.

Y eso hicimos. Mientras los que podían, trataban de detener al oso de lava, Dennis, Gabrielle y yo logramos montar a todos en el tren.

\- ¡Colín!- grito Dennis con preocupación. El chico había sido alcanzado por una de las garras del oso, penetrando su piel, y quemándola a su vez.

Justo entonces, la barrera que protegía el andén del mundo muggle, estallo. Ron, Parker y Blaise entran por el inmenso hoyo que había ahora en la pared. Mi mirada y la de mi hermano se cruzaron por segundos, y de un simple mensaje, supe que debía hacer.

\- Dennis ayúdame- ambos salimos de uno de los vagones, hacia donde Colín se encontraba tirado, gimiendo de dolor. Ron y Parker se dedicaron a atacar al inmenso de lava con todo lo que tenían.- vamos, hay que llevarlo al tren.

Dennis y yo llevamos con cuidado a Colín hacia el tren. Blaise estaba lejos de todo, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose.

\- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto, mientras entrabamos al andén.

\- ¿No sabes quién es?- Dennis me pregunto, mientras ambos mirábamos por la ventana del andén. Yo negué con la cabeza. Las puertas del tren se cerraron de golpe mientras se ponía en marcha.- ¿No sientes esa fuerza oscura? ¿Ese poder negro que emana de él? ¿El olor a muerte?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte sin entender.

\- Ginny Blaise es el maestro de los muertos, el rey del inframundo- empezó el chico.- El es Hades.

Justo entonces, la tierra se sacudió con ferocidad. Ambos miramos por última vez por la ventana. La tierra se había partido en dos, y de ella surgió una criatura inmensa y oscura, de unos ojos rojos tan brillantes como los rubíes. Parker y Ron seguían atacando al oso, siendo la combinación perfecta. Agua y fuego juntos en uno solo. La bestia Blaise embistió sin perder el tiempo, abriendo sus fauces al máximo, tragándose al oso de lava.

________________________________________

\- ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron?- pregunto Harry una vez más.

\- ¿Mortífagos? Casi todos- contesto Blaise. Yo estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo.- solo Rabastan y dos más sobrevivieron a los Creevey y al resto de los padres que lucharon.

\- ¿Rabastan?- interrumpió el hurón, sin creérselo.

\- Si- contesto mi novio.- al parecer alguien le lanzo un encantamiento para utilizarlo a placer.

\- ¿Imperius?- pregunto Susan.

\- No, no era un Imperius, fue algo peor- dijo.- un encantamiento de amor, hasta donde pude notar.

\- ¡No seas idiota Zabini!- le reprocho Hermione.- esos encantamientos no existen.

\- No, no existen- intervino Susan, mirándola con deseos de matarla.- A menos que un dios lo haya lanzado.

\- ¿Crees que…?- intente preguntar, hablando por primera vez.

\- Apostaría todo a ello- dijo la chica.- Ginny es Afrodita.

La sala se sumió en silencio asimilando el hecho que la hermana menor de los Weasley pudiera usar sus nuevos poderes para manipular a las personas.

\- Al menos ya sabemos porque es tan hermosa- dijo Parker, con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Bauer, es mi hermana de la que hablas- le amenace.

\- Cálmate un poco Ron- dijo Harry- pero volviendo al tema. ¿Cuántas civiles murieron?

\- 10- contesto Parker. La vuelta al tema me recordó porque no había intervenido.

\- ¿Saben quiénes son?- pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

\- 2 eran padres de unos hermanos que van a Ravenclaw- contesto Zabini.- los otros tres fueron alumnos. Un Gryffindor y dos Hufflepuff, el resto aun los Aurores los están identificando.

\- ¿Quién fue el Gryffindor?- pregunto Harry, sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

\- Lavender Brown- contesto Blaise con simpleza.

Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de Hermione. La chica se levanto con rapidez, saliendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentí la mirada de Harry clavada en mi rostro. Hice lo que pude para evitarla.

\- Lo siento mucho Ron- dijo el chico que vivió.- Se que fue tu novia por un tiempo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes- era verdad que habíamos sido novios, pero solo lo hice para darle celos a Blaise, que por esos tiempos no dejaba de hablar de lo preocupado que estaba por Draco. Esa fue nuestra primera pelea hecha y derecha.

\- A mi tampoco- dijo Blaise, colocando una de sus manos en mi rodilla.- será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

\- Si- concordó Draco.- vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador.

Susan, Draco y Harry, salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Blaise, Parker y a mi solos.

\- ¿No crees que debimos haberles dicho que eres Hades?- pregunto Parker.

\- No, no es el momento- contesto Blaise.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

\- No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- solo sé que no es el momento.

No hizo falta que explicara mas. Simplemente salimos del salón, cada uno a sus habitaciones.

________________________________________

\- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?- me pregunto Daphne.- Al fin y al cabo estamos en su bando.

\- Obligadas querida, por elección propia- le dije.- Y no, no creo que me pase. Esa estúpida de Brown obtuvo lo que se merecía. Lástima que no haya sido Potter.

\- Por favor Pansy, ya olvídate de Potter- dijo Theo, interrumpiendo por primera vez en mucho rato.- Me tienes verde con tus celos hacia el. No es su culpa que Draco no te quiera de esa manera.

\- ¡Cállate Nott!- le escupí con odio.- Draco me ama, solo que Potter lo hechizo con quien sabe que. El volverá a mí, lo veras. Estoy destinada a ser la siguiente Lady Malfoy.

\- Vámonos de aquí Theo, no soporto a perras que no entienden la realidad- dijo Adrian con malicia.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo!- le grite.- ¡Discúlpate! ¡AHORA!

\- Jamás- dije dándome la cara.- Yo digo lo que siento, Parkinson, y si no puedes aguantar la verdad, entonces será mejor que te alejes y vayas a ladrarle a otros con tus delirios.

\- Eres un maldito rastrero- le dije con furia.- Se supone que nosotros, las serpientes, nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Pero de la nada me dejaran sola, y me traicionar por Potter.

\- Nadie te traiciona Pansy- dijo Daphne, intentando calmar las cosas.- lo que queremos es que veas la razón. Ninguno de nosotros esta aquí obligado. Yo estoy aquí porque no quiero recibir la marca, y menos aun que soy lo que soy. El Señor Oscuro nos usaría hasta la muerte solo por obtener lo quiere.

\- ¿Tu también me vas a traicionar?- le pregunto con incredulidad.- Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, pero ahora vea que eres solo una maldita oportunista.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultarla!- me grito Theo, colocándose entre nosotras.- Ella tiene razón. No sé qué bicho te ha picado, pero has perdido la razón por completo.

\- Vámonos mejor- dijo Adrian, mirándome con asco.- No soporto su presencia.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, dejándome totalmente sola.

\- Si váyanse, ¿Quién los necesita?- le grite a la puerta.- ¡Yo no!

El silencio se fue haciendo más grande con los minutos que pasaban, y la realidad me cayó de golpe. Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, despreciada por mis amigos, el hombre que amo y el resto de los habitantes de esta casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la tomaban conmigo? Ellos que se supone me apoyarían hasta el final de mis días.

Me las pagarían los muy malditos, se arrepentirían por haberme dejado sola. Y Draco también, por elegir a Potter sobre mí. ¡Oh! Y Potter también. El pagaría primero que todos. Nadie me quita lo que es mío sin pagar las consecuencias.

\- Me las pagaran- dije, yendo hacia el escritorio de mi habitación.- Uno a uno, me las pagaran.

Tome un pergamino y una pluma y me dispuse a escribir una carta, una carta que esperaba me ayudaría con mi venganza.


	14. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fleur se sincera ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte, ya totalmente cansado de su aptitud.
> 
> \- No lo sé Bill, pero es algo- se quejo.- eres mi esposo y deberías actuar y entretenerme.
> 
> \- ¿Disculpa? ¿Entretenerte?- no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca.- Soy tu esposo, no tu sirviente a disposición.
> 
> Justo en ese instante, el sonido de pisadas nos distrajo. Mis sentidos semi lobunos se activaron al instante. Me lleve un dedo a los labios, en señal de que no dijera nada. Tenía la varita lista para cualquier cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas buenas!!
> 
> Como están todos? Yo super feliz! El programa de radio que les había contado ya arranco! Y nos esta yendo de maravilla! SI quieren saber de nosotros, no nos caería mal un follow por insta o twitter =D es @espaciofreak! Si me apoyan se los agradecería en el alma!
> 
> Vieron Animales Fantásticos???? Yo aun no lo supero! La he visto como 4 veces! De verdad que JK boto la casa por la ventana con la expansión del Universo de Harry Potter!
> 
> Pero bueno, a tema! He aquí el segundo Interludio, mas sobre Bill y Fleur, y sus aventuras en busca de las musas! Estén atentos al final del capitulo, a ver cuantos descubren las pistas de quien es el traidor!
> 
> No se olviden de leer Pandora, como siempre les digo, y gracias por seguir leyéndome!
> 
> Feliz Fin de Semana!!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Interlude

### 

Erato

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?- pregunto una mujer envuelta en una gran capa negra.

\- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades con el ojo?- pregunto su hermana, envuelta en una capa verde, ofendida.

\- No, no es eso- trato de disculparse.- es solo que… ¿El? El no tiene absoluta importancia en esta historia.

\- Recuerda que lo que el ojo ve, nosotras obedecemos- interrumpió una tercera mujer, vestida con una capa roja.- Y si el ojo le dio esa visión, es porque le llego su hora.

\- Molly estará devastada- dijo la dama de verde.

\- Ya lo creo- concordó su hermana de negro.- La pérdida de un hijo siempre es dura.

\- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?- pregunto la mujer de rojo.

\- Pronto, pero debemos ser precisas- dijo su hermana de negro.- Debemos esperar el momento exacto de la visión.

\- Entonces le quedan unos meses de vida- dijo la mujer de verde.- de verdad esto se vuelve cada vez más duro.

\- Hay que resistir esas emociones de culpa- dijo la mujer de rojo.- Yo quede devastada con la perdida de la señorita Brown. Era una de mis mejores aprendices.

\- Si, pobre chica, tenía el don.- dijo la dama de negro.- pero esa su tiempo de dejar este mundo.

Las tres mujeres cayeron en un prolongado silencioso, cada una atrapada en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

\- Creo que es hora de partir- dijo la mujer de rojo, después de un tiempo.

\- Si se está haciendo tarde- dijo la dama de verde.

\- Hasta la próxima hermana- se despidió la mujer de negro, guardándose un gran ojo dentro de la capa.- les avisare si veo cualquier cosa.

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron en un instante, justo en el momento cuando una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y una mirada llena de locura, aparecía justo en el claro que acababan de dejar.

\- ¡Mierda!- maldijo.- ¡Mil veces mierda! El señor oscuro acabara conmigo.

Y sin más, desapareció tan rápido como llego.

________________________________________

\- Bill, estoy abugida- dijo mi esposa.- hagamos algo.

\- ¿Cómo que Fleur?- le pregunte totalmente exhausto.

\- No lo sé, pego necesito hacer algo- dijo la veela aburrida.

Actualmente estábamos en un lugar casi desierto de la campiña francesa. Hermosos escenarios, sacados de un libro renacentista, pero sin una sola señal de vida humana. Cuando Dumbledore había dicho que iríamos primero a Francia, de verdad me había emocionado, pensando que el viejo director se había dado cuenta que estábamos recién casados, y necesitábamos tener así fuera una pequeña luna de miel. Pero no, que ilusos y equivocados estábamos Fleur y yo. No solo nos había enviado sin ningún tipo de pista en esta misión, solo nos dijo que Fleur sabría cuando estábamos cerca de una, si no que nos había enviado a un lugar desolado. ¿Es que no se da cuenta del tipo de mujer que es Fleur? ¿Lo exigente que es mi mujer? El director me quería ver muerto de verdad.

\- Fleur se sincera ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte, ya totalmente cansado de su aptitud.

\- No lo sé Bill, pero es algo- se quejo.- eres mi esposo y deberías actuar y entretenerme.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Entretenerte?- no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca.- Soy tu esposo, no tu sirviente a disposición.

Justo en ese instante, el sonido de pisadas nos distrajo. Mis sentidos semi lobunos se activaron al instante. Me lleve un dedo a los labios, en señal de que no dijera nada. Tenía la varita lista para cualquier cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al enfocar un poco la vista más allá del follaje.

\- ¡Abajo!- le susurro a Fleur con furia.

\- ¡Se fue por ahí! ¡Rápido! Si no quieren que el Señor Oscuro les quite la vida- un mortífago grito a sus amigos. ¿A qué o a quien le estaban dando caza?

\- Bill...- Fleur dijo, llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Qué?- le dije casi en un susurro.

\- Es una de ellas- dijo mirando con sus ojos azules, parcialmente llenos de lagrimas.- Están pegsiguiendo a una de ellas.

-Mierda- dije levantándome del suelo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar a la chica? Mínimo tenía detrás a unos 6 mortífagos. Y solo éramos Fleur y yo. No es que no seamos buenos duelistas, pero en comparación y siendo sinceros, no teníamos chance. Dumbledore debió enviar a uno de sus dioses, no a nosotros.

Suspire. Sacudí mis hombros tratando de sacar toda la tención que tenían, fallando.

\- Bien- dije.- Debemos ayudarla.

\- Pego...pego... ¿Cómo?- pregunto mi esposa.- solo somos tu y yo en contga de esos viles excusas de hombge.

\- Lo sé amor, lo sé- le dije, acariciando su mejilla.- pero ha eso hemos venido, a buscar al resto de las musas. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, así que esto es lo que debemos hacer.

Fleur asintió, dándome un rápido beso. Nuestras peleas siempre tenían poco tiempo de vida, y hasta la fecha, lo máximo que hemos permanecido enojados con el otro, ha sido por dos días, y solo porque a mí se me ocurrió decir que no me gustaban los arreglos de los centros de mesa para la boda. De verdad no sabía que pensaba al decir eso delante de su madre, hermana, mi madre y ella presente. Creo que esa ha sido la única ocasión en que mi madre y Fleur estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

Nos pusimos en marcha al instante, y con la ayuda de mi olfato de semi hombre lobo, pudimos seguir el rastro de los mortífagos y la musa.

No tardamos mucho en dar con ellos, pero desee no haberlo hecho. Lo que vimos fue una de las cosas que jamás quisiera haber visto. Y menos que Fleur viera.

La chica estaba hatada de sus muñecas y tobillos por grandes cadenas de metal, mágicas por la forma en que brillaban. Llevaba un vestido suelto de un color dorado pálido, lleno de manchas rojas. Sangre. No podíamos ver su cara, ya que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Su pelo era tan rubio, casi blanco como el de Fleur.

\- ¡Habla estúpida!- dijo el mismo mortífago que había oído gritar antes.- ¡Dinos donde están el resto de tus amigas!

\- _Ne sait pas_ \- contesto en francés, con una voz llena de dolor.

\- ¡Que dijo!- grito el mortífago a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Lo mismo que lleva diciendo desde que la atrapamos, Candor, que no sabe nada- contesto el hombre, aburrido.

La cara del mortífago llamado Candor, se lleno de furia, volviéndose roja. Miro a la chica con rabia, y sin aviso alguno, la patea en sus costillas, arrancando un gemido de dolor.

Sostuve a Fleur del brazo, ya que estaba más que decidida a ir en ayuda de la rubia chica.

Por unos minutos Candor no hizo más que patear a la pobre chica, que estaba al borde del colapso. La pateaba una y otra vez, en las costillas, su cara o cualquier parte que la pobre no pudiera cubrir con sus brazos.

\- Candor, detente- dijo el mortífago que sabia francés.- la vas a matar si sigues así.

\- ¡No me ordenes que hacer!- le grito al hombre, escupiendo en su cara al hablar. Tomo a la chica de sus largos cabellos, elevándola del suelo. Estaba casi muerta.- ¡Esta perra no vale nada! ¡Y si muere, mejor para nosotros!

Con eso la lanzo con fuerza hacia los pies de su compañero, el cual no se atrevió a bajar su mirada, sosteniendo con firmeza la de su superior.

\- ¿Qué pasara si muere y regresamos sin ella o ninguna otra?- le pregunto con fría calma.- ¿Qué crees que dirá nuestro Señor? O mejor dicho ¿A quién crees que culpara?

\- Le diré nada más que la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.- y a quien más culparía más que a ustedes buenos para nada. Son unos ineptos, no sirven para hacer esto. No sé porque el señor oscuro los coloco bajo mi mando.

El hombre le dio la espalda a su compañero, sin percatarse de que la mano de este se encontraba dentro de su túnica. Se dirigió a la inconsciente y ensangrentada chica, colocándose su bota en su cabeza.

\- Esta zorra no nos sirve de nada- dijo el hombre, haciendo fuerza con la bota.

Una luz verde ilumino el claro donde estábamos, sorprendiendo a todos los presente. El cuerpo de Candor cayó encima de la musa con fuerza, aplastándola.

\- Nadie me llama inepto y sobrevive para contarlo- dijo el mortífago hablante de francés, escupiendo el cuerpo del hombre.- ¡Tómenla!- ordeno al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?- pregunto uno de ellos.

\- Quémenlo- dijo mirando por encima de su hombre.

\- Bill...-dijo Fleur en un susurro, trayéndome de vuelta. Estaba totalmente adsorbido por la escena que se desarrollaba delante de nosotros.- Debemos haceg algo.

Yo asentí, apretando con fuerza mi varita.

Lance un par de Desmaius al mortífago que teníamos más cerca. El hombre cayó con un sonido seco al suelo, atrayendo la atención del resto.

\- Hay alguien más entre nosotros- dijo el hablante de francés, mirando alrededor en busca de nosotros.- ¡Preparen sus varitas!

Le hice señas a Fleur para que me siguiera en silencio, alejándonos del lugar donde estábamos. Fleur lanzo un encantamiento en francés, casi inaudible, incluso para mis odios de lobo. El mortífago que llevaba a la musa cerró sus ojos, dejando caer a la chica. Había caído en un sueño profundo.

\- Pero que...- dijo el mortífago más cerca del mortífago durmiente.

\- ¡Disparen a lo que sea!- grito uno, víctima del pánico.

Los tres mortífagos restantes empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Nosotros nos caminamos en cuclillas, rodeando una vez más a los que quedaban.

\- Cuando cuente tres, yo saldré y los sostendré mientras tú vas por la chica ¿de acuerdo?- le dije a mi mujer. Ella mi miro profundamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban en lagrimas una vez más.- ¿De acuerdo?- le repetí con más dureza. Ella asintió, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados- uno...- uno de los mortífagos se acerco a nuestro escondite, haciéndonos caminar un poco más allá.- dos...- Fleur me tomo con fuerza el brazo, en señal de apoyo, aunque sabía que era un intento fallido para detenerme.- ...¡tres!

Salí corriendo con mi varita en alto, disparando todo hechizo, encantamiento y maldición que conocía, dejando a los tres mortífagos fuera de base con la sorpresa de mi llegada.

Pude ver a Fleur de re ojo tratar de ayudar a la chica, pero uno de los mortífagos se percato, y a punto su varita hacia a ellas. Yo me gire, dispuesto a protegerlas, pero el mortífago hablante de francés aprovecho mi descuido, atacándome, dándome de lleno en mi costado derecho. El impacto me envió a varios metros de distancia, golpeándome contra un gran árbol.

El dolor era insoportable, pero debía ayudar a Fleur y la musa. Trate de levantarme, pero no tenía fuerzas en el cuerpo, además que mi varita estaba algo lejos de donde había caído del impacto.

\- ¡Es tu fin francesita!- le dijo uno de los mortífagos a Fleur, levantando su varita.

De la nada, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, mientras su boca se abría en una mueca totalmente horripilante. De su cuerpo, salió el grito más horrible, penetrante y escalofriante que jamás oirá en toda mi vida.

Fleur la miraba, como si su grito fuera la canción más dulce que jamás hubiera oído. Sus ojos mostraban tal emoción, que parecía que estuviera viendo a su hija dar sus primeros pasos.

Para los mortífagos, ese grito fue su beso de la muerte. Los tres hombres se taparon sus oídos, pero aun así, se notaba que la magia detrás de tan potente aullido era tan inevitable como el que sol saliera todos los días por el horizonte. Sus pieles empezaron a caerse, dejando largos pedazos de musculo rojo expuesto, los cuales se quemaban al contacto con el aire, o al contacto directo con la onda de sonido que dejaba a su paso el grito. Sus ojos empezaron a emanar pequeños ríos de sangres, al igual que sus oídos.

Las bocas de ellos colgaban, imitando a la musa en su grito, pero los gritos de horror y dolor quedaban perdidos en la nada.

Yo no lo soportaba más, ya que mis oídos eran más sensibles, y eso que no estaba en contacto directo con el sonido. Cuando parecía que la musa jamás pararía, las cabezas de los mortífagos explotaron como de globos llenos de aire se trataran, arrojando sangre y sesos por todos lados.

No podía estar más impresionado. La chica poco a poco fue cerrando su boca. Yo baje mis manos con lentitud, sin poder salir de la impresión de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué tan poderosamente peligrosas eran las musas? Era la única preguntaba que tenía en la mente. Si esto era una de ellas, no quería ni imaginarme lo que serian las 9 juntas.

\- ¿Está bien?- le pregunte a Fleur, la cual tenía la chica en sus brazos, con tal cariño, que parecían madre e hija.

\- Si- contesto mi esposa.- se acaba de dogmig. Pobge, debe de estag muegta de cansancio después de todo esto.

\- Creo que será mejor ir nos antes de que estos despierten- le dije, levantándome con cuidado del suelo.

\- No- dijo con seriedad Fleur.- y si esos bastagdos no despegtagan.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte.

\- Pogque debes mataglos- dijo con simpleza.- No podemos argiesganos de que despiegten. Aunque nos vayamos, ellos igan con su amo a contagle de ella, y nos montagan caza de nuevo Bill. Es muy peligoso dejaglos vivos.

Yo mire a los dos hombres inconscientes, y aun que sabía que eran y que hacían, no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que debía de hacerles. Yo luchaba hasta la muerte, y si mi oponente moría, era porque lucho con todo lo que tenía. Pero yo no era de aquellos de quitarle la vida a alguien mientras estaban en desventaja. Mi honor me lo impedía.

\- Deja que yo lo hago amog- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa que poco conocía.

Ella se levantando, dejando la cabeza de la chica caer con delicadeza sobre su mochila. Camino hasta uno de ellos, se inclino, y beso su frente. El hombre a los ojos de una, mientras de su boca escapa un último aliento, hasta que su cuerpo volvía a estar tranquilo. Muerto.

\- ¿Con quién me he casado?- dije en voz baja, mientras Fleur iba hacia el último de los mortífagos vivo.

________________________________________

_Querido Tommy:_

_Tu pequeño show en el andén deja mucho que decir de tu persona. No me deja para nada satisfecho lo que hiciste. Fue estúpido y poco planeado. Te creía más inteligente que esto Tom._

_Me decepcionas._

_Y para colmos, perdiste a Morfeo. Y todo en menos de dos semanas. No quiero ni pensar cómo deben de estar desprotegidos tus queridas reliquias, si esta es la manera en que estas llevando las cosas._

_Te advierto que ellos tienen ayuda externa. Alguien que ve más allá las cosas. No saben quién es, así que no puedo decirte su identidad, pero creo que debes buscar una fuente de información igual que la que ellos tienen. Quizás te ayude a hacer las cosas bien._

_No creas que solo te escribo para regañarte, sino también para pedirte tú ayuda. Quiero venganza, y tu eres el único hombre que conozco que tiene las armas que necesito para cumplirla. Quiero que los que me hicieron daño sufran, que se retuerzan de dolor y que rueguen por su vida._

_Si tienes lo que necesito, por favor, házmelo llegar. Nota que te lo pido como favor, no demandarlo. A veces los mejores líderes, son lo que saben ser sutiles y piden las cosas de manera amable. A la final, los amables son de los últimos que esperan la traición._

_Con sincero cariño,_

_La Aurora._

_P. D.: Ya van varios que han descubierto quienes son, al igual que yo. Ares, Poseidón, Zeus y Hades, ya están en acción. Ten cuidado._


	15. Horrocruxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me lanzo un beso, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida. Yo estuve por un tiempo con cara de enamorado quinceañero, hasta que caí en cuenta de que Narcissa no se hablaba con su hermana desde hacía años.
> 
> \- ¡Tripp!- llame a uno de los elfos, preocupado.
> 
> \- ¿Si amo?- pregunto la pequeña criatura con una reverencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Viernes a todos!
> 
> He regresado y esta vez con un capitulo!
> 
> Este capitulo es un poco mas lento, pero con muchas cosas que importan, ademas de que es el inicio de otra pareja que me encanta! Ah! Y una que otra pista para ciertos secretillos que me guardo hehehe!
> 
> A ver si algún día me escriben un poco de feedback! Me encantaría oír que piensan de lo que va hasta ahora!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer y les deseo un feliz fin de semana! Nos leemos el otro viernes!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> PS. Ya he visto Animales Fantásticos 5 veces =D!

### 

Capitulo 12

-¡Noooooooooooooo!- fue el grito que se escapo de mis secos labios.

Me levante golpe, sudando frio. Mi vista era borrosa, así que cerré mis ojos, para tratar de enfocar mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba. Al abrirlo, me percate que estaba en una habitación casi en penumbras. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba por las pesadas cortinas, iluminaba la habitación. Era un lugar totalmente sombrío, y aun así, me sentía en calma, a salvo.

Volví a caer en el colchón con pesadez. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Cada fibra, molécula y musculo de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Pase mi lengua por mis labios, tratando de humedecerlos.

Oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, haciéndola chillar. Mire hacia ella en el momento en que una mujer regordeta y baja entraba en la habitación llevando una bandeja llena de botellas.

-¡Oh querida, estas despierta!- exclamo con emoción.- ya nos tenias asustados a todos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte, con la voz totalmente ronca.

\- Toma, bebe esto- dijo, dándome una botella llena de un liquido azul.- te ayudara con la garganta.

La tome, tragándome su contenido en un instante. El liquido funciono de inmediato, refrescando mi seca garganta, aliviándola de su dolor.

\- Gracias- le dije, ya con mi voz habitual.- ¿Dónde estoy?- volví a preguntar.

\- Estas en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix- dijo la mujer, sorprendiéndome demasiado. ¿Qué hacía en este lugar?- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas querida?

No sabía cómo contestarle. Recordaba absolutamente todo, pero era demasiado horrible para revivirlo, y no digamos el contarlo. Solo quería dormir y perderme en la nada, quería quitarme este dolor que oprimía mi pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que yo pudiera evitarlas. Aun podía sentir las manos de todos ellos sobre mi cuerpo, los gritos, los besos forzados y los insultos.

\- No te preocupes- dijo la mujer.- no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras.

Yo solamente asentí. Era lo único que podía hacer.

\- Toma un poco de tu te- me dijo, poniendo la taza tibia en mis manos.

\- Iré por el profesor Dumbledore y Madame Ponfrey, vuelvo enseguida- con eso salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y recuerdos, tan frescos que parecía que todo había pasado no menos de una hora.

Deje la taza en la bandeja, tomando uno de los sándwiches de pollo que había en el plato. No me había dado cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba. Lo devore en menos de 3 bocados. Los otros desaparecieron tan rápido como el primero. Quien quiera que los haya hecho, tenía una mano celestial para la cocina.

La puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse, y un hombre tan viejo como el mundo entro por ella, seguido por la señora que me había atendido y otra mujer de bastante edad ataviada en una túnica blanca.

\- Gracias a todos los cielos estas bien muchacha- dijo el viejo hombre.- Me presento, por si no sabes quién soy. Soy el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fénix.

\- No hace falta tanta formalidad- le dije en voz baja.- sé quién es usted.

\- Me alegra, pero me gustaría saber quién eres tu- me pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Vanessa Evans- le conteste.

\- Es un placer señorita Evans- dijo, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación.- Estas son Madame Ponfrey, enfermera del colegio, y la señora Weasley, miembro de la Orden.

Les sonreí un poco, no me sentía totalmente segura de estar en este lugar, aun no.

\- Madame Ponfrey te escaneara un poco para ver que tal esta tu salud, aunque ella te atendió bastante bien cuanto te sacaron de la Mansión Riddle- yo solo asentí, nervioso por el hecho de que alguien me tocara. La enfermera tuve que haberlo visto, o sentido, porque me sonreí, tratando de calmarme.

\- No te preocupes, solo usare mi varita y será bastante rápido- dijo.

Y así lo fue. No duro más de 5 minutos el escaneo. Tenía que buscar un poco más de valentía, ya no estaba en la Mansión, estaba a salvo.

\- Mmmm- dijo la enfermera, pensativa.- no encuentro nada malo, más que falta de nutrientes en tu cuerpo y un poco de ejercicio para tus músculos. Molly ayudara con la falta de alimentación y estarás perfecta en poco tiempo.

\- Gracias- le dije.

\- Bueno, señoras, si me permiten, debo de hablar con la señorita Evans en privado- dijo el director, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Aun sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto Albus, ten lo muy presente- dijo la señora que me había recibido al despertarme. Molly Weasley.

\- Lo sé Molly, pero esto es necesario, recuerda que estamos en guerra y ella es parte de ella, nos guste o no.

Ambas señoras salieron después de eso, dejándonos a solas. De pronto me sentí nerviosa. Subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza. No sabía que pasaría, pero debía estar mentalmente preparada para todo.

\- Vanessa- dijo mi nombre con voz suave.- no te hare nada, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Yo no dije nada, me quede en la misma posición. El director suspiro con fuerza, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

\- Me sentare de nuevo y le contare todo lo que está pasando ¿está bien?- yo asentí, sintiéndome un poco más segura con la situación.- bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Ah sí! Todo comenzó...

El director hablo y hablo, y solo oí toda su historia, todo lo que el sabia, lo que pasaba. Era increíble, interesante y espantoso al mismo tiempo. El saber que era un dios era algo totalmente fuera de este mundo, y el saber que esa era la simple razón por la cual había sido capturada, torturada y violada, hacia que sintiera una fuera interior tan grande contra el destino, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, mataría a sangre fría a quien está encargada de mi destino.

Cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me llamo Morfeo, no supe porque. No entendía nada. Pero ahora todo tenía tanto sentido, que me sentía estúpida por no haberlo visto antes.

Para el momento que el director había terminado, y despedido de mi con una buenas noches, mi cabeza parecía una maquina a toda potencia. Me tomo una hora para darme cuenta que volvía a estar sola. Parpadee varias veces, algo confundida. Mire el reloj, ya era media noche. Me volví ha acostar, haciendo rebotar el colchón. Estaba totalmente muerta del cansancio y había despertado de un casi coma de una semana solo hace 5 horas. Me gire hacia la derecha, mirando hacia la ventana tapada por pesadas cortinas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Si todo era cierto, y era parte crucial en esta guerra solo por ser Morfeo, debía de tomar una decisión, y rápido. ¿Tomaría parte de esta batalla milenaria o me iría y dejaría todo atrás, dejando morir a miles?

Bostece fuertemente, dejando caer varias lagrimas por mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por Morfeo, literalmente. Para cuando mi cuerpo había quedado totalmente a su merced, sabía que debía hacer. Tomaría venganza en cada uno de aquellos que me puse un dedo encima. Los vería morir en mis manos.

Sí, eso haría. Iría a Hogwarts como dijo el director, entrenaría y tomaría mi lugar en el campo de batalla cuando el momento llegara.

________________________________________

\- ¡QUE NO!- grite a todo pulmón.- ¡No, no, no, no y mil veces NO!

\- Harry, entiéndelo, debemos ir- dijo Draco, ya al borde de su paciencia.- ¿No entiendes que debemos de entrenar para controlar estos poderes? No podemos ir nos así como así. Hay gente que depende de nosotros.

\- Me sabe a mierda- dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Es que acaso no vez que los Horrocruxes son la clave para la caída de Voldemort? ¡Y no te estremezcas con su nombre! Es patético.

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión. No debí haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué mi boca no estaba conectada a mi cerebro? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- me pregunto Draco con voz amenazadoramente calmada, acercándose con paso firme.

\- Yo...eh...yo...- debía detener esta balbuceo, lo estaba haciendo todo peor.- Lo siento...Yo no...

Una mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. Sabía que no me estaba ahogando, ya que era un dios, y el rey de todos ellos si vamos a eso, pero los reflejos y memorias de la falta de respiración fueron más fuertes que mi razón.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- grito una voz, entrando al salón.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Ron y su aun peor boca. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? ¡Oh cierto! Mis ganas de no ir a Hogwarts, a entrenar adecuadamente.

\- No te metas en esto Weasley- dijo Draco, apretando con aun más fuerza.

\- ¡Claro que me meto! Suelta a Harry en este instante- ordeno Ron.

\- Ron...- llamo la voz de Blaise.

\- Te lo advierto Comadreja, no te metas en esto- volvió a repetir Draco.

Si Ron conociera a Draco de la misma forma que muchos lo hacen, sabría que a la tercera, obtendría lo que se merecía por no hacerle caso. Pero conociendo a Ron, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quedaría en los libros de pelea entre los Weasley y los Malfoy.

\- Te dije que los sueltes- volvió a demandar Ron, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Draco, tratando de separarlo.

Muy mala jugada.

Un inmenso resplandor me cegó la vista, y al poder abrirlos, vi a Ron aplastado contra la pared contraria con Draco encima de él. Ambos forcejeaban, tratando de ahorcar al otro. Ron como se canso, porque soltó el cuello de Draco con una de sus manos, colocándola en el pecho del rubio. Draco fue lanzado con fuerza por un chorro de agua.

\- ¿Con que quieres jugar sucio, no Weasley?- dijo Draco, limpiándose la cara. Se levanto, mientras que en una de sus manos apareció una daga, la cual lanzo hacia Ron, el cual la esquivo por los pelos.

\- ¡Potter!- grito Blaise.- haz algo.

\- No- le conteste con simpleza, levantándome del suelo donde había caído al Draco soltarme.- déjalos que se maten entre ellos. O lo intenten.

\- Pero...- empezó a decir el moreno.

\- Pero nada Blaise- le dije, interrumpiéndolo.- necesitan esto. Deben de soltar toda la energía negativa que hay entre ellos, si no, la pagaran con nosotros.

Blaise volvió a mirar la pelea, justo en el momento que Draco lanzaba a Ron por los aires, haciéndolo aterrizar contra la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Tienes razón- dijo, sentándose en el sillón, junto a mi.- ahora cuéntame porque mas nadie puede ir en busca de los Horrocruxes mas que tu.

Su pregunto me tomo por sorpresa. No sabía cómo explicarlo, ponerlo en palabras. Era una de esas cosas que solo tú entiendes.

\- Con sinceridad- empecé.- no lo sé.

\- Y no lo sabes ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien más lo haga?- me pregunto.- Potter tu y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, y estamos destinados ser amigos por el simple he hecho de que nuestros novios son nuestros mejores amigos- asentí, entendiéndolo.- así que déjame decirte, con toda sinceridad, que no tienes porque ir y buscar los pedazos de alma de Voldemort. ¿No ves que eres más útil regresando a Hogwarts y entrenando tus nuevos poderes, que partiendo a Merlín sabe donde, sin protección y sin idea de lo que buscas?

\- Lo sé, Blaise, lo sé- dije, soltando un suspiro.- pero es que, siento que esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Esta misión es tan importante y crucial, que siento que si alguien más lo hace, la terminara por cagar matándose en el intento o peor, traicionándonos a todos.

\- Potter...Harry- dijo el chico, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.- te voy a decir esto con toda sinceridad, pero la persona más estúpida y ciega que he visto en mi vida.

\- ¿Ah?- fue lo único que pude articular. ¿Era tradición entre serpientes insultar a sus amigos al inicio de la amistad?

\- ¿Qué no lo ves?- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Antes, entendería esto con toda claridad, pero ahora, ahora somos dioses, y esos no ata entre nosotros con un lazo de tal fuerza, que traicionarnos, terminaría matándonos.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunto, sin entender lo que quería decir.

\- Si tanto te preocupa quienes van en tu lugar en busca de los Horrocruxes- dijo el chico.- ¿Por qué no enviar a uno de nosotros? O mejor, a varios. Acabaría con la búsqueda con más rapidez y no arriesgamos la vida de ningún mago o muggle.

\- Si pudiera te besaría Blaise- dije sonriendo con total sinceridad. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido algo así?

\- ¿Y qué te detiene?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Ni lo intentes- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Blaise y yo giramos nuestros rostros, y vimos que Draco y Ron habían detenido su pequeña pelea. Ambos estaban totalmente hechos mierda y respirando por aire. ¡Ugh! Si no estuviera Ron y Blaise en la habitación, le salto encima a mi rubio.

\- Oh ¿Ya se calmaron señoritas?- les dijo el moreno en broma.

\- Si- contesto Ron.- y ni digas en broma que besaras a Harry.

\- ¿Celoso?- le pregunte, tratando de hacerlo enojar.

\- Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que si- contesto Draco.- y mucho.

\- En fin- les dije.- no tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Ron, siguiendo a su novio, quien también se había levantado.

\- A reclutar a nuestros cazas fortunas- contesto este con frialdad. Era muy pronto para perdonar a Ron, y en mi caso a Draco, por ponerse a pelear como bestias por el puro ego. Eso, no iría con nosotros.

________________________________________

\- Okey, déjame tener esto claro- les dije después de su brillante ideas.- ¿quieres que nosotros nos dividamos en grupos y vayamos a buscar lo que serán probablemente los objetos mejor protegidos en todo el mundo mágico?

\- Exacto- contesto Harry.

\- ¡Se han vuelto locos!- exclamo Julian.- Por mi parte no me cuenten en ese plan. No quiero enfrentarme ha algo que fue creado por Voldemort.

Algunos en la habitación se estremecieron ante la mención de ese nombre.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que a la final tendremos que luchar contra el cierto?- pregunto Malfoy.

\- Claro que estoy consciente de eso, pero a la final la pelea contra el recae entre Harry y Voldemort- contesto.- nosotros somos el refuerzo para que nadie los moleste. Y no te atrevas a decir que no, porque hasta tú lo sabes.

Era todo cierto, nadie podía negarlo.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas George?- me pregunto Ron, algo incomodo con toda la situación.

\- Que mama estará absolutamente hecha un basilisco cuando se entere a donde nos fuimos Fred y yo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto- dijo mi gemelo.- cuenta con nosotros.

\- Y conmigo también- se apresuro a añadir Viktor.

\- Y conmigo- dijo Lucas.

\- ¡Lucas!- exclamo Julian.- no seas suicida.

\- Hermanito, que tú seas una gallina, no quiere decir que yo lo sea- le reprocho Lucas a su hermano.- Así que deja de actuar como un mujer en su periodo, que cada vez pienso que esa diosa que llevas por dentro te esta poseyendo.

Lucas levanto un escudo con rapidez con su varita, justo cuando una flecha cruzo la habitación, chocando contra su escudo invisible.

\- Volviendo al tema- pregunte.- ¿Quién busca qué? ¿Y quién va con quien?

\- ¿No quieres ir conmigo hermanito?- me pregunto Fred.

\- Si te soy sincero, no- le contesto, riéndome un poco ante su cara.- tengo otras personas en mente.

Fred siguió la dirección de mi mirada, sorprendiéndose donde cayó.

\- ¡Me estas jodiendo!- exclamaron Fred y Harry al mismo tiempo.

\- No- les dije.- entonces ¿quedamos así?

\- No veo porque no- dijo Harry, que era mirado por Malfoy con cara de no entender nada.- George, tu y Viktor irán por la copa de Hufflepuff, mientras Fred y Lucas irán por la corona.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el relicario y la serpiente?- pregunto Fred.

\- ¿Te refieres a este relicario?- pregunto Malfoy, sacándolo de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- pregunto un impresionado Julian.

\- Lo tenía Kreacher mi elfo- contesto Harry.- solo tuve que ser amable por una vez y listo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la serpiente?- pregunto Lucas.

\- Nagini tendrá que caer de ultima- contesto Harry.- apuesto a lo que sea que Tom no la aleja de su vista por mucho, así que el campo de batalla será más que perfecto para destruirla.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, mientras hacíamos planes de cuando partiríamos y en qué momento, para que no levantara sospechas de nadie. Sería algo complicado, especialmente si tenemos en cuanto quien era mi madre. Pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando miraba de reojo al buscador búlgaro. El solo pensar el tiempo que estaría a solas con él, hacia que mi polla se pusiera dura como roca, y que cruzara las piernas para que no lo notaran.

Solo esperaba que pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

________________________________________

\- Narcissa, querida, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?- le pregunte a mi mujer, al verla pasar por el pasillo en frente de mi estudio, colocándose su túnica de viaje.

\- Iré a ver me con Andy- contesto.

\- ¿Andy?- pregunte algo preocupado. ¿Acaso tenía un amante?

\- Con Andrómeda tontito- dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que me inflaban el corazón.- A veces te pones tan celoso querido.

Me lanzo un beso, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida. Yo estuve por un tiempo con cara de enamorado quinceañero, hasta que caí en cuenta de que Narcissa no se hablaba con su hermana desde hacía años.

\- ¡Tripp!- llame a uno de los elfos, preocupado.

\- ¿Si amo?- pregunto la pequeña criatura con una reverencia.

\- Anda y sigue a Lady Malfoy- le comande.- que no te vea y que no sienta tu presencia, ve y dime con quién se reúne.

\- Como desee amo- dijo, desapareciendo tras una ultima reverencia.

Fui hasta el bar que había en mi estudio, sirviéndome una gran copa de ron de elfos. Mire los jardines traseros de la mansión, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna llena.

\- ¿En qué andarás Narcissa?- me pregunte a mi mismo, tonándome el ron de un solo trago.

________________________________________

_Querida Luz Nocturna:_

_Te tenemos muy malas noticias. Crono esta tras tu pista, y si te descuidas, caerás en sus garras._

_Ten cuidado, porque una de las cosas que más quiere en estos momentos, es un ojo que vea el futuro._

_Ten cuidado con los pasos que das desde ahora en adelante, y quien decides ayudar y a quién no._

_Otra tormenta se avecina, y con ella legaran tiempos oscuros, tristeza y mucha depresión._

_Cuidado mucho a tus amos, que si algo logra separarlos, estaremos todos perdidos._

_Tuyas,_

_Las hermanas del ojo._


	16. El Regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Entonces no debemos de ir solos- le dije, entiendo lo que quería dar a entender.- iremos con Draco, Potter y unos cuantos de los mocosos hechos dioses. Eso lo emocionara lo suficiente para que nos preste su ayuda.
> 
> \- ¿Y crees que Dumbledore deje a sus preciados alumnos salir de las protecciones del castillo?- pregunto.
> 
> \- ¡Por favor Lucius!- explote.- ¿Podrías calmarte y dejar de actuar como un Hufflepuff? Te necesito en tu mejor condición, no hecho una chica hormonal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes por la mañana! Ha!
> 
> Como les va? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! En este vemos el regreso de Hogwarts, es un poco lento y sin acción, pero es muy divertido, solo de imaginarme varias de las escenas me mata de la risa hehehe.
> 
> Como siempre, ganas por continuar conmigo y la historia y seguir leyéndome (así nunca me escriban hahaha)!
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Disfruten de su fin!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capitulo 13

\- Odio esto- Harry se quejo por decima vez.

\- Por el amor a Morgana- pedí entre dientes.- ¿será que te calmas por una vez?

\- Draco, yo no quise regresar- dijo.- te recuerdo que tú me obligaste.

\- No te oí quejarte anoche- le dije, dándole una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¡Ugh! Demasiada información hurón- dijo Weasley, poniendo mala cara, mientras Harry se volvió más rojo que el pelo de Weasley.

\- No seas descarado Ron- intervino Parker. Extraño.- Déjame recordarte que Blaise y tu no me dejaron dormir anoche.

\- ¡Cállate Parker!- se quejo Weasley, totalmente avergonzado. Harry y yo tratamos de disimular nuestras sonrisas.

Íbamos en un carro mágico, de lujo, que mi padre nos había prestado para ser trasladados hasta el colegio. Neville, Susan, Julian y Granger iban en otro, mientras Seamus, Dean y la nueva chica iban en un tercero. Pansy y el resto de mis compañeros serpientes decidieron ir se por la Red.

Cuando nos dieron la noticia de que regresaríamos al colegio, lo primero que hice fue recordarles que no viajaría ni por Red Flú tal distancia y que jamás pondría un pie en el famoso autobús Noctambuló.

\- Ya quisieras tu tener la clase de acción que yo tengo Parker- dijo Weasley, con una sonrisa agrandada.

\- Cuando lleguemos al colegio te aseguro que Ginny estará más que feliz de verme- le refuto el tatuado chico, con una sonrisa llena de pura astucia. Un total Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Weasley entre dientes.

\- Lo que tú crees que digo- le contesto Parker.

Por unos segundos el carro cayó en un silencio mortal, hasta que de un solo grito, Weasley intento lanzarse encima de Parker, probablemente intentando arrancarle la cabeza, o peor aún, castrarlo.

\- ¡Ron!- gritaron Harry y Blaise al mismo tiempo, tratando de sostenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltenme!- bramo el pelirrojo.- ¡Suéltenme les ordeno! ¡A este lo mato!

\- Si sirve de algo, amo a tu hermana- dijo Parker, riéndose.

\- ¡Parker no ayudes!- le regaño Harry.

\- ¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Son magos o no?- les pregunte a Blaise y Harry. Ambos me miraron con cara de estúpidos. El forcejeo con Weasley les había drenado el cerebro. Rodé los ojos ante tal estupidez, y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Weasley cayó con ligereza en el asiento, totalmente dormido.

\- Eso no ayudara en nada- dijo Blaise, sentándose de nuevo, colocando la cabeza del pelirrojo en sus piernas.- Cuando despierta, será peor que un dragón salvaje.

\- ¿Acaso existe algo como un dragón domesticado?- pregunto Parker.

\- Según Charlie, algunos dragones en la reserva donde trabaja son tratados casi como mascotas- dijo Harry.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunte con falsa sorpresa. La mención del segundo Weasley hacia que mis celos florecieran.- ¿Eso te dijo Charles? ¿Cuándo?

\- Sabes, para ser un Slytherin eres el peor actor que jamás he visto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- te lo dije hace poco, deja los celos, no te llevaran a nada. Menos conmigo.

\- ¿Celos? No sé de qué me estás hablando- le dije, mirando por la ventana, tratando de que no me viera directamente a los ojos, llenos de odio por el pelirrojo.

\- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo el chico que vivió, dándome un beso en el pelo.

Odiaba que un simple gesto como un beso en la cabeza, me derritiera totalmente. Sabía que no era el gesto, si no la persona que lo daba, cosa que lo hacía aun peor. ¿Cómo podría ser yo mismo de ahora en adelante, teniendo a mi lado a alguien que me conocía tan bien? El solo pensamiento de eso mandaba escalofríos por toda mi columna.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Blaise, al notar mi escalofrió.

\- Señor Malfoy, ya estamos por llegar- dijo el conductor. Gracias a Morgana por él.

________________________________________

\- No puedo esperar a llegar al colegio- dije con ánimo, tratando de llevar una conversación.

\- Yo tampoco- concordó Julian, mirando a ambas chicas.- ya quiero conocerlo.

\- Te encantara, te lo prometo- le dije al chico.

Ni Susan ni Hermione omitieron opinión.

Llevábamos todo el viaje en un silencio solo roto por mis intentos de conversación fallidos. Sabía que desde el día que Susan revelo su dios, las cosas entre ambas chicas se habían vuelto hostiles, a tal punto que si se veían en los pasillos del Cuartel, uno que otro maleficio volaba sin "querer queriendo".

\- Susan ¿No estás feliz de volver a la biblioteca?- le pregunte.

Hermione bufo, justo cuando Susan abría su boca para contestarme.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto la Ravenclaw.

\- Si, si lo tengo- contesto Hermione.- Tengo el pequeño problema de solo pensar que tendré que tener cuidado de evitar la biblioteca cuando tu estés en ella.

\- ¡Oh! ¿La pequeña leona le tiene miedo al gran y mala Águila?- se mofo Susan. ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué Harry tuvo que ponerme con ellas?

\- ¿Miedo yo? ¿Y de ti?- dijo Hermione, con la voz subiendo de tono al instante.- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír. Ya quisieras tú que yo te tuviera miedo.

\- Es que no hace falta querer algo que ya tienes- dijo Susan, cruzándose de piernas, colocándose más cómoda- Hermione, seamos realista, en cada intento de pelea que tú haces conmigo, siempre terminas en el suelo rogando porque pare. Serás una Gryffindor, pero chillas como una Hufflepuff.

Eso lo hizo. Hermione se abalanzo encima de Susan, está totalmente lista para el ataque. Gruñidos y gritos de dolor llenaron el auto al instante. Yo no perdí el tiempo en intentar separarlas, pero como la última vez en el pasillo del Cuartel, era una proeza casi imposible.

\- ¡Julian!- exclame al chico que se reventaba de la risa en su asiento.- ¿Un poquito de ayuda?

\- Déjalas Neville- contesto riéndose.- Pierdes el tiempo y energía intentado separarlas.

\- Estamos por llegar señores- dijo el conducto, con cara de sorpresa al voltearse y descubrir a las chicas peleando. Gracias Morgana, ya estábamos por llegar.

________________________________________

\- Entonces...-empecé a decir.- eres Morfeo.

La chica giro su rostro hacia nosotros. Llevaba casi todo el viaje en silencio y observando todo por la ventana. Dean y yo guardamos silencio, pero ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. ¿Por qué nos toco viajar con ella? Podría haber ido cómoda con Neville.

\- Si- dijo sin mucho tapujo.- ¿Y ustedes serian?

Dean y yo nos miramos al instante. Ya teníamos cierto tiempo conociendo nuestros dioses, pero estábamos algo nerviosos de decirlo. El resto del grupo no nos prestaba mucha atención, así que no tenía mucho sentido decirles quiénes éramos.

\- Ehmmm...- dijo Dean, sin saber que decir.

\- No hace falta que me lo digan- afirmo la chica.

\- ¿Y porque nos preguntas entonces?- le pregunte.

\- Perdón- dijo.- quise decir que pueden mostrármelo, no decírmelo.

\- Oh- dije, cayendo en lo que quería.- Esta bien. ¿Dean?

Mi novio asintió, sacando su varita de su chaqueta. La apunto hacia la palma de su mano izquierda, y sin decir palabra, un corte se formo en ella dejando salir un hilillo de sangre que crecía cada segundo. Dean dejo su varita en el asiento, dándose la mayor parsimonia que podía. Miro el corte con bastante determinación, y después de unos minutos paso un dedo por encima de la herida, la cual se fue cerrando con rapidez, sin dejar ningún tipo de cicatriz.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la chica sin quedar impresionada.

\- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Dean.

\- Eso lo hace cualquiera que tengas conocimientos en sanación mágica- afirmo.

\- Eso fue una pequeña muestra- se defendió el moreno.- créeme, puedo hacer mucho más que curar simples cortes.

\- ¿Así?- pregunto desafiante.- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas ayer como llego uno de los miembros de la Orden cuando estábamos comiendo?- le pregunto Dean, con lo cual la chica asintió. ¿Y quién se olvidaría? Si ver a ese pobre en hombre en ese estado fue una de las cosas más asquerosas que he visto en mi vida.- Pues no sé si te diste cuenta, pero él fue uno de nuestros escoltas hoy. ¿Quién crees que lo curo tan rápido?

\- Tu- dijo la chica impresionada.- Eso quiere decir...

\- Que soy Asclepios, Dios de la Medicina- termino Dean con una leve sonrisa.

\- Wow- dijo la chica.- Voldemort esta soberanamente jodido.

Tanto Dean como yo tratamos de disimular nuestro espanto al oír ese nombre.

\- ¿Y tu irlandés?- me pregunto la chica, ahora totalmente intrigada con nosotros.

\- Para eso necesito preguntarte si sabes el encantamiento para convertir el agua en vino- le dije. Ella asintió en afirmación.- Bien- tome mi varita, haciendo aparecer dos copas de cristal, llenando una con agua.- Toma, convierte el agua en vino- le pedí a la chica. Yo por mi parte, llene la otra copa de vino, con tan solo mirarla.

\- Listo- dijo ella, intentando darme la copa.

\- No, bebe un poco- ella se encogió de hombros, bebiendo unos sorbos del agua encantada.- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, como siempre- dijo ella sin ver porque era importante que bebiera.

\- Ahora bebe de este- le dije, dándole la copa con el vino que había hecho aparecer.

Ella bebió un sorbo. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, miro la copa, y volvió a beber hasta acabarse la copa completa. La dejo en e asiento, relamiéndose los labios, buscando un poco más del celestial vino.

\- Por Circe ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto.- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Qué tiene que ver...? ¡Oh!

\- Exacto- le dije.- Soy Dioniso.

\- No vayas a tomar a mal esto- dijo la chica, acomodándose en su asiento.- pero ¿de qué nos servirá que seas el Dios del Vino en esta guerra?

\- No me ofendes- le asegure.- me he preguntado lo mismo muchas veces desde que me percate de quien era- y era cierto. Había pasado noches preguntando qué haría para ayudar en la guerra. ¿Emborracharlos a todos?- pero al tiempo descubrí que Dioniso, es más que solo vino.

\- ¿Me lo mostrarías?- pregunto.

\- Todo a su tiempo- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto- dijo Dean, interviniendo.- creo que no hemos oído tu nombre.

\- Soy Vanessa Evans- contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. La primera que habíamos visto en su rostro desde que la vimos por primera vez en el cuartel.

\- Estamos por llegar señores y señorita- dijo el conductor. Lástima, justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar el viaje.

________________________________________

\- No, no y no- dijo Lucius, paseando como León encerrado en su despacho.- No me lo creo.

\- Debes de hacerlo- le dije, perdiendo la paciencia con él.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo descubriste?- pregunto por enésima vez.- mi elfo no pudo, y la magia de un elfo es inmensa.

\- Ya te dije, no puedo decírtelo Lucius- le dije de nuevo, también por enésima vez.

\- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo el rubio, dejándose caer en su silla con pesadez.

\- Nada- conteste con sinceridad.- debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Este es tu castigo y debes afrontarlo.

\- Prefiero la muerte- dijo con pesadez.

\- Todos lo hacemos- le dije. Y era la verdad. Estos tiempos eran oscuros y llenos de incertidumbre, y más de uno preferiría estar muerto que vivir.- Pero para nuestro pesar, nos necesitan vivos, así que por el amor a Salazar concéntrate en lo que debemos hacer.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que logremos la misión?- pregunto, desesperado. Odiaba cuando Lucius se dejaba caer en sus emociones.- Ni una sola carta llega a él, regresan todas ¡Hasta las que enviamos por correo muggle! Su red Flú esta mas que desconectada, y la aparición es casi imposible a esa distancia.

\- Pues entonces, debemos de ir a él y dejar de intentar de traerlo hacia nosotros- le dije, poniéndome de pie.

\- ¿Ir a el Severus? ¿Estás seguro? - el rubio pregunto, sin mucha emoción.- Hace años que no hablo con Erick, es mas creo que me odia. Después de la muerte de Lily sus cartas dejaron de llegar de la nada. Y sé que me culpa. ¿Cómo crees que me recibirá si llego a su casa pidiéndole ayuda?

\- Entonces no debemos de ir solos- le dije, entiendo lo que quería dar a entender.- iremos con Draco, Potter y unos cuantos de los mocosos hechos dioses. Eso lo emocionara lo suficiente para que nos preste su ayuda.

\- ¿Y crees que Dumbledore deje a sus preciados alumnos salir de las protecciones del castillo?- pregunto.

\- ¡Por favor Lucius!- explote.- ¿Podrías calmarte y dejar de actuar como un Hufflepuff? Te necesito en tu mejor condición, no hecho una chica hormonal.

\- Lo siento Severus- se disculpo, colocando su rostro entre sus manos.- Pero todo esto es demasiado para mí. Servir al Señor Oscuro era más fácil que esto. No quiero perder a mi familia por una estupidez que cometí hace 20 años.

\- Eso no pasara Lucius, confía en mí- le asegure, tratando de entenderlo.

\- Y lo hago, créeme, lo hago- dijo el hombre, levantado la mirada y dejándome ver por primera vez a un Lucius destruido. Jamás en todos nuestros años de amistad había visto al gran Lucius Malfoy llorar, y hacerlo, dejaba una mala sensación en mi boca.- pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo esta por pasarles.

\- Deja de ser tan inseguro- le dije, algo más calmado.- estos tiempos son peligrosos para todos, no solo para ellos. Y tú estás en aun más peligro, al haber desertado al Señor Oscuro.

\- Lo sé- dije, evadiendo mi mirada.

\- Saldremos de esta Lucius, ya lo verá- le asegure, apretando su mano. Esperaba que no me equivocara.

________________________________________

\- Pansy cálmate que me das un dolor de cabeza- le dije a mi futura ex amiga, si las cosas seguían como estaban.

\- No me importa- bramo la chica.- no entiendo porque no ha llegado.

\- ¿Cómo pretender que llegue tras nosotros si él te dijo que se venía en auto?- le recordó Theo.- Por muy rápido que sean los mágicos, no es lo mismo que viaja por la red.

\- No entiendo cual es su afán en viajar en esas maquinas del demonio- dijo la chica, caminando de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo del colegio, ante la mirada de la chica Weasley y su grupo que también esperaban a sus amigos.- Y pretendía que viajáramos igual que el. ¡HA! Como si yo fuera a montarme en una de esas maquinas.

\- Yo quería- le dije, sin importarme que su furia fuera dirigida a mi.- se veía divertido.

\- Lo es- intervino la chica Weasley.

\- Tú no te metas en esto comadreja- dijo Pansy, furiosa.

\- Cállate Parkinson, que si sigues así, tendrás que ir a ver a un Sanador para que te arregle esas arrugas que tienes en la frente- se defendió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Como te atre...!- empezó a decir Pansy.

\- Me atrevo porque quiero Parkinson- dijo la Weasley, dándole frente a Pansy.- No se qué mierda te ha picado, pero o actúas de mejor manera o tendré que ponerte derechita a punta de golpes.

\- Eres toda una animal- se defendió Pansy.- igual que el resto de tu familia.

Weasley no perdió el tiempo. Tomo a Pansy por su largo cabello, tirándola al suelo de un golpe seco. Luego la chica se le lanzo encima, dándole una fuerte cachetada que de seguro le dejaba una cicatriz a Pansy. Mmmm, Weasley tenía agallas.

\- ¿No deberías detener a Weasley?- me pregunto Adrian.

\- Yo no lo hare- le conteste.

\- Yo menos- afirmo Theo.

\- ¡Ginny!- bramo la voz de alguien detrás de nosotros.- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

\- ¡Charlie! Qué bueno verte- dijo la chica a su delicioso hermano, sin dejar de castigar a Pansy a punta de bofetadas.

\- Ginny déjate de boberías y dime que estás haciendo- pregunto nuevamente el Weasley mayor.

\- Enseñando- contesto la chica con simpleza, torciéndole un pezón a Pansy que le saco un aullido de dolor.

\- ¡Ginny detente en este instante!- le ordeno su hermano.

\- Ya no eres divertido Charlie- dijo la chica, quitándose de encima de Pansy, la cual estaba hecha mierda.

\- Señorita Parkinson, vaya a la enfermería- ordeno el Weasley mayor.

Pansy no lo pensó dos veces, salió disparada en dirección de la enfermería.

\- ¿Deberíamos seguirla?- pregunto Theo.

\- Yo digo que si- dijo Adrian.- No quiero tener que calarme sus gritos después.

\- Pero...- me queje. La vista en el vestíbulo estaba tan buena.

\- Daphne, luego tendrás tiempo de comerte al chico Weasley con los ojos- dijo Adrian.- ahora vamos antes de que Pansy recupere energía y empiece a gritarnos con una Banshee.

\- Que se atreva- les dije, levantándome de la escalinata.- Le lanzo a la Weasley si lo hace.

\- No es mala idea- concordó Theo.

Los tres nos miramos, y nos reímos con fuerza. Oh, sí solo Draco estuviera aquí.

________________________________________

\- Imposible- me dije con poca voz.

Eso no podía pasar. Debía de hacer algo para evitarlo. El no podía morir. No, no, no, no y no.

¿Por qué las hermanas no me habían dicho nada? Ellas de seguro estaban al tanto de todo. ¿Debía pedirles ayuda? No. No me atrevía a escribirles.

\- Que hare, que hare- me preguntaba una y otra vez.

¿Por qué debía de vivir con esto? Yo no quería tener estas visiones. Llenaban mi mundo de dolor, dolor ajeno y que no quería sentir. ¿No había sufrido dolor suficiente para una vida?

Aparentemente no.

\- Ya- me dijo levantándome, y secándome las lagrimas. Había caído al suelo, al tener la visión. Gracias a Merlín no había nadie en los pasillos cuando paso.- debo concentrarme.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía de advertirles de alguna forma. No podía dejar que esa visión se hiciera realidad. El estaría devastado con su muerte, y si el sufre, todos los hacemos. ¿No era esa mi misión? ¿Cuidar de mis señores? Pues eso haría. Les diría y ojala, pudieran evitar esa muerte.


	17. Momento Interrumpido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener a Viktor en mi casa era algo muy, muy, muy, pero muy malo para mi salud mental, pero para lo que me importaba mi salud mental. Llevaba dos semanas seguidas teniendo los sueños más eróticos y vivos que jamás había tenido en mi puta existencia. Y llevaba el mismo tiempo a pura de excusas para ir me a masturbar en paz sin que él lo notara, algo que no creo que haya salido bien.
> 
> Siempre me he creído una persona totalmente directa con las cosas, pero aun así, no podía hacer algo tan simple como seducir al búlgaro y hacerlo totalmente mío, bueno, que él me hiciera suyo. No creo que el sea un pasivo, pero para lo que a mí me importa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estoy de regreso!
> 
> Espero que su semana haya sido productiva, la mía lo fue, pero algo estresante! Pero hoy es viernes, y estrenan Rogue One! Y la veré! Hehehehe
> 
> Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en este veremos lo que yo llamo, la calma antes de la tormenta. Estén atentos, ya que ciertas aparecerán con los misterios que la historia tiene! Por cierto, la semana que viene vendría el ultimo capitulo que aparece en la otra pagina donde la historia empezó a ser posteada originalmente! Es decir, el capitulo siguiente a ese, es contenido nuevo que no esta en la otra pagina (pero colocare en algún momento, ya que pienso actualizar esa cuenta!).
> 
> Las navidades no me detendrán, así que seguirán teniendo contenido a pesar de las festividades.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leerme y cuando quieran, pueden comentarme con dudas, criticas constructivas o cualquier cosa!
> 
> Nos leemos el viernes que viene! Feliz fin y que la fuerza los acompañe!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capitulo 14

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos partido de Grimmauld Place en busca del Horrocrux. No había ni pista de donde podría estar, y cualquier cosa que intentáramos nos llevaba a un corredor sin salida.

Por eso habíamos, en realidad decidí, regresar a Londres para tratar de reagruparnos.

Tener a Viktor en mi casa era algo muy, muy, muy, pero muy malo para mi salud mental, pero para lo que me importaba mi salud mental. Llevaba dos semanas seguidas teniendo los sueños más eróticos y vivos que jamás había tenido en mi puta existencia. Y llevaba el mismo tiempo a pura de excusas para ir me a masturbar en paz sin que él lo notara, algo que no creo que haya salido bien.

Siempre me he creído una persona totalmente directa con las cosas, pero aun así, no podía hacer algo tan simple como seducir al búlgaro y hacerlo totalmente mío, bueno, que él me hiciera suyo. No creo que el sea un pasivo, pero para lo que a mí me importa...

Lo prefería activo. Y mucho más después de haber visto lo gloriosa que era su hombría. Era el pedazo de carne más perfecto que jamás había visto, y de verdad había visto bastantes para una vida entera. Sucedió por casualidad. Estábamos a orillas de un lago, rastreando una pista que no nos llevo a nada al final del día. Hacia algo de calor, así que Viktor decidió ir se a dar se un baño al lago. Yo preferí quedarme en el campamento que habíamos armado en los límites del bosque. No confiaba en mi mismo cerca de un desnudo Viktor Krum.

El tiempo paso lento, muy lento para mi gusto, hasta que la curiosidad me mato y decidí acercarme y ver al glorioso jugador en toda su gloria. Y lo que vi, dios mío...No podía creer mis ojos. Si Viktor estaba bueno antes de ser un dios, ahora era la criatura más perfecta que pisara esta tierra. No exagero solo por el hecho de que estoy locamente perdido por él, no, lo digo de esa forma porque es la puta realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien George?- pregunto la voz del susodicho, espantándome de muerte.

\- ¡Viktor!- exclame como la propia chica agarrada con las manos en la masa.

\- ¿Te he asustado?- pregunto el búlgaro en disculpa.

\- Algo, pero no te preocupes- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole la espalda de nuevo, rezando porque no haya notado el gran bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones.

\- Lo siento- dijo acercándose un poco a la mesa de trabajo. Estaba en el laboratorio de la tienda, probando ciertas ideas que habíamos dejado por ir nos en busca de los Horrocruxes.- ¿En que trabajas?

\- En una llave maestra que pueda abrir cualquier puerta, aun teniendo un hechizo sellador- le conteste tratando de no hacerle caso al hecho de que lo tenía aun más cerca de lo que me gustaba. ¿O si me gustaba? ¡Ugh!

\- Impresionante- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Y funcionara?

\- No lo sé- le conteste con honestidad.- No trabajo bien sin Fred. El es más dado con hechizos y encantamientos de lo que yo soy. Lo mío son las pociones.

\- Si no me lo dices no me lo creo- dijo con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte, tratando de mandar a volar las ganas de darme media vuelta.

\- Porque tuviste a Snape de profesor, y todos saben cómo era él con los Gryffindors- contesto.

\- El es una mierda con todo que no sea un Slytherin, pero nadie le quitara que es un puto genio en cuanto a pociones- defendí a mi ex profesor, a pesar de haber sufrido bastantes castigos por su culpa, bueno por culpa de Fred. Siempre tuve la sensación de que me favorecía un poco más que al resto de los Gryffindors.

\- Es extraño ver a un ex Gryffindor defender al profesor con tanto fervor- dijo el búlgaro, tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

\- Viktor, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte en susurro, dejando que mis manos se agarraran a la mesa como garras.

\- Algo que he querido hacer toda la puta semana- contesto el chico. Con un solo giro, me dio media vuelta, subiéndome a la mesa con una agilidad y rapidez que me dejaron en total shock.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?- intente preguntar, pero mi voz parecía no querer salir. Además, como podía hablar cuando cada fantasía que he tenido por los últimos dos años han envuelto al búlgaro de una forma u otra.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto de vuelta, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.- Dime que no quieres esto y te juro que me daré media vuelta y te dejara trabajar en paz- yo caí en silencio mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, leyéndonos el alma. No se que fue, pero a mi cerebro o no llegaba suficiente sangre o las caricias del chico hacían que me olvidara del mundo entero.- Como lo pensé.

No se detuvo a pensar lo que pasaría después de esto ni por un segundo, el solo me tomo con una delicada fuerza por la nuca, haciendo chocar a nuestros labios, en busca de aquel beso que ahora sabia ambos queríamos. Las ansias y la pasión se hicieron sentir al instante, aumentando el calor en la habitación. Era impresionante que en un segundo todo pasara de una simple charla a besos frenéticos y caricias llenas de deseo puro.

No me hubiera separado nunca de esos labios, si no hubiese sido por el inmenso estruendo que se oyó a la distancia.

\- Espera- le pedí, haciéndonos salir de ese transe en el que uno cae cuando esta con esa persona que tanto desea.- ¿No oíste eso?

\- ¿Oír qué?- pregunto Viktor, acariciando mi pierna con lentitud, casi a la altura de mi polla.

\- ¡Deja eso! ¡Enserio! ¿Qué no oyes?- le pregunte de nuevo. Al instante el sonido volvió a darse.- ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está de nuevo!

\- Si, lo oí- dijo, girando su vista hacia la puerta del laboratorio.- suena como si viniera de fuera de la tienda.

\- Vamos a ver- propuse, bajándome de la mesa.

\- Espera- dijo Viktor tomando me de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué...?- empecé a preguntar, pero sus labios ya estaban encima de los míos.

\- Ahora si- dijo, separándose un poco.- Vamos.

\- ¿Ah?- dije sin entender quien era, donde estaba o como me llamaba.

________________________________________

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Charlie!- exclame en sorpresa.- Claro, claro. Es bueno verte.

\- Lo mismo digo- dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose en la grama.- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Honestamente, no lo sé- le dije con sinceridad.- no sé ni que pensar de todo esto.

\- ¿Todo qué?- pregunto con sana curiosidad.

\- ¡Todo!- exclame algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía.- Todo, absolutamente todo. Draco está cada día más insoportable desde que se entero que darías clases en el colegio. Hermione está cada vez alejada de Ron y yo, ya ni la conozco. Y Ron, desde que salió del closet con Blaise, esta es inaguantable. Es todo amoroso cuando lo tiene cerca. Dan ganas de vomitar.

\- Espera, espera, espera, ¿Ron es gay?- pregunto.

\- ¿No lo sabías?- le pregunte con sorpresa.- pensé que para estas alturas toda el clan Weasley lo sabía.

\- Honestamente no- dijo Charlie.- sabia de George, ¿pero Ron? Juraba que acabaría con Hermione.

\- Tu, yo y el resto del mundo- le dije con algo de gracia.- y lo mas cómico, o peor de la situación como quieras verlo, es que andan juntos desde mediados de 4to.

\- ¿Tanto así?- dijo el domador de dragones con sorpresa.- ¿Cómo Ron logro no decir nada?

\- Aparentemente Blaise descubrió la mejor técnica para controlar la boca de Ron- le dije con misterio.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- pregunto el joven hombre.

\- La promesa de no tener sexo por mucho, mucho tiempo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos miramos, y no pudimos resistirnos, nos lanzamos a reírnos con ganas.

\- ¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Charlie después de unos buenos minutos riéndonos.- tenía tiempo sin reírme tanto.

\- Te entiendo- dije tratando de recuperar la respiración.- extrañaba esto.

No sabía porque, pero de verdad extrañaba a Charlie. No como amante, si no como amigo. ¿Cómo dejamos que los sentimientos se interpusieran de una amistad que prometía ser para siempre? No lo sabía, y me daba tristeza que ninguno de los dos buscara llegar a sentirse cómodo sin necesidad de pensar en el otro desnudo. Charlie había sido más que un amigo, un mentor, alguien que me guio durante un momento de crisis que seguramente me dejaría hecho trizas si no fuera por él. Le agradecía tantas cosas.

\- Charlie, lo siento- dije de repente.- Se que tu y yo tenemos nuestro pasado, pero no debí hacerte a un lado después de que lo nuestro acabara, me hace sentir mal el darme cuenta de que te quiero como amigo y no lo he demostrado como se debe.

\- No te preocupes Harry, es culpa de ambos. Yo debería de pedirte disculpas- bajo la mirada, con pesar.- No debí dejar que mis sentimientos por ti me alejaran de ti. Sabía desde un principio que y yo no seriamos más que amigos, pero aun así no podía dejar de imaginarte como algo mas. Y dolió ¿sabes? Dolió mucho cuando lo terminaste, y te odie por un tiempo y luego me avergoncé de hacerlo, así que decidí mantener las distancias, aunque ahora me dio cuenta de que fue algo estúpido.

Me miro fijamente y ambos sonreímos. Algo en mi dejo de sentir una pesadez. No sabía hasta que punto mi subconsciente estaba manteniendo la pena de saber que había perdido la amistad de Charlie por no poder retornar sus sentimientos, pero ahora me encontraba en paz con el mundo. Era estúpido, lo sabía, tenía todo el peso de él en mi hombros, pero el saber que aun tenia Charlie como amigo, hacia que ese peso fuera minúsculo. Ahora sabía que era felicidad plena.

Unos gritos de entusiasmo nos hicieron mirar hacia el lago. Ron estaba demostrando la destreza que tenia con sus nuevos poderes, surfeando una ola sin necesidad de una tabla, solo sus pies. Era impresionante. Luego vi a Draco, sonriendo mientras veía a Ron. No pude evitarlo, también sonreír. Por primera vez caía en cuenta de que lo amaba, en poco tiempo, a pesar de ser virtualmente desconocidos, lo amaba.

\- ¿Lo amas verdad?- pregunto Charlie, que estaba observando la dirección de mi mirada.

\- Si- fue lo único que conteste, sin apartar la vista del rubio y sin perder la sonrisa.

Si Charlie iba a agregar algo mas, no tuvo el chance. La profesora McGonagall bajaba hacia el lago a una velocidad impresionante para una mujer de su edad. La vimos acercarse al grupo que miraba a Ron, y como estos salían detrás de ellas con cara de inmensa preocupación. Charlie y yo no perdimos el tiempo, nos levantamos para seguirlos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte al alcanzarlos.

\- Están atacando el callejón Diagon- contesto la profesora sin detenerse por un instante.- Deben apresurarse, es un ataca masivo y al parecer ni un solo Mortífago fue dejado atrás.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto una cosa más.

________________________________________

Ya era muy tarde, muy, muy tarde. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo avisarle del peligro en que él se encontraba?

No pude evitarlo, llore. Era horrible tener esta clase de conocimiento, y sabia que no sería la única vez que vería una muerte.

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué yo? A pesar de ser alguien que proyectaba ser fuerte, no lo era. Lejos de eso. Esto terminaría destruyendo, lo sabía.

Los vi pasar a gran velocidad detrás de la profesora McGonagall, ninguno giro la vista para verme o saludarme. El estaba con ellos. Era un horrible sentimiento, pero eso logro que en mi algo hiciera click. No.

No sucumbiría, seria fuerte y valiente, así terminara en la sala de Janus Thickey de San Mungo. Por ellos, lo haría.

Cuando se perdieron en la vista, salí a prisas hacia mi Sala Común. Debía escribir una carta y pronto.

________________________________________

\- Fred, descansemos.- me pidió Lucas.- No lograremos nada hoy.

\- Es que no lo entiendo- le conteste con honestidad.- Se supone que estaba aquí, en Albania.

\- Pero no lo está, o si esta, pero muy bien escondida. Es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando, no cualquier mago.- Me recordó el chico.- Es mejor que descansemos, aun siendo dioses, estoy muerto.

\- ¿Sabes que ese cansancio es mental no?- le recordó. Como dioses, ya no necesitábamos descansar con regularidad para recuperar energías. Podíamos caminar de Albania a Inglaterra y no necesitar para ni una vez.

\- No me importa, quiero descansar- Lucas no espero y se tiro al suelo, estirando sus piernas y sonándose el cuello.

Esta búsqueda se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más frustrante. Llevábamos dos semanas en esto y no estábamos cerca de descubrir la localidad de la corona. Solo sabíamos que estaba en estos bosques tenebrosos. El día que regresara a Inglaterra iba a hacerle bromas bastante dolorosas a Harry por el resto de sus días. Y a George, por ir se con el búlgaro.

\- Espero que esto termine pronto, ya quiero regresar- dijo Lucas, como si me leyera los pensamientos.

No sabía que pensar de él. Era alguien que se quejaba bastante, pero menos que George, eso era seguro. Era precavido y bastante serio. No hablaba más de lo debido. No me quejaba mucho de su compañía, pero a veces sería bueno estar con alguien algo más hablador y menos quejumbroso.

\- Estas muy callado hoy Weasley- dijo.- Pensé que ese era mi trabajo.

\- Solo estoy pensando en lo mucho que quiero regresar también y hacerle uno que a otra broma de mal gusto a Harry y George.- le conteste.- Espero que Krum lo rechace de una.

\- ¿Tu hermano y Krum?- dijo el chico sorprendido.- Si no me lo dices no me la creo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, solo sé que él quiere a Krum. No sé si Krum le corresponde.

\- El es gay- dijo.- mi hermano lo noto cuando viajamos hacia Hogwarts.

\- Si lo sé, pero no me refería a eso- le dije.- en fin. ¿Seguimos?

\- Eres de lo peor- yo me reí al verlo levantarse con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué dios eres?- pregunto Lucas después de un rato.

\- Hipnos- le conteste.

\- Vaya, el dios del Sueño- dijo.- eso quiere decir...

\- Que George es Tanatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta- le dije, terminando su frase.

George y yo habíamos descubierto nuestros dioses casi al instante de despertar después de la tormenta. Fue algo que sabíamos y ya. No necesitamos las manifestaciones de nuestros poderes o la confirmación de alguien más. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decirlo. Bueno, eso hasta que todo empezaron a decir quiénes eran, eso nos hizo cambiar de parecer. Solo esperábamos el momento adecuado, palabras de George, porque yo sabía que ese momento era casi imposible.

Lucas estaba por decir algo más, pero una luz blanca brillante venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Ambos sacamos la varita por instinto, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era un Patronus. El coyote de George.

\- Atacan el Callejón. Vuelve enseguida.- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una niebla plateada.

Lucas y yo nos miramos, y sin decir palabra, ambos desaparecimos.

________________________________________

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía ir y enfrentar a Tom? o ¿No hacerlo y enfrentarme a la furia del resto por no prestar ayuda? ¡Ugh! Detestaba encontrarme entre la espada y la pared.

Piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA! Era lo único que pensaba. Suspire, ya la decisión está tomado. No podía arriesgar mi posición, debía guardar las apariencias y seguir espiando para Tom. Quería verlos caer, a todos muertos y sufriendo. Ese era mi deseo.

Sonreí. Quien me viera, saldría corriendo al ver mi sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos!- me grito Blaise Zabini, apurándome. No tarde más de un segundo en seguirlo.

Evitaría diezmar la legión de mortífagos y si podía, mataría a uno de los míos, quien fuera.


	18. Adios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspiro por última vez, hasta que su cabeza se dejo caer sobre sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo se relajaba, sin vida.
> 
> Bellatrix seguía riéndose como maniática en la distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos!
> 
> Hoy solo diré pocas cosas, uno, Feliz Navidad!! Adelantada porque obviamente no podre dárselas en la fecha que corresponde.
> 
> Dos, este seria el ultimo capitulo que esta en la otra pagina donde coloco la historia y tenia milenios sin actualizar, a partir del que viene es contenido totalmente nuevo.
> 
> Y por ultimo, hay un dicho que aplica muy bien para ciertos eventos que suceden en el capitulo y es, Ojo por Ojo, Diente por Diente.
> 
> Ya verán a que me refiero.
> 
> Una vez me despido hasta el próximo viernes, se les quiere un montón y gracias por leerme! Felices fiestas y que Santa les traiga muchas cosas, sobre todo la carta de Hogwarts xD!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capitulo 15

Todo era una locura. La cantidad de mortífagos era impresionante, aunque gracias a dios Voldemort no había hecho acto de aparición. Era lo único bueno, porque aun así, lo más temibles mortífagos estaban atacando con todo. Ya casi ningún civil quedaba en el Callejón, y los Aurores apenas podían con la horda de sangrientos mortífagos, acompañados con vampiros.

Viktor y yo ayudábamos con todo lo que podíamos, pero eran demasiados, y no sabíamos si debíamos volar nuestras cubiertas como dioses. Era frustrante.

\- ¡Desmaius!- grite, dejando en el suelo a uno de los mortífagos que intentaba atacar a Viktor.- ¡Viktor! ¡Coño! Ten más cuidado.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpo con una sonrisa, volviendo al ataque enseguida.

Esto era otra cosa horrible, querer a alguien y verlo en peligro, aunque fuera inevitable.

\- ¡George!- alguien grito, mientras otro mortífago caí noqueado a mis espaldas.

\- ¡Fred!- grite de felicidad, al verlo llegar con Lucas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al llegar delante de mi.- Nos aparecimos enseguida llego tu Patronus.

\- No te preocupes, aun no sé porque nadie ha llegado de Hogwarts- le dije, y era verdad.

No tuvimos más chance de conversación, un hechizo había caído cerca de donde estábamos, abriendo un cráter en el suelo y tirándonos al menos un metro de distancia. Mi cabeza golpeo al suelo con una fuerza extrema, haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

________________________________________

Ver a George caer inconsciente con su hermano y Lucas fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Vi rojo. No había otra forma de explicarlo. Ahora entendía ese dicho muggle comparándose a los animales cornudos con los que haciendo eventos extraños al que una vez fui.

Mande a la mierda todas las indicaciones que nos había dado Dumbledore de proteger nuestra identidad. Como si saliera del mismo aire, un mazo de hierro, bañado en plata y con picos de oro en su cabeza, apareció en mi mano. No perdí el tiempo y ataque el primer mortífago con él, clavándolo en su cráneo. Este caño de rodillas ante mí. Puse mi pie en su pecho, empujándolo al suelo para sacar el mazo de su cráneo, girándome en busca de mi propia víctima.

Así fue como me encontraron la caballería que llegaba de Hogwarts. Todos con los ojos como platos al verme de manera tan sádica. Quizás me sintiera mal por mi manera de actuar, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no.

________________________________________

\- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamo Blaise, al ver a Viktor usando su fuerza divina al máximo.

\- Alguien debería detenerlo- dijo Hermione con lágrimas casi en los ojos, al ver la masacre que este cometía.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡No sean idiotas y ataquen!- fue lo que dijo Charlie, al ver a los gemelos tendidos.

\- Yo los ayudo dijo- Dean, corriendo hacia con Seamus detrás.

Nadie perdió mas el tiempo después de eso.

El profesor Dumbledore recomendó que mientras menos de nosotros mostrara su verdadera identidad era mejor. Así que Draco, Ron, Parker y yo decidimos ser los únicos en mostrar nuestros poderes al mundo. Solo Blaise, Hermione, Susan, Dean y Seamus nos acompañaron. El resto se quedo por si acaso atacaban el colegio.

Eran muchos mas mortífagos de los que todos se imaginaban. La Orden del Fénix, que había llegado casi en pleno con nosotros, solo podía ser mucho con ayuda de los Aurores. Ni siquiera el estrago que causaba Viktor ayudaba a diezmarlos. ¿De dónde habían sacado a tantos?

Dos de ellos se unieron en batalla contra mí, y pude notar como habían conseguidos tantos mortífagos. Golems, eran Golems. ¿Pero como coño los puedo crear de tal manera que pudieran hacer magia? ¿Y no se suponía que solo un mago blanco lograba crearlos?

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ten más cuidado!- me grito Draco, mientras acaba con ambos Golems de un solo hechizo.

\- Son Golems, Draco. ¡Golems! ¿Cómo coño pudo crearlos?- le grite de vuelta, tratando de concentrarme en la batalla.

No tuvo momento de contestarme, un estruendo inmenso silencio todo sonido en el Callejón.

Si los muggles no habían descubierto la batalla para ya, esto lo haría.

________________________________________

\- ¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?- me preguntaba el segundo mayor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Psssst! Claro que estarán bien. ¿Acaso no confías en los poderes de un mago, y para mas, uno que es semi dios?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ninguno de los gemelos Weasley o el chico nuevo había sufrido ningún tipo de herida que no pudiera curar. La razón por las que no los había levantado era porque estaba debatiéndome en si mandarlos a un lugar seguro o dejarlos luchar.

\- Dean, ¿No crees que deberías despertarlos?- me pregunto Seamus, mientras atacaba a los mortífagos, tratando de escudarnos de ellos junto con Charlie.

\- No lo sé. Están bien y ayudarían, pero como recién establecido doctor, sin título, no estoy seguro si es lo mejor- le dije con honestidad.

\- Envíalos a Hogwarts si crees que es lo mejor- dijo Charlie, destruyendo un mortífago en mil pedazos.- ¿Pero qué...?

\- Esos no son mortífagos- dije viendo el espectáculo. Ahora entendía como había tantos de ellos.- ¿Qué serán?

\- No lo sé pero hay que acabar con ellos.- dijo Seamus, destruyendo a tres con facilidad. Ahora había más confianza ya que se notaba lo fácil que eran de destruir.

Me gire hacia los tres inconscientes hombres a mis pies, levantando mi varita para colocarlos en camillas y luego hacerlos desparecer con alguien de la Orden, cuando justo un estruendo retumbo por todo el Callejón.

________________________________________

A veces odiaba mi mala suerte. Y momento como estos me hacían pensarlo el doble. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió emparejarme con estas dos? Iba a matar al viejo director cuando regresáramos al colegio.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir y prestar atención quien las ataca?- les grite en medio de la batalla, harto de cargar solo con el ataque. Podría haber usado los poderes que había adquirido recientemente, pero el viejo dijo que a pesar de ser uno de que podía usarlos, debía ser bajo circunstancias de alto riesgo y nada más.

\- No entiendo para que viniste- dijo Susan, tratando de derribar a varios mortífagos de un solo hechizo.- No era necesaria tu ayuda. ¡Ni siquiera saber que Dios eres!

\- ¡No digas esas cosas!- le dije yo entre dientes, mientras derrumbaba a un mortífago con el puño. Me gustaba bastante usar mis manos tanto como la varita.- ¿Pero que son estas cosas?

Los tres miramos al suelo, donde había caído el mortífago que había derribado con mi puño, y al notar su cara, nos sorprendimos al ver una especie de masa roja azulosa.

\- Son Golems- contesto Hermione, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Luego miro a Susan por el rabillo del ojo.- Que no grite a los cuatro vientos quien es el Dios que me escogió, no quiere decir que no lo sepa.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Hay que ver que eres patética Granger- dijo Susan, mientras se daba media vuelta, en busca de otros mortífagos con quien pelear. Ni Hermione ni yo pudimos reaccionar cuando un par de brazos tomaron a Susan del cuello, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

\- Yo que ustedes me rendiría en este instante- dijo la voz ronca y pastosa del mortífago. Al detallarlo me di cuenta que era Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano de Rodolphus y cuñado de Bellatrix.

\- Por mi mátala- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque sin bajar la varita.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?- le mire fijamente a los ojos, mientras de una de mis manos salía una pequeña bola de fuego. Era hora de mostrar porque Ares era considerado el dios del derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¡Eres uno de ellos!- exclamo en sorpresa el mortífago, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer ni decir más nada, ya que un fuerte Desmaius lo golpeo en la espalda. Susan se lo quite de encima al sentir su peso caer sobre ella.

Lance la llama de fuego hacia un grupo de mortífagos que estaban más adelante. No era buena desperdiciar un buen fuego. Susan, al igual que Hermione, miraban al chico que había noqueado a Rabastan con ojos calculadores. Amabas se miraron como concordando en algo.

\- Hay que sacarte de aquí- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione, tomando al chico por el brazo.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque es uno de nosotros- me contesto Susan, luego miro al chico.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- River- contesto este.

No hubo más tiempo de conversación. El Callejón entero fue sacudido por una fuerza impresionante.

Mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio, un hechizo salió disparado hacia el Weasley que le gustaban los dragones. No sabía que era ni de donde había salido, pero sentí que algo iba mal en eso.

________________________________________

\- Ron, creo que debes de hacer acto de presencia- le dije a mi novio. Estábamos cerca de plaza central del callejón, que quedaba detrás de Gringotts. La plaza estaba hecha un campo de batalla. Los Aurores apenas podían con los mortífagos que seguían apareciendo en hordas, y Ron y yo no nos dábamos abasto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto mi pelirrojo favorito sin entender. Yo lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero en momentos como esto no podía entender donde tenía Ron el cerebro, si en la cabeza o al fondo de su increíble trasero.

\- Ron por favor, se mas despierto- le exclame con algo de frustración.- Poseidón necesita ser acto de aparición, querido.

\- Cierto- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban en la nube mas alta.

Ron guardo su varita en su bolsillo, cerró los ojos, estiro sus brazos y se concentro. No pude detallar el espectáculo que era verlo invocando sus poderes a full potencia, necesitaba protegerlo de posibles ataques mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Pasaron segundos que parecían horas hasta que abrió los ojos, ahora casi blancos, y en ese instante el suelo empezó a temblar con locura, como en pleno terremoto. A su lado, un hoyo se abrió, surgiendo de el un hermoso tridente dorado con un resplandor tan azul que a veces parecía que el tridente estaba hecho de plata. Tanto mortífagos como Aurores se detuvieron por un instante, viendo el espectáculo que era ver a un Dios en pleno, hasta que Ron, con una agilidad increíble, lanzo el tridente hacia adelante, haciendo desvanecer a cada mortífago que tocaba.

La tierra no dejo de parar hasta que sendos chorros de aguas, tan potentes como los de una fuente, empezaron a brotar de las tuberías que pasaban debajo de la plaza. Ron hizo uso de ellas, moviéndolas con sus manos como si de un conductor de orquesta se tratara. Los mortífagos que no eran Golems huían, llenos de pavor del agua, ya que si los alcanzaba, los enlazaba y los arrastrabas a las profundidades de donde ellas estaban brotando.

El orgullo que sentía era tal, que si las circunstancias fueran otras, ya me le hubiera lanzado encima. Sabía que si Draco estuviera en mi mente, me reprocharía por pensar tan no Slytherin, pero desde que estaba con Ron, ser el perfecto Slytherin, era superfluo al lado de lo que el pelirrojo me hacia sentir.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que ocurría. Por más que fuera el Dios del Inframundo, no podía dejar que me mataran en acción. Me dispuse atacar a un grupo de mortífagos, comandados por Bellatrix, mientras Ron lanzaba de nuevo el tridente un poco más a la izquierda del mismo grupo.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto Draco, haciendo acto de presencia.

\- Un poco- le dije. Ambos no pusimos a atacar, dejando que nuestras espaldas se tocaran.

Charlie, Parker y Harry también habían aparecido, el segundo con las manos encendidas en fuego. La impresión que daba era magnifica.

Poco a poco fuimos haciendo que los mortífagos y los Golems se redujeran bastante, los Aurores trataban de apresar a cuantos pudieran.

\- ¡Mierda!- Ron exclamo de la nada, al ver su tridente clavada en el pecho de un mortífago. Al parecer el tridente solo hacia desvanecer a los mortífagos Golems, no a los humanos.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo la cantarina y venenosa voz de Bellatrix, la cual caminaba hacia el tridente como si estuviera de compras. Hubo un pensamiento general de que no podría tocarlo, hasta que de su bolsillo saco un guanto, tan negro como el carbón, con un simple rubí en el medio. Se lo coloco, y al llegar al mortífago donde el tridente se encontraba atascado, tome de él como si fuera la dueña.- Mi Señor sí que sabe crear ropa tan funcional.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzo.

Todos nos apartamos, tirándonos al suelo, dejando que el tridente se dirigiera a la nada y quedara atascado al suelo o una pared. Pero este, como si dirigido por una brújula, fue directo a su víctima, clavándose con fuerza en su pecho, y terminándose por clavar contra una pared.

Charlie Weasley no tuvo ningún minuto para reaccionar, más que tomar el tridente con sus dos manos, haciendo una mueca con su cara, la de un grito sin sonido, mientras la sangra brotaba a montones de su pecho. Levanto su rostro y clavo la vista hacia Bellatrix, la cual no dejaba de reírse como maniática.

Suspiro por última vez, hasta que su cabeza se dejo caer sobre sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo se relajaba, sin vida.

Bellatrix seguía riéndose como maniática en la distancia.


	19. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort seguía con esa mortífera sonrisa, la que quizás muchas de sus victimas habían vistos, el ultimo recuerdo de este plano. Mi furia seguía creciendo, y sin saber como, un rayo apareció en mi mano. No tuve tiempo ni de sorprenderme ni mucho menos maravillarme por tal evento. Su sonrisa se expandió aun mas, y me di cuenta que esto era lo que quería, que dejara libre a la bestia, la furia, la venganza, al dios...
> 
> A Zeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad! (atrasada)
> 
> Como les fue durante las navidades? Santa les cumplió? A mi me dejo aun sin carta de Hogwarts hahaha!
> 
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y debo preguntar, a quien debo matar para tener un review? Hahahaha, miento miento, escriban cuando quieran! Este capitulo es la directa continuación del anterior, y como les dije, este es totalmente nuevo, es decir, primera vez que ve la luz publica el capitulo, ya que no esta en la otra pagina donde coloco la historia y donde inicio originalmente!
> 
> Bueno, sin mas, les dejo hasta el proximo viernes! Que pasen un tremendo año nuevo, yo estoy que seguro que el mio sera una locura, como siempre! 
> 
> Gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia, espero que pronto pueda colocar una nueva que he tenido en la cabeza y que debo ponerme a plasmar! Feliz 2017!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.
> 
> PS. Faltan 22 dias para mi Cumple!!!

### 

Capitulo 16

Todo parecía detenerse en mi mundo. Como si la tierra hubiera dejado de girar sobre su eje.

No apartaba la vista de Charlie, muerto, clavado contra una pared por el tridente de Ron. Ninguno movió un musculo, ni hizo nada por ir hacia el. Todo se sentía demasiado surreal para ser cierto. ¿Cómo había pasado si Charlie se había apartado de la trayectoria del tridente?

\- Lastima- dijo Bellatrix, al parar de reírse.- Pensé que un Dios era difícil de matar, pero al parecer era solo un Weasley común y corriente. Bueno, no abre matado a uno de ustedes, pero al menos libere al mundo de una comadreja traidora a la sangre.

Nadie podría olvidar lo siguiente que paso.

Me levante del suelo, clavando mi mirada en Bellatrix. Sentí como una energía llenaba cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No note como poco a poco me elevaba en os aires.

En un instante estuve frente a ella. Jamás olvidare su rostro, el susto lo tenia pintado en la cara. Por primera vez me sentí como lo que era, o suponía que era. Un Dios. Ver a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange tan blanca como una calavera, con los ojos que estaban a punto de salirse de su rostro, la boca ligeramente abierta en un grito silencioso, y solo por temor hacia mi, me daba una sensación de superioridad que ni jugando al Quidditch se podía sentir.

La tome por el cuello con una fuerza destructible. Ella por instinto llevo sus manos hacia la mía, tratando de zafarse en vano. Poco a poco fue tornándose azul, mientras sonreía ante su agonía. Luego, con más calma, trataría de pensar de donde venia ese sadismo ante su dolor, pero en ese preciso momento, no me importo.

\- Pagaras por lo que hiciste, perra- fueron las pocas palabras que pude decirle, apretando con mucha mas fuerza. Pude oír como uno que otro hueso empezaba a romperse.

\- ¡Harry!- grito alguien tratando de llamar mi atención, cosa que logro, pero costándome el agarre que tenia en la bruja, ya que una fuerza invisible golpeo en mi hombro con mucha mas fuerza de la que una bludger jamás podría golpearme.

Caí en el suelo, algo aturdido. Levante mi mirada y me encontró con aquellos ojos rojos que para mi eran tan conocidos como los míos. Cuantas visiones y pesadillas no tuve con ellos.

\- Amo...- dijo la diminuta voz de Bella, pidiéndole ayuda a un ser que no tenia el mas mínimo sentimiento de misericordia ni con los suyos.

\- Me has fallado nuevamente, Bella- dijo Voldemort acercándose a ella.- Pero te necesito, con vida, así que vivirás para contar esta...mas no completa.

Sin mas, Voldemort tomo su varita y de un simple hechizo, sin palabras y sin mucho espectáculo, la mano de Bellatrix caí en el suelo, mientras que ella se tomaba el brazo izquierdo por la muñeca, gritando como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Chorros de sangre brotaban de la herida y de ella se veía un pedazo blanco, su hueso. Bellatrix seguía gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Había caído de rodillas al suelo, justo al lado de su mano. Voldemort solo miraba como Bellatrix gritaba, sin ningún tipo de emoción, y por primera vez me di cuenta a quien me enfrentaba, y no solo me refería al mago.

Como llamado por mis pensamientos, el levanto la mirada. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían más que nunca. Sonrió, con esos dientes filosos como si de una verdadera serpiente se tratara. Fue como si algo explotara en mí. Me había olvidado de Bellatrix, de Charlie y de todos alrededor. Me levante de un simple impulso, guiado por una repentina sed de venganza, que siempre había sentido, pero que por primera vez en largo tiempo, clamaba por ser liberada. Y eso.

Voldemort seguía con esa mortífera sonrisa, la que quizás muchas de sus victimas habían vistos, el ultimo recuerdo de este plano. Mi furia seguía creciendo, y sin saber como, un rayo apareció en mi mano. No tuve tiempo ni de sorprenderme ni mucho menos maravillarme por tal evento. Su sonrisa se expandió aun mas, y me di cuenta que esto era lo que quería, que dejara libre a la bestia, la furia, la venganza, al dios...

A Zeus.

Quizás lo esperaba, quizás no, pero el rayo dejo mi mano tan rápido como apareció. El levanto su varita con rapidez, invocando un escudo que lo protegía. La energía del rayo fue esparcida alrededor, dividiéndose en pequeñas franjas de energía, destruyendo todo al impacto. El siguiente no se hizo esperar, y esta vez aparecieron dos en ambas manos. Yo los lance y el siguió protegiéndose.

\- ¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo Tom?!- exclame, mientras seguía con mi ofensiva.- ¿Acaso me temes?- avance unos pocos pasos, haciendo que el retrocediera. Todo a nuestro alrededor era un caos. Por un momento nadie hizo nada, más que observar y esperar, pero una vez que mis rayos hicieron actos de presencia, todo el mundo corría por refugio, muchos trataban de conseguir abandonar la Plaza Central, mas yo estaba en medio de ello.

Voldemort no hizo más que seguir evadiendo cada uno de mis ataques, cada vez más rápidos. No pensaba, solo sentía. La furia dentro de mí, la sed de venganza, la necesidad de destruir, matar…era más grande que yo mismo. Era un ser propio que me llenaba el cuerpo completamente. Mis ojos se empezaron a empañar en lágrimas, pensando en Charlie, en su sacrificio. Ya mi mente estaba llegando a ese límite donde ya nada tendría sentido.

Levante mi brazo derecho al cielo negro y turbulento. Un inmenso rayo descendió de él, siendo atrapado por mis dedos en su descenso a la tierra. Sentía su poder, era infinito y destructivo. No lo pensé dos veces y lo lance hacia Voldemort, el cual no tuvo chance de protegerse de él….o eso parecía. El rayo hizo impacto, creando una explosión inmensa, destrozando todo alrededor de la Plaza, su onda expansiva me lanzo hacia atrás con tal fuerza, que al hacer impacto contra una pared, sentí cada uno de mis huesos hacerse polvo.

Mi cabeza estaba a reventar, apenas y podía distinguir siluetas a mí alrededor, con el polvo que aun cubría todo el lugar y mi visión borrosa del golpe. Pero si lo vi a él, de pie en el mismo lugar donde se suponía mi ataque había impactado. Su sonrisa era macabra, me congelo la sangre de solo verla. Sus ojos rojos eran muerte pura. Esta era mi fin, lo sabía. Ni siquiera la fuerza de Zeus podría salvarme de esta, ni mi madre con otro sacrificio me salvaría esta vez. Voldemort levanto una mano, de ella surgió un esfera de color negro rojizo, materia pura. El empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia mí, mientras la esfera crecía en su mano.

\- Este es tu fin, Harry Potter- dijo, con una voz distorsionaba que no sonaba a su voz gélida a la que normalmente estaba acostumbrado. Levanto su mano lanzando su ataque con toda potencia. Cerré los ojos, mi última defensa contra una inevitable muerte. Pasaron los segundos sin sentir nada, quizás eso era lo que se sentía morir sin dolor. Abrí mis ojos esperando un negro vacio o un resplandor cegante, pero lo que vi me paralizo completo. Draco, de pie frente, sus manos entendidas, tratando de repeler el ataque de Voldemort, el cual no sabía cómo expresar su incredulidad, su cara estaba contorsionada en una horrible mueca que solo podía reflejar sorpresa y furia a la vez.

\- No lo creo- dijo Draco, mascullando cada letra con mucho esfuerzo. Un rugido surgió de su pecho, mientras sus brazos se movían con lentitud, enviando de vuelta la esfera de energía hacia Voldemort. Los ojos rojos de este se abrieron al máximo de la simple sorpresa, y con un simple movimiento de su varita, desapareció en el acto. La esfera impacto con el suelo, creando una segunda explosión. No lo pensé dos veces, me puse de pie, sacando la fuerza de donde no la tenía, tomando a Draco por la cintura, colocándome frente de el, protegiéndolo de la expansión que había generado esa esfera mortífera.

Paso un minuto hasta que me atreví a levantar la mirada, el polvo caí como nieve, haciendo la visión bastante difícil. Baje la mirada hasta la cabeza rubia protegida contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte en susurros.

\- Debería preguntarte yo eso- respondió levantando la mirada, con una diminuta y traviesa sonrisa, pero con un brillo en los ojos que hicieron que mi pecho se inflara al máximo.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sabía que debía levantarme y enfrentar el desastre que se había convertido la Plaza Central del Callejón Diagon, debía buscar a Ron, me necesitaría, al igual que Ginny, los Gemelos y el resto de los Weasley, pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes y enfrentar la realidad no era una de ellas.

\- ¡Harry!- exclamo Draco, mientras perdida el conocimiento en sus brazos.

________________________________________

Todo en mi mente era blanco, no había pensamiento alguno. Sabía que tenía a Blaise a mi lado, sabía que debía moverme y ayudar a Draco con Harry, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mirada esta fija, lejano donde Draco y Harry se encontraban. En aquella pared blanca con un cuerpo clavado a ella, dejando escapar un rio de sangre al suelo. Mi mente y mi alma aun no podían procesar el hecho de que Charlie ya no estaba, se había ido para no volver.

\- Ron…- Blaise intento llamarme, su voz sonaba extraña en mis oídos.- Debemos…- intento decir, pero no lograba formar una frase completa. Levante mi mirada hacia su rostro y lo vi bañado de lagrimas. Las mías no tardaron en aparecer y sin mucho, me abalance a su brazos. Lo tome por sorpresa, pero no tardo en reaccionar y apretarme contra su cuerpo.

\- No lo reprimas- me dijo, mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.- no dejes nada adentro.

Mi aferre a él con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Era lo único que me tenia anclado a la tierra, el sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

No era un buen momento para derrumbarme de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Charlie. Mis padres iban a estar destrozados, Ginny iba a querer morirse, exactamente como me estaba sintiendo. Quería gritar, correr, destrozar o desaparecer. Quería quitarme este dolor que sentía por dentro. Blaise me abrazo con más fuerza, casi como para romper mis huesos, pero no me importaba.

Unos pasos hicieron que Blaise y yo saliéramos de nuestro pequeño mundo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía evitarlas. Parker se nos había acercado, con un chico nuevo al que no conocía aun, el llevaba el tridente, con una mirada triste clavada en Parker. Parker llevaba a Charlie en brazos. Él lo deposito en el suelo con delicadeza, junto a nosotros, me abalance sobre el sin pensarlo, llorando con más fuerza que antes. Sentí a Blaise abrazarme por la cintura, aun con ese apoyo silencioso que era lo único que me ayudaba a mantener mi sanidad ante tanta tristeza que buscaba consumirme.

\- Blaise- escuche a Draco llamar.- es mejor ir nos de aquí. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasara con todo este desastre?- pregunto Parker.

\- Que la Orden y el Ministerio se encarguen de eso- dijo Draco con un deje de odio en la voz.- Ya nosotros cumplimos con nuestro deber.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto alguien más, imagine que el nuevo chico.

\- Puedo con él, gracias- contesto Draco de manera petulante.- Blaise…

Sentí a Blaise moverse detrás de mí, urgiéndome que me levantara, pero no quería, ¿o no podía? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, mi cuerpo parecía anclado al lugar. Me aferre con más fuerza de Charlie, aun no quería dejarlo ir, no podía dejarlo ir.

\- No me odies cuando despiertes- escuche Blaise decirme en susurros, antes de perder el conocimiento.

________________________________________

Lo bueno de la enfermería era que el silencio era obligatorio, tanto como en la biblioteca, bueno, no como en la biblioteca, ya que Madame Pince destrozaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpir el sagrado silencio que era su dominio. Madame Ponfrey era casi tan estricta, pero con ese deje materno que te obligaba a hacer caso sin aquel terror de ultratumba que Madame Pince generaba con una mirada. ¿El inconveniente? Era que al igual que una madre, Madame Ponfrey te acribillaba a preguntas y te molestaba con sutil firmeza hasta que hicieras lo que ordenaba, sin importar cuantas veces le repitieras que ya estabas bien.

Sin importar que, la enfermería era un lugar donde siempre encontrabas un deje de paz, y en momentos como este, lo agradecía. Ya hacia horas que habíamos retornado al colegio, y Harry aun no despertaba. No entraba en pánico por dos simples razones. Una, por la poción calmante que Madame Ponfrey me había administrado, y dos, porque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Además, desde Severus, hasta Blaise me habían repetido mil veces que Harry estaba era cansado, al parecer aun como Dioses tenemos un límite de energía que nuestro cuerpo aguanta, y el muy idiota fue hasta los extremos luchando contra el Señor Oscuro, a pesar de estar justificado. Solté un cansado suspiro, deseando poder subirme a la cama con él, pero sabía que Madame Ponfrey me mataría ella misma si molestaba alguno de sus pacientes, y mientras Harry estuviera en la enfermería, ella tenía plena potestad.

\- Deberías ir a dormir Draco- dijo la suave voz de mi padrino, haciéndome saltar de un susto.

\- ¡No puedes llegar a un lugar de esa manera Severus!- exclame apretando los dientes. Odiaba cuando llegaba a un lugar tan sigiloso como una sombra, porque no solo me asustaba, si no que el sermón que seguiría no sería normal.

\- Y tú debes estar más atento de tu alrededor- y ahí estaba, el sermón.- No puedes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y me decepcionas mas ahora, eres un Dios y tus sentidos son mucho mejores que los de un mago.

\- Padrino- le dijo con voz suplicante, cerrando los ojos buscando paciencia.- no estoy de humor para tu sermón numero 5243, así que por favor, aprecio tu preocupación, pero lo que necesito es estar solo con Harry, poder dormir con él y sin molestias, y Madame Ponfrey no me deja, y esta bendita silla es incómoda, así que te lo suplico…

Severus suspiro, sacando su varita de entre su negra túnica, y con simple movimiento transformo la silla en un cómodo sillón.

\- Gracias- le dije, volviéndome a sentar en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que llegara, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama de Harry, apoyando mi cabeza en ellos.

\- Debes descansar Draco- dijo, tomando la silla del otro lado de la cama.- no puedes pretender esperar a que el despierte.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero separarme de él- le dije con voz cansada.- No sabes lo cerca que estuve de perderlo, y aunque sé que ya estamos seguros, cada vez que cierro mis ojos, lo veo todo otra vez. El Señor Oscuro con esa esfera de energía y a Harry tirado en el suelo apenas moviéndose- mire el rostro de Harry, jugando un poco con su cabello.- Lo que siento por él es demasiado intenso, ya no trato ni de entenderlo ni de luchar contra esos sentimientos. Esto va mas allá de un simple gusto colegial, esto es el destino padrino, es algo que está escrito- no sabía cómo explicarlo, de verdad en el poco tiempo que llevaba con Harry, todo era intenso. Mis celos, mi pasión, la más simple de las caricias iba mas allá de ser algo que cualquiera sintiera.- No sé si es por todo este rollo de los Dioses o algo mas, pero lo que siento me hace actuar de maneras que a veces me dan miedo, por mucha aceptación que tenga, y lo que paso hoy, o casi pasa, me hace sentir sin aliento. Un mundo sin Harry es algo que no quiero experimentar jamás.

No tenía más que decir, pero el silencio de Severus decía mucho. Lo entendía, por muy extraño que fuera, y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, como una confirmación de que no estaba loco por la manera en que me sentía por Harry. Sentí la mano de Severus posarse en mi brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, dándome su apoyo en silencio. Quizás un poco de compañía no caería mal, pensé, mientras seguía acariciando a Harry.

________________________________________

Subí con prisa las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Lechuceria. El castillo estaba en silencio total, desierto en todos sus pasillos. Los eventos del Callejón ya habían llegado hasta el último oído de la comunidad mágica, y todo el mundo estaba encerrado, descansando, cuchicheando o lamentando lo sucedido. Otros, sentían ese pesar en sus mentes, ese apretujón en el pecho, al saber que cometiste un error. Pero debía buscar la manera de remediarlo, o buscar una forma de pago. Las cosas no podían quedar así.

Abrí la puerta, sintiendo el centenar de pares de ojos posarse en mi al instante. Levante mi mirada, buscando alguna lechuza simple, que no llamara mucho la atención. El paquete debía llegar lo más pronto posible a sus manos. Escogí una gris con manchas negras, común ante los ojos del mundo. La llame, atando el paquete a su pequeño talón, ella lo apretujo con sus garras. Definitivamente las lechuzas eran criaturas muy inteligentes.

\- Al Señor Oscuro pequeña- le dije en susurros.- y se veloz, que necesito ajustar la balanza a mi favor.

La lechuza no ululo, solo me miro, como si me juzgara por a quien le enviaba dicho paquete. Si, eran inteligentes. Batió sus alas, partiendo por uno de los inmensos arcos de la torre. Me quede observando cómo se perdía en la iluminada noche, pensando en cómo lograría obtener lo que quería. Lord Voldemort no reaccionaba bien ante amenazas, pero no podía de dejar de cobrar la muerte de Charlie Weasley.

Su muerte estaría en mi conciencia hasta el final de mis días.


	20. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres ir a Hogwarts?- le pregunte una vez más a Candice. Estaba preocupado, ya que la chica no quería separarse de Fleur desde que la habías rescato de los mortífagos.
> 
> \- Estoy seguga Bill- me respondió por milésima vez.- pgefiego viajag con ustedes, es una varita mas si los mortífagos atacan nuevamente.
> 
> Resople algo frustrado. La entendía, y su respuesta tenía base, pero algo me decía que con cada nueva chica que encontráramos, ninguna querría ir al colegio, lo cual complicaría esta misión. Atraeríamos más la atención. ¿Un hombre pelirrojo seguido de puras mujeres rubias y extremadamente bellas? Seriamos como uno de esos letreros muggles con luces parpadeantes que se veía en el centro de Londres. Era una mezcla para el desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF!!
> 
> Porque actualizo hahaha! Como están todos? Que tal esa semana? Yo trabajando, porque mi empresa no para en todo el año v.v! Necesito vacaciones, urgente......!
> 
> Aquí les traigo el tercer Interludio de la historia, donde conocemos una nueva Musa, nuevamente a mis amadas Parcas, y doy mas pistas sobre la Sibila de Hogwarts y la Aurora traicionera que ayuda a Voldy! Espero les guste!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, recuerden que pueden dejarme reviews cuando quieran! Feliz fin de semana!!
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo viernes!
> 
> Disclamer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Interlude

### 

Talía

El castillo estaba desierto, justo como lo necesitaba. La luna brillaba solitaria en el cielo, demandando toda su atención cada vez que pasaba por uno de los ventanales. Pero yo no le prestaba atención, a nada en realidad. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, buscando un lugar donde pensar, donde poder estar sola. Se había cumplido, como todo lo que soñaba, o mejor dicho, veía. Charlie Weasley había muerto, y no pude evitarlo.

Me había prometido no caer en la desesperación, en la tristeza y culpa que me ocasionaba, pero a pesar de todo, era inevitable. El no merecía morir, pero como las hermanas habían dicho, era inevitable. Les había escrito después de que los vi partir. Necesitaba de su ayuda, una guía. Entendía que era mi deber ayudarlos, era su sierva, existía para servirles, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo les ayudaba sin revelarme? Cartas no serian suficientes, debía ser vista físicamente, que supieran que no era una simple imaginación, como sabia que algunos aun pensaban.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la torre de Astronomía, entre, subiendo despacio por ella. Después de unos minutos llegue a la sala de clases, bañada en luz de luna. Me senté en uno de los ventanales, dejando que mis piernas colgaran hacia el vacio. No tenía de caer, y si lo hacía, tenía los poderes necesarios para caer con gracia y sin un rasguño. Ser una Sibila era algo que más que visiones, también podía luchar, pero ese momento aun no había llegado, llegaría, era algo inevitable. Cuando el momento llegara, estaría lista y no les fallaría.

Mire al cielo, pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Necesitaba controlar lo que veía, debía aprender a buscar y no esperar. Las hermanas tenían todas esas respuestas, y esperaba que me ayudaran. Debían hacerlo, mi sutil amenaza debía funcionar. Era un arma de doble filo, pero debía intentarlo. Sabía que si se rehúsan, acabaría con mi vida, a pesar de ser una pieza importante en esta guerra, ellas lo sabían, pero amenazarla con revelar la identidad de una de las hermanas, podría jugarme en contra.

Una lechuza surcaba el cielo, perdiéndose con rapidez en el horizonte. Era tarde para que estuvieran enviando cartas, pero con el desastre en el Callejón, no extrañaba que alguien buscara hacer contacto con sus seres queridos.

Solté un pesado suspiro. Esperaba que las hermanas no tardaran en responder.

________________________________________

\- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres ir a Hogwarts?- le pregunte una vez más a Candice. Estaba preocupado, ya que la chica no quería separarse de Fleur desde que la habías rescato de los mortífagos.

\- Estoy seguga Bill- me respondió por milésima vez.- pgefiego viajag con ustedes, es una varita mas si los mortífagos atacan nuevamente.

Resople algo frustrado. La entendía, y su respuesta tenía base, pero algo me decía que con cada nueva chica que encontráramos, ninguna querría ir al colegio, lo cual complicaría esta misión. Atraeríamos más la atención. ¿Un hombre pelirrojo seguido de puras mujeres rubias y extremadamente bellas? Seriamos como uno de esos letreros muggles con luces parpadeantes que se veía en el centro de Londres. Era una mezcla para el desastre.

Nos encontrábamos en Berlín, Alemania. Era la siguiente ciudad donde Dumbledore había obtenido reportes sobre una musa. Ya había pasados 3 días desde que dejamos Francia, y estamos disfrutando un poco de la ciudad, tratando de combinarlo con la búsqueda de la siguiente Musa.

\- Entgemos a ese bag-dijo Fleur, que iba colgada de uno de mis brazos. Mire hacia donde señalaba. El bar era pequeño, y por lo poco que se veía a través de las ventanas, se veía acogedor, confirmándolo cuando entramos. Fuimos sentados en una pequeña mesa cerca del escenario. Pedí una cerveza local, el lugar era muggle, mientras las chicas pedían vino. De la nada se escucharon varios aplausos, el lugar estaba medio lleno. Una chica rubia e inmensamente hermosa se subió al escenario con una guitarra en el preciso momento en que Fleur me tomaba con fuerza la rodilla, clavando sus perfectas uñas sutilmente.

\- Es ella- me susurro con ojos sorprendidos cuando la mire. Volví la mirada la chica mientras los 3 la mirábamos con ansiedad. La suerte estaba de nuestro lado, aunque estaba seguro que Fleur quiso entrar al bar mas llevada por instinto que por la suerte de los dioses. Sabía que la chica estaría aquí en su subconsciencia.

________________________________________

Fleur y Bill eran la definición de la pareja perfecta, para mi claro. Eran muy amables y atentos, claramente enamorados, Fleur era la típica chica, coqueta, vanidosa pero con esos toques de amabilidad y sutileza que la hacen atractiva para el resto. Bill era guapo, a pesar de sus cicatrices, amable y carismático, aunque bastante preocupado, al punto de fastidioso, pero a mí me daba risa su constante preocupación. Lo entendía, pero aun así me daba risa.

Desde que me rescataron y desperté en una hermosa tienda de campaña, había decidido quedarme con ellos. No sabía porque, pero sabía que debía quedarme a pesar de la insistente de Bill. Fleur me había explicado después del primer día de pasar con ellos, tuvo la amabilidad de esperar a que me recuperara lo suficiente para darme a entender la situación, el porqué los mortífagos me perseguían y cuál era mi destino. Debo admitir, me asusto por completo, pero la realidad de la situación era que no podía huir y esconderme, y la oferta de Bill por muy tentativa que fuera, era huir y esconderme hasta que llegara el momento de ser útil. Como un peón sin decisión propia, solo siguiendo órdenes.

Además, sentía una conexión con Fleur, como si fuera esa hermana perdida que jamás imagine tener, era la única hija que mis padres tenían, tengo 5 hermanos, y sabia que Fleur se sentía igual, a pesar de que ella tenía a Gabrielle, la cual no podía esperar por conocer. Pero primero debíamos encontrar el resto de nuestras hermanas, algo que ambas habíamos empezado a pensar del resto de las Musas. Hermanas, con un destino que nos ataba de por vida entre nosotras.

Por eso, cuando la chica salió en escena, tuve la misma reacción que Fleur, de sorpresa absoluta y de impaciencia por conocerla. La chica empezó a tocar una melodía calmada pero alegre, era excepcional con la guitarra. Sus dedos eran elegantes al tocar las cuerdas del instrumentos, con sutileza y mucha presión, bañando todo el bar en una hermosa melodía. Al poco siguió su voz, que era tan hermosa como ella. Era impresionante que tal talento tocara en un pequeño y modesto bar, pero eso la hacía mucho más llamativa. Bill, Fleur y yo estábamos embelesados con su voz y la música que tocaba con la guitarra, al igual que el resto del bar.

Al finalizar su canción, los 3 aplaudimos con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto del lugar, Bill mas allá al silbarle, arrancando unas risitas de Fleur y yo. Ella hizo unas pequeñas reverencias con una sonrisa en rostro, agradeciendo los aplausos, para luego continuar con su pequeña sesión de música. Los 3 esperamos a que terminara, para poder abordarla y tratar de explicarle la situación, pero luego de terminar, desapareció rápidamente tras una pequeña cortina. Los 3 nos miramos algo asustados de perder su rastro, Fleur y yo hicimos contacto visual, y con una pequeña inclinación de ambas, me puse de pie para seguirla, mientras Fleur sacaba su varita con sigilo, levantándose junto con Bill. Yo saque la mía, preparada para lo que fuera que Fleur haría.

Las luces se apagaron en el bar, mientras yo lanzaba un pequeño hechizo que me permitiera ver en la oscuridad momentáneamente. Desaparecí detrás de la cortina sin ser notaba, mientras las luces del bar brillaban nuevamente. Me encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, con varias puertas. Alce la varita, realizando un encantamiento de rastreo. Mi padre era auror en el Ministerio Francés, y nos había enseñado a todos su hijos ciertas hechizos y maldiciones que nos servirían para sobrevivir cualquier situación. Enseguida obtuvo porque puerta salir, y al abrirla, me encontré un pequeño callejón. La chica estaba recostada contra una de las paredes del callejón, con un cigarro en la boca.

\- Hallo- dijo en alemán al notar mi presencia.- ¿ich kann in etwas helfen?

\- Ermmm….- dijo sin entender ni una pizca.- lo siento, solo hablo inglés y francés.

\- Disculpa entonces- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa- mi ingles está bastante oxidado- se disculpo.- me llamo Genevie, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

No tuve tiempo de presentarme, una explosión estallo al fondo del callejón, haciéndonos caer a ambas al suelo. Una nube de polvo cubrió todo el callejón, dificultándome la vista mientras me levantada adolorida. Genevie parecía aturdía, parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Mogtifagos.- le dije, ella asintió, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

\- Búsquenlas- dijo una voz masculina.- y atúrrdanlas, no quiero que el Señor Oscuro me haga pedazos.

Varios rápidos pasos se sintieron en el callejón, yo me levante lo más rápido que pude, tomando mi varita con fuerza.

\- ¡Expulso!- exclame, haciendo volar una de las sombras negras que se nos acercaban. Genevie se levanto, con su varita preparada, atacando a otros de los mortífagos. El contra ataque no se hizo esperar, defenderse se hizo difícil en el pequeño espacio y la cantidad de mortífagos que aparecían al inicio del callejón.

\- ¡No se dejen vencerr idiotas!- exclamo otra vez la fuerte voz, el líder de este ataque.- ¡Angriff! ¡Angriff!

Los mortífagos atacaron con todos, Genevie y yo apenas podíamos contenerlos. En un momento de distracción uno Expulso me dio en pleno abdomen, haciendo chocar con la pared, aturdiéndome completamente. Genevie corrió hacia mí, tratando de ayudarme para levantarme. Un exclamación de parte de los mortífagos llamo nuestra atención, y al ver al inicio de la calle, vi a Bill y Fleur enfrentarse con el grupo completo. No iban a poder, y yo sentía que la poca fuerza que me quedaba dejaba mi cuerpo. Tome la mano de Genevie y la mire con intensidad.

\- Debegs haceg algo- le exigí con seriedad. Ella me miro sin saber que decir o hacer.- Solo sigue tu instinto.

No apartaba mi vista, ella debía de entender que era la única que podía salvarnos de todos ellos.

Genevie soltó mi mano, y por un momento entre en pánico de que nos abandonaría, y nos dejaría a la merced de los mortífagos, pero solo se alejo un poco, enfrentando a los mortífagos que atacaban a Bill y Fleur, la cual estaba en el suelo siendo protegida por Bill. Era ahora o nunca.

De la nada el cielo se volvió negro, no oscuro, negro. Sin dejar que ni una luz celestial nos iluminara. Los ojos de Genevie se volvieron blanco perla, y una sonrisa macabra cruzo su rostro. Su belleza se torno malévola, como endemoniada. Los mortífagos se detuvieron a observarla, hipnotizados por su aura, como abejas atraídas a la miel. Genevie solo seguía mirándoles, sin quitar ese macabra sonrisa, y sin mucho espectáculo los mortífagos empezaron a reírse, de manera incontrolable, a reírse con fuerza, sin pausas y respiros. Algunos cayeron de rodillas, otros buscaban apoyo con la pared, pero todos se llevaron sus manos al pecho como si un dolor los atacara repentinamente.

Y así como la risa empezó, empezaron también las lágrimas…de sangre. Sangre que empezó a emanar de sus bocas, escupiendo a todos lados con su incontrolable risa, de sus oídos y narices. Cualquier orificio que su cuerpo tuviera, de él empezó a salir, roja y espesa. Uno a uno fue cayendo muertos al suelo, ninguno dejo de reír por un momento, quedando con una mueca que semejaba a una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando el ultimo golpeo el suelo secamente fue que sentí que volvía a respirar. Lo que acababa de presenciar era el acto más macabro en toda mi vida. Genevie cayó de trasero al suelo, respirando con dificultad, cuando me miro, su cara era de pura sorpresa. Bill y Fleur se acercaron despacio, viendo a cada mortífago en el suelo con sorpresa.

\- Creo…- empezó Bill cuando estuvo frente a nosotras.- creo que lo mejor será desaparecer y buscar refugio…

\- Deben explicarrme que acaba de pasarr- dijo Genevie.

\- Lo hagemos- le contesto Fleur, la cual era sostenida en pie por Bill. Tenía un tobillo dislocado.- pero primego hay que buscar refugio, no nos podemos quedag aquí cuando las autoridades mágicas y muggles lleguen.

Genevie asintió, poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a mí, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

\- Ggacias- le conteste.- y mi nombre es Candice, y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Por un momento ella me miro sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta de antes. Desaparecimos al instante de estar en pie. Esperaba que Bill entendiera al fin que era mejor estar todos juntos.

Voldemort nos estaba dando caza a todo costa.

________________________________________

\- Pidió nuestra ayuda- explico la hermana en vuelta en una capa verde musgo.- creo que debemos ayudarla.

\- ¿Luego de amenazarnos? No lo creo- reprocho la hermana de capa negra.- no podemos sucumbir ante sus amenazas, por muy ridículas que parezcan. Creerá tener poder sobre nosotras, lo cual no es ni será cierto.

\- Sabes muy bien que la chica está muy lejana a pensar eso- le recordó la hermana de capa roja.- está desesperada, está sola, sin guía que le explique cómo manejar sus nuevas habilidades, es entendible que recurra a nosotras de esa manera.

\- Sigo pensando que no debemos- dijo tajantemente la hermana de capa negra.

\- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué cortemos su hilo?- le pregunto la hermana de capa roja, frustrada.

La mujer de negro se cruzo de brazos, bufando. Ella sentía que podían ayudarla, pero se sentía insultada, la manera en la pequeña Sibila había pedido su ayuda no era la correcta y merecía un castigo.

\- De verdad que somos hermanas- dijo la mujer de verde, con una risita al ver la actitud de su hermana. Ella la mire con reproche en sus hijos, aunque sonreía ligeramente.- sabes muy bien que no podemos dejarla sola, a pesar de que haríamos demasiado para darles ventajas y debemos ser neutrales en todo esto.

\- Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú que le recordó que debe participar activamente en esta guerra- le recordó la mujer de rojo.- que debía ayudar a sus amos, y eso es lo que quiere hacer.

\- Esta bien- se resigno la hermana de negro, no podía luchar contra la lógica de las otras dos, y muy para sus adentros, ellas ya estaban trabajando en pro de los Dioses, quisieran o no admitirlo. Ellas serian perseguidas si Cronos y Voldemort ganaban, y lo mejor que les podría pasar en ese escenario seria la muerte, y ella no pensaba morir.- ayudemos a la Sibila, pero le dejaremos muy claro que no nos gustan este tipo de juegos.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron al ver la resignación de la tercera, ya que ambas pensaban igual que ella. Esta guerra debían ganarla los Dioses.

________________________________________

_Tom:_

_Quiero la cabeza de Bellatrix Lestrange, a la brevedad posible. Tu ataque fue un fiasco, no lograste hacer nada más que matar gente equivocada. Ninguno de tus enemigos murió, y no hablo de la Orden._

_No preguntes que hizo, solo dame su cabeza, y esta pequeña lianza puede seguir sin ningún problema. Tú me necesitas y yo te necesito, así que es mejor que llevemos esta pequeña relación lo más fácil posible._

_Para que veas mis buenas intenciones, te envió un pequeño obsequio. Es un espejo de dos caras, para que podamos comunicarnos sin la lentitud de las lechuzas, y mayor seguridad al dar información._

_Pero hay una pequeña diferencia, yo solo puedo llamarte, así que está atento a mi próximo contacto._

_Así que recuerda muy bien que te conviene mantenerme en buenos humeros, así que entrégame la cabeza de Bellatrix Lestrange o quedaras a ciegas dentro de la Orden._

_Atte._

_Aurora_


	21. Cenizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Aún no quiere salir a la luz?- le pregunté, sorprendido que a pesar de todo, aun siguieran en secreto.
> 
> \- ¿En qué momento?- me pregunto de vuelta.- si desde ese día que nos vimos en Grimmauld Place, no hemos parado de estar involucrados en todo este rollo de los dioses, y no he encontrado la forma de hablarlo con él- dijo.- y créeme, ya estoy al borde del abismo. Ya no quiero seguir a escondidas, quiero que todos lo sepan. No quiero perderlo como pasó con su hermano y que yo me quede en secreto- casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así que apreté mi abrazo para darle mi apoyo silencioso.- lo amo y no es justo que tenga que ser en secreto.
> 
> \- No, no lo es- dijo la voz de Ronald, sorprendiendo a Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Que tal esa semana? 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leerme, por continuar conmigo, que en los últimos días he visto que la recepción de la historia crece mucho mas. Gracias por los reviews, unos pocos pero son apreciados de igual manera.
> 
> Sobre el capitulo, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Revelo poco, pero es bastante completo y hago el cierre de la muerte del pobre Charlie, espero que le haya hecho justicia al personaje. Ya leerán a lo que me refiero. Les digo que leerán mi tercera escena, y segunda de este fic, XXX. Así que con este capitulo los reviews serán mucho mas apreciados, porque siento que la diferencia entre las otras dos a este escena, es bastante, sobre todo comparando con la primera que esta en los primeros capítulos. Tengo mis dedos cruzados para que les guste!
> 
> Otra noticia, como pueden ver ya tengo con exactitud la cantidad de capítulos+interludios+prologo y epilogo, que serán! Son 45 en total, es decir, ya vamos casi a la mitad! Eso es bueno cierto? Hahaha
> 
> Espero que disfruten del capitulo, no se olviden de dejar reviews! Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Feliz fin de semana e inicio de semana!
> 
> PS. Hoy veré Assassins Creed!
> 
> Disclaimer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capitulo 17

Mi cabeza se sentía ligera, como en nube. Me sentía relajado, sin ningún tipo de dolor físico o mental. Era un sentimiento de paz el cual casi nunca había sentido desde…nunca. Era intoxicante y hacía que sonriera mentalmente de punta a punta, quería quedarme así por siempre, sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades, me lo merecía. Pero casi nunca se obtenía lo que uno deseaba, y menos cuando se trataba de mi. Sentía una mano acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza, algo que me hacía sentir aun mejor, pero que con el pasar de los minutos, lograba que mi mente retornara a la realidad, dejando atrás aquella sensación de paz infinita.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sentando en la cama como si un resorte me hubiera empujado.

\- Charlie- susurre con tristeza. Toda la escena se volvió a mi cabeza de golpe, haciendo que me sintiera mareado. Cerré mis ojos, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Da gracias por mi infinita paciencia, Potter- dijo la voz de Draco, con cierta acidez. Gire mi cabeza, mirando fijamente a esos grises ojos que me volvían loco.- porque de otra forma tuviera que arrancarte la cabeza por pensar primeramente por tu ex.

\- Draco- dije, tomando al rubio por los hombros y atrayéndolo a mí, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. El me devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, no había ningún espacio entre nosotros. El rubio había salido vivo del ataque, aunque no lo dudaba, pero aun así, era un alivio saberlo.- gracias a Merlín estás bien- le dije, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.- No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como ponerte frente a un ataque que va hacia a mí.

\- No digas estupideces Harry- me dijo, apartándose un poco. Tomo mi mentón delicadamente, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.- lo haría mil veces otra vez, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, así que solo da las gracias y deja de intentar hacerte el Mártir, o si no, me obligaras a encadenarte en las mazmorras de la mansión.

\- Yo tampoco quiero perderte- le dije dándole un ligero beso en sus labios.- y deja de ser lanzar amenazas que no vas a cumplir.- le dije mientras lo obligaba a acostarse en la cama, mientras me colocaba encima de él.

\- ¿Que no cumpliré?- pregunto el rubio con una falsa sorpresa, dejándose manejar sin ningún inconveniente, sabía a dónde llegaría todo esto.- deberías tú no empezar cosas que sabes muy bien no puedes terminar en tu estado actual.

\- Que yo sepa, embarazado no estoy, es imposible, aun siendo un Dios- le dije mientras me presionaba con fuerza contra él, empezando un ligero roce entre nuestros cuerpos. A Draco enseguida se le aceleró la respiración de una manera muy sutil, tan él. Lleve sus manos por encimas de su cabeza, tomándolo por sus muñecas con fuerza. No iba a dejarlo escapar.- y si te refieres a mi salud, estoy bien. Mejor dicho, más que bien, y pienso demostrarlo.

No le di chance a decir palabra, ataque sus labios con velocidad y fuerza. Hacia días que no tenía al rubio entre mis brazos, y para mi, y por culpa de nuestra conexión, parecían años. Y sabía que no era el único en sentirme así, la fuerza con el que me devolvió el beso era más que suficiente para entender que era algo mutuo, al igual que casi todo que tuviera que ver con nosotros. Deje sus labios para atacar su cuello poco a poco, Draco se restregaba contra mi cuerpo sin pena alguna, dejando escapar suspiros con cada roce de mis labios contra su piel.

\- Harry...- dijo con poca voz, tragando repetidas veces para encontrar sus palabras.- Harry…- volvió a repetir.- Pomfrey….- dijo al fin haciéndome entender a qué se refería. Tuve que soltarlo a regañadientes, pero tenía razón, Madame Pomfrey podría aparecer en cualquier momento, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de amigos que tenía, era más que probable que alguien ya estuviera en camino de aparecer por la Enfermería. Me senté en su regazo, sintiendo su miembro a full potencia, lo que me hizo sonreír. Draco solo arqueo una ceja con una media sonrisa, mas sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que estaba seguro que eran igualados por los míos. No perdí el tiempo en tantear por mi varita, y al conseguirla, y con dos simples movimientos, nos cubrí con un Muffliato, además de sellar la entrada de la sala privada de la Enfermería y la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey. Draco por su parte ya se había quitado la camisa que cargaba, mostrando su esculpido pecho y abdominales, no pude evitar relamerme al verlo. El rubio era perfecto.

Lo empuje nuevamente contra la cama, atacando sus labios mientras poco a poco dejaba que mis manos fueron acariciando su cuerpo. Retorcí suavemente su pezón derecho, haciéndolo estremecerse contra mí. Mis manos siguieron bajando por su cuerpo, mientras mis labios hacían de las suyas con los suyos, hasta que llegaron hasta el borde de su pantalón. Acaricie su polla a través de la tela, haciéndolo rogar entre mis labios, algo que siempre me hacía sonreír. Draco era Draco cuando estaba así conmigo. Dejaba que todos sus escudos sucumbieran a mí y solo a mí, haciéndome el hombre más poderoso del universo. El solo saber que este hombre solo era vulnerable a mi toque, a mis besos y caricias, era suficiente para hacerme inflar el pecho de orgullo, y hacer que mi corazón latiera más aprisa por él. Estaba perdidamente enamorado, sin vuelta atrás.

No perdí mucho tiempo con su cinturón de cuero, pero si luche un poco con el botón y la cremallera, al punto donde perdí la paciencia y simplemente destroce el botón con pura fuerza bruta.

\- Vas a pagar por este pantalón- dijo Draco, atacando mi cuello mientras mis manos por fin tomaban su polla con fuerza.

\- Te compro la fabrica entera- le respondí con una pícara sonrisa, besándolo una vez más.

Deje sus labios para luego bajar poco a poco por su pecho, mordiendo y besando por el camino, hasta llegar a su polla. Levante la mirada, encontrándome con la expectante de él. Por unos segundos ninguno dijo ni hizo nada, más que mirarnos, hasta que acarició mi mejilla. No era que necesitara permiso, el rubio era mi en todos los sentidos, pero después de los eventos del Callejón, sentía un dejo de inseguridad, que al parecer el también capto.

Sin mucho más engullí toda su polla en mi boca, hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta, suspire de felicidad, me encantaba hacerle esto. Draco por su parte simplemente gimió de puro placer, haciendo que mi polla se pusiera más dura si es que era posible. Solté su miembro, succionando en el camino, hasta dejarlo libre, más no perdí el tiempo, empecé a lamerlo como si fuera una chupeta, arrancando mas gemidos del rubio. Para Draco no fue suficiente, y lo sabía, era parte del juego. Tomo mi cabello, haciendo que lo engullera una vez más, y empezó a marcar el ritmo como el quería, lo cual lo deje hacer, quería complacerlo.

Deje que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi boca, pero no podíamos perder ni un segundo, estábamos en tiempo prestado. Quite las manos de Draco de mi cabello, encerrando a Draco entre mis rodillas.

\- Basta de juegos- le dije con solemnidad, aunque en mis ojos se podía ver el jugueteo.- no podemos perder más tiempo.

Draco no hizo más que asentir. Lo tomé por la cintura, haciendo que se colocara a gatas en la cama. Arqueo su espalda un poco, haciendo que su hermoso trasero fuera más prominente. No pude evitar lamer mis labios, era algo demasiado suculento a la vista, no pude resistirme, así que enterré mi cara en el, lamiendo todo lo que tenía a mi paso. Draco gimió, esto era algo que le encantaba que le hiciera. El empecé a establecer un ritmo cuando mi lengua buscó entrada, logrando una pequeña penetración que ayudará al momento del show principal. Draco dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin dejar por un momento de gemir de placer y mover su cintura contra mi lengua.

Tome su cintura con decisión, haciendo que se volviera a colocar en sus manos y rodillas.

\- ¿Listo?- le pregunté, colocando mi polla en su entrada haciendo una pequeña presión sobre ella.

\- Siempre- me respondió, mirando por encima de su hombro con una ligera sonrisa, la cual le devolví, mientras entraba de una sola estocada, arrancando un grito de placer de sus labios. Gracias a Merlín por el Muffliato.

Sabía que Draco no lo necesitaba, así que no perdí el tiempo en establecer un ritmo, me fui contado contra él, con fuerza y sin parar, como nos gustaba. Desde que estamos juntos, o mejor dicho, desde aquella atrevida vez en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, Draco y yo no podíamos evitar terminar como animales en la cama. No había manera de que fuéramos menos intensos y rudos con el otro. A veces funcionaba, donde podíamos empezar con una sutil premura, siendo impacientes pero casi cariñosos, como hoy. Pero en el momento en que lo penetraba, todo lo cariñoso, o tierno, o dulces, se iba por la borda. Una intensidad se apoderaba de nosotros, una fuerza que sacaba ese instinto animal que hace que perdamos la cabeza en busca de ese éxtasis, era algo inevitable para nosotros, que al principio hizo sentirme mal por los varios moretones en el trasero con los que Draco terminaba, o varios rasguños o profundas mordeduras que se veían de un rojo sangre para el ojo humano. Pero se me pasaba al ver la misma cara que portaba en la de Draco, y un pequeño vistazo en el espejo y podía ver que estaba de la misma manera que el. Después de nuestra segunda vez, dimos gracias a todos los dioses por ser magos, y dioses.

Me levante en puntillas, inclinando hasta que mi pecho toco su espalda, haciendo que la penetración fuera aún más intensa que el nuevo ángulo. Rodee su cuello con uno de mi brazo, buscando estar lo más unido con él, quería esta fusionado con su cuerpo, ya la penetración no era conexión suficiente para los dos. Este era el punto donde ambos perdíamos la cabeza de pura pasión. Subí la intensidad de mi penetración, haciendo con nuestras pieles chocaran con fuerza con cada estocada. En la enfermería solo se oían mis gemidos, los gritos de Draco y el chocar de nuestras pieles. Draco buscó mi mirada, llena de lujuria, y con el simple contacto con esos ojos grises me vine con un grito seco, con su nombre entre mis labios. El me siguió segundos después sin necesidad de ser tocado. Deje caer mi peso sobre su espalda, haciendo que el perdiera el poco balance que tenía en sus brazos. Duramos unos minutos así, ambos recuperando el aliento y la conciencia, conmigo encima de él, con mi polla aun dentro. Mis manos buscaron las de él, entrelazando nuestros dedos con fuerza.

El ulular de una lechuza de cacería por los jardines rompió la magia del momento, y nos trajo a la realidad con fuerza. Sin decir palabra ambos nos movimos de manera sincronizada. Draco me atrajo a sus brazos, mientras yo me dejaba atrapar con fuerza alrededor de esa barrera protectora que eran sus brazos. Había logrado la distracción que necesitaba luego de percatarme que el rubio estaba bien, esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca, el saber que estaba con vida y aun conmigo. Pero ahora, todo volvía a mi cabeza con fuerza y con mayor intensidad, la realidad que había vivido. No podía escapara de la realidad, debía enfrentarme a mis sentimientos o Draco se encargaría de que lo hiciera al percatarse que los estaba embotellando dentro.

Deje que las lágrimas escaparan solas, mientras Draco acariciaba mi espalda, haciendo que la tristeza dejara mi cuerpo. Él entendía la necesidad que era para mí llorar por Charlie, el rubio entendió que más allá de un ex novio y amante, Charlie había sido alguien que me había dado la estabilidad emocional que siempre había buscado. No lo llegue amar como una pareja, como esa mitad que necesitaba, pero sí lo amé como un amigo, confidente y hermano. Dolía demasiado saber que ya no estaría cuando Draco me agobiara. No estaría para las fiestas ni para los partidos de Quidditch de la familia Weasley. Simplemente ya no estaría.

________________________________________

Ya habían pasado casi dos días desde el ataque al Callejón Diagon, y aun los gemelos ni Julian despertaban. La enfermera del colegio había dicho que estaban bien, y que la magia divina usada por Dean había reparado todos los daños que el golpe había causada, pero que aun así, un golpe directo a la piedra del suelo del Callejón, y más a la cabeza, era un impacto que era riesgoso de tratar de despertarlos con magia, ya que a pesar de estar sanados en cuerpo, sus mentes aún se encontraban en shock por el impacto. Así que lo recomendable era que despertaran de manera espontánea y no obligada.

Yo no me había despegado de la cama de George durante esos dos días, solo para lo necesario, pero del resto, me encontraba en un cómodo sillón al lado de su cama. Al otro lado de él se encontraba Fred, y frente a ambas camas Julian. Lucian estaba igual que yo, no se despegada de la cama de su hermano, más en ese momento había sido obligado por Susan a comer algo y a estirar las piernas, a tal punto que el chico salió disparado de la enfermería solo para no oírla, la cual sonrió con diversión y malicia viendo a Julian salir huyendo de ella.

Neville se encontraba entre las camas de los gemelos, en un sillón parecido al mío, mientras leía un libro de Herbología. Definitivamente que su personalidad encajaba con Deméter, así fuera una Diosa y no un Dios, algo que el chico había reiterado que ya no le importaba luego de que descubrimos quien era.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, apoyando mi cabeza en la cama de George. Busque su mano, apoyándola contra mi mejilla, cerrando los ojos con un poco de alivio. Había tenido poco, al borde de nada, de contacto físico con el pelirrojo, pero esos breves momentos en la trastienda de los gemelos habían sido suficientes para mi cuerpo para extrañar la calidez de su piel contra la mía. Pero tenerlo inconsciente y buscando su contacto de esa manera, me hacía sentir un poco como un violador, quería al rubio despierta y encima de mí….aunque era mejor no dejar que mi mente se fuera por ese camino, no en este momento.

\- Ya despertaron- dijo Neville de la nada. Suspire nuevamente, esa conversación ya la había tenido varias veces en los últimos dos días.- no tienes que preocuparte por los gemelos, ellos son fuertes, y créeme, han salido de peores con sus experimentos para la tienda.

Solté una risita con ese comentario. Sabía que conocía poco a George y a su hermano, no teníamos mucho de conocer y mucho menos de ser pareja (aunque eso era algo oficial de mi parte), pero las historias sobre ellos eran leyendas entre sus amigos y conocidos, y solo escuchar a Ginny hablar de ellos, apoyada por Neville, Dean y Seamus, era suficiente para saber que lo que decía Neville era cierto.

\- Que descaro- dijo una voz ronca de la nada.- no solo abusas de mi físicamente si no que te ríes de mis experimentos.

\- ¡George!- exclamé con sorpresa, saltando del sillón, lo cual hizo que trastabillaba por la cercanía a la cama, haciendo que me cayera de trasero al suelo.

Neville y George soltaron sendas carcajadas, algo que hizo que me sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. Me levanté de golpe, abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo, el cual se incorporó en su cama, abriendo sus brazos justo cuando ya yo estaba lanzando me sobre ellos. Lo abrase con fuerza, sin darme cuenta que quizás le doliera o lo lastimara, pero él lo devolvió con la misma intensidad.

\- No sabes el susto que me has dado- le susurre.

\- No lo sabrá, pero se lo podemos mostrar- dijo Neville con una risita.- de seguro Blaise, Ron, Harry o el mismo Draco pueden dar testimonio del susto que le diste George. Créeme, querrás ver esa memoria en una pensadora.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó George con ansias, haciendo que mi sonrojo volviera con potencia.- ¿Que hizo?

\- ¡Oh nada!- exclamó Susan, apareciendo de la nada sin hacer ruido. Definitivamente las mujeres de Hogwarts con un peligro, son muy sigilosas.- solamente que se volvió todo un Dios, invoco un martillo de la nada, y mato a más de un mortífago, Golem o real.

\- ¿Eran Golems los que atacaron el callejón?- preguntó Fred con voz soñolienta, todos volteamos enseguida a verlo, mientras que George se zafaba de mis brazos y se lanzaba contra su hermano. Nadie contesto al instante, dejando que ambos hermanos se sacaran la vida con ese abrazo. La conexión que ellos compartían era algo inexplicable para todo el mundo.

\- Bueno- dijo Neville, rompiendo el momento.- en parte, eran muchos Golem, por esos sus números parecían más grandes de lo que se pensaba, pero si había una buena cantidad de mortífagos. Lo que a mí me impresiona es que los Aurores nos ayudarán, teniendo en cuenta que el Ministerio está en las manos de ustedes saben quién.

\- Eso es porque esos Aurores no están con el Ministerio- respondió Susan, quien se había sentado en la cama de Julian.- Mi tía Amelia me comentó que luego de la caída del Ministerio, la mayoría de los Aurores prefieren esconderse a ser obligados a trabajar bajo el régimen de los mortífagos, otros se quedaron para tratar de ser una barrera a la locura, y otros, muy pocos, dejaron relucir sus verdaderas creencias.

\- A la final lo que importa es que nos ayudaron- respondió Fred, luego de soltar a George y sentarse en la cama.- y que hay una resistencia al nuevo régimen que no solo somos nosotros.

\- Cierto- dijo Neville, volviéndose a tomar su libro.

Unos gruñidos sonaron en la enfermería de repente, y todos giramos hasta dar con lo cama de Julian.

\- ¡Al fin!- exclamó Susan, saltando de la cama, para acercarse más hacia la cabeza del chico.- ¿Julian? ¿Puedes oír me?

\- Sí- contestó entre gruñidos.- pero necesito que me dejen dormir- contestó, girando su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda a Susan, la cual solo soltó una risita.

\- Le diré a Lucian que ya despertaste- le dijo. El solo respondió con otro gruñido.

Volví la vista hasta George, el cual estaba en su cama y me miraba con expectación. Le sonreí, acercándome nuevamente a él. Me senté en su cama, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, pegando lo a mi cuerpo. Él simplemente dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

Justo entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver a una Ginny visiblemente hecha pedazos, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, seguida de Parker, el cual portaba una cara de preocupación total, estaba seguro que era por la pelirroja.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George!- exclamó Ginny al ver a los gemelos despiertos. Corrió hasta lanzarse a los brazos de George, el cual al ver en tal estado se zafó de mis brazos. Fred no perdió el tiempo en pararse de su cama, abrazando a sus hermanos en un abrazo de 3. Ginny no pudo más y reventó en llanto.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Fred a Parker.

\- Justo veníamos a ver si habían despertado- respondió.- sus padres han llegado.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó George, dejando a su hermano en los brazos de Fred, que miraba entre Parker, Susan, Neville y yo, expectante.

Neville, Parker, Susan y yo intercambiamos miradas, no sabíamos cómo decirles.

\- Viktor- dijo George, mirando con intensidad, rogando me por una respuesta.

\- George- le respondió, posando mis manos en sus hombros.- Charles...Charlie- me corregí, tratando de buscar el valor para enfrentarme a la mirada del pelirrojo.- Charlie ha muerto…

Los ojos de ambos gemelos se abrieron como platos, Ginny redobló su llanto con más fuerza, Fred la apretó más en su abrazo, tratando de calmarla y tratar de no perder la compostura hay mismo.

\- Es mejor con tus padres George- le dijo Parker, acercándose a Ginny y a Fred.- les están esperando a todos en la Sala de Profesores.

George asintió como perdido, había bajado la mirada, pero aun no se había apartado de mí. Lo atraje hacia mi pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. El pelirrojo no pudo más, dejando que la tristeza se apoderaba de él. Lo sentí temblar en mis brazos, su llanto era silencioso, pero las lágrimas caían solas, empapando mi camisa.

\- Vamos con tus padres- le dije. Él asintió ligeramente entre sus lágrimas. Lo cargue en mis brazos, sabía que no querría caminar. Oculto su rostro en mi cuello, aferrándose a mi camisa con fuerza.

Neville se levantó de su silla, su rostro era sombrío, la muerte de Charlie también lo había afectado como amigo de la familia. Parker dio media vuelta, caminando para salir de la enfermería, dejando a Ginny siendo guiada por Fred. Neville se adelantado se un poco, pasándole un brazo a Fred por sus hombros, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

\- Julian- dijo Susan.- tú también debes venir.

Julian se levantó sin chistar, aun con su pijama de algodón de la enfermería. Tomó la mano de la chica con firmeza. Aferre a George mas a mi pecho, saliendo de la enfermería en dirección a lo que sería una reunión llena de tristeza y lágrimas.

________________________________________

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- le pregunte una vez más.

\- Por enésima vez Draco, estoy bien- contestó Harry, rodando los ojos.- hiciste que Madame Pomfrey me revisara 3 veces antes de salir de la enfermería, y creo que anoche te demostré de muy buena manera que tan bien me siento.

Solo pude sonreír al acordarte de ese momento, a pesar que después Harry sucumbió a la pérdida del segundo mayor de los Weasley.

\- Solo me preocupe eso es todo- le conteste con honestidad.

Harry simplemente me sonrió, apretando mi mano, mientras seguíamos el camino a la Sala de Profesores, donde ya nos esperaban los señores Weasley y el resto de su familia. No quería ir, Harry lo sabía, sería incomodo estar presente delante de los padre adoptivos de mi novio, que son los padres de su ex, el cual acaba de morir. Y no agreguemos el hecho que nuestras familias no se han llevado bien desde hace casi dos siglos.

Pero como Harry elocuentemente lo dijo, los Weasley no son una familia rencorosa (le recordé de su amigo la Coma….digo Ronald), además de que aprecian mi presencia. Tenía razón en todo ellos, además, Charles no era el peor de los hermanos Weasley, a pesar de haber sido pareja de Harry.

\- Aquí estamos- dijo Harry cuando estuvimos en la puerta. Apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, sabía que lo necesitaría, era un Gryffindor muy susceptible. Pero lo amaba de igual forma.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que Harry fuera a entrar, así que tome la iniciativa de abrir la puerta y arrastrarlo dentro de la sala, la cual estaba repleta, y no de Weasleys. No solo estaban los señores Weasley con sus hijos, exceptuando el casado con la semi Veela francesa, sino que estaban todos los que habían sido afectados por la maldición, parte de la Orden del Fénix, varios Profesores junto el Director y mis padres, que estaban junto a Severus y una mujer que se parecía mucho a mi tía Bellatrix, pero sin el aire de psicópata endemoniada.

\- ¿Quien es la mujer junto a tu madre?- preguntó Harry, al ver hacia donde iba mi mirada.

\- Mi tía Andrómeda, la mayor de las hijas Black- le contesté.- desheredada por casarse con un hijo de muggles.

Harry asintió sin agregar más, ya que había ubicado a la Coma….Ronald, junto a sus padres y Blaise. Soltó mi mano, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y se dirigió a su mejor amigo, tomándolo en sus brazos. Aparte la vista de ese momento, porque cada vez se hacía más difícil detestar al pelirrojo, no solo por ser el novio de mi mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de mi novio, si no que siempre había endemoniado a Weasley, y verlo derrumbado en los brazos de Harry, aferrándose a él como si fuera su único anclaje a la vida, era verlo más humano y hundido de lo que mis palabras y acciones podrían hacer jamás. Me daba cuenta que de verdad había sido un pequeño dolor en el culo de mucha gente.

\- Draco- sentí que me llamaron, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar a Weasley de mi mente. Una cosa era no verlo como enemigo número 2, Harry siempre sería el primero, pero no iba a empezar a pensar en él todo el tiempo. Enfoque la mirada y me percate que Blaise se había acercado, dejando a nuestros novios juntos.

\- Blaise- le saludé de vuelta.- ¿como lo llevas?

\- Duro- me contestó, él sabía a qué me refería.- es duro verlo así... odio verlo así. Y me duele por él y los suyos, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a Charles, pero es su hermano- soltó un suspiro que estaba seguro que tenía mucho tiempo aguantando. Pase un brazo sus hombros para tratar de calmarlo un poco.- Además, es demasiado difícil ser su apoyo a lo lejos cuando estamos reunidos, y desde que regresamos del callejón y despertó, no ha parado de estar rodeado de personas, y es difícil.

\- ¿Aún no quiere salir a la luz?- le pregunté, sorprendido que a pesar de todo, aun siguieran en secreto.

\- ¿En qué momento?- me pregunto de vuelta.- si desde ese día que nos vimos en Grimmauld Place, no hemos parado de estar involucrados en todo este rollo de los dioses, y no he encontrado la forma de hablarlo con él- dijo.- y créeme, ya estoy al borde del abismo. Ya no quiero seguir a escondidas, quiero que todos lo sepan. No quiero perderlo como pasó con su hermano y que yo me quede en secreto- casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así que apreté mi abrazo para darle mi apoyo silencioso.- lo amo y no es justo que tenga que ser en secreto.

\- No, no lo es- dijo la voz de Ronald, sorprendiendo a Blaise, que en su desahogo no se dio cuenta que Harry, los señores Weasley y su novio se habían acercado a nosotros. Blaise se dio media vuelta más rápido que un relámpago, con los ojos tan grandes como los de un elfo doméstico. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo, besándolo de lleno en una Sala llena de su familia, amistades, profesores y desconocidos, y en un momento que no era el más romántico.

Mire a Harry el cual tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual le devolví, los señores Weasley no podían tener la boca más abierta de la sorpresa porque no era humanamente posible, y el silencio en la Sala era tal, que ni una mosca podría romperlo. Más los gemelos se encargaron de hacerlo.

\- ¡Al fin!- dijo el que debía ser George, ya que Krum lo tenía sentado en su regazo.

\- ¡Finnigan, Thomas! ¡Me deben oro!- dijo Fred, con una carcajada. Finnigan y Thomas tenían cara de pocos amigos. A nadie le gustaba perder una apuesta.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George!- exclamó repentinamente la señora Weasley, volviendo en sí después de la sorpresa que reveló su hijo menor. El señor Weasley aún tenía cara de no creérselo.- ¿Cómo se atreven de apostar con la vida amorosa de su hermano?

\- ¡Ginny fue la de la idea!- se defendió George.

\- ¡Claro que no!- se defendió la chica, la cual se encontraba con Parker, acompañada de Bones, Lovegood, Daphne y Vannesa, las cuales no paraban de reírse con la situación.- yo solo les dije lo que vi, ustedes fueron los que se fueron de apuestas con Dean y Seamus porque no se lo creían cuando les conté.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ron, separándose de un embobado Blaise.- ¿Como que nos viste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre contarlo?!

\- ¡Ron!- exclamó Blaise, besando nuevamente al pelirrojo para distraerlo, logrando su cometido fácilmente. El señor Weasley no aguanto, y se desmayó en el acto.

\- ¡Arthur!- exclamó la señora Weasley con preocupación, arrodillándose al lado de su esposo, junto a Harry, el cual no para de reírse ante toda la situación. Los gemelos, junto a Finnigan, Longbottom y Thomas no aguantaron y cayeron de la risa con todo.

Los Ziehe miraban todo con una sonrisa en la cara, al igual de Krum, junto a un chico que aún no conocía, pero el cual encontraba todo gracioso, por la mirada que tenía. La Weasley menor se acercó a su padre un tanto preocupada, mientras Parker se quedaba con las chicas, riéndose por lo bajo. Los profesores miraban con sorpresas y entre murmullos todo el espectáculo, Dumbledore parecía ser el único que encontraba todo tan gracioso como los gemelos, pero mantenía la compostura, mi padrino mantenía una cara impenetrable, algo que me sorprendió, porque para mí era fácil de leer sus emociones. Los miembros de la Orden tenían reacciones parecidas a la de los padres de Weasley, mas el único que al parecer veía con ojos de aprobación todo ello era el Lobo, y una mujer con un cabello de un rosa chillón, que al momento de verla no la reconocí, pero me di cuenta que era mi prima Nymphadora. Adrian y Theo estaban junto a los Creevey, algo que mis ojos no creían, los 4 compartiendo la misma cara de fascinación, y en el caso de los Creevey, una sonrisa ante toda la situación. Mis ojos cayeron luego en Granger, la cual tenía una cara que era algo difícil de describir, o mejor dicho, algo que jamás pensé ver en ella. Su mirada era de odio, odio puro, ese odio que te lleva a hacer cosas que sabes que luego no tienen retorno. Era increíble verlo en ella, porque a pesar de que sabía muy bien que era homofóbica, Weasley seguía siendo su amigo. A menos que...

\- Veo que tu y Blaise comparten el mismo gusto por los Gryffindors- dijo la voz de mi padre, haciéndome saltar un poco del susto. Se había acercado junto a mi madre y a mi tía, las cuales no dejaban de mirar a Blaise y a Weasley con un brillo en los ojos, que en el caso de mi madre era algo extraño. Muy extraño.

\- Solo por los Gryffindors, porque en los gustos de Blaise dejan mucho que desear- le conteste.

\- ¡Draco!- me regaño Harry, quien tenía el señor Weasley por sus axilas, mientras la señora Weasley le daba aire en la cara.

\- Tranquilo querido- dijo la señora Weasley con calma.- entiendo porque Draco dice lo que dice, y no es insulto- dijo con una dulzona voz.- el no sabe lo fogosos que pueden llegar a ser los pelirrojos. Blaise sí.

Mi boca se abrió de una manera que mi padre en otros tiempos diría que era poco digna de un Malfoy, pero estaba seguro que no era el único que tuvo esa reacción. Todos habían quedado en silencio, mucho peor del que cuando Blaise y Ronald se besaron por primera vez, que fue roto solo por Harry, que soltó al señor Weasley, quien volvió a caer al suelo con un sonido seco, para revolcarse la risa en el suelo de la Sala. Seguido por mí padre y mi tía, las cuales se apoyaban entre ellas para evitar caer de la risa. Poco a poco el resto fue uniéndose a ellos, haciendo que por mi cuello y cara creciera la pena, reflejado por el extremo color rojo que tenían. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan pálido?

\- No te preocupes Draco- dijo Blaise de repente, pasando un brazo por los hombros.- se que Harry como hijo adoptivo de mis suegros, te demuestra que tan fogosos pueden llegar a ser los pelirrojos.- me guiño el ojo luego de hacer su gracioso comentario.

Todos volvieron a morirse de risa con el comentario Blaise, Harry por su parte estaba igual de rojo que yo, pero en sus ojos pude ver que se sentía orgulloso del comentario porque Blaise no estaba lejos de la realidad. Lo iba a matar a el también. Sentí una mano tomar mi ante brazo derecho, al mirar, me di cuenta que era mi padre. Su cara era de querer matar a alguien, pero sus ojos reflejaban que encontraba la gracia en el comentario de mi amigo.

Tuve soltar un suspiro para calmar mis instintos asesinos. Esta era mi vida ahora, y no podía matar a todo aquel que se burlara de mí sin malicia. Eran familia ahora.

No me percate que faltaba alguien la Sala, y cuando lo hice, muchos días después, ya era muy tarde.

________________________________________

Estaba nerviosa.

Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Sabía que había cometido un error, pero necesitaba vengarme, no importaban las consecuencias que esa venganza podría traerme. Estaba consciente que serían muchas.

Había logrado escaparme del colegio con facilidad, tener poderes de dios tenía sus ventajas, a pesar de que los odiara. Gracias a ellos había perdido mi oportunidad con Draco.

\- Pansy-dijo la voz de mi padre, que entrado a la sala donde me tenían esperando a que Lord Voldemort llamara por mi.- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Padre- respondí el saludo.- creo que eso es algo que debo hablar primero con nuestro Lord y no contigo.

\- Pansy, no sabes lo que haces- dijo mi padre, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.- no tienes que hacer esto, cualquier cosa que quieras lograr, este no es el camino. Solo te traerá dolor- soltó un suspiro con pesadez.- me di cuenta muy tarde, ya no hay marcha atrás para mí.

\- Tú no sabes nada padre- dije, quitando su mano de mi hombro, apartándome un poco de él.- no sabes lo que quiero ni lo que pretendo. Lo voy a conseguir a toda costa- le dije con petulancia.- así deba dar la vida. Pero de mi, nadie se burla.

\- Pansy, te lo imploro, pienso lo que estás por hacer- rogó mi padre.- no tienes que hacer esto, no es la forma. El Señor Oscuro no es un aliado que quieres tener- se acercó a mi nuevamente, tomándome en sus brazos.- por favor no lo hagas, eres mi única hija y no quiero perderte. Ya es tarde para tu madre y yo, pero tu aun puedes dar media vuelta y regresar a Hogwarts.

\- ¡No pienso dar vuelta atrás!- exclame exasperada, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.- ¡Draco y Potter pagaran lo que me han hecho!

Mi padre me soltó con sutileza, dejando me libre al fin. Se apartó un poco de mí, con ojos tristes, resignado al hecho de que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino.

\- Sabía que debía detener a tu madre cuando empezó a meterte en la cabeza que te casarías con el hijo de Lucius- dijo con tristeza.- ese chico nunca iba a ser tuyo, desde pequeño huía de ti, pero por un momento pensé que quizás ya habías madurado, pero no, veo que tuve que interferir antes de que entraras a Hogwarts- bajo su cabeza.- espero que obtengas lo que buscas con esto, y no pierdas la vida en el camino.

Salió de la habitación, dejándome respirando con dificultad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no esperaba encontrarme con mi padre aquí. No pensé que los mortífagos de alto rango estuvieran en el cuartel a todo momento. Volví a sentarme, necesitaba calmarme antes de verme con Voldemort, no podía dejar que mis emociones me traicionaran.

\- Parkinson- llamó la voz ronca de un mortífago.- el Señor Oscuro te espera.

Asentí, levantándome y siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación. Caminamos por uno largos y pocos iluminados pasillos por unos minutos, hasta llegar a unas puertas doble de una madera oscura, casi negra, y hermosamente talladas, mostrando serpientes entrelazadas por toda la puerta, con unos ojos resplandecientes gracias a las esmeraldas que cada una tenía. El mortífago toco la puerta dos veces, pasaron unos segundos hasta que un siseo se escuchó de dentro de la habitación. Al instante, las serpientes cobraron vida, deslizando en movimientos coordinados de un lado a otros. Las puertas se fueron abriendo poco a poco, dejando ver una sala de piedra, iluminada tenuemente por antorchas colgadas en intervalos por todas las paredes de la habitación, con un único mueble en ella, un gran trono de un metal oscuro, en donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort, con su fiel serpiente a su pies.

\- Parkinson- dijo con una voz seseante, el mortífago y yo hicimos una reverencia al entrar a la habitación.- estoy feliz de que viniera a esta pequeña visita- hizo una seña al mortífago, el cual se retiro con otra reverencia.- dime, ¿en que puede servirte? Tu carta dejó en claro que buscabas algo.

\- Venganza- respondí automáticamente, sus ojos rojos me tenían petrificada, no podía más que hacer y decir lo que él pidiera.- quiero vengarme de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

\- Excelente- dijo el señor Oscuro levantándose de su trono.- y ¿qué traes para mí? No puedo ayudarte sin que me des algo a cambio.

\- Mis servicios, mi señor- dije con algo de miedo en la voz.- seré su fiel servidora. Usted y yo sabemos que nos encontramos por encima de todos sus leales servidores, y puedo ser de gran ayuda.

\- Lo sé, mi querida Pansy, lo sé- respondió él, acercándose a mi.- pero necesito más que varitas y poder en esta guerra Pansy, las guerras se ganan no solo con fuerza, sino con información.

\- Yo...yo no…-tartamudee. No podía darle información. Dumbledore se había encargado de que no pudiéramos decir nada al respecto de la Orden ni los dioses. Como el viejo había logrado obtener una magia tan fuerte como para poder con la nuestra, aun no podía explicarlo, pero existía y él la había usado en nosotros.- yo no puedo decir nada, mi Señor, el viejo director se encargó de eso- baje la mirada, no podía aguantar el escrutinio de esos ojos rojos, eran demasiado atemorizantes.

\- Entonces no me sirves de nada- dijo de manera tajante, haciendo que levantara la mirada en pánico. Debía tener su ayuda, era mi única manera de vengarme de Draco y Potter.- o quizás sí podrás…- tome mi cara con su gélida y pálida mano, apretando con fuerza mis mejillas.- te voy enseñar cómo ser de utilidad y no una vil niña malcriada que quiere vengarse solo porque el chico que le gusta no le presta atención- temblé de miedo.- vas a desear nunca haber venido a mí, debiste haber tomado el consejo de tu padre y ir te. Vas a desear la muerte cuando termine contigo.

Me soltó con fuerza, haciéndome trastabillar y caer al suelo. Levante la mirada justo al momento que él levantaba su varita.

\- Crucio- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mis gritos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo lo sonreír aún más con cada uno de mis gritos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me retorcía de dolor en el suelo, era que por primera vez debí escuchar a mi padre. Mi sed de venganza me llevaría a la muerte.

________________________________________

Dos días habían pasado de la muerte de Charlie Weasley. Dos días donde su familia y amigos lloraron por él, recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Sus padres recordaron desde el primer momento que lo tuvieron en brazos, sus primeros pasos, su primer acto mágico espontáneo, cuando monto en una escoba de juguete, o cuando descubrió su amor por las criaturas mágicas. Sus hermanos recordaron los juegos, las aventuras infantiles, las intimidades que compartieron, los secretos que guardaban del otro, las risas, los llantos. Sus amistades recordaron los momentos vividos, las aventuras compartidas y su pasión por los Dragones. Había mucha gente a pesar del miedo actual que vivían como sociedad. Se encontraban en una pequeña montaña, a unos kilómetros de la madriguera, donde antepasados Weasley habían sido enterrados. El cielo era claro y una ligera fría brisa soplaba por el lugar.

Unas cien sillas estaban ordenadas en fila, frente a una mesa de piedra, que había sido invocada para la ocasión. En ella se encontraba el cuerpo de Charlie, envuelto en una túnica escarlata, con sus ojos cerrados y manos entrelazadas. Parecía que dormía en paz, pero la realidad era mucho más dolorosa. Albus Dumbledore tomó el pequeño podía detrás del cuerpo. Sus palabras fueron cortas pero emotivas, arrancando lágrimas en más de uno. La señora Weasley y su hija Ginny lloraron con mucha más fuerza, hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy sintió que algo triste se movió dentro de él. El viejo director sabía cómo usar la magia de las palabras. Hizo un ligero ademán con su mano, dando la señal a un hombre tan alto y corpulento que parecía gigante. Era de una piel blanca, llena de cicatrices y una cabellera larga y negra. En sus manos, llevaba un farol encendido, cuya flama era fuego de Dragón. Un Ridgeback Noruego. El fuego de Norberta.

El hombre llegó frente al cuerpo. Saco la flama del farol, dejándola reposar en su mano por unos segundos. Miro al cuerpo de su amigo una vez, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro sin importarle nada. Había perdido a alguien que lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo, desde que iniciaron juntos en la reserva de dragones, y alguien que en el último año se había convertido en algo más, algo intenso y que él estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde llegaban. El destino no quiso que fuera mucho, pensó él, aunque sabía que este era un hasta luego, creía en la vida después de la muerte, pero era un hasta luego que dolía demasiado.

Dejó caer la llama en el cuerpo de Charlie, la cual empezó a cobrar aún más vida en la túnica del pelirrojo. Dumbledore realizó un movimiento de varita, el cual hizo que el fuego envolviera todo el cuerpo. El hombre del farol se apartó, mirando fijamente el cuerpo. Este había sido el último deseo de Charlie, ser cremado por el fuego de un dragón.

Las cenizas no se hicieron esperar, siendo llevadas por la ligera brisa que había esa tarde. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que casi no quedaba nada del cuerpo, gracias a la magia que había usado el director. Poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando, en grupos o solos, unos más tristes que otros.

Cuando ya la tarde era de un rojo carmesí en el horizonte, el fuego ya se había extinguido, aunque las cenizas seguían revoloteando el lugar. Dos personas aún seguían sentadas, una mirando fijamente en el horizonte y el otro mirando a su acompañante. Harry Potter solo tenía algo en mente, matar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco Malfoy solo tenía una cosa en la suya, apoyar a Harry hasta el final.


	22. Apariciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Nos estamos retrasando- dijo Luna, chasqueando su lengua en desaprobación al espectáculo que tenían armado ambos chicos.
> 
> Estaba a punto de preguntarle de que sería la reunión, cuando todas las antorchas de la Sala se extinguieron, dejándonos en penumbras. Más de uno gritó, tanto chicos y chicas, otros soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, más Harry y Malfoy seguían matándose a golpe.
> 
> \- ¡Basta!- exclamó una voz enojada y bastante gutural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento un montón!
> 
> No publique el viernes pasado debido a que el Jueves me enferme horrible, fiebre, mal del estomago y el resto! Es mas, el sábado pasado, 21/01, fue mi cumpleaños y lo pase enfermo, todo el fin de semana. Fue horrible créanme! v.v
> 
> Este capitulo estaba listo, necesitaba era unas revisiones, pero cuando me recupere, decidí no perder el día de publicación y espere hasta hoy para hacerlo, y como les había dicho que era posible que me faltara una que otra semana por motivos personales, bueno, no me preocupe mucho, pero si me sentí mal de faltar, a pesar de que estaba enfermo.
> 
> Sobre este capitulo, era mucho mas largo de lo que estoy colocando, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, así que cuando el siguiente capitulo sea publicado, sera directo la continuación de este. Ademas, revelo el ultimo Dios (originalmente no pensé que me perjudicaría tener tantos Dioses, ahora lo veo de otra forma, pero que se le hace hahaha). Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Nuevamente me disculpo por haber faltado el viernes pasado, espero que disfruten de este capitulo! No dejen de publicar sus reviews!
> 
> PS. Ya vi Assassin's Creed, dos veces, y debo decir muy buena película, excepto el final. Decente adaptación del vídeo juego!
> 
> Disclaimer: Verlo en el Prologo.

### 

Capítulo 18

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, iba en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry había convocado una reunión únicamente para los Dioses, y aunque iba con el tiempo justo, no tenía prisa en llegar. Ni Harry ni Draco había dicho que era urgente, aunque conociendo el rubio (lo poco que lo conozco), se molestaría si llegaba tarde. Era maniático con la etiqueta. Pero necesitaba estar a solas, y nadie podría reprocharme por ello.

Aún no podía comprender que Charlie no estuviera, su muerte aún estaba muy reciente para no sentir su ausencia. Había estado llorando varias noches en las últimas dos semanas por ella, y no creía que fuera a parar en el futuro. Parker me ayudaba esas noches, había logrado un permiso especial del Director, al igual que Viktor, Julian, Lucian, River y los gemelos, para poder quedarse en el colegio, y por sorpresa, de nadie aunque Parker pensaba que si, se quedaba en uno de los dormitorios vacíos de la torre de Gryffindor, junto a los gemelos y Viktor. Cuando me sentía que no podía dormir de la tristeza, simplemente iba hasta su habitación y me acurrucaba a su lado, él siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirme. Me dejaba llorar sin decirme nada, confortando me con caricias y su fuerte abrazo. Durante estas dos últimas semanas había empezado a quererlo de otra forma, quizás hasta amarlo, pero no iba a decirlo ni apresurarme a decirlo así de fácil, apenas lo conocía de hace unos meses. Pero estaba llegando a ello, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¡Que me dejen en paz!- exclamó una voz, justo al momento que algo chocaba conmigo. Ambos caímos al suelo, él encima de mí.- ¡Lo siento mucho Ginny!

\- Esta bien Anthony- le dije al chico sin aliento, la caída me lo había quitado por completo, además que tenía un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de la espalda. Anthony se levantó con rapidez, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie- Todos tenemos nuestros descuidos.

\- De verdad lo siento Ginny- se volvió a disculpar el Ravenclaw, algo raro en el. El chico era famoso por su petulancia, muy parecida a los de Slytherin, y aunque tuvimos nuestra historia, su personalidad nunca cambió conmigo, una de las razones por la que lo deje.- ¡Déjenme en paz!- exclamó entre dientes a la nada, nuevamente. Mire encima de su hombre, observando que el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto. Estaba a un piso exacto de la Sala de los Menesteres, y esta zona normalmente era poco concurrida, y más un sábado.

\- Ehmmm….Anthony- titubeé.- ¿a quién le hablas?

\- Este…- dijo, algo nervioso.- yo…no sé cómo explicarlo si te soy honesto.

\- Desde el principio siempre es bueno- le dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.

El chico soltó un suspiro, sacudiendo en sus hombros, tratando de quitarse la tensión y los nervios de cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir.

\- Puedo ver fantasmas- dijo con voz baja, como no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

\- Ehmmmm…..- no sabía si creer lo que escuchaba o no.- creo que todos podemos ver fantasmas.

\- No, no, no- dijo, moviendo su cabeza en negativa.- no ese tipo de fantasmas.

\- ¿Hay más de un tipo?- le pregunté.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamo, como si estuviera insultado.- hay muchas variedades de espíritus, no solo los que existen y rondan los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los Ghouls son un tipo de fantasma, Peeves es un tipo de fantasma, de verdad Ginny, es que acaso no prestas atención…

\- ¡Anthony!- exclame, llamando su atención para que detuviera su clase magistral sobre fantasmas. Los Ravenclaws a veces daban dolor de cabeza con su inteligencia.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.- pero en serio, puedo ver otro tipo de fantasmas.

\- ¿Que tipos?- le pregunté. Mi curiosidad crecía con cada frase que decía.

\- No sabría cómo categorizarlos- me contestó con honestidad.- solo sé que son espíritus que rondan cerca de mí, pidiendo que los ayude a pasar, suenan como si estuvieran perdidos en el limbo, o una especie de limbo- miró sobre su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, de seguro a uno de los espíritus.- pero eso lo extraño. Si un espíritu no va al mas allá por asuntos pendientes, regresa siendo corpóreo, o bueno, lo más cercano a ello, que serian los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Pero estos…- se detuvo, tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarse.- son diferentes, no en apariencia, pero su esencia, todo sobre ellos diferentes. Solo que los pueda ver yo, ya dice mucho sobre ellos, porque no estoy loco. Sé que están hay, siempre buscando una ayuda que yo no entiendo cómo darle- volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, esta como con tristeza. Algo en mirada me hizo sentir algo en todo mi cuerpo, como si pudiera compartir ese sentimiento.

Más por instinto que por estar seguro de algo, me acerque a él, colocando una mano en su mejilla. Al verlo más de cerca, pude detallar que su rostro era más fino y esculpido, sus ojos eran llenos de conocimientos, más de lo normal, aunque me miraban con sorpresa ante mi actitud. Además note, que Anthony era más alto, lo cual tuvo que haberme dado la pista. Llevaba el hechizo del Profesor Dumbledore sobre mí, solo desaparecía mientras estuviera alrededor de personas que supieran mi verdadera naturaleza. Había crecido con el cambio, no como los muchachos, pero no era tan baja como antes, pero con el hechizo, era de mi estatura de siempre para el resto del colegio. Pero jamás me olvidaría de la estatura de Anthony, porque era uno de esos momentos donde no me sentía tan baja, ya que el chico era bajo en comparación a un Ron o Seamus en apariencia normal, pero al estar tan cerca de él, me di cuenta que ahora la diferencia era mucho más de lo antes, y sabía que en un verano era imposible que creciera de tal manera.

\- ¿Ginny?- me pregunto con algo de nervio en su voz.- ¿Qué haces?

No le preste atención, cerrando mis ojos, dejando que el instinto me llevara. Al hacerlo, lo supe. Anthony era uno de los nuestros. Mis ojos se abrieron al instante como platos, y mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

\- No puede ser- dije con poca voz de la sorpresa.- ¿Pero…? ¿Como...?

\- ¿Como qué?- él preguntó sin entender.

¿Cómo era posible que el Director se hubiera olvidado de uno de nosotros? ¿Acaso es reciente lo de Anthony? Aunque quizás era porque casi todos los que fuimos afectados teníamos una relación cercana con Harry o Draco, y el resto de los chicos fueron contactados por la famosa Sibila, y ella nos advirtió sobre Vannesa, pero...pero Anthony también perteneció al ED, al igual que Susan, y no tendría sentido que el Director simplemente se olvidara de uno de nosotros. Nada de esto tenía sentido…

\- Ginny- volvió a llamarme el Ravenclaw, haciendo que volviera en mi misma.- ¿Está bien?

\- Si, si, si- le contesto aun distraída.- pero creo que sea porque puedes ver otro tipo de fantasma.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- exclamó con un poco de emoción, más de la que debía.- ¿Porque?

\- Porque…- empecé.- porque...esto no es fácil- le dije, porque de verdad no lo era.- y vas a creer que estoy loca y que no tiene sentido, pero es la verdad de lo que eres y no hay otra explicación, y creo que Susan quizás pueda saber con exactitud quién eres, pero…

\- ¡Ginny!- exclamó nuevamente, llamando mi atención.- no voy a pensar que estás loca sin importar lo que digas, si no me creíste loco cuando te dije que veo otros fantasmas, no lo creeré de ti sin importar lo que digas.

\- Esta bien- suspire.- okey- era esto o nada, de igual forma, iba a pensar que estaba loca.- Anthony...eres un Dios.

________________________________________

Un Dios...un bendito Dios griego. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo era posible? Era algo demasiado increíble de creer, pero a su vez, todo tenía sentido. Ginny casi me saca los ojos luego de que me reí en su cara una vez que lo dijo, pero ¿como no hacerlo? Era algo que a cualquiera otra persona en su sano juicio se reiría, pero una vez de evitar los intentos de sacarme los ojos por hacerla parecer loca, y escuchar toda su versión, todo tenía sentido. Mis cambios físicos, los espíritus que veía y el sutil pero notable incremento en mi inteligencia. Eso último lo agradecía más que nada, no por nada mi casa era Ravenclaw.

Aunque también tenía mis dudas. ¿Porque? ¿Porque yo? Y al igual que Ginny, no entendía cómo era posible que no hubieran notado mi esencia antes, si el director había descubierto la de Susan, pudo haber descubierto la mía, ambos teníamos la misma cercanía a Harry que el otro, aunque yo empezaba a teorizar que mi falta de creencia en él quizás tuviera efecto en cualquiera que haya sido la magia que uso el Director.

\- ¿Estás segura que está bien que vaya?- le volví a preguntar.

\- Que si Anthony- me contestó ella una vez más, se notaba algo exasperada con mi inseguridad.- ya te dije que debe estar aquí, eres uno de nosotros, nadie puede evitar tu presencia. Eres tan parte de esto como el resto.

Volví a asentir, tratando de creerle. Estábamos cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, y honestamente, esa sala me traía malos recuerdos, pero no podía echarme para atrás ya, quería saber más y quizás entender el porqué de todo esto. Cruzamos la esquina y nos vimos directo en el pasillo donde estaba la Sala. Frente a la puerta entreabierta estaban varios chicos, lo que me hizo tragar con algo de nervios. Todos miraron al oír nuestros pasos.

\- ¡Ginny!- exclamó uno con emoción, saliendo a nuestro encuentro. La pelirroja brinco a pequeños saltos, hasta lanzarse a los brazos del chico, lleno de tatuajes en su brazo derecho, los cuales llamaron mi atención.- ¿Donde estabas?

\- Por ahí- contestó la chica, dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.- Además, Anthony aquí presente me distrajo y creo que el destino quiso que pasara.

\- ¿Anthony? ¿Anthony Goldstein?- preguntó otro de los chicos, que al mirarlo de cerca reconocí como Neville Longbottom.

\- ¿Neville?- pregunté con sorpresa. El chico se notaba que había cambiado en el verano, aunque al instante recordó lo poco que me había contado Ginny, entendía que entre Dioses podíamos ver los cambios, pero aun así era increíble de verlo con alguien que conocías.

\- Si- contesto el Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa.- pensé que ya éramos todos pero veo que el destino aún nos tiene varias sorpresas.

\- Una varita más- dijo un chico, al que no conocía.- Julian Ziehe- se presentó, extendiendo su mano, al ver mi cara de extrañeza.

\- Anthony Goldstein- dije tomando su mano. ¿Cuantos habían sido afectados?

\- ¿Podemos entrar ya?- dijo el ultimo chico.- Malfoy ya está de las patadas porque estás llegando tarde Ginny.

\- Pues no es mi culpa, como ya explique- contesto esta, aun en los brazos del chico tatuado, quien empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de la Sala.- ¿Que es más importante? ¿La Reunión o reclutar un nuevo Dios?

Todos se rieron menos el chico que había hablado, que solo rodó los ojos, entrando a la Sala sin decir más palabra.

\- No le prestes atención a Lucas- dijo Julian.- mi hermano tiende a ser medio complicado cuando está estresado, y Draco es una persona que lo estresa al máximo.

\- Cosa que todos entendemos y comprendemos- dijo el chico tatuado que llevaba a Ginny.- Parker Bauder- se presentó con una sonrisa que deslumbraba, la cual hizo que comprendiera a Ginny. Hasta yo saltaría a sus brazos al verlo.

Al entrar detrás de Julian a la Sala, tuve que pararme en seco. Estaba bastante full, mucho más de lo que pensaba. No podía creer que tanta gente estuviera afectada y con una variedad de casas que parecía que el sueño del Director de integración se había hecho realidad. Además de personas que ya estaban graduadas, como los gemelos, y personas que no conocía, en especial…

\- ¿Viktor Krum?- dije totalmente impresionado.- ¿No estoy loco verdad? Estoy viendo al verdadero Viktor Krum.

\- No estás loco y es el verdadero Krum- me contestó Neville con una risita.- solo que te advierto que uno de los gemelos ya puso sus garras en el.

\- Necesito sentarme- dije, buscando el sillón más cercano, mientras Julian y Neville se reían de mi actitud. Al sentarme, me percate que estaban ya varias personas en el.- ¿Susan? ¿Luna? ¿Ustedes también?

\- ¡Weasley!- exclamó una voz por lo alto, haciendo que cualquiera cosa que las chicas fueran a decir, quedará para después, ya que todos automáticamente hicieran silencio.- ¿Porque llegas tarde?

\- Ginny, Draco, Ginny- dijo la pelirroja, la cual ya estaba sentada en las piernas de Parker, compartiendo un sillón.- ¿cuántas veces te lo debo decir?- la chica bateo su cabello con sutileza, no había detallado a Ginny en el pasillo, pero ahora podía ver los cambios que había sufrido en el verano con el hecho de ser Diosa. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza, ya que sentía una magia intentado apoderarse de mis sentidos.

\- ¡Ginny! ¡No uses tus poderes aquí!- exclamó Ron. ¿Acaso toda la familia Weasley estaba afectada?- y mucho más cuando estoy en la sala.

\- No es mi culpa que también te afecte, pensé que al ser familia no lo haría, pero veo que es a todos los hombros- se disculpó, aunque en su voz se notaba que no sentía remordimiento por hacerlo.- y quería que se calmara. Me molesta que use su tono Malfoy, solo porque está cabreado- miro al rubio, que estaba junto a Harry.- Harry, se que esta reunión es importante, pero te lo imploro como tu amiga, haz algo.- le pidió, mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

\- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron con horror, al ver a su hermana haciéndole muecas a Harry.

\- ¡Weasley!- exclamó Malfoy al mismo tiempo, con el mismo horror en la cara que Ron, mientras le daba un puñetazo a un Harry, que se encontraba partido de la risa a su lado.

Todos en la Sala reventaron en carcajadas, yo solo sonreí de los nervios, ya que sabía que en algún momento la atención estaría en mí. Mientras se reían, pude detallar cada uno de las personas en la Sala. Además de Susan, Luna y los que nos habían recibido dentro de la Sala, había varios Slytherin

Greengrass, Nott y Pucey, estaban todos sentados junto a un chico y una chica que no conocía. Estaba Zabini, junto a Ron, que desde hace semana todo el colegio especulaba que eran una pareja, al igual que Harry y Malfoy, ya que se les veía juntos todo el tiempo. Estaban también Dean Thomas junto a Seamus Finnigan, estaban cerca junto a los hermanos Creevey, y a los gemelos Weasley, uno de ellos (George), estaba muy acaramelado con Krum. Todos estaban esparcidos por la Sala, pero se veía una cercanía tácita, excepto por dos personas, que buscaban estar lo más alejadas posible del grupo, cosa que detalle solo al ver sus caras, en especial sus miradas. Pansy Parkinson solo tenía ojos mortíferos para Harry y Malfoy, y Hermione no dejaba de mirar con odio a Ron. Era muy bien sabido que Parkinson tenía una fantasía desde pequeña de casarse con el heredero Malfoy, y era entendible que quisiera ver muerto al chico y a Potter. Pero Hermione tenía 7 años de amistad con Ron, y verla mirarlo de esa forma impresionaba. Los rumores de homofobia no eran del todo confirmados, excepto aquellos que tenían acceso al red de chismes principal de Hogwarts, Lavender Brown y las hermanas Patil, así que estaba más que enterado que la chica era homofóbica y quizás por eso mirada a Ron, sus dos mejores amigos siendo gays debía ser bastante para alguien tan mentalmente cerrado como ella. Pero su mirada era demasiado mortífera para solo ser eso…

\- Harry- dijo la voz de Luna, haciéndome volver a la realidad.- creo que deberíamos comenzar.

\- Cierto- dijo este algo entrecortadamente de tanto reírse.

\- Una vez más quiero preguntar, ¿Quien invitó a Lunática?- preguntó Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡No la llames así!- exclame algo molesto, aunque me sorprendió el ver que no fui solo mi voz la que exclamó eso. Harry, Susan, Ginny, Neville, el chico cerca de los Slytherin y Zabini también lo dijeron.

Malfoy cruzó los brazos, enfurruñado por ser regañado por su comentario, hundiéndose más en su asiento. Parecía el propio niño petulante.

\- No se preocupen chicos- dijo Luna con su típica voz soñadora.- Draco solo está falto de atención física de Harry. El solo necesita que Harry lo tome con más fuerza, lo extraña.

La Sala quedó en un silencio, que ni una mosca podría romper. Aunque era inevitable, nadie podría aguantar la risa con tan atrevido comentario de una chica como Luna. Todos reventaron de la risa, Parkinson incluso tenía cara de no saber cómo reaccionar, si enojarse, sorprenderse o reír. Hacía que su cara se viera más como la de un perro, si es que eso era posible. Malfoy tenía su cara en las manos, murmurando cómo era posible que era todas las mujeres alrededor tuvieron tal descaro de hablarle así, mientras que Harry no paraba de reírse, abrazando su estómago del dolor.

Luna era una de esas chicas que al principio uno no entendía, y a pesar de que por muchos años me burlé de ella, al igual que los de mi casa, luego de participar en el ED con ella y ver como logro enfrentarse a mortífagos en el Ministerio, algo que sabía gracias a Susan, mis respeto con ella creció casi al máximo. Me di el chance de conocerla en el último año y de verdad me había sorprendido de su inusual inteligencia y perspectiva a la vida. No podía decir que fuéramos los mejores de los amigos, quizás no como Ron y Harry lo eran, pero si era una amiga que apreciaba y que defendería de comentarios cómos los de Malfoy, aunque estaba seguro que ella no necesitaba de nadie para ello.

\- Gracias por eso Luna- dijo Harry luego de poder controlar su risa, o algo de ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.- Y Draco, eso te pasa y te seguirá pasando por no pensar antes de abrir tu bocota- regaño al rubio.- lo tienes bien merecido por pensar que todos tendrán miedo de ti.

\- Tú no te metas Potter- dijo el rubio, empujando su hombro un poco.- deberías haberme defendido o al menos no reírte.

\- Hay por favor, deja de ser tan niñato- dijo Harry, devolviéndole el empujón, con algo más de fuerza.

\- Hay no, nunca saldremos de aquí- lloro Susan.- van a volver a hacerlo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- pregunte, nadie podía decir que no estaba lleno de curiosidad ante esa relación, porque solo al verlos, sabías que se estaban por matar. Ya se estaban empujando al pecho, y estaban al borde de sus asientos, casi por levantarse.

\- Pelear- respondió Luna con simpleza.- pero de verdad creo que no deberían, tenemos una reunión con llevar.

Susan asintió, estando de acuerdo con su comentario, al momento con un golpe seco sonó en la Sala. Harry y Malfoy habían caído al suelo, este último encima del primero, mientras se golpeaban por donde se alcanzarán, Harry evitando la cara del rubio, Malfoy evitando la entrepierna del otro.

\- No vamos a irnos nunca- lloro Neville cerca de nosotros.

\- No los pienso curar- dijo Dean a pleno pulmón, negando con la cabeza.

\- Te obligarán de todas maneras- le respondió Seamus.

\- Pero igual no lo haré y tú defenderás- le dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Ni loco!- dijo el irlandés con drama.- un rayo de Harry o una mirada de Draco y te quedas sin novio.

Aquellos a su alrededor se rieron, mientras el resto seguía viendo como el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se mataban a golpe.

\- Nos estamos retrasando- dijo Luna, chasqueando su lengua en desaprobación al espectáculo que tenían armado ambos chicos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle de que sería la reunión, cuando todas las antorchas de la Sala se extinguieron, dejándonos en penumbras. Más de uno gritó, tanto chicos y chicas, otros soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, más Harry y Malfoy seguían matándose a golpe.

\- ¡Basta!- exclamó una voz enojada y bastante gutural.

En eso, en el centro de la Sala, una luz de un blanco azulado surgió del suelo, creciendo y creciendo hasta formar el cuerpo de una mujer alta, con una cabellera larga que le pasaba la cintura. Sus ojos eran blancos, sin iris, pero denotaban una molestia ante Harry y Malfoy, ya que no dejaba de mirarlos. Todos quedamos petrificados ante la aparición, mientras veíamos a la mujer flotar en el centro de la Sala.

Yo solo podía pensar, en qué diablos me había involucrado.

________________________________________

No podía creer que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo así, aunque de cierta forma era su naturaleza, pero igual…

No podía perder mucho tiempo, y ya me había atrasado bastante, Afrodita llegando tarde, Hermes apareciendo de sorpresa, de verdad no lo había previsto, y luego Zeus y Hera matándose el uno al otro. Este tipo de magia era muy consumidora y tenía mucho que decirles, o bueno, recomendarles. Todo gracias a las hermanas, había tenido suerte que accedieron a ayudarme, pero sabía que la ayuda venía con un precio, el cual estaba dispuesta a pagar cuando el destino lo dictara, así fuera con mi propia vida.

\- Tiempo mis señores- les dije, sacándolos de aquel trance en que todos habían caído luego de mi aparición.- es el tesoro más preciado en este mundo, y es algo de lo cual lastimosamente no dispongo de mucho, así que apreciaría si dejaran de luchar entre ustedes- les dije con mortífera dulzura. Era otra arma que me habían dicho las Parcas que poseía.- así que les pediría que por favor dejaran su intento de saber quién es más fuerte, hay mucho de qué hablar.

\- En primer lugar- empezó a decir Hera, con su petulante voz. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho el sonido de propia voz.- quien te crees TU para dar ordenes aquí, hasta donde sé, nosotros somos los Dioses no tu- intento levantarse a pesar de su adolorido cuerpo.- no me ayudes Harry...así que ve explicando quién eres antes de venir aquí a dar órdenes, porque espíritu o lo que seas, acabaré contigo si vuelves a hablarme de esa manera.

\- ¡Draco!- regaño Zeus, ayudándolo a volver al asiento del que habían caído mientras peleaban, cojeando un poco en el proceso.- deja que te ayude rubio petulante….aunque debo concordar con él, aunque un tono menos grosero y petulante- se disculpó, con una leve cortesía.- ¿Quién eres?

\- Creo que la mejor pregunta aquí es que eres- dijo Hermes, haciendo que Zeus y Hera lo miraran de repente, uno con disgusto por su atrevimiento y el otro acordándose que estaba en el lugar.- lo siento.

\- Me disculpo por mi tan inesperada intromisión- les dije.- pero tengo poco tiempo y acabo de recordar la magia que me permite hacer esto- no podía revelar mucho, pero lo suficiente para darles varias pistas de quién era- soy la Sibila de Hogwarts.

\- Que nombre tan original- dijo Selene con petulancia.

\- No es mi culpa que todos tomaran este colegio como recinto- le conteste con enojo, algo en ella no me cuadraba del todo, y aun no lograba ver porque.- solo tome el nombre de donde todos ustedes han tomado residencia.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás en el castillo?- preguntó Eos con curiosidad, ella era otra que no terminaba de cuadrarme, y no podía entenderlo, sabiendo el sacrificio de su encarnación original.

\- Quizás, quizás no- les dije con misticismo, algo que Hera no aprecio por su bufido.

\- Sabemos que eres las que nos ha estado ayudando...- empezó a decir Apolo.

\- Además de saber tu historia- interrumpió Atenea, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- SABEMOS que nos has estado ayudando- repitió Apolo, sin gustarle el hecho de haber sido interrumpido.- Y la hemos apreciado. Nos ayudo a mi hermano, Viktor y a mí a llegar hasta el colegio, además de que nos ayudó a rescatar a Vannesa…- Morfeo asintió con entusiasmo.- pero quisiera saber porque no nos ayudaste hace dos semanas.

Más de uno abrió los ojos como platos, a ninguno se le había ocurrido a pensar en eso. La mirada de Poseidón se volvió dura y fría como témpanos de hielo, Hades tomó su mano en preocupación. Los Dioses gemelos ahora prestaban mucha más atención que antes y Afrodita tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

\- Yo también quisiera saber eso- concordó Zeus de manera secante.

\- Yo…- trague, no sabía cómo explicarme.- yo...yo no tengo excusa o disculpa que valga, y cualquier explicación que les dé no servirá de nada, aun siguen de luto por la perdido del cuidador de dragones y buscan culpables para su pérdida- les dije con franqueza.- seré honesta, si vi su muerte.- todos exhalaron de sorpresa.- y estoy seguro que las hermanas…

\- ¿Las hermanas?- preguntó Hestia con curiosidad.

\- Nadie que tenga importancia- dije con rapidez, no podía revelar que ellas eran parte de todo esto.- lo que intento decir es que si, vi la muerte de Charles Weasley, pero muy tarde- mire fijamente a Zeus a los ojos, y a pesar de que no tenía manera expresarme con la mirada, sabía que él podía ver la tristeza en mi pálido rostro.- era muy tarde, no pude advertirles a tiempo. No tengo control sobre mi don, aun no lo logro- explique.- al igual que ustedes, yo soy una reencarnación, una esencia de quien era hace miles de años...y no será excusa, porque yo estoy aquí para servirles, hasta donde el destino me lo permita, pero créanme mis señores, nadie está más triste por no haber podido advertirles que yo.

Zeus asintió con solemnidad, Poseidón miraba al suelo mientras Hades lo consolaba. Los Dioses gemelos miraban a direcciones opuestas, y Afrodita ocultaba su rostros en el cuello de Ares. El ambiente era triste por la mención del chico, pero sabía que era inevitable ese escrutinio, verlos a todos con tanta pesadez en sus almas era mi castigo por no haberles ayudado a tiempo.

\- Menciona a qué has venido- ordenó Hera, quien tomaba la mano de Zeus con fuerza.

\- Vine a darles una recomendación y una advertencia- les dije, sacudiendo la pesadez que se había apoderado de mi alma.- Mi recomendación es simple, busques los objetos que poseen el alma de Cronos, es primordial que no pierdan mas el tiempo, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, muchas muertes anunciadas de rostros que aun no puedo ver, pero lo siento en mi alma- tenía la atención de todos ahora.- deben dejar a la serpiente de ultima, de otra manera, estamos todos sentenciados- Zeus me miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba entendiendo mi mensaje mejor que nadie.- y mi advertencia es simple, Cronos está buscando a los suyos, deben evitarlo a toda costa, o su ejército de mortales será el menor de sus problemas.

\- ¿Que….?- empezó a decir Zeus, pero no le di tiempo a terminar, ya había gastado mucha de mi energía, y ya había cumplido mi cometido, las hermanas me habían dicho que una vez dijera lo que tenía que decir, debía desaparecer, no podía parecer una fuente de información que podían exprimir, aunque mi existencia era exactamente eso. Desaparecí de la Sala, volviendo a mi cuerpo de golpe, dejando que el aire volviera a mis pulmones. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras respiraba con rapidez. La Sala estaba llena de voces, cosa que ayudaba a ocultar mi agitado estado. No podía descubrirme, pero gracias a Merlín y Zeus que no habían notado mi cuerpo sin vida en el sofá.

Debía ser cuidadosa la próxima vez, aunque esta fue mi única oportunidad de tenerlos a todos en un solo lugar. Valdría la pena al final.


End file.
